


Следуй за волнами

by Taracsacum



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Human Tony, Kidnapping, M/M, MerThor, Merloki, Smut, Sweet Peter, Tony makes bad desicions, merFrigga, merPeter, mersmut
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 21:04:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 76,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21083078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taracsacum/pseuds/Taracsacum
Summary: На него глядели два красивых карих глаза, пока он рассматривал такого же красивого трепыхающегося парня. Ну, наполовину парня: вместо ног у него был рыбий хвост. Русалка? Хвост мальчишки был ярко-красного цвета, но на тусклом свете, льющемся с яхты, его чешуя переливалась синим - как такое вообще возможно?Тони хочет хорошенько отдохнуть на яхте и получает довольно необычный улов.





	1. Вот это улов!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The waves will guide you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15791055) by [Nijura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nijura/pseuds/Nijura). 

Когда на море был штиль, Тони тоже был спокоен. Он вообще редко нервничал, когда отдыхал на своей маленькой яхте, в остальные же моменты он был взволнован, возбуждён и довольно безрассуден.

Сегодня был спокойный денёк, и Тони наслаждался прекрасным холодным пивом и шумом волн. Он стал на якорь недалеко от своего дома в Малибу и теперь полулежал в кресле закинув одну руку за голову. Он увлечённо разглядывал звёздное небо. В голове была приятная пустота. Ради этого он и отправился сюда: чтобы ни о чём не думать и просто наслаждаться покоем.

Тони резко моргнул, почувствовав сильный толчок. Естественно, он отдыхал не на обычной яхте: у неё было множество различных технических примочек и сеть.

Да, Тони Старк, гений, миллиардер, плейбой и филантроп, рыбачил на своём небольшом судне. Пеппер, узнав об этом, так сильно закатила глаза, что Тони показалось, что они больше никогда не вернутся на своё прежнее место.

Конечно, он не думал, что когда-либо вообще что-нибудь поймает, он не занимался этим профессионально, но изредка ему попадались маленькие акулы или черепахи. Тогда он брал пойманное создание в руки, восхищённо рассматривал его со всех сторон, бывало, делал с ним селфи и отпускал обратно в океан.

Поэтому, чтобы существо не сидело долго в сетке и не поранилось, он быстро поднялся, осторожно отставил бокал с пивом — он пил его только на яхте, рыбаки ведь всегда пьют пиво — и нажал на кнопку, чтобы поднять сеть.

Тони чуть не упал, споткнувшись, когда судно снова качнулось: на этот раз попалась большая акула.

Тони тихо хмыкнул, по-прежнему удерживая кнопку, сеть медленно поднялась над водой, и он порадовался, что решил оставить бокал с напитком, иначе он бы его попросту уронил.

— Ни хрена… Что это, чёрт возьми, такое?

На него глядели два красивых карих глаза, пока он рассматривал такого же красивого трепыхающегося парня. Ну, наполовину парня: вместо ног у него был рыбий хвост. Русалка?

Хвост мальчишки был ярко-красного цвета, но на тусклом свете, льющемся с яхты, его чешуя переливалась синим — как такое вообще возможно?

Русалке, точнее, русалу, видимо, не понравилось то, что его разглядывают, и он начал размахивать своим мощным хвостом, отчего крюк, на котором держалась сеть, и вся лодка стали раскачиваться.

— Оу, эй, успокойся!

Парень вздрогнул и замер, уставившись огромными испуганными глазами на Тони.

— Пожалуйста, не ешь меня.

Тони недоуменно моргнул, еле уловив его шёпот.

— Что? С чего ты взял, что я тебя съем?

Мальчишка сглотнул и отвёл взгляд, Тони заметил, как тот вцепился одной рукой в сеть — вторая же слегка дёрнулась за спиной.

— Люди же едят рыбу, ведь так?

Тони кивнул.

— Так, но ты и не совсем рыба, как мне кажется.

Парень выдохнул — жабры на его шее немного встрепенулись.

Тони был поражён, он, конечно, был инженером, а не биологом, но всё равно учёный внутри него не мог отрицать, насколько это здорово. Он медленно подошёл ближе — парень, словно загнанный в угол, не сводил с него напряжённого взгляда.

— Я и не думал, что русалки действительно существуют. Они выглядят так же, как и ты, или ты особенный? Чем вы питаетесь?

Мальчишка, казалось, весь сжался, его взгляд метался из стороны в сторону, словно бы ища выход, Тони же продолжал осыпать его вопросами. Когда он подошёл к нему и потянулся рукой к хвосту, парень завопил и дёрнулся назад.

Тони отскочил, уже догадавшись, что делал русал за спиной. Похоже, у него был какой-то каменный клинок, и во время разговора он резал им сеть.

Парень спрыгнул на днище яхты, проделав дыру в сетях, и уже потянулся к релингу, но его хвост по-прежнему был в ловушке. Тони огромными глазами наблюдал за тем, как мальчишка пытался выбраться на волю, но путался лишь сильнее.

— Так, эй, успокойся, а то поранишься! — воскликнул он, когда парень, не удержавшись за релинг, упал на пол. Его кинжал выскользнул у него из руки — Тони не заметил, куда он делся.

— О-освободи меня, человечишко, иначе я заколдую тебя!

Тони удивлённо вскинул бровь.

— Заколдуешь? — Он скрестил руки на груди. — Дерзай, я только рад переменам в своей жизни.

Русал зарделся, и это было настолько мило, что Тони стало как-то неловко. Русал нервно облизал губы.

— А-а, н-не провоцируй меня, человек, а то я превращу тебя в морскую звезду.

Тони закатил глаза.

— Боже, парень, если хочешь меня напугать, попробуй быть чуточку убедительнее, потому что это, — он неопределённо махнул рукой в сторону русала, — звучит совсем не устрашающе.

На глаза парня вдруг резко навернулись слёзы.

— Пожалуйста, отпусти меня.

Тони сглотнул. Честно, он не хотел его отпускать. Мальчишка был удивительным и красивым, и учёная натура Тони велела ему оставить его и изучить, но в то же время порядочный человек внутри него требовал освободить беднягу.

— Я… — начал было Тони, как вдруг заметил, что с хвоста русала капает кровь. У него появилась идея. — Парень, как ты смотришь на то, что я, раз уж поранил твой хвост, позабочусь о тебе, а потом, когда ты поправишься, отпущу?

Русал оглядел свой раненый плавник и перевёл всё ещё испуганный и неуверенный взгляд на Старка. Он был прав: плыть в таком состоянии не лучшая идея — так он привлечёт к себе хищников и не сможет отбиться.

Он вновь окинул человека взглядом — может ли он ему доверять? Ведь его вид был известен своими разрушениями и губительным отношением к природе.

— Т-ты не сделаешь мне больно?

Тони вновь закатил глаза — парень никогда не видел, чтобы так делали русалы или русалки.

— Я сказал, что позабочусь о тебе — это, по-твоему, предполагает боль?

Вздохнув, русал смирился со своей участью.

— Ладно, я Питер, кстати.

Человек приподнял бровь, подошёл к странному устройству и нажал на какие-то круглые… штуки.

— Питер, хм? Я Тони, а это — Джарвис, — ответил Тони, оборачиваясь к русалу, и широко улыбнулся. Питер уже хотел было спросить, кто такой Джарвис, как вдруг из ниоткуда послышался чей-то голос.

— Добро пожаловать на борт, сэр, мы прибудем в особняк примерно через восемь минут.

Питер вздрогнул, сейчас улыбка Тони походила на самодовольную усмешку.

— Прекрасно, Джарвис, пожалуйста, поменяй воду в бассейне на солёную.

Русал слегка смутился, но потом понял: он видел, как люди разговаривают друг с другом по каким-то странным маленьким устройствам, наверное, это одно из них.

— Можно тебя потрогать?

Питер, вырванный из своих мыслей, напрягся. Человек, Тони, подошёл к нему и указал на ловушку, в которой оказался его хвост.

— Я освобожу тебя, пока ты не поранился ещё больше.

Питер сглотнул, но кивнул, прислонившись спиной к релингу. На мгновение он подумал, сможет ли он прыгнуть в воду, когда его освободят, но судно двигалось очень быстро, а его хвост сильно пострадал.

Тони начал осторожно и медленно распутывать сеть, чтобы русал его не испугался. В какой-то момент он коснулся хвоста — ощущение было схоже с тем, когда касаешься обычной рыбы.

Прохладный, гладкий и скользкий, но в то же время уже чуть подсохший — заметил Старк и забеспокоился. Как только они прибыли в пещеру, которую он специально сделал для своей яхты, он оставил судно и вызвал лифт.

— Так, малыш, мне придётся нести тебя, поэтому, будь добр, не дёргайся.

Питер прикусил губу и кивнул, Тони взял его на руки. На удивление, русал был довольно тяжёл, что было, в принципе, логично: его хвост, вероятно, целиком состоял из мышц.

Питер обнял Старка за шею, чтобы не упасть, и приложил все усилия, чтобы не шевелиться, пока его вытаскивали из воды. Ему это не нравилось, но на тот момент у него особо не было выбора.

Однако, оказавшись в каком-то металлическом коробе, он разнервничался, а когда тот начал двигаться, то вообще закричал.

Человек просто усмехнулся и, благо, ничего не сказал. Питер облегчённо выдохнул, когда двери распахнулись, и обвёл взглядом интерьер дома Тони. Всё выглядело так странно.

Внезапно он уловил запах Тони: частично его собственный и какой-то ненастоящий, химический. Питер заметил, что ему нравится естественный запах этого человека.

— Ну вот, прибыли, всё для тебя.

Питер посмотрел вниз, на то, что Тони назвал «бассейном». Он был похож на искусственное озеро, но выглядел до боли неестественно. Но запротестовать парень не успел: его просто бросили в воду.

Питер вскрикнул, ударившись о поверхность, но тут же успокоился, почувствовав прохладу. Рану немного защипало, но она быстро вылечится, и в этом… бассейне на него, по крайней мере, не нападут хищники.

Он посмотрел на человека, стоящего у края бассейна, и инстинктивно отплыл подальше. Не так, как ему хотелось бы, но и этого расстояния было достаточно.

Тони улыбнулся. В воде чешуя русала была ещё красивее, и он смотрел, как на ней играет свет. Он вдруг понял, что может часами просто наблюдать за этой невероятной сменой цвета.

Он, конечно, заметил испуганный вид парня, но ничего уже не мог с этим поделать. Усилием воли он отошёл от бассейна и зашёл в дом.

Бассейн находился на балконе, с которого открывался шикарный вид на океан. Тони любил смотреть на него, плавая дома. На это Пеппер тоже закатывала глаза.

Тони отправился на кухню и открыл холодильник. Он оставил балконные двери распахнутыми, чтобы можно было поговорить с Питером, если тот вдруг надумает вынырнуть из воды.

Как только Тони ушёл, Питер заметно расслабился и поднялся, но так, чтобы только половина лица была на поверхности воды. Стоило Тони войти в дом, как он подплыл к бортику бассейна и положил на него руки.

Тони это, конечно, заметил, но не спешил снова идти к нему. Взяв с полки наполовину съеденный сэндвич, он задумался, что же обычно едят русалы.

— Эй, Пит, — позвал он, откусывая бутерброд. Краем глаза он заметил, как вздрогнул, но на этот раз не скрылся под водой Питер.

— Меня зовут Питер, — неуверенно крикнул он. Тони обернулся, посмотрел на него и, снова откусив сэндвич, медленно направился к парню.

Тот с опаской наблюдал за ним, но Тони не подошёл к нему. Он остановился у входа на балкон.

— Ты голоден?

Русал нахмурился — казалось, он ведёт какую-то внутреннюю борьбу с собой.

Наконец, он кивнул.

— Да.

Тони сглотнул, не потому, что ел, а от того, как прозвучал ответ парня. Боги, если бы Питер был человеком и чуть постарше, он бы точно запал на него.

— Так, здорово, теперь скажи, чем ты питаешься, и я тебя накормлю.

Питер на секунду задумался.

— Я ем водоросли и крабов, иногда рыбу и морских ежей.

Тони кивнул и вернулся на кухню.

— Джарвис, ты слышал?

— Разумеется, — ответил ИскИн, Питер слегка вздрогнул от неожиданности. Тони улыбнулся и достал тарелку.

— Хорошо, тогда закажи нам суши и проконтролируй, чтобы завтра мне доставили свежую рыбу для парня.

***

Питер остался один, Тони сказал, что он может обратиться к Джарвису, если ему что-нибудь понадобится, но он не знал, что ему вообще может потребоваться.

Он проплыл несколько кругов, но бассейн был удушающе мал, так что ему пришлось быстро прервать своё занятие. Он остановил свой взор на океане и стал наблюдать, как солнце медленно поднимается из-под кромки воды.

Он понял, почему Тони выбрал именно это место для постройки дома. Он опустил подбородок на сложенные на бортике руки.

Его хвост больше не болел, и Питер лениво пошевелил плавником под водой. Странный звук послышался из глубины дома, от чего он испуганно встрепенулся.

— Дж-жарвис?

— Не беспокойтесь, господин Питер, — раздался успокаивающий голос, — это всего лишь дверной звонок. Ваша еда доставлена.

Питер нахмурился: дверной звонок? С его помощью люди оповещают друг друга о своём визите?

Он услышал, как Тони вошёл в комнату, он пропал из его поля зрения и тут же появился снова с какими-то странными коробочками.

— Ужин, точнее, уже завтрак доставлен. Давай, малыш, попробуй.

Тони опустился на бортик и, поставив рядом коробки, открыл одну из них. Питер не смог перебороть своё любопытство и подплыл поближе посмотреть, что же ему предлагает человек.

Крошечные кусочки рыбы, а под ними белый… песок? Он в замешательстве нахмурился и взглянул на мужчину:

— Что это?

Тони ухмыльнулся, беря кусочек и отправляя его в рот, Питер уставился на него во все глаза.

— Это, мой рыбий друг, суши. Свежая рыба, а под ней рисовый шарик.

Он поставил коробочку перед ним и взялся за вторую.

— А это рыба и рис, завёрнутые в водоросли, попробуй.

Еда не внушала доверия Питеру, но он был очень голоден, и, раз уж ему ничего другого не предложили, выбора у него не было. Питер вздохнул и, взяв одну штучку, тщательно обнюхал её. Пахло довольно странно: от риса — чем-то кисло-сладким, а под рыбой было что-то острое.

В животе Питера заурчало, и он, сдавшись, положил необычную еду в рот. Было… вкусно? Рыба действительно была довольно свежей, а рис и специи усиливали вкус.

Тони, должно быть, увидел его удивлённое выражение лица и рассмеялся.

— Я так понимаю, тебе понравилось. Хорошо, теперь попробуй немного роллов.

Питер сглотнул и взял предложенную ему еду, осторожно пробуя.

Он не пробовал всех водорослей, но эти ему понравились, и вскоре он понял, что ест всё, что ему купил человек. Он поразился многообразию сочетаний, и Тони объяснил, что в некоторых роллах были овощи, которые люди выращивают на полях.

Питер всегда восхищался людьми, но слишком боялся контактировать с ними, кроме того, это было запрещено законом.

Он давно наблюдал за Тони, но только когда было темно и с приличного расстояния, но этой ночью он так глубоко погрузился в свои мысли, что не заметил сеть и попал в неё.

Он бы побил себя за свою же глупость, но это ничего бы уже не изменило, ему оставалось лишь поблагодарить Тони за то, что он довольно-таки хорошо позаботился о нём.

Тони вдруг зевнул, потирая глаза.

— Не знаю, как тебе, но мне нужно поспать… Тебе что-нибудь надо или и так нормально?

Питер проглотил суши и ответил:

— Думаю, мне и так хорошо. Приятных снов, Тони.

Тони тепло улыбнулся ему и поднялся на ноги.

— И тебе, чудо, ночи.

Питер посмотрел вслед удаляющемуся мужчине, доедая суши, и опустился на дно бассейна. Поверхность была гладкой и холодной, но он знал, что даже несмотря на то, что его «спальня» дома гораздо уютнее, здесь он тоже хорошо выспится.

Зевнув, он свернулся калачиком, мазнув взглядом по порезу на хвосте. Питер позаботится о нём завтра или когда он там проснётся. Сложив ладони под щёку, он погрузился в глубокий сон.


	2. Люди такие странные

Тони проснулся — руки неприятно ныли. Он простонал, попытавшись их чуть размять, — боль была адская. Видимо, его маленький гость оказался довольно тяжёл для него.

Тони повернулся набок, вновь застонав, и, поднявшись с кровати, обратился к Джарвису:

— Ох, Джарвис, как там парниша?

Немного потянувшись, он надел свободные пижамные штаны (он любил спать голышом).

— Господин Питер ещё спит, сэр, я не обнаружил изменений в его жизненных показателях: его состояние такое же, как и вчера.

Тони кивнул, зевнув, и отправился на кухню. Был час дня, он совершенно не выспался, поэтому решил выпить кофе — ничто не бодрило его лучше этого напитка.

Он сделал большой глоток и, обернувшись с блаженным стоном к дверям, вышел на балкон.

Океан был спокоен, как и вода в бассейне, Тони осторожно подошёл поближе, разглядывая своего русала. Тот лежал на дне бассейна свернувшись калачиком и обнимая руками… колени?

Тони с улыбкой смотрел на него. Питер был чертовски милым морским обитателем. Отхлебнув ещё кофе, он подошёл к балюстраде полюбоваться океанскими волнами.

***

Когда Тони вышел на балкон, Питер ещё дремал. Проснувшись за час до его прихода, он с надеждой подумал, что всё с ним случившееся — плохой сон, но, оглядевшись, он понял, что всё это произошло с ним на самом деле.

Он смутно слышал, как Тони подошёл к бассейну, а затем куда-то отошёл. У Питера появилась возможность медленно всплыть и выглянуть из-под воды. Тони стоял к нему спиной, чему Питер обрадовался: он мог спокойно подумать и незаметно полюбоваться им. Тони был раздет по пояс, и Питер разглядывал его крепкие мышцы, перекатывающиеся под загорелой кожей. Вероятно, мужчина много занимался физическим трудом.

Если бы он был русалом, то за ним увивалось бы огромное количество женщин, желающих, чтобы именно он оплодотворил их яйца.

Отогнав эти мысли, Питер глубоко вдохнул и медленно поплыл к бортику, как вдруг почувствовал острую боль в хвосте.

— Эм, доброе утро?

Тони вздрогнул и поражённо обернулся.

— О, хах, привет, доброе утро, точнее, день.

Питер заметил, что мужчина что-то пьёт — что-то крепкое и горькое, судя по запаху.

— Я-я не хотел пугать тебя, — тихо сказал Питер, Тони лишь тряхнул головой.

— Ты не напугал, я просто задумался, такое частенько бывает. — Тони махнул рукой как бы в подтверждение своих слов. — Как твоя рана?

Питер зарделся и подтянулся на руках, взбираясь на бортик бассейна. Русалы обычно не выбирались на сушу, но для Питера это не составляло труда — главное, чтобы хвост не высох.

Он положил хвост на плитку, чтобы осмотреть его, и нахмурился: рана выглядела плохо. Она ничуть не зажила — более того, она опухла и при касании горела огнём.

— Выглядит не лучшим образом, — недовольно прокомментировал Тони. Питер вздохнул и покачал головой.

— Ага. Я думал, она заживёт, но, видимо, твоя сеть была грязной, и в рану попала инфекция.

Тони с виноватым видом сидел перед ним на корточках. Питеру даже стало его жаль, ведь это он сам сглупил и решил следить за человеком, Тони никогда не причинил бы ему боли, по крайней мере, он на это надеялся.

— Прости, малыш, — выдохнул мужчина. Ему и правда было очень жаль. — Скажи, как мне тебе помочь? — Он бы сделал всё, чтобы исправить свою ошибку. Ему становилось жутко при мысли, что он навсегда загубил этот красивый хвост.

Питер пожал плечами:

— Обычно мы просто оставляем рану или накрываем её водорослями или землёй, чтобы не привлекать хищников.

Тони нахмурился.

— Хм, ну, так как ты наполовину рыба… думаю, надо вызвать ветеринара, Джарвис, найди специалиста. — Он встал и направился обратно в дом, оставляя парня в одиночестве.

Питер вновь медленно опустился на дно, чтобы лишний раз не тревожить хвост. Пролежав так с час, он вновь поднялся наверх.

— Эм, Джарвис?

Было так странно разговаривать с тем, у кого даже не было физической оболочки.

— Да, господин Питер?

Питер облизал губы и густо покраснел: ему было так стыдно.

— Мне, м-м, мне нужно по нужде. — От стыда он спрятался под водой.

— Я позову мистера Старка, он покажет вам, где ванная.

Питер непонимающе моргнул.

— Что такое «ванная»?

— Это место, где люди моются или справляют нужду, — учтиво ответил ИскИн. — Могу ли я узнать, как вы моетесь?

Питер нахмурился.

— Я натираюсь песком, разве люди так не делают?

Питер заметил, что ему интересно и легко общаться с Джарвисом. «Он мне нравится», — подумал он.

— Только в местах, где мало или вообще нет воды, например, в пустыне.

Питер склонил голову, он уже и думать забыл о нужде.

— Что такое «пустыня»?

Посреди комнаты появилось огромное изображение, и парень уставился на него во все глаза.

Пейзаж был невероятен. Он уже видел песчаные холмы раньше, но только на пляжах и не в таком огромном количестве. Джарвис показывал ему изображения разных пустынь, пока на балкон не вошёл Тони, который катил перед собой какое-то странное приспособление.

— Эй, Ариэль, я пришёл, запрыгивай в кресло, я отвезу тебя в ванную.

Питер с недоверием оглядел кресло.

— Что это? — спросил он. Тони улыбнулся и остановился прямо у бассейна.

— Это инвалидная коляска, её используют люди, которые не могут ходить. Так как я не хочу снова нести тебя на руках, а ходить ты не можешь, я решил, что она нам будет как нельзя кстати.

Питер медленно кивнул, не зная, что и думать об этом устройстве. Его нужда никуда не делась, а пачкать бассейн ему не хотелось, поэтому он вздохнул и, выпрыгнув из воды, опустился в коляску.

На удивление, в ней было удобно, Тони с лёгкостью повёл его внутрь. Пока его везли в ванную, Питер успел рассмотреть дом.

В ванной стояло ещё одно кресло, крошечный бассейн, но без воды и странная стеклянная коробка; парень не понял, где именно тут можно облегчиться, и в замешательстве взглянул на Тони. Тот усмехнулся.

— Я объясню, — сказал он и встал перед Питером. Он поднял крышку белого кресла и указал на него. — Это унитаз, ты садишься на него и… эм, делаешь все свои дела, а потом смываешь.

Тони нажал на белую кнопку, и Питер услышал шум воды. Кажется, он начал понимать. Питер резво кивнул, и Тони улыбнулся.

— Можешь потом помыться или просто воспользоваться туалетной бумагой, надеюсь, справишься, но если вдруг понадобится помощь, зови.

Питер снова кивнул и посмотрел на мужчину. У того было такое выражение лица, словно он молился, чтобы ему не понадобилась помощь. Это выглядело комично.

В конце концов всё оказалось довольно просто, и Тони не пришлось помогать Питеру. Он был несказанно рад тому, что им не придётся больше затрагивать эту тему.

Он показал Питеру, как самостоятельно управляться с коляской, и тот с энтузиазмом принялся пробовать ездить на ней в гостиной. Подготавливая некоторые медицинские приборы, Тони с нежностью наблюдал за ним.

Ветеринар, которого он вызвал, с лёгкостью дал ему подробные указания по уходу за раненой рыбой — сегодня люди вызывают ветеринаров даже для карпов кои. Поначалу Тони это казалось немного глупым, но теперь ему уже было всё равно.

Врач к тому же лечил животных в зоопарке и дельфинов, поэтому он также знал, как справляться с ранами обитателей морских глубин.

— Питер, остановись на минутку, я тебя подлатаю, — сказал Тони, и Питер послушно замер, усмехнувшись. Тони сглотнул, увидев, как играют мышцы на груди разворачивающего кресло парня.

Тони кашлянул, подготавливая всё необходимое для дезинфекции, и, как только Питер подъехал к нему, приступил к работе. Рана была небольшой, но глубокой: сеть повредила чешую и плоть.

Тони вновь почувствовал себя виноватым, он очень надеялся, что не причинит ещё больший вред этому прекрасному созданию.

Питер наблюдал за действиями мужчины, изредка вздрагивая, когда тот касался особо чувствительного участка, но не возмущался. Тони закончил, намазав рану лечебной мазью, и спросил:

— Сможешь продержаться без воды ещё немного?

Питер кивнул.

— Да, без проблем, главное — совсем не высохнуть.

— Думаю, я знаю, как решить эту проблему.

Он быстро зашёл в ванную — Питер услышал, как на мгновение включилась вода — и снова вернулся к нему. В руках у него было влажное полотенце, которое он тут же положил парню на хвост.

— Вот, на какое-то время должно хватить.

Питер улыбнулся, ему и правда понравилась идея Тони.

— Спасибо, мистер Старк, я это ценю.

Тони улыбнулся в ответ, стараясь не обращать внимание на тепло, разлившееся внизу живота, при виде смущённо краснеющего Питера.

Тот чуть отъехал от него, увлечённо, словно ребёнок, рассматривая кресло. Тони чересчур нервно облизнул губы.

— Что ж, малыш, раз уж ты здесь, давай узнаем друг о друге побольше? Ну, я покажу тебе свой мир, а ты мне расскажешь о своём. Я был бы не прочь посмотреть, но не думаю, что смогу долго задерживать дыхание под водой.

Питер развернул кресло и извиняющеся посмотрел на мужчину.

— Эм, я не знаю, смогу ли я? В смысле, быть здесь и разговаривать с тобой — уже преступление, за которое следует казнь.

Тони нахмурился.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? Вам нельзя разговаривать с людьми?

Питер кивнул.

— Да, люди опасны, и если выяснится, что кто-то из нас говорил с человеком, то его найдут и убьют — только таким образом нас могут заставить держаться от людей подальше.

Тони кивнул, соглашаясь, в принципе в этом было рациональное зерно.

— Да, но я не собираюсь фоткаться с тобой и писать об этом в Твиттере, так что тебе не о чем беспокоиться.

Питер непонимающе нахмурился.

— Что это значит? Я ничего не понял.

Тони рассмеялся и тряхнул головой.

— Ох, тебе ещё многому предстоит научиться, мой юный падаван.

Питер удивился ещё больше, но не успел задать очередной вопрос: в комнате раздался какой-то странный звон.

Тони вздохнул.

— Извини, это, наверное, Пеппер, она мой ассистент.

Питер кивнул, Тони вытащил из кармана свой телефон и спустился по лестнице.

Питер смотрел ему вслед.

— Ладно… Джарвис, а-а, ты показывал мне пустыню.

— Да, сэр, продолжим? — ответил ИскИн.

Питер улыбнулся и кивнул.

***

Тони расхаживал по мастерской, разговаривая с Пеппер. Как он и думал, женщина была на него зла. Тяжело вздохнув, он сел за верстак.

— Прости?

Он поморщился от криков Пеппер, доносящихся из трубки. Он положил телефон на стол, и Джарвис тут же вывел ему изображение на голографический экран.

— Я же сказал «извини».

Женщина раздражённо взглянула на него.

— Твоим «прости» сыт не будешь, Тони, я жду от тебя хоть каких-то действий.

Тони неожиданно разозлился:

— Ох, ну извини, что я до сих пор не пришёл в себя с тех пор, как узнал, что Оби все эти годы просто использовал меня. И мне ужасно жаль, что мне нужно время, чтобы собраться с мыслями и решить, что мне делать с компанией дальше.

Пеппер виновато покраснела. Несколько недель назад они узнали, что Оби поставлял оружие террористам и планировал убить Тони по дороге в Афганистан.

Им удалось всё это узнать только благодаря репортёру: он показал Тони снимки, на которых был запечатлён его враг, которого он давно разыскивал. В руках тот держал оружие Тони. Джарвис взломал сервер «Старк Индастриз» и узнал, что за этим всем стоял Оби.

Обадайя был ему, как отец, и, конечно, открывшаяся правда ужасно шокировала Тони. С тех пор он не мог решить, что ему делать с компанией дальше.

Пеппер вздохнула.

— Хорошо, Тони, прости меня, но, пожалуйста, прочти отчёты, которые я тебе прислала, может, они помогут тебе принять решение.

Тони кивнул.

— Прочту, спасибо за помощь, Пепс, я ценю это, правда.

Пеппер улыбнулась и положила трубку — экран погас.

Тони обвёл мастерскую взглядом: повсюду были его машины, роботы и всё, что он любил, но ему казалось, что на данный момент это не то место, где ему хотелось бы остаться.

Вздохнув, он встал и поднялся наверх. Может, Питер даст ему какой-нибудь совет, да даже если и нет, он просто проведёт время в его компании — ему так этого хотелось.

Тони вошёл в гостиную и замер, увидев, как его новый товарищ сидит перед телевизором, поедая креветки прямо из контейнера, и смотрит «Два с половиной человека».

— Джарвис? Я не понимаю, почему этот юноша не учится драться и защищаться от хищников?

Тони засмеялся и стал ждать, что же ответит ИскИн.

— У людей нет хищников, господин Питер, они сами представляют для себя угрозу.

Питер нахмурился.

— Подожди, люди сами себе враги?

Тони вновь хохотнул и подошёл к парню.

— Человечество в двух словах, да, это действительно так, Питер.

Питер взглянул на него и слегка зарделся. Боги, неужели и правда можно быть таким милым?

— Прости, я попросил Джарвиса рассказать мне о людях, и он предложил мне посмотреть телевизор, — объяснил Питер, отводя взгляд. Тони улыбнулся.

— Неплохая идея, но для этих целей я бы не советовал тебе смотреть, как Чарли Шин дрючит проституток и устраивает попойки.

Питер нахмурил брови.

— Кто такие проститутки?

Тони выключил телевизор.

— Женщины или мужчины, занимающиеся сексом за деньги.

Питер не смог выдавить из себя ничего, кроме тихого «ох», и снова покраснел.

— Я так понимаю, у вас в вашей волшебной русалочьей стране такие тоже есть?

Питер закатил глаза.

— Это не волшебная страна, мы живём глубоко под водой, в пещерах, и да, у нас есть проститутки, но мы зовём их «путанками» или «запутанными».

Тони переварил услышанное и улыбнулся.

— Почему вы их так называете?

Парень покраснел ещё сильнее и начал отъезжать к бассейну.

— Русалки, в основном, не занимаются сексом. Самки откладывают яйца, а мы, самцы, их оплодотворяем. Сексом занимаются те, кто… отличается от нас, или более дикие русалки.

Тони медленно побрёл за ним.

— Почему дикие? Твой народ не любит получать удовольствие?

Питер вздохнул и, стянув с хвоста полотенце, скользнул в бассейн. Он выглядел чуть менее напряжённым, когда вынырнул со дна.

— Мы, ну… — Казалось, Питер пытался подобрать правильные слова. — Я точно не знаю, но моя тётя сказала, что нам не нужен секс, так как он — удел слабых русалок.

Тони поморщился.

— Если он вам не нужен, это не значит, что вы не можете получать удовольствие таким образом.

Он присел на край бассейна и посмотрел на Питера. Тони казалось, что ему никогда не надоест любоваться этим парнем.

— Не знаю, я ещё даже ни разу не целовался с девушкой.

Оба недоуменно моргнули, и Питер, осознав, что только что сказал, покраснел, как помидор, и вновь скользнул на дно.

Тони едва не рассмеялся, но решил не давить на больное и промолчал, наблюдая, как Питер, спрятав лицо в ладони, отплывает от него в самый дальний угол бассейна.

Тони встал и направился обратно в гостиную, на его лице расцвела улыбка. Он не знал, понял ли Питер, что только что достаточно проболтался о своём народе.

— Джарвис, — сказал он, беря стакан и наполняя его скотчем из бара, — ты же слышал всё, что сказал малец? Отправь эту информацию в личную папку.

— Будет сделано, сэр. Отправить копию в базу данных «Старк Индастриз»?

Тони сделал большой глоток и помотал головой.

— Нет, я не знаю, можно ли там теперь кому-нибудь доверять, поэтому ограничусь только этой папкой.

— Хорошо, сэр, — тут же ответил ИскИн, — но должен сообщить, что скоро к вам прибудет мисс Поттс.

Мужчина простонал и провёл рукой по волосам. Конечно, она придёт, она не могла не прийти. Неужели он так хорошо ей платит?

Он подошёл к дивану и взял забытый Питером контейнер с креветками. От их запаха он наморщил нос. Нужно срочно познакомить парня с чизбургерами.

***

С наступлением сумерек Питер поднялся-таки на поверхность и снова перебрался в коляску. Он заехал в гостиную — мистера Старка в ней не оказалось — и без проволочек направился в ванную.

Он осмотрел себя в каком-то отражающем куске стекла, висящем на стене. Хвост уже был по-здоровому красен, кожа — бледна, как и обычно.

Улыбнувшись, он покинул комнату и снова отправился в гостиную.

— Джарвис, есть ли у мистера Старка песок?

Ответ последовал незамедлительно:

— Боюсь, что нет. Вы хотите помыться, я прав?

Питер кивнул и подъехал к охлаждающему устройству… холодильнику и открыл дверцу. Он достал свежего и довольно аппетитного на вид лосося и закрыл холодильник.

— Да, я бы хотел помыться, — ответил он и подобрался к телевизору. Питер откусил большой кусок рыбы, с удовольствием отмечая, что она уже очищена. Лосось и правда оказался очень вкусным.

— Если хочешь, я закажу тебе его. Тебе нужен какой-то специальный песок?

Питер нахмурился и снова впился зубами в рыбу.

— Такой, как на дне океана? — полувопросительно-полуутвердительно отозвался он.

Тони рассмеялся.

— Забудь, Джарвис, я принесу пару вёдер с пляжа.

Питер зарделся и уткнулся взглядом в кусок лосося, лишь бы не смотреть на мужчину. Тони это, конечно же, заметил.

— Ты в порядке?

Питер кивнул, медленно пережёвывая еду — хороший повод не отвечать.

Тони окинул его взглядом и подошёл к бару чего-нибудь выпить.

— Ты хотел посмотреть фильм? Думаю, у меня есть именно то, что тебе нужно.

Питер сощурился, уловив в его тоне насмешливые нотки, но снова кивнул. Тони хлопнул в ладоши и взял стакан.

— Прекрасно, Джарвис, «Русалочку», пожалуйста.

Ответ Джарвиса прозвучал так, словно ИскИн укоризненно покачал головой.

— Всенепременно, сэр.

***

Фильм был запутанным, но интересным, Питер знал, что так Тони хотел над ним немного подшутить, но должен был признать, что «Русалочка» ему понравилась.

Пение показалось ему самую малость странным, но он увидел в этой поющей девушке себя: он прекрасно знал, каково это — отличаться от остальных и искать что-то, что могло бы заполнить душевную пустоту.

— Эм, это было интересно, — изрёк он, мельком взглянув на Тони. Питер лежал на диване, укрытый влажным полотенцем, сам же Тони сидел в кресле неподалёку и ел что-то из, как он выразился, китайской кухни.

Он вежливо отказался от предложенной ему еды, так как она пахла как-то непривычно, да и он уже наелся лососем.

Тони ухмыльнулся и, подцепив палочками лапшу, спросил:

— Ну и насколько это было похоже на вашу русалочью жизнь?

Питер фыркнул:

— Я бы не сказал, что это было похоже.

Тони склонил голову.

— Ну же, расскажи, или я должен гадать?

Питер закатил глаза.

— Ладно, но я не могу рассказать тебе всё. Во-первых, мы не ездим на огромных ракушках, запряжённых дельфинами. Мы бы никогда этого не сделали, потому что дельфины… ненормальные создания.

Тони нахмурился.

— Ненормальные создания? Мы, люди, их любим: они спокойные и забавные.

Питер снова фыркнул.

— Думаю, у нас о них разные представления. На самом деле мы стараемся держаться от них подальше.

Тони чуть склонил голову, жуя мясо.

— Почему?

Парень привстал и подтянул коляску поближе к дивану, чтобы пересесть.

— Они бывают довольно жуткими и настойчивыми, когда ищут, с кем спариться.

Тони широко распахнул глаза от услышанного, пытаясь понять, пошутил ли Питер или нет. Видимо, нет. Питер проехал мимо, махнув рукой на прощание.

— Спокойной ночи, мистер Старк, пожалуйста, не забудьте про песок.

Тони отстранённо кивнул и, услышав, как Питер нырнул обратно в бассейн, встал и отправился в мастерскую.

— Джарвис, найди кого-нибудь, кто мог бы принести песка с пляжа, — обратился он к ИскИну, садясь за верстак. Его охватил азарт.

— Конечно, сэр.

Тони включил компьютер.

— Джарвис, просканируй дно океана и все пещеры, я хочу знать, где живёт парень.

Джарвис тут же вывел 3D-проекцию — изображение становилось всё больше и больше.

Таким восторженным Тони не был уже очень давно.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Питер местами переходит на официальное обращение к Старку, мне показалось, что это некая авторская фишка - показать, что парниша начал подражать Джарвису.


	3. Я хочу домой

Питер удивился, когда, проснувшись, обнаружил возле бассейна гору песка. Однако его удивление быстро сменилось восторгом, и Питер сгрёб большую часть кучи в воду.

Он сел на дно и, зачерпнув пригоршню песка, принялся чистить кожу и хвост. Было приятно ощущать, как крошечные крупинки смывают с тела грязь и всё, что забилось в чешую.

Питер мылся, пока не пришёл Тони и не присел у бортика на корточки, заглядывая в воду. Улыбнувшись, Питер поднялся наверх.

— Спасибо, мистер Старк, спасибо большое.

Тони улыбнулся в ответ, но как-то устало — он вообще спал?

— Пустяки, — ответил он и махнул рукой. — Малыш, у меня к тебе просьба: можешь посидеть здесь до конца дня? Я жду кое-кого и не хочу, чтобы тебя увидели.

Питер кивнул.

— О, а, конечно, только м-можно я сначала позавтракаю?

Тони ошарашенно моргнул и вскочил на ноги.

— Да, да, конечно, я сейчас что-нибудь принесу и закажу свежей рыбы, сиди тут.

Питер хихикнул, мужчина точно устал, но при этом выглядел довольно мило. Тони вернулся с контейнером в руках. Внутри были крабы и водоросли.

— Спасибо, я... Я потом спрячусь.

Тони кивнул, зевнув, и вышел в гостиную, впервые со дня, когда он принёс в дом Питера, закрыв балконную дверь.

На это парень нахмурился и нырнул на дно, чтобы позавтракать в одиночестве.

***

Тони заварил себе кофе и сделал глоток, медленно просыпаясь. Он надеялся, что Питер не сердится на него за его достаточно грубое «прощание», но дольше поразмыслить над этим ему не дали: в дверь позвонили.

Вздохнув, он попросил Джарвиса впустить Пеппер — ИскИн среагировал молниеносно. Как только женщина вошла в гостиную, Тони обернулся к ней с ослепительной улыбкой на лице.

— Мисс Поттс.

Пеппер коротко кивнула и недовольно отметила:

— Ты снова не спал?

Тони нервно рассмеялся и, оставив её вопрос без ответа, отхлебнул кофе.

— И ты, конечно же, не читал отчёты?

Старк умело сделал вид, что ему жаль, но это ничуть не успокоило Поттс. Напротив, ноздри её затрепетали, и женщина с силой швырнула папку на кухонную тумбу.

— Прочти, сейчас же.

Тони простонал, но перечить не стал. Вместе они сели на диван, и Старк начал изучать документы.

***

Так они просидели два часа. Иногда Пеппер отходила на кухню, чтобы принести мужчине кофе или сэндвич, самому она это делать не позволяла: боялась, что Старк сбежит.

— Я останусь при своём мнении, Пеппер, больше никакого оружия, — изрёк наконец Тони и закрыл папку, глядя на женщину. Она кивнула, но явно не была в восторге от этого решения.

— Я понимаю.

— Но не одобряешь, — добавил он, выглядывая из-за чашки. Пеппер вздохнула.

— Не одобряю, но в конце концов это твоё решение.

Тони кивнул, убирая кружку.

— Однако, — сказала Поттс, и Старк взглянул на неё, — нам всё ещё стоит решить, что делать дальше: от этого зависят людские жизни.

Мужчина медленно кивнул, казалось, он о чём-то крепко задумался.

— Может, я подамся в энергетику.

Пеппер поражённо уставилась на него.

— Что?

— Да, над дуговым реактором ещё работать и работать, а ещё я хочу, чтобы наши океаны стали чище.

Пеппер кивнула.

— Хорошо, это, эм, уже что-то, теперь нам нужно всё тщательно спланировать.

Тони улыбнулся и поблагодарил всевышнего за Поттс — она лучшая женщина, какую он только встречал.

***

Шли часы, и Питеру становилось всё скучнее и скучнее. Он лежал на спине и просто смотрел наверх — ничего особенного не происходило.

Он уже вымылся и осмотрел рану. Она заживала, и Питер был уверен, что даже шрама не останется, что хорошо: он не знал, как бы в противном случае объяснил это своей тёте.

Он тяжело вздохнул при мыслях о ней. Должно быть, она страшно волнуется, а это ему не нравилось. Стоило ему подумать о тёте, как его сердце болезненно сжалось.

Неожиданно ему ужасно захотелось выбраться из этого бассейна и вернуться в океан, домой. Питер сел и вздохнул. Сейчас уйти он не мог: у Тони был какой-то гость, и попадаться на глаза ещё одному человеку не хотелось.

Питер осматривал рану снова и снова, но так она быстрее не затягивалась, отчего он всё больше расстраивался. Он развернулся и опять вздохнул.

Час спустя он забеспокоился ещё больше: ему хотелось в туалет, поэтому у него не получалось просто сидеть смирно. Он рассердился и медленно поплыл наверх.

Питер заглянул в стеклянные двери и увидел сидящего на диване Тони, а напротив него — женщину с огненно-рыжими волосами. Питеру захотелось рассмотреть её поближе, так как у русалок не было волос такого цвета.

Это было бы совсем некстати, так как такой цвет легко привлекает хищников. Питеру уже не повезло с красным хвостом, но, к счастью, на свету его чешуя меняла цвет на синий.

Несмотря на то, что у многих русалов хвосты были красочнее, чем у женщин (в подводном мире это в порядке вещей), красный хвост Питера всё равно был довольно необычным. Вообще такое распределение окраса было не случайным: у каждого вида должны быть красавцы-самцы, обращающие внимание самок, русалкам же яркие цвета не нужны, чтобы не привлекать хищников.

Парень облизнулся и попытался обратить на себя внимание Тони, помахав ему. К счастью, Старк всё продумал и сел напротив балкона, его гостья же находилась к Питеру спиной.

Тони перевёл взгляд на парня, заметив, как тот помахал ему. Питер быстро показал в сторону ванной и скорчил гримасу, надеясь, что мужчина его поймёт.

Тони моргнул, и Питер резко нырнул обратно на дно, стоило женщине проследить за взглядом Тони и обернуться. Издав странный звук, тот вскочил на ноги.

— Я, эм, совсем забыл в лаборатории одну вещь, можешь принести мне её, Пепс?

Женщина обернулась к нему.

— Вещь? Так, Тони, что происходит?

Тони слабо ей улыбнулся.

— Ничего, я просто… Контракт, что ты мне прислала, я забыл его, будь добра, принеси, пожалуйста?

Пеппер фыркнула, явно рассердившись, но встала и спустилась по лестнице. Как только она ушла, Тони выскочил на балкон.

Питер снова всплыл, и Тони прошипел:

— Ты с ума сошёл? Я же сказал тебе сидеть смирно!

Питер вздрогнул от его тона.

— А, ну, прости, мне просто нужно в ванную.

Тони обернулся посмотреть, не вернулась ли Пеппер.

— Ты не можешь хотя бы раз сходить сюда?

Питер посмотрел на него, сморщив нос.

— Нет, это отвратительно, и моя рана снова заразится.

Тони вздохнул и кивнул, поняв, что тот прав.

— Ладно, давай по-быстрому.

Питер вылез из бассейна, и Тони взял его на руки: нести коляску не было времени. Тони спрятал её в одном из шкафов.

Быстро, насколько это возможно, он занёс его в ванную и посадил на крышку унитаза.

— Запри дверь.

Тони вышел в гостиную, закрыв за собой ванную.

— Итак, Тони? Что ты скрываешь?

Мужчина застыл, увидев суровое выражение лица своей помощницы. Она стояла посреди комнаты -контракт был небрежно кинут на кофейный столик.

Тони, сколько себя помнил, был уверен, что конец ему придёт из-за женщины, а также всегда считал, что прикончит его, вероятнее всего, Пеппер. Хотя, возможно, она ничего и не видела.

— Я был в ванной, я ничего не скрываю.

Пеппер вскинула бровь, явно не поверив ему. Тони взглянул на неё и, вместо того, чтобы что-то сказать или как-то объясниться, просто сел на диван.

— Да, спасибо за контракт, что в нём, кстати?

Ему удалось отвлечь Пеппер, только не в том ключе, в каком ему хотелось бы. Она разъярённо подошла ближе и плюхнулась рядом.

— Ты его даже не читал?!

Тони поморщился, но в глубине души он был рад тому, что всё внимание Пеппер теперь было приковано к нему, а не к его прячущемуся гостю.

***

Питер не запер дверь, напротив, он даже чуть выглянул из-за неё. Женщина показалась ему очень красивой: её волосы и стройное тело были настолько непривычными, что Питер не мог отвести от неё глаз.

Он облизнулся и продолжил наблюдать, как люди о чём-то разговаривают и возятся с какими-то предметами, которых он ещё ни разу не видел. Это было захватывающе. Питер хохотнул, осознав, что сейчас он больше всего походит на Ариэль.

Будь он наедине с Тони, он бы спел ту самую песню русалочки*, потому что ситуация, по его мнению, была забавной. Но, раз уж они не одни, он, вздохнув, просто тихо закрыл дверь и принялся открывать различные бутылочки, стоящие рядом, и нюхать их содержимое.

***

Наконец, Тони подписал контракт — просто чтобы успокоить Пеппер — и та ушла. В контракте было сказано, что Тони должен нанять некоего учёного по имени Брюс Беннер, он не понимал, зачем ему это, но Пеппер настояла.

Вздохнув, он взял коляску и медленно подошёл к двери ванной, постучавшись.

— Пит, можешь выходить.

Из комнаты послышался вскрик и следом — звук падения.

— Ах, чёрт, почему так скользко? Я… Я выхожу! — крикнул парень, но так и не вышел. Тони вскинул бровь и опустил ручку, сам открывая дверь.

То, что предстало его взору, было… мягко говоря, странно. Питер стоял на «коленях» в окружении разбросанных по всему полу бутылок шампуня и держал в руке розовый флакон.

Покрытый розовым шампунем (Старк даже не знал, что у него такой есть), парень выглядел очень смешно.

— Что ты здесь делал?

Питер немного виновато посмотрел на него.

— Я хотел узнать, что в этих бутылочках.

Тони поднял несколько тюбиков с пола, едва сдерживаясь от смеха.

— И я не смог прочесть, что здесь написано: я не знаю ваш язык, — продолжил Питер, ища взглядом что-нибудь, обо что можно было бы вытереться.

Старк кивнул и протянул ему полотенце.

— Может, я могу тебя научить?

К его удивлению, Питер отрицательно помотал головой и сел в коляску.

— Нет, спасибо, я уже почти здоров и хочу домой.

Тони замер.

Почему-то у него в горле встал ком, стоило ему услышать, что Питер хочет уйти, но он убедил себя, что это всё потому, что он ещё как следует не исследовал пещеру и хочет узнать больше о своём госте и других представителях его вида.

— Мистер Старк? — мягкий голос, позвавший его по имени, выдернул его из мыслей.

Усилием воли заставив себя улыбнуться, Тони взялся за ручки кресла и повёз Питера в гостиную.

— Да, Питер?

— Вы же отпустите меня?

Тони остановился у дивана и улыбнулся.

— Нет, пока не попробуешь пиццу, побывать в нашем мире и не поесть её считается преступлением.

Питер широко распахнул глаза, не понимая, что тот всего лишь пошутил.

Тони взял бумаги со стола.

— Джарвис, закажи нам пиццу и включи фильм.

— Непременно, сэр, — тут же ответил ИскИн. — Какой фильм вы хотите посмотреть?

Тони взглянул на Питера.

— Как насчёт… «Красавицы и Чудовища»?

Джарвис ничего не ответил и просто вывел изображение на экран, и Тони, убрав документы и протянув Питеру влажное полотенце, опустился на диван.

Где-то на половине фильма он ушёл за пиццей. Питеру, всегда считавшему горячую еду отвратительной, блюдо действительно понравилось.

После пиццы у него в животе появилась тяжесть, но жаловаться было грех — еда и правда оказалась очень вкусной, как её и описывал Тони.

— Если она любит Чудовище даже в таком виде, почему он должен меняться в конце?

Тони закрыл коробку с пиццей и рассмеялся.

— Потому что так они могут родить детей и всё такое, и этот парень изначально был принцем, поэтому он принял свой прежний облик.

Питер вытер руки салфеткой.

— Понятно, есть ещё какие-нибудь фильмы про русалок?

Старк ненадолго задумался и помотал головой.

— Не совсем, нет, они есть, конечно, но в основном русалки в них показаны монстрами, насколько мне известно.

Питер протёр лицо влажным полотенцем — после пиццы у него всё горело.

— Монстрами? Почему?

Тони посмотрел на него, подбирая нужные слова.

— Во многих сказках русалки — это существа, которые губят моряков. Своими красотой и голосами они заманивают мужчин в свои пещеры и топят их. Потом, я думаю, они их едят.

Питер в ужасе уставился на него.

— Ты думаешь, что мы и правда так делаем?

Тони пожал плечами.

— Некоторые люди так считают, да и в каждой сказке есть доля правды, не так ли?

Питер уставился взглядом в ладони и слегка покраснел.

— Мы… Некоторые русалки так делали, но это было несколько веков назад. Честно, мы думали, что люди уже об этом забыли.

Тони облизал губы, ему нравилось, когда парнишка начинал выдавать секреты.

— Можешь рассказать поподробнее?

Питер выглядел немного отчуждённо, и Тони испугался, что тот сейчас просто уйдёт и нырнёт обратно в бассейн, но он остался. Питер вздохнул.

— Сейчас мы гораздо цивилизованнее, чем раньше. Мы полностью сосредоточены на выживании и стараемся не попадаться людям на глаза. Я слышал, что это всё началось из-за зависти к вашим технологиям и богатствам. — Питер пожал плечами. — Не знаю, так ли это, ведь все, кто жил в то время, уже давно мертвы.

Тони кивнул.

— Сколько вы обычно живёте?

Питер склонил голову, задумавшись.

— Самой старой русалке, если не ошибаюсь, было около двухсот лет. А русалу — сто пятьдесят.

Глаза Тони широко распахнулись.

— Сколько же тебе лет?

Питер с гордостью улыбнулся.

— Я уже взрослый. В этом году будет мой шестнадцатый день вылупления.

— Оу, так тебе только шестнадцать? — изумился Тони. — Я, эм, думал... Я надеялся, что ты старше.

Питер нахмурился.

— Почему?

Тони пожал плечами и немного смутился.

— Ну, понимаешь, люди официально становятся взрослыми в восемнадцать, поэтому для меня ты ещё ребёнок.

Питер помотал головой.

— Я не ребёнок, мистер Старк, я уже взрослый русал и могу о себе позаботиться.

Тони вскинул бровь.

— Сказал мальчишка, попавшийся мне в сети.

Питер густо покраснел и, развернув коляску, поехал на балкон. Старку захотелось врезать себе по лицу за свой ненужный комментарий, но это уже ничего бы не изменило.

Он вскочил на ноги и бросился за парнем.

— Подожди, Питер, извини.

Тот не обратил на него никакого внимания и, бросив полотенце на пол, изящно прыгнул в воду.

Тони зарычал и потряс головой, чёрт побери, какой же он тупица! На удивление, Питер поднялся наверх и, глядя куда-то в сторону, сказал:

— Я хочу уйти завтра.

Тони лишь кивнул, и Питер вновь опустился на дно, поворачиваясь к нему спиной.

Тони вздохнул и с тяжёлым сердцем вернулся в гостиную. У него никогда не было серьёзных отношений, но он подумал, что ссоры между супругами выглядят именно так.

Он пришёл на кухню, сам не зная, зачем, как вдруг его взгляд остановился на мусорном ведре. В нём всё ещё лежал бинт, которым он перевязывал Питеру рану.

Он взял его в руки, рассматривая кровь.

— Джарвис, найди лабораторию, где смогут быстро и без лишних вопросов изучить эту кровь.

На удивление, голос ИскИна прозвучал нерешительно:

— Конечно, сэр, но должен вам сказать, что господину Питеру это не понравится.

Тони положил окровавленную марлю в пакет и завязал его.

— Ну, тогда мы ему просто об этом не скажем.

— Сэр, кажется, мальчик доверяет вам, я советую…

— Молчать!

Тони Старк, гений, миллиардер, плэйбой и филантроп, никогда ещё не принимал правильных решений в гневе.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Весь этот мир" или же "Part of your world".


	4. Доктор

Этой ночью Питеру плохо спалось: ему снилась тётя Мэй и её обеспокоенное лицо, и как только лучи солнца коснулись водной глади его временного дома, он проснулся.

Парень огляделся и вздохнул. Искусственные плиты неестественно белого оттенка, песок и размеры бассейна — всё вдруг стало чересчур большим.

Он жаждал вновь очутиться в океане, почувствовать настоящий вкус воды и окружающей его жизни. Питер медленно поднялся наверх и посмотрел на океан, он не мог больше здесь оставаться. Тони был мил, но он — человек, и, раз уж на то пошло, им двоим вообще нельзя было пересекаться.

Парень обвёл балкон взглядом и заметил полотенце, которым он накрывал свой хвост всё это время, он поднял его и почувствовал, насколько мягкой и пушистой была ткань.

Может, Тони разрешит ему взять его с собой и показать друзьям. Большинство обитателей морских глубин не любили собирать людские вещи, но Питеру, напротив, нравилось их коллекционировать и иногда возиться с ними.

Но с полотенцем он не будет играть, нет, он его сохранит и будет беречь, как зеницу ока. Улыбнувшись, он утащил его к себе на дно и накрыл им плечи, наслаждаясь уютом.

***

Тони тоже не особо спалось. Он ворочался с боку на бок, пока не сдался и просто не уставился в потолок до самого утра. Это бесило: помимо бессонной ночи, сказывалось ещё нервное напряжение.

Вздохнув, Тони сел и устало потёр лицо. Он встал и натянул боксеры — выходить куда-либо не хотелось, как и надевать штаны.

Он поплёлся на кухню, зевая, — Джарвис, добрая душа, уже приготовил ему кофе. Снова зевнув, Тони взял кружку и сделал глоток, борясь с желанием выйти на балкон.

Он ещё не был готов встретиться с Питером.

Так он провёл два часа, потягивая напиток и читая газету, как вдруг Джарвис подал голос.

— Сэр, мисс Поттс прибыла вас навестить. С ней гость.

Тони, почти проснувшись, махнул рукой.

— Впусти их.

— Как пожелаете, сэр, но я бы посоветовал вам одеться.

Тони осушил чашку и смог выдать только «ага?», как в дом уже вошла Пеппер. За ней шёл слишком рано поседевший мужчина, вероятно, ему пришлось пройти немереное количество дерьма в своей жизни.

Пеппер встала, как вкопанная, стоило ей увидеть Тони в одних трусах.

— Боже, Тони, со мной гость, ради всего святого, оденься!

Тони проигнорировал её недовольный восклик, по большей части чтобы позлить, и подошёл к мужчине.

— Тони Старк, очень приятно, мистер..?

Незнакомец пожал ему руку, неловко улыбаясь.

— Это доктор, доктор Беннер.

Тони кивнул, понимая, что смущает гостя.

— Ах, да, учёный, которого я вчера нанял. Приятно так скоро встретиться с вами.

Тони указал рукой в сторону гостиной и отставил чашку.

— Чувствуйте себя, как дома, я пойду оденусь, пока ты не сожрала меня взглядом.

Пеппер закатила глаза, Беннер нервно хихикнул и посмотрел на женщину в ожидании дальнейших указаний. Тони ушёл, и Поттс провела гостя к дивану, на который они и сели.

— Он всегда такой..? — спросил Брюс и развёл руками не в силах подобрать слова. Пеппер улыбнулась, пытаясь казаться настоящим профессионалом.

— Ну, Тони — гений, и вы наверняка знаете, что у таких людей, как он, свои… причуды.

Брюс вежливо улыбнулся в ответ и кивнул.

— Да, мы все немного странные.

Пеппер чуть приподняла уголки губ.

— Ах, да, вы же тоже гений, правильно? — Беннер кивнул и пожал плечами, Поттс нервно усмехнулась и добавила: — Простите, если обидела.

Брюс улыбнулся и тряхнул головой.

— Нисколько, я просто… Кто это? — Пеппер вздохнула и закатила глаза.

— Наверное, одна из пассий Тони на одну ночь, — ответила она и обернулась, проследив за шокированным взглядом Брюса.

От удивления она аж раскрыла рот.

Оба наблюдали за тем, как из бассейна вылезает мальчик, и у обоих попадали челюсти, стоило им увидеть рыбий хвост.

— Твою ж мать, — ругнулась Пеппер.

— Поразительно, — изрёк доктор.

— Всё, я оделся, как ты и хотела, — послышался голос вошедшего в гостиную Тони. Он просто надел джинсы и найденную на полу футболку.

— Тони!

Тони с Питером вздрогнули, услышав крик Пеппер, и парень, уже заметивший людей, глазеющих на него, в страхе уставился на них широко распахнутыми глазами. Тони подпрыгнул и бросился к двери, перекрывая обзор, Питер нырнул в воду.

— Я-я могу объяснить, — сказал Тони, Поттс и Беннер встали с дивана. Женщина скрестила руки на груди.

— Ох, правда?! Что-то я сомневаюсь, Тони.

Тони нервно потёр щёку, Беннер резво прошёл к бассейну. Он опустился на корточки у кромки воды и посмотрел на русала, который испуганно глядел на него в ответ.

— Такой красивый, эм, прошу прощения, меня зовут доктор Беннер. Ты меня понимаешь?

Питер всё прекрасно понял даже несмотря на то, что на дне голос мужчины звучал глухо, и кивнул. Беннер улыбнулся, и, удивительно, Питер не почувствовал никакой угрозы, исходящей от него. Он поднялся и немного высунулся из воды.

— Можешь звать меня Брюсом, — сказал Беннер и снова улыбнулся. Питер кротко взглянул на него.

— Питер.

Брюс только открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, как вдруг мимо Тони ураганом пронеслась Пеппер, и Питер снова опустился на дно.

— Пепс, пожалуйста, это же очевидно, почему я скрывал его от тебя, — сказал спешно идущий за ней Тони. Женщина была в ярости, и Питер, будучи под водой, прекрасно слышал её голос.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что случайно поймал русала, пока, вероятнее всего, бухал на яхте? Именно ты из всех людей, живущих на этом свете?

Тони нервно рассмеялся и перевёл молящий о помощи взгляд на Брюса, но тот лишь кашлянул и посмотрел в сторону, не желая принимать ничью сторону.

Вздохнув, Тони взглянул на Питера, который огромными от страха глазами наблюдал за испепеляющей взглядом Тони мисс Поттс.

Тони не стал осуждать парня за то, что он так испугался Пеппер, так как она действительно была воистину суровой женщиной, он и сам её побаивался. Но никогда этого не признает вслух.

Он махнул рукой, тем самым принуждая Питера успокоиться.

— Так, Пеппер, ты до смерти напугала моего гостя, это, между прочим, очень невежливо. Я хочу предложить вместе пойти внутрь и всё обсудить, как взрослые люди, которых мы всячески из себя строим. Питер может пойти с нами, если захочет.

Брюс согласно кивнул.

— И правда хорошая идея.

Пеппер одарила его яростным взглядом — Брюс стушевался — и, обречённо вздохнув, молча зашла в гостиную. Брюс последовал за ней.

Оставшись на балконе один на один с Питером, Тони подмигнул парню и, шумно выдохнув, ушёл в гостиную. Питер медленно вынырнул со дна. Он никак не мог расслышать разговор людей.

Он закусил губу, пытаясь набраться храбрости, чтобы присоединиться к ним. С одной стороны, ему вообще не стоит с ними разговаривать, а с другой — находясь рядом с Тони, он сможет проследить за тем, чтобы тот ничего не выдал, и в случае чего осадить.

Затолкав страх перед этой рыжеволосой женщиной поглубже, Питер вылез из бассейна и сел в коляску, накрыв хвост полотенцем. Как он и говорил, его рана уже затянулась. У русалов и русалок всегда всё быстро заживает.

Он медленно въехал в гостиную, и люди замолчали, уставившись на него.

— А, привет. — Парень моргнул. — Привет… Я… Я Пеппер, кстати.

Питер коротко улыбнулся.

— Я знаю, Тони мне рассказывал про вас. Вы на него работаете, ведь так?

Она кивнула и осторожно поднялась с дивана.

— Эм, можно… тебя потрогать? Иначе я просто не смогу поверить в то, что это всё на самом деле.

Тони и Брюс с любопытством наблюдали за ними, и первый уже хотел было сказать Пеппер, чтобы та оставила парня в покое, если для него её просьба — слишком, но, удивительно, Питер ей широко улыбнулся.

— Если разрешите потрогать ваши волосы. У них очень интересный цвет.

Пеппер кивнула и медленно подошла к нему, касаясь плеча кончиками пальцев. Питер рассматривал пряди волос, упавшие ей на лицо.

Женщина стянула полотенце с хвоста русала и провела ладонью по чешуе, широко распахнув глаза в неверии. Питер запустил пальцы в волосы Пеппер и почувствовал запах шампуня.

Так же пах шампунь в той розовой баночке, которую он уронил у Тони в ванной. Питер нахмурился: может, Поттс — тайная девушка Старка? Он перевёл удивлённый взгляд на мужчину — тот мрачно наблюдал за происходящим.

Должно быть, она всё-таки его девушка, иначе он не был бы так недоволен их контактом. Питер кашлянул, и Пеппер отстранилась.

— Ой, прости, я увлеклась.

Она быстро вернулась обратно на диван и сжала пальцами переносицу. Она выглядела напряжённой.

— Так, рада, что мальчик — не один из твоих экспериментов. — Тони хотел было что-то ответить, но женщина продолжила: — Хотя… Я даже не знаю, как бы ты это сделал. А ещё рада знать, что вы не любовники.

Оба переглянулись. Питер нахмурился, Тони лишь пожал плечами.

— Но у нас теперь серьёзная проблема. Что мы с ним будем делать?

Тони вздохнул.

— Если б вы дали мне объяснить, без истерик, — Пеппер метнула на него убийственный взгляд, — я бы сказал, что как раз сегодня собирался его отпустить. Он поранился из-за меня, я о нём позаботился, теперь он в порядке и может быть свободен.

Питер кивнул.

— Да, всё так, мне правда очень нужно домой, мои друзья и тётя уже ищут меня.

Тони взглянул на него и закусил щёку изнутри. Он испугался: он знал, что Питер уйдёт, но не рассчитывал, что это случится так быстро.

Теперь к Питеру подошёл Брюс.

— Тебе нужно идти? Я бы очень хотел изучить тебя. Ты самое очаровательное создание, которое я когда-либо видел.

Питер нервно облизал губы — Тони резко захотелось встать перед ним, чтобы защитить от остальных.

— М-м, мне жаль, но я не могу, моему народу запрещено общаться с вашим видом. И я должен быть уверен, что никто не узнает, что я был с Тони, иначе меня накажут.

Тони почувствовал, как всё внутри него вскипело от ярости, стоило ему подумать о том, что Питера накажут из-за его ошибки, и сжал кулаки. Пеппер нахмурилась.

— Ну, раз так, то ладно, это даже хорошо: мне не придётся иметь дело с какой-нибудь катастрофой. Прощай, Питер.

Брюс выглядел разочарованным, но согласно кивнул.

— Да, думаю, пора прощаться. Но если вдруг ты захочешь отправиться к нам на каникулы, то я выделю тебе бассейн или ванну для сна.

Питер рассмеялся, у Тони же руки чесались вышвырнуть этого доктора в окно, и он уже был готов это сделать, как вдруг в комнате раздался голос Джарвиса:

— Сэр, к дому приближаются три неизвестных вертолёта, они мне не отвечают.

Старк удивился, Пеппер обратилась к нему:

— Это могут быть военные?

Тони отрицательно помотал головой и выглянул на улицу.

— Они бы представились, или, по крайней мере, Роуди бы нас предупредил.

Пеппер кивнула, ей становилось не по себе.

— Сэр, похоже, они готовятся атаковать, я рекомендую отступать.

Тони заметил, как вертолёты выпустили ракеты (конечно, от «Старк Индастриз»), и, обернувшись и схватив Пеппер, закричал:

— Ложись!

Первый снаряд повредил конструкцию, удерживающую дом на скале, и она опасно накренилась. Питер завопил, когда его коляска выкатилась на балкон, но Брюс успел подскочить к нему и схватить одной рукой за пояс — второй он держался за дверной косяк.

Тони попытался приподняться, чтобы посмотреть, что там с Питером и доктором, но Пеппер от страха так вцепилась ему в шею, что он не мог пошевелиться.

— Питер!

— Мистер Старк!

Второй снаряд попал в дом, отчего верхние этажи заполыхали, объятые огнём. Один из вертолётов навис над балконом, и из него выскочили трое людей в чёрной военной форме.

Тони успел разглядеть какой-то странный символ у них на груди — они начали стрелять прямо в него, и мужчина отполз за барную стойку. Пеппер по-прежнему его не отпускала, поэтому он потащил её с собой.

Двое незнакомцев подошли к Питеру, но тот взмахнул хвостом, сбивая одного из них с ног. Брюс что-то закричал, внимание врагов теперь полностью переключилось на мужчину с русалом — у них не осталось шансов.

Питера вырвали из рук Брюса и ударили прикладом в висок — парень потерял сознание. Брюс не удержался и бросился вперёд, один из военных направил на него оружие.

— Руки прочь от него! — заорал Беннер и ударил мужчину в голень. Зашипев, противник вырубил и его.


	5. О нет

Как только вертолёты улетели прочь, Тони поднялся на ноги. Пол был усеян осколками стекла и бетонной крошкой.

— Питер!

Тони смотрел вслед нападавшим — как это всё вообще произошло? Злобно зарычав, он ударил кулаком в стену и отскочил, почувствовав на плече чью-то руку.

Это была Пеппер.

— Тони, ты ранен.

Он поморщился и вдруг почувствовал, как по шее стекает кровь. Раздражённо хмыкнув, он вытер её рукой.

— Неважно.

Пеппер, чей лоб рассекал ужасный порез, встряхнула головой.

— Неважно? Тони, твой дом только что бомбили, нам нужно убираться отсюда.

Тони снова прорычал, но кивнул.

— Джарвис?

— Власти уже в курсе произошедшего, сэр, помощь прибудет через восемь минут.

Старк облегчённо выдохнул, голос ИскИна звучал приглушённо, поскольку большинство датчиков были уничтожены, но по крайней мере он всё ещё работал.

Это его немного успокоило, и он позволил Пеппер увести себя на улицу. Она хромала, и Тони помог ей идти. Они опустились на ступеньки перед домом и стали ждать.

***

Питер очнулся с адской головной болью и надеждой, что это всё ему приснилось в очень, очень страшном сне. Он медленно открыл глаза и обнаружил, что находится под водой.

Однако это ничуть не облегчало ситуацию. Его поместили в настолько узкий цилиндрический сосуд, наполненный морской водой, что он не мог пошевелить хвостом.

Оглядевшись, он увидел нескольких людей в лабораторных халатах. Они разговаривали между собой или смотрели в какие-то непонятные устройства.

Это было так странно и страшно — Питер, полностью пришедший в себя, начал ощупывать ладонями холодное стекло, что окружало его плотной стеной.

— О, ты уже очнулся, хорошо.

Питер повернул голову и вперился взглядом в высокого мужчину с довольно необычной причёской. Он с усмешкой разглядывал его, обходя его «тюрьму» по кругу.

— Если тебе интересно, меня зовут доктор Земо, я здесь всем управляю, рад приветствовать тебя, мой гость.

Питер смотрел на этого человека, и у него волосы вставали дыбом от страха. Глубоко вдохнув, он ударил по стеклу.

Мужчина вздрогнул — работники лаборатории обернулись к нему. Как и все русалы, Питер был очень силён, так что уже после третьего удара ему удалось повредить сосуд — по нему пошли трещины.

Земо наморщил нос.

— Перестань, или я заставлю тебя прекратить.

Питер оскалился, чувствуя себя увереннее, и вновь ударил — трещина стала больше.

Земо помотал головой.

— Разряд.

Один из работников подошёл к нему и что-то нажал на крошечном пульте. Питер закричал, когда по воде пустили ток.

Он весь затрясся, мужчина отпустил кнопку, и Питер упал на дно сосуда. Его всё ещё немного потряхивало, как лист на ветру, и он поднял голову, обращаясь к мужчинам:

— Вы жестокие создания.

Земо захохотал.

— Мы — люди, а ты — рыба с человеческим телом, и мы будем делать всё, что захотим. — Он обернулся к коллеге. — Запускайте программу.

Мужчина кашлянул.

— Конечно, сэр, но что делать с доктором?

Земо нахмурился.

— Каким доктором?

Глаза Питера широко распахнулись — они забрали и Брюса?

— Доктор Беннер, он защищал экземпляр, поэтому они привели и его.

Земо пожал плечами.

— Убейте, он нам не нужен.

Питер резко подскочил.

— Нет!

Оба мужчины посмотрели на него, и Земо улыбнулся.

— Прости?

Питер сглотнул и коснулся стекла.

— Пожалуйста, не трогайте его, он ничего плохого не сделал.

Земо, кажется, задумался.

— Ладно, если будешь себя хорошо вести и выполнять наши условия, я, может, оставлю его в живых.

Питер кивнул.

— Хорошо, но я хочу, чтобы он приходил ко мне каждый день.

Земо вздохнул и махнул рукой.

— Идёт, — согласился он и пошёл на выход, — следите за ним.

***

Брюс тоже очнулся с головной болью, но, как бы прискорбно это ни звучало, он уже к ней привык. Он медленно сел, потирая глаза, и, вздохнув, огляделся.

Он сидел на твёрдом полу в ничем не примечательной комнате. Она была слишком мала, чтобы разгуливать по ней, но достаточно велика, чтобы не развилась клаустрофобия, в ней стояла койка, но кто-то посчитал нормальным просто бросить его на пол.

Брюс поднялся и подошёл к двери — она была заперта, что, впрочем, неудивительно. Вздохнув, он опустился на жёсткую раскладушку и потёр ушибленный затылок.

Место удара ещё побаливало, но головокружения не было — хороший знак. Брюс провёл ладонью по волосам, вкратце стараясь вспомнить произошедшее.

Он разглядывал серые стены, как вдруг дверь отворилась и в комнату вошёл мужчина в чёрной экипировке. В руках он держал винтовку, лицо его было наполовину скрыто маской. Он посмотрел на него.

— На выход.

Брюс и без всех своих учёных степеней понял, что не стоит спорить с человеком, который может убить его быстрее, чем он перечислит свои научные заслуги.

Он встал и последовал за мужчиной, который привёл его в большую комнату, полную различного лабораторного оборудования, компьютеров и шкафов. Это было бы похоже на химическую лабораторию, если бы не стеклянный цилиндрический сосуд, стоящий по центру помещения.

— Рыба хочет поговорить с тобой, — сказал мужчина, и Брюс кивнул.

Он осторожно направился к сосуду, краем глаза отмечая столпившихся вокруг учёных, и перевёл взгляд на Питера.

Тот выглядел невредимым, не считая жуткой шишки, появившейся после удара, — прямо как у Брюса. Глаза Питера засветились радостью, когда он увидел Беннера.

— Брюс! Вы в порядке?

Доктор улыбнулся и приложил ладонь к стеклу.

— Я — да, а ты как? Помимо того, что сидишь взаперти?

Питер хихикнул и чуть опустился, чтобы быть с Брюсом на одном уровне.

— Я жив, и вы тоже. Они хотели вас убить.

Последнее предложение он прошептал, и Брюс заметил, как стоящие неподалёку учёные с интересом наблюдают за ними. Брюс прочистил горло.

— Всё нормально, Питер, тебе сейчас гораздо хуже, чем мне.

Питер отрицательно помотал головой.

— Нет-нет, они меня не убьют, я заключил с ними сделку, чтобы они не тронули вас.

Улыбка исчезла с лица Беннера.

— Нет, Питер, это было зря, теперь ты принадлежишь им, я им не нужен, а вот ты — да.

К ним подошёл ещё один мужчина и рассмеялся.

— Как мило.

Брюс обернулся и нахмурился, Питер напрягся. Незнакомец не был одет в халат или в военную экипировку, на нём был дорогой костюм.

— Кто вы?

Мужчина снова рассмеялся и протянул Беннеру руку.

— Ох, простите, совсем забыл о манерах, я доктор Земо, а вы — мистер Беннер, я прав?

Брюс ответил на рукопожатие и быстро убрал руку.

— Доктор Беннер.

Земо улыбнулся и обернулся к Питеру.

— Он великолепен, не так ли? Существо, спокойно живущее в море, и в то же время человек. Восхитительно!

Брюс сжал кулаки — этот человек абсолютно точно чокнутый.

— Что вы хотите с ним сделать?

Земо усмехнулся.

— С его помощью мы создадим собственных русалов, новых суперсолдат.

Брюс рассмеялся и снял очки, чтобы протереть их.

— Вы сумасшедшие, это может занять годы, десятилетия, и нет никакой гарантии, что генетический материал Питера подойдёт людям.

Земо обернулся и взглянул на него, вскинув бровь.

— Кажется, вы что-то об этом знаете, доктор.

Брюс пожал плечами.

— Я генный инженер.

Земо нахмурился и обратился к подчинённым:

— Почему мне об этом никто не сказал? Он полезен, я обязан знать такие вещи.

Брюс переглянулся с Питером — тот просто пожал плечами, мол, люди странные.

— Итак, что это за организация? — спросил Брюс, как только Земо снова переключил всё своё внимание на него. Земо улыбнулся.

— Мы зовёмся «Гидрой», несколько лет назад мы иммигрировали в эту страну, чтобы взять её под контроль изнутри. С ним, — он кивнул в сторону Питера, — у нас гораздо больше шансов на успех.

Брюс вздохнул.

— Не думаю, что вы добьётесь успехов, с вами будут сражаться другие люди, которые сделают всё, чтобы остановить вас.

Земо мрачно рассмеялся.

— И кто же это может быть?

Питер оскалился.

«Тони, мать его, Старк, урод», — подумал он.

***

Тони был в бешенстве. Парамедики затащили его в машину «Скорой помощи» и отвезли в больницу. Они даже слушать его не стали, ещё и Пеппер усугубила ситуацию.

Она сказала, чтобы они не обращали на него внимания, и теперь он лежит, прикованный к больничной койке, с воротником на шее, и пытается перебороть действие седативных, которыми его напичкали.

В любом другом случае он, может, и лежал бы, наслаждаясь согревающим и успокаивающим эффектом препаратов, но сейчас у него не было времени расслабляться. Он моргнул и уставился в потолок — совершенно обычный, как и в остальных больницах.

— Мистер Старк, вы меня слышите?

Тони снова моргнул, из-за этого тупого воротника он не мог повернуть голову и посмотреть, кто к нему пришёл.

— Что?

Ладно, это был не самый красноречивый ответ, но кто-то всё же подошёл к кровати и посмотрел на него.

Это был лысый темнокожий мужчина с повязкой на глазу, и что-то в выражении его лица подсказывало Тони, что улыбается он крайне редко. Он довольно мрачно глядел на него сложив руки за спиной.

— Должно быть, вы очень злитесь, что вас приковали к кровати.

— Кто вы? — Тони с трудом ворочал языком.

Мужчина улыбнулся, ну, по крайней мере, приподнял краешек губ.

— Меня зовут Ник Фьюри, и я пришёл сюда, чтобы поговорить с вами о вашем маленьком госте.

Тони нахмурился.

— Пеппер?

Ник помотал головой.

— Не волнуйтесь, мисс Поттс в порядке, я хочу поговорить о другом вашем госте.

Тони было тошно от действия лекарств, он со злостью натянул ремни, которыми были привязаны его руки. Фьюри молча наблюдал за ним, пока кто-то не позвал его.

— Директор Фьюри, у нас мало времени, Коулсон не может их больше удерживать, — раздался незнакомый женский голос.

Фьюри кивнул и обернулся к Тони.

— Теперь слушай, Старк, мы знаем, что у тебя в бассейне был русал, — его украла «Гидра», мы хотим помочь тебе его найти.

Он положил визитку на прикроватную тумбу и ушёл — Тони даже не успел ничего ответить. Он хотел закричать, но моральное истощение и эффект препаратов взяли верх, и он провалился в глубокий сон без сновидений.

***

Тони проснулся посреди ночи, он чувствовал себя вяло и слабо. Он потёр глаза, отметив, что руки теперь свободны, и взял с тумбочки стакан с водой.

Воротник тоже сняли, и Старку стало намного легче. Всё тело ломило, в ушах звенело, но это пройдёт, у него куча важных дел.

Тони взял с тумбочки телефон и позвонил Хэппи, приказав ему подогнать к больнице машину и привезти свежую одежду: та, в которой его сюда доставили, была грязной и изорванной в клочья.

Завершив разговор, он встал, посмотрел на визитку, но не взял её и пошёл в ванную.

Хэппи приехал быстро, он привёз штаны, бельё, обувь и любимую футболку Тони с принтом Iron Maiden.

Тони быстро переоделся и покинул палату вместе со своим другом. Медсестра, что была на дежурстве, начала возмущаться, но у Тони не было настроения выслушивать её, он просто отправил СМС-ку Пеппер и вышел из больницы.

— Куда, босс?

Тони захлопнул дверь машины и, задумчиво покрутив визитку в руках и сунув её в карман, ответил:

— В Малибу, мне нужно проверить данные Джарвиса.

Хэппи просто кивнул: он уже давно работал на Старка и знал, что спорить с ним бесполезно.

Оказавшись на месте, Тони выбрался из машины и зашёл в разрушенный дом. Он слегка поразился тому, что тот ещё не упал в океан.

— Джарвис?

— С возвращением, сэр.

Тони облегчённо выдохнул и спустился по лестнице на цокольный этаж. Он был усеян осколками стекла, Тони и не надеялся, что его изобретения останутся целы после атаки, но здесь было кое-что поважнее.

— Хорошо, что ты наверху, мне нужна твоя помощь.

Он прошёл через разбитую стеклянную дверь. К его удивлению, навстречу ему выехал Дубина. Тони улыбнулся боту.

— Эй, парень, рад, что ты цел.

Как он и думал, его изобретения были разбиты, по крайней мере те, что находились внутри, остальные просто вывалились через огромную дыру в стене.

— Сэр, я советую вам уйти, так как целостность конструкции… — Тони закатил глаза и перебил ИскИна.

— Опустим нотации, Джарв, я здесь потому, что Питера похитили, и хочу найти ублюдков, которые стоят за всем этим.

Джарвис вздохнул.

— Хорошо, сэр, как я могу помочь?

Тони ухмыльнулся и потёр руки. Ночь обещала быть долгой, но у него была цель, впервые в своей жизни он почувствовал, что ему есть ради чего кого работать.


	6. Не будем сдаваться

Как только Брюс вытащил иглу, Питер застонал и потёр руку.

— Прости, вот, приложи.

Питер взял кусочек бинта и приложил к крошечной ранке, оставленной шприцем.

— Это правда невероятно, твоя кожа похожа на человеческую, но в то же время на ней есть мелкие чешуйки. Это словно смесь рыбьей и человеческой кожи!

Питер проводил взглядом колбу с его кровью и фальшиво рассмеялся.

— Да, невероятно. Поверить не могу, что вы помогаете им.

Брюс виновато потупился.

— Я не помогаю им, а пытаюсь защитить тебя, Пит, или ты хочешь, чтобы они истыкали тебя иглами и повырезали куски кожи?

Питер скривился и отвернулся, на его глаза навернулись слёзы.

— Нет, не хочу.

Брюс вздохнул и положил ладонь ему на плечо.

— Прости, я просто пытаюсь помочь.

Питер потёр глаза и кивнул.

— Я знаю, но это больно, я не про рану, а вообще про всё.

Брюс кивнул и быстро притянул Питера в дружеские объятия.

— Я уверен, Тони уже ищет тебя.

Питер улыбнулся, но его взгляд по-прежнему был грустен. Он огляделся и вздохнул.

— Знаете, я следил за Тони, когда он плавал на лодке.

Брюс, чтобы создать видимость того, что он что-то делает, принялся проверять пульс Питера, при этом внимая каждому его слову.

— Правда?

Питер кивнул и нервно хихикнул.

— Да, мне было любопытно, он всегда выбирался ночью и смотрел на звёзды, при этом он был такой печальный, — он сглотнул и снова нервно рассмеялся, — в смысле, я думаю, что он грустил, потому что я не знаю, как и какие эмоции выражают люди.

Брюс что-то записал и кивнул.

— Пеппер мне немного рассказала о Тони, у него была нелёгкая жизнь.

Питер провёл рукой по металлической поверхности смотрового стола, на котором он сидел.

— И несмотря на это он добрый.

Брюс бегло его оглядел и пошёл за коляской.

— Я пока не очень близко с ним знаком, но, надеюсь, узнаю его получше.

Питер мягко улыбнулся и скользнул в кресло.

Он направился к своей «тюрьме», которая, была встроена в пол таким образом, что могла подниматься и опускаться, чтобы Питеру было удобнее въезжать и выезжать. Тяжело вздохнув, он нырнул в сосуд и взглянул на доктора в последний раз, затем его поглотила вода.

Брюс отступил — к сосуду подошёл охранник и накрыл его тяжёлой металлической крышкой, чтобы Питер не сбежал. Брюс вздохнул и пошёл вслед за конвоиром обратно в камеру, надеясь, что Тони найдёт-таки его.

***

Тони просматривал страницу за страницей с бешеной скоростью — у любого другого человека от этого уже бы со страшной силой разболелась голова. Одно из преимуществ быть гением.

— Джарвис, этот парень что-то сказал про Гидру, найди о ней всё, что можно, кроме мифологии.

— Хорошо, сэр, может, немного сузить результаты поиска?

Тони поднялся со стула и, подойдя к мини-холодильнику, взял баночку колы. Выписавшаяся из больницы Пеппер кричала на Старка около часа и заставила поселиться в отеле, так как в его доме больше небезопасно.

К тому же она запретила ему пить, и Тони, на удивление, её послушался.

Он перенёс Джарвиса в ноутбук последней модели и снял люкс в самом дорогом отеле. Правда, временами Интернет здесь бывал паршивым, но Джарвис всё равно блестяще справлялся со своими задачами; единственный, кто недостаточно хорошо работал, — это сам Тони.

Тони открыл баночку и глотнул колы.

— Посмотри секретные организации или наёмников и заодно глянь, кто такой этот Фьюри.

— Сделаю всё, что в моих силах, сэр, — ответил ИскИн.

Тони кивнул и снова отхлебнул, подходя к окну. Из него открывался прекрасный вид на город, но не на океан, и ему это не нравилось: ему казалось, что так он ещё дальше от Питера.

Вздохнув, он допил колу и выкинул банку в ведро. Прошло уже три дня, а он всё никак не может найти парнишку. Пеппер вовсю разбиралась с полицией, СМИ и компанией, пока Тони пытался найти хоть крохотную зацепку, которая бы вывела его на тех ублюдков, что выкрали Питера и Беннера.

Сначала он просмотрел все кадры с камер наблюдения, но ничего, кроме марки оружия и вертолётов, не узнал. Конечно, это было его вооружение, только без серийного номера, а значит, отследить он их не мог.

Даже вертолёты: он давно продал большую их часть.

Тони вошёл в ванную и скривился, увидев своё отражение в зеркале.

— Чёрт, надо побриться.

Тони разделся и вымылся, после чего аккуратно привёл бороду в порядок.

Он услышал, как его зовёт Джарвис, и вернулся в комнату.

— Что там, Джарв?

ИскИн вывел несколько вкладок на экран ноутбука, и Тони нахмурился.

— Этот мистер Фьюри, кажется, член сверхсекретной организации под названием «Щ.И.Т.». Кроме того, я нашёл некоторую информацию о секретной организации «Гидра» — она ведёт свою деятельность со времён Второй мировой войны.

Тони читал всё, что нашёл ИскИн, и его глаза становились всё больше и больше. Только когда раздался звонок, он немного пришёл в себя. В смятении он взял телефон.

— Незнакомый номер?

Тони подождал, но чёртов аппарат продолжал трезвонить, и, вздохнув, он всё же поднял трубку.

— Кто это?

— Мистер Старк, мы разговаривали с вами в больнице, помните?

Тони что-то напечатал на ноутбуке.

— А, эм, нет, понятия не имею, пожалуйста, не звоните сюда больше. — Он уже хотел отключиться, как мужчина на том конце провода быстро заговорил.

— Ох, так значит, это просто совпадение и это не вы сейчас взламываете нашу базу данных?

Тони замер.

— Я ничего не взламываю.

Мужчина раздражённо прорычал и снова начал что-то говорить, но Тони быстро повесил трубку.

Он набрал номер Пеппер и обрадовался, когда через несколько секунд женщина ответила на звонок.

— Эй, Пепс, как дела?

Они разговаривали целый час, Поттс доложила ему, в каком дерьме они оказались, и Тони настолько расстроился, что передал компанию Пеппер в прямом смысле этого слова. Она была самой способной женщиной, какую он только знал, у него на примете никого лучше не было, и, к счастью, она была слишком зла и без раздумий приняла его предложение.

Завершив разговор, он проверил почту и улыбнулся, увидев долгожданное письмо. Работники закончат ремонт через два дня — Тони заплатил им с лихвой, лишь бы те работали денно и нощно.

Его дом снова будет в безопасности, и он сможет поработать в мастерской. Как только он вернётся, он сделает всё, чтобы те ублюдки ответили за всё, что сотворили с ним и его друзьями.

Улыбаясь, он сбросил очередной вызов от Фьюри и позвонил Роуди.

— Хэй, дружище, как ты? Слушай, не окажешь мне небольшую услугу?

***

Питер наблюдал за тем, как Земо орал на женщину, которая что-то сделала не так, но, честно говоря, ему было всё равно. Он очень быстро понял, что этого мужчину легко вывести из себя, так что лучше его вообще не трогать.

То, насколько жестоки люди по отношению друг к другу, ужасно поразило Питера. Русалки и русалы тоже не всегда жили в мире, но к тем, кто находился с ними в одной пещере, они относились с уважением, а люди же, казалось, были жестоки ко всем.

Питер мысленно сделал заметку расспросить Брюса подробнее о человеческом виде, Земо, поиздевавшись над женщиной, направился к нему. Питер тут же напрягся. Всегда, когда Земо приближался к нему, он радовался, что их разделяет несколько дюймов стекла.

Мысль о том, как этот человек касается его, вызывала отвращение, и Питер ненавидел себя за то, что он так боится его. Земо улыбнулся, заметив его беспокойство.

— Как тебе здесь, Питер? Тебя хорошо кормят?

Питер через силу взглянул на Земо.

— Надеюсь, вы знаете, что вы отвратительный человек.

Земо рассмеялся и покачал головой.

— Ох, парень, ты ничего не знаешь.

Питер смотрел вслед хохочущему и удаляющемуся мужчине. Этому Земо было всё равно на его страдания. Вздохнув, он опустился на дно сосуда и потёр глаза. Он надеялся, что с его тётей всё хорошо.

***

Мэй подплыла к огромной пещере — один из охранников закатил глаза, но не стал ей препятствовать. Мэй остановилась, готовясь войти внутрь.

— Мне нужно поговорить с царём.

Среди охранников Мэй узнала Сиф, одну из девушек, служащих в армии. Сиф положила ладонь ей на плечо. Об этой русалке ходило множество сплетен, дескать, она посвятила свою жизнь службе царю, так как не могла откладывать плодородные яйца, но Мэй было всё равно, Сиф — хорошая русалка.

— Мэй, пожалуйста, успокойтесь, новостей по-прежнему нет, царь рассердится, если вы будете докучать ему. — Голос Сиф был мягок, она с сочувствием смотрела на женщину, но Мэй от этого не стало ни капли легче. Её плечи поникли, и она закрыла лицо руками.

— Скажите, Сиф, кто-нибудь ещё ищет?

Воительница потупила взор в песчаный пол.

— Я не знаю.

Мэй недобро усмехнулась и, взмахнув своим коричневым хвостом, резко сократила расстояние между ними.

— Никто, никто не ищет моего племянника. О боги, неужели я недостаточно потеряла?

— Что здесь происходит?

Сиф резко выпрямилась, насторожившись.

— Моя царица, это, эм, это снова Мэй.

Мэй перевела взгляд на самую прекрасную русалку, царицу Фриггу, у которой хвост, казалось, был сделан из чистого золота, а плавники — из серебра.

Поговаривали, что она была взаперти, пока царь не женился на ней, поэтому она так чутка к своему народу, она верит, что каждый достоин счастья.

— Ох, дорогая Мэй, мне так жаль, что ваш мальчик ещё не нашёлся, — сказала царица и обняла женщину за плечи.

На Мэй были простые лоскуты, сотканные из коричневых водорослей, лишь прикрывающие её наготу, на Фригге же было что-то вроде пончо, похоже, изготовленное из золота.

Никто, кроме царской знати, не носил таких одежд, так как в этом не было никакого смысла: подобные наряды запросто могли привлечь хищников.

Мэй посмотрела вниз, не желая в открытую разглядывать свою царицу.

— Моя леди, он мой племянник, я забрала его к себе после смерти его родителей.

Фригга цокнула языком и провела женщину через охрану.

— Вот как? Он вам как сын, и вы заботитесь о нём, как и все матери, я вас понимаю, я тоже очень переживаю за своих мальчиков.

Мэй вздохнула и кивнула, плывя следом за царицей к дому. Царская семья, как и все остальные русалы, жила в пещере, конечно, у неё имелось гораздо больше роскоши и охраняли её лучше, но в целом знать была на одном уровне со своим народом.

— Да, моя леди, но ваши сыновья сильные и могучие воины, а мой Питер силён только умом и слишком любопытен, что приносит ему лишь вред.

Фригга остановилась и понимающе улыбнулась.

— Тор — воин, да и Локи, впрочем, тоже, но поверьте мне, беда может настичь любого, и я разделяю вашу боль, дорогая, потому что однажды я тоже потеряла ребёнка.

Глаза Мэй слегка округлились, но она не решилась узнать подробности. Царица грустно улыбнулась и сжала ладони женщины в своих.

— Не беспокойтесь, дорогая, я узнаю у поисковых групп, удалось ли им что-нибудь отыскать, потому что вы все — мои дети и я забочусь о вас.

Мэй посмотрела на её плавник и сморгнула слёзы.

— Спасибо, моя царица, вы так великодушны.

К её удивлению, Фригга рассмеялась и притянула женщину в объятия.

— В этом нет никакого великодушия, как я уже сказала, я царица, и мой долг — помогать своему народу.

Мэй кивнула и хотела было склониться, чтобы коснуться земли в знак уважения, но царица схватила её за руку, останавливая.

— Не стоит, мы же не дикари, приходите завтра и позовите меня, я к вам приду.

Сказав это, Фригга развернулась и уплыла. Она подарила Мэй надежду, которую та никак не осмеливалась впустить в свою душу.

***

Тони нахмурился, рассматривая карту.

— Что значит «они исчезли»?

Роуди закатил глаза.

— Я имею в виду, они были у нас, но мы их потеряли. Они неожиданно исчезли с радаров.

Тони тряхнул головой.

— Как военные могли потерять три чёртовых вертолёта?

Роуди скрестил руки на груди и сурово взглянул на Тони.

— Ты действительно туда собрался, Тони?

Тони вздохнул и покачал головой.

— Нет, не совсем. Отсылай всё Джарвису, может, он что-нибудь найдёт, я разыщу этих ублюдков, обещаю.

Роуди взял его за руку, пока он не развернулся и не ушёл.

— Тони, погоди, это не игрушки, тебя атаковали, эти парни не шутят. Они убьют тебя, они не оставят тебя в покое, пожалуйста, Тони, я прошу тебя. Предоставь это дело профессионалам.

Тони склонил голову и улыбнулся.

— Ох, Роуди, ты же уже должен был достаточно обо мне узнать.

Он обернулся и ушёл, услышав, как Роуди тихо ругнулся ему вслед.

***

Тони подъехал к дому и, несмотря на то, что ремонт ещё не был окончен, зашёл внутрь. Приятно было смотреть на почти отремонтированное здание.

— Джарвис?

— Я здесь, сэр.

Тони облизнулся.

— Роуди был прав, да? Эти люди опасны. Они убьют меня, если им выпадет такой шанс.

— Судя по тому, что они уже попытались это сделать, думаю, да, сэр.

Тони выдохнул и подошёл к столу, ещё раз просматривая сделанную Джарвисом запись атаки. Они были беспощадны, они действовали радикально, и Тони должен был действовать так же.

Чтобы разобраться с ними, понадобится небольшая армия, но Тони не хотел впутывать в это новых людей. Поэтому ему самому придётся стать этой армией.

Он усмехнулся, он не был военным, он был инженером, прославленным изобретателем оружия. Его осенила гениальная идея. Да, у него прекрасно получалось создавать вооружение; возможно, лишь возможно, он сможет изобрести лучшее оружие, какое только способен.

— Джарвис, я хочу создать новый протокол, добавь ещё одну папку в папку Питера под кодовым названием «Железный человек».


	7. Рождение героя

— Нет! Нет, вы не притронетесь ко мне!

Питер отбросил агента к стене мощным ударом хвоста, по треску, последовавшему после, он понял, что человек что-то себе сломал.

Русал сидел в углу комнаты, окружённый агентами и учёными «Гидры», пытавшимися его угомонить. Боги, он уже достаточно натерпелся от игл.

— Мы не причиним тебе вреда, мы просто сделаем рентген, и, если ты будешь сидеть смирно, нам не придётся тебе ничего колоть.

Питер оскалился.

— Отойдите от меня, где Брюс?

Один из учёных вздохнул.

— Приведите доктора.

Агент, к которому обращались, кивнул и ушёл за Беннером.

Русал смотрел на оставшихся людей, виляя хвостом, как кошка. Пришедший через несколько минут Брюс, увидев открывшееся перед ним зрелище, удивлённо приподнял брови.

— Что здесь происходит?

— Они хотят мне что-то вколоть и посадить в эту странную машину! — ответил Питер дрожащим голосом.

Брюс, широко распахнув глаза, обернулся к одному из присутствующих.

— О чём это он?

Учёный закатил глаза.

— Мы хотели сделать рентген, но он испугался, я попытался его успокоить, а он начал драться. Не могли бы вы его уговорить, пожалуйста?

Беннер рыкнул и запустил руку в поседевшие волосы.

— Почему вы сразу меня не позвали? Я бы помог.

Не дожидаясь ответа, он подошёл к напуганному парню.

— Послушай, Питер, это безвредная процедура, если ты будешь смирным, всё пройдёт очень быстро. Позволь им это сделать, и никто не будет ничего тебе вкалывать, поверь мне.

Питер нервно дёрнул хвостом, но кивнул, Брюс помог ему сесть в коляску, чтобы его было легче перенести. Беннер оказался прав: процедура и впрямь прошла довольно быстро, и, как только всё закончилось, Питера вновь поместили в его крохотную «тюрьму».

Парень заметил, что его друг выглядит усталым и напряжённым.

— Как давно мы здесь?

Спустя несколько секунд тишины, Брюс лишь пожал плечами.

— Не знаю, в моей камере нет часов, да и календаря я не замечал. Мой режим сна полностью сбился, поэтому, честно, я даже не знаю. Неделю, две?

Питер прислонился лбом к прохладному стеклу.

— Боги, если я и выберусь отсюда живым, тётушка меня прикончит.

Брюс рассмеялся.

— Расскажи мне о ней.

Русал нежно улыбнулся, стоило ему только подумать о Мэй.

— Она забрала меня к себе, когда мои родители погибли. Я был совсем маленьким и не смог бы выжить в одиночку.

Беннер подвинул стул поближе к сосуду и улыбнулся.

— Как по мне, она прекрасная… эм, русалка.

Парень кивнул.

— Да, и, наверное, она ужасно волнуется и достаёт всех, кто не ищет меня.

Брюс снова хохотнул и подскочил, как только к ним подошёл Земо.

— Всегда приятно смотреть на то, как человек возится со своим питомцем, но, доктор, вынужден вас ненадолго прервать. Пожалуйста, пойдёмте со мной.

Питер смотрел им вслед, внутри него зарождалась тревога, но он промолчал: всё равно его не послушают.

***

Тони улыбался, как сумасшедший: его дуговой реактор загорелся, второй пункт плана был выполнен, и остальные части проекта работали исправно.

— Покажи-ка эскизы, Джарвис, — пробормотал он, встраивая репульсоры в перчатки.

— Сэр, кажется, прибыла мисс Поттс, она очень хочет вас видеть.

Тони простонал и отложил инструменты.

— Заверши подсчёты и закажи нужные детали, хочу уже закончить к следующей неделе.

ИскИн не заставил себя долго ждать.

— Непременно, сэр, только я бы советовал вам иногда нормально отдыхать, а то вы, пытаясь достичь цели, спите лишь по тридцать семь минут в сутки.

Тони закатил глаза.

— Не утруждайся, Джарв.

С этими словами он взял кружку холодного кофе и вышел в обновлённую гостиную. Он попросил сделать дверные проёмы чуть шире, чтобы было легче проталкивать коляску.

Пеппер стояла у окна, на журнальном столике лежала стопка документов. Тони было страшно начинать разговор с женщиной.

— Хэй, Пеп.

Поттс обернулась.

— Ты ещё «хэйкаешь» мне, Тони!

Вот дерьмо.

— Ты хоть знаешь, через что мне пришлось пройти последние несколько дней? Ты отдал мне компанию, сказал, что я могу спокойно ею управлять, однако ты даже не потрудился подписать бумаги, как мне работать?

Тони нервно сглотнул и облизал губы.

— Эм, может, выпьешь чего-нибудь?

Он был уверен: она прикончит его прямо на месте в любую минуту.

Устало вздохнув, Пеппер опустилась в кресло и махнула рукой.

— Кофе, и сахара побольше.

Старк быстро кивнул и отошёл к кофемашине готовить напиток. Всё что угодно, лишь бы босс не свирепствовал.

Он протянул ей кружку, и женщина вцепилась в неё так, словно в ней был божественный напиток. Старку вдруг стало дурно, что он перевалил все свои проблемы на плечи своего ассистента, но всё же Питер ему был сейчас важнее.

— Послушай, Пеппер, я подпишу всё, что захочешь, компания будет твоей, а я займусь своими делами и больше ни во что тебя не втяну.

Пеппер устало ему улыбнулась.

— Что-то я очень в этом сомневаюсь, Тони.

***

Мэй сидела на гладком камне за каменным столом — последним, что успел сделать её муж. Она провела пальцем по искусной резьбе, которую Бен выточил специально для неё.

С уходом Питера она осталась совсем одна в своей маленькой пещере, и это жгучее чувство одиночества ни на секунду её не покидало.

Русалка всхлипнула и встрепенулась, услышав стук по ту сторону пещеры. Быстро утерев глаза, она проплыла сквозь заросли водорослей, за которыми скрывался её дом.

Русалы и русалки не пользуются дверьми, так как они довольно близки друг с другом и отгораживаться ими нет необходимости — достаточно лишь водорослей, чтобы слегка скрыть свою личную жизнь.

Мэй глубоко вздохнула, втягивая в жабры воду, и, откинув заросли растений, застыла. Перед ней был высокий красивый бледнокожий русал с копной чёрных волос и изумрудными глазами.

— Ох, мой… мой принц, какая честь встретиться с вами.

Мэй затаила дыхание и поклонилась. Младший принц рассмеялся и махнул рукой.

— Не надо формальностей, можно войти?

Женщина кивнула, отплыла в сторону, давая принцу возможность войти в дом, и снова закрыла вход водорослями. Локи огляделся, его золотые плавники, казалось, сияли под тусклым светом. Как и Питеру, ему не повезло с окрасом, но принц был одним из самых опытных и быстрых пловцов.

Мэй нервно теребила один из браслетов на руке. Она носила их в память о каждом погибшем члене семьи, и боялась того, что скоро ей придётся надеть ещё один.

— Так вот где вырос Питер, он постоянно отказывался показывать мне свой дом, говоря, что принцу негоже находиться в такой пещере.

Мэй нахмурилась.

— И он был прав, мой принц, могу ли я узнать, зачем вы здесь?

Удивившись, Локи обернулся.

— Он ничего вам не рассказал?

Русалка непонимающе склонила голову.

— Не рассказал что, мой принц?

Локи вздохнул.

— Мы уже несколько лет дружим с Питером.

Женщина поражённо уставилась на него.

— Он никогда мне ничего не говорил.

Принц фыркнул и опустился на камень, на котором обычно сидел Питер.

— Я так и знал.

Мэй смутилась и быстро отплыла на кухню. Она взяла несколько свежих клешней и положила на тарелку.

— Мне очень жаль, мой принц, — сказала она, предлагая ему блюдо.

Локи немного удивился, но взял тарелку. Он разломил клешню, как люди обычно проделывают это с фисташками, и вытащил мясо. Мэй облизала губы и присела на другой камень.

— Питер, он… Я знаю, у него были секреты, но я всегда думала, что это нормально для мальчиков его возраста. Я даже и представить не могла, что он будет скрывать от меня то, что общается с вами.

Локи улыбнулся и предложил блюдо хозяйке.

— Не волнуйтесь, я не обижаюсь, мне просто интересно. Должно быть, у него были на то причины, у него они всегда есть.

Мэй кивнула и спросила:

— А как вы подружились?

Локи улыбнулся, наблюдая за тем, как она ест, и ответил:

— Я встретил его в архиве, он прокрался туда, когда вход уже был закрыт. Мы «дрались» с ним за одну из моих любимых книжек.

Мэй нежно улыбнулась и вздохнула, она очень тосковала по племяннику и не хотела думать, что он мёртв.

Локи доел очередную клешню.

— Как давно он пропал?

На глаза Мэй снова навернулись слёзы, и она отвела взгляд.

— Уже прошёл целый цикл, думаю, его нет шесть недель.

Локи сжал кулаки.

— Я лично отправлюсь на поиски, у меня больше возможностей найти его, чем у кого-либо ещё.

Мэй подняла с песчаного пола упавшую каменную тарелку.

— О нет, мой принц, это слишком опасно. Питер думает, что я ничего не знаю, но я в курсе каждой его вылазки на сушу. Вы не должны уподобляться ему.

Принц улыбнулся и положил руки ей на плечи.

— Дорогая Мэй, я обещаю, со мной ничего не случится, а если вдруг что-нибудь и произойдёт, то, уверяю вас, я буду гордиться своими ранами, ведь я получу их не просто так, а в благородной битве. Питер особенный, мы с вами оба это знаем, я не брошу его.

Сказав это, он чмокнул женщину в макушку, отчего Мэй поражённо замерла, и покинул пещеру.

Локи быстро вернулся домой, где его встретил крепкий золотоволосый русал с серебряным хвостом и чёрными плавниками. Принц мысленно вздохнул, увидев ухмыляющегося брата.

— Вот ты где, Локи, куда плавал?

Младший принц робко улыбнулся, продолжая плыть к архивам.

— К другу домой.

Тор последовал за ним.

— Зачем это?

Локи, тяжело вздохнув, остановился и обернулся к старшему брату. Тор вылупился всего-то на два года раньше Локи, а вёл себя так, будто он чертовски взрослый, и младшего принца это раздражало.

— Послушай, Тор, у меня есть кое-какие дела, если тебе что-то нужно, ты скажи, а я пошлю тебя, и мы, как обычно, разойдёмся.

Тор нахмурился.

— Я не знаю, почему ты так себя ведёшь, Локи, я просто хотел спросить, пойдёшь ли ты с нашими друзьями в Йотунхейм?

Локи фыркнул.

— С твоими друзьями. Нет!

Он без промедления уплыл, оставив поражённого брата позади.

***

Тони был жутко расстроен. Он не успевал доделать своё оружие в намеченные сроки и ненавидел себя за каждую минуту, потраченную впустую.

В мастерской было темно и пахло чем-то странным, Старк, надев одну перчатку, смотрел в монитор. Подсчёты были верны, а вот на практике, как это обычно и бывает, у него что-то не сходилось.

— Джарвис?

— Да, сэр?

Мужчина облизал губы.

— Есть новости о тех парнях из «Гидры»? Может, они что-нибудь натворили?

Повисла минутная пауза, затем ИскИн ответил:

— Согласно моим данным, никаких происшествий, связанных с ними, не было, сэр.

Тони вздохнул и пошёл переобуваться, на ходу цепляя репульсор ко второй перчатке.

— Ладно, пойду опробую этих малышек, отклоняй все звонки, кроме Пеппер и Роуди.

— Сэр, могу ли я проинформировать вас о том, что мистер Фьюри снова пытается с вами связаться?

— Можешь, но я всё равно не отвечу, — отозвался Старк и принял максимально удобную позу для полёта. Рядом с ним осторожно кружились, попискивая, два робота. — Так, вы двое, если сделаете какую-нибудь фигню, я сбагрю вас в колледж.

Роботы чуть отступили, и Тони запустил ботинки и репульсоры. Взлетев, он с глухим стуком врезался в потолок и упал лицом в пол.

***

Брюс, нахмурившись, изучал рентгеновский снимок, результат был невероятным, он ещё никогда такого не видел и испугался, что же «Гидра» будет с этим делать.

Вокруг него галдели люди, пока он рассматривал рентгенограмму, к нему подошёл Земо и довольно ухмыльнулся. Беннер мысленно вздрогнул, но на деле сохранил маску безразличия — он не доставит этому ублюдку ещё больше радости.

— Он великолепен, не так ли?

Брюс закатил глаза.

— Да, вы уже это говорили, и всё же он живое существо, к которому нужно относится уважительно.

Злодей расхохотался и пристально посмотрел на доктора.

— Он откроет врата в великое будущее человечества — это уже честь для такого, как он.

Его было жутко слушать, Брюс покачал головой и отступил на несколько шагов, он чувствовал, ему становилось дурно уже от простого присутствия этого человека.

— Вы говорите так, словно он какое-то бесчувственное животное. У него есть имя, его зовут Питер, у него есть семья и друзья, как и у нас!

Земо с улыбкой наблюдал за ним, весь его вид кричал, что ему ни капли не жаль бедного парня. Это было ненормально, Земо был ненормальным.

— Скажите мне всего одну вещь, Земо, как вы о нём узнали?

Мужчина смахнул грязь с футболки и вновь обратился к снимкам.

— Ваш друг Тони Старк, — начал он, но Брюс его перебил.

— Он мне не друг, если точнее, он мой работодатель.

— Он отправил несколько образцов в лабораторию, кровь и бинт, и один из наших сотрудников выявил аномальные показатели ДНК и сообщил об этом нам. Мы просто нашли дом Старка и забрали свой приз.

Брюс вздохнул и потёр переносицу. Как гениальный Тони Старк может быть таким тупым? Если им ещё удастся встретиться, он обязательно задаст ему этот вопрос.

Снова вздохнув, он подошёл к одному из охранников и поплёлся за ним в камеру, где прилёг на койку. Это было страшно неудобно, но ему необходимо было отдохнуть.

Его глаза жгло огнём от усталости, он снял очки и попытался заснуть, но даже во сне его преследовали невинные карие глаза, полные слёз.

Питер медленно, но уверенно бился лбом о стекло сосуда, он был уверен, что просто умрёт здесь или для начала сойдёт с ума.

Несколько учёных встревоженно наблюдали за ним, поэтому он закрыл глаза, чтобы не видеть их. Он представил Мэй, её нежную улыбку и простые блюда, затем — Тони с пиццей и суши, и вымученно улыбнулся.

Он действительно скучал по этому человеку, по его шуткам и глупым кличкам, половину из которых Питер не понимал, но ему было всё равно. Парень замер на мгновение и стал молиться, чтобы Тони не бросил его.

***

Тони глубоко вдохнул и дал знак Джарвису, чтобы тот собрал первый прототип костюма на его теле. Внутри него было душно и тесно, но Старк привыкнет к этому, должен будет привыкнуть.

— Сэр, я думаю, вы немного поторопились, — начал было ИскИн, но Тони закатил глаза.

— Джарвис, прошло уже почти два месяца, я не могу заставлять Питера ждать ещё дольше, я должен его найти. — Он слегка поморщился, когда рука робота туже затянула пластины у паха.

— Конечно, сэр, мне стало известно, что организация «Щ.И.Т.» нашла три возможных базы «Гидры».

Тони улыбнулся и подождал, пока Джарвис полностью загрузится в его костюм.

— Прекрасно, Смитерс, я проверю их, если костюм будет нормально функционировать.

Он начал проверять свою подвижность, покручивая руками, как вдруг в его голову пришла прекрасная идея.

— Джарвис, разгони облака, прокачусь в этой малышке.

— Как пожелаете, сэр, но я бы не советовал вам это делать.

— Я тебя услышал, но сделаю по-своему, ты всё?

— Да, сэр.

Ухмыльнувшись, Тони запустил двигатели и, несколько минут спустя, ему таки удалось вылететь из мастерской и подняться в ночное небо.

— Чёрт возьми, это потрясающе! — закричал он, он чувствовал, как в крови зашкаливает адреналин, с его губ сорвался безумный смех.

Это было невероятно круто.

Он поднимался всё выше и выше, пропуская предостережения Джарвиса мимо ушей, как вдруг в системе произошёл сбой. Он распахнул глаза, поняв, что падает.

— Вот дерьмо, дерьмо, дерьмо, Джарвис!

Он уже был близко к земле и приготовился к такой неуместной сейчас смерти, но тут репульсоры снова загорелись.

Мужчина чуть не врезался в какое-то здание, но смог вернуться домой, отделавшись лишь парой царапин.

— Боже, Джарвис, нам нужно решить проблему с переохлаждением системы, выведи схемы на экран.

Тони понадобилось всего несколько минут, чтобы выбрать нужные элементы и цвета брони. Наконец, он закончил. Он пойдёт и спасёт Питера.

Мужчина зевнул — раздался голос ИскИна:

— Сэр, загрузка займёт около восьми часов, я советую вам отдохнуть, чтобы вы смогли спасти господина Питера.

Старк снова зевнул.

— Не буду спорить, Джарв, разбуди меня, как только костюм будет готов.

— Хорошо, сэр.

***

Локи подплыл к пещере и огляделся: ни хищников, ни русалов. Вздохнув, он раскрыл сумку, которую нёс всё это время, и достал огромного кальмара, пойманного по пути.

— Ёр, просыпайся, я принес тебе обед! — крикнул он и услышал, как его питомец зашевелился. Он осторожно подплыл ближе и кинул кальмара внутрь, доставая из сумки нового. — Ёр, мне нужна твоя помощь. Мне нужно найти друга, и ты единственный, кто может это сделать. Пожалуйста, помоги.

Внезапно в темноте загорелись два золотых глаза, и их огромный обладатель зашевелился так, что с потолка посыпался песок.

Низкое шипение, раздавшееся из глубины пещеры, дало Локи понять, что его питомец недоволен.


	8. Вперёд! Вперёд, Железный человек!

Брюс проверил образцы и внутренне похолодел. Их первые попытки смешать ДНК Питера, рыбы, с человеческой ДНК закончились практически успешно.

Как это возможно? Чтобы достичь такого результата, понадобятся долгие годы проб и ошибок, но им это удалось за каких-то несколько грёбаных недель! Должно быть, Земо умнее, чем кажется на первый взгляд.

Учёный нервно облизал губы и посмотрел на этого чересчур довольно ухмыляющегося сумасшедшего.

— Ну? Что вы думаете, доктор?

Брюс поморщился.

— Это невероятно, я и представить не мог, что ваши люди добьются таких успехов за такой короткий срок.

Мужчина ещё шире растянул губы в усмешке и хлопнул собеседника по плечу.

— Я тоже, но вот, пожалуйста!

Земо подозвал конвоира взмахом руки, и тот, схватив Брюса за плечо, увёл его из лаборатории. На секунду Беннеру захотелось вырваться, но ни к чему хорошему это бы не привело. У него не было ни достаточной силы, ни умения драться, и в итоге всё закончилось бы плачевно.

Как только за ним захлопнулась дверь, Брюс опустился на кушетку и, заломив руки, судорожно стал размышлять о том, как бы сорвать их проект. Его нельзя продолжать, и мужчина обязан как-то помешать их дальнейшим успехам. Он нервно расхаживал по комнате — та была настолько крохотная, что ему хватило всего лишь шести шагов, чтобы дойти от одной стены к другой и обратно.

Вдруг всё здание заходило ходуном, и Брюсу пришлось схватиться за стену, чтобы не упасть. Что происходит?

***

Питер, подскочив от непонятного толчка, проснулся. Он в панике широко распахнул глаза и, прикоснувшись к стеклу, заозирался. Люди были ошарашены и, как только потолок задребезжал, начали кричать и разбегаться кто куда.

Питер огромными глазами наблюдал за тем, как какая-то красно-золотая фигура (он не знал, какое ещё подобрать к этому слово) приземляется в центре комнаты. По очертаниями и повадкам она походила на человека — фигура осмотрелась и вперилась взглядом в вооружённых мужчин.

Охрана открыла по ней огонь, но тщетно: пули не нанесли никакого вреда. Фигура просто подняла руку, и из неё вырвался луч света, за которым последовал небольшой взрыв, сбивший людей с ног.

Ко вторгшемуся незнакомцу подскочил ещё один мужчина и попытался ударить его по ноге, но он даже не шелохнулся и, схватив человека за челюсть, швырнул его наземь.

Снова послышались выстрелы, которых стало ещё больше, и фигура издала раздражённый звук, очень похожий на человеческий. Она сжала руку в кулак и направила его на агентов Гидры — что-то вроде крошечного дротика вылетело в их направлении, в тот же миг земля под их ногами содрогнулась от взрыва и люди попадали навзничь.

Питер облизнулся, наблюдая за этой сценой. Он бы никогда не смог объяснить происходящее, потому что не знал как; он не знал слов, описывающих половину того, что он видел. Фигура обернулась и посмотрела прямо на Питера, парень сглотнул, как вдруг заметил какое-то движение.

— Осторожно!

Он сам не понял, почему он предупредил эту штуку, но одновременно с этим парень знал лишь одно: он не может допустить того, чтобы Земо навредил пришельцу. Последний развернулся как раз вовремя: Земо уже приготовился атаковать. В руках у него был меч — мужчина яростно бросился в бой.

Злодей, очевидно, был хорошо обучен бою на мечах, про фигуру в странном костюме Питер не мог ничего сказать, так как выражение её маски было для него абсолютно нечитаемым. Он мог лишь догадываться, что пришелец удивлён.

Удары меча по красной броне не причиняли никакого вреда, и Земо попытался воткнуть остриё между пластинами костюма, что у него почти получилось, но фигура ловко увернулась от атаки и снова выстрелила лучом света прямо в лицо злодея, с грохотом отбросив его к стене.

Питер радостно выдохнул, увидев, как фигура, обернувшись, подняла свою золотую маску.

— Тони!

Мужчина усмехнулся и кивнул.

— Да, единственный и неповторимый, малыш.

Русалу хотелось кричать от радости, но он смог только рассмеяться и покачать головой.

— Боже, Тони, я думал, ты забыл обо мне.

Тони покачал головой в ответ и, оглядев его камеру, ударил по ней кулаком.

— Никогда, Питер, я постоянно думал о тебе.

Он снова с силой ударил по сосуду, стекло разбилось, и Питер вместе с потоком воды выскользнул наружу. Тони поймал его и подхватил на руки.

— А теперь можем романтично свалить в закат.

Питер обхватил шею Старка руками.

— Нет! Нужно найти Брюса!

Тони нахмурился, но согласно кивнул, опуская парня в кресло.

— Надеюсь, они тебя не тронут, но если что, кричи.

Получив ответный кивок от Питера, Старк отправился к Брюсу — его система уже отыскала камеру доктора. Он нёсся по коридорам, стреляя по бандитам Гидры, которые были настолько тупы, что стояли к нему спиной и ни разу не обернулись.

Подбежав к камере Брюса, он взялся за дверь и просто сорвал её с петель.

— Как дела, док?

Беннер непонимающе моргнул и подскочил со своей кушетки.

— Тони?

Старк поднял забрало и ухмыльнулся.

— Ага, c вещами на выход.

Брюс рассмеялся.

— Это всё, конечно, хорошо, но мы не можем просто уйти.

Вздохнув, Старк вздёрнул бровь.

— Почему? Я уже освободил Питера, зачем ещё ждать?

Учёный прошёл мимо и отправился вниз по коридору, в главную лабораторию, где сидел Питер.

Тони, немного раздражённый, пошёл вслед за мужчиной — костюм всё же не был предназначен для длительной ходьбы.

— Питер, ты в порядке?

Парень сидел там же, где его и оставил Старк. Он выглядел невозмутимо. Он улыбнулся и кивнул.

— Да, Брюс, теперь мы наконец-то можем сбежать.

Брюс отрицательно помотал головой.

— Нет, ещё рано.

Тони зарычал.

— Да почему?

Питер, нахмурившись, наблюдал, как Беннер подходит к одному из компьютеров и начинает что-то печатать.

— Почему нет?

Тони подошёл к Брюсу посмотреть, что же тот делает.

— Кстати, если ты скажешь, в чём дело, Джарвис нам поможет.

Доктор открыл какой-то файл и показал его мужчине.

— Их испытания прошли успешно, нужно удалить результаты исследований, иначе они воспользуются ими снова и Гидра без труда сможет создать новых суперсолдат.

Тони хохотнул.

— Но, Брюс, на это уйдут годы.

Брюс с усмешкой ткнул во что-то на мониторе — глаза Старка в шоке распахнулись.

— Ладно, твоя взяла, я попрошу Джарвиса найти и удалить все данные, но сейчас нам правда нужно идти.

Наконец, Беннер согласно кивнул, и Тони подошёл к Питеру, чтобы взять его на руки.

— Я тут видел вертолёт, можешь полететь на нём.

Это предложение не обрадовало доктора, но Старку было наплевать.

— Тони, погоди, я не умею управлять вертолётом!

Тони, уже опустивший маску, закатил глаза.

— Ты — нет, конечно, а вот Джарвис умеет, так что вперёд и с песней.

Доктор поспешил за Старком, ведущим его к посадочной площадке.

— Я возьму Питера, увидимся в Малибу, док. — С этими словами Старк взмыл в небо.

Питер был морским существом и, конечно же, никогда не летал, поэтому, стоило ему подняться высоко вверх на огромной скорости, он очень испугался.

Крик, вырвавшийся из горла парня, раздался на много миль — Тони это слегка напугало, Питер же вошёл во вкус и продолжал вопить.

— Боже, успокойся, Пит, — сказал Тони, пытаясь утихомирить парня, он снизился и уже летел практически касаясь воды. Он также спустился ещё ниже, и Питер, с опаской открыв глаза, заозирался.

Как и все злодеи, Гидра по традиции возвела свою базу на острове посреди океана, единственное, чего не хватало, так это вулкана.

Питер обхватил Тони руками, огромными глазами уставившись на воду. Ему ещё ни разу в жизни не удавалось посмотреть на открывшийся перед ним вид, и парень улыбнулся.

Он слегка наклонился вперёд и кончиками пальцев коснулся водной глади. Парень счастливо рассмеялся. Тони подхватил его смех и посмотрел на Питера.

— Нравится?

Питер взглянул на него и заметил, что Старк поднял маску. Мужчина ему улыбался. Их взгляды пересеклись, и парень зарделся, Тони же усмехнулся.

— У меня вопрос: твой народ целуется?

Питер стал таким же красным, как и его хвост, но кивнул и, когда Старк потянулся к нему за поцелуем, подался вперёд. К сожалению, их губы так и не соприкоснулись.

Позади них раздался громкий рёв, и неожиданно что-то утащило Старка под воду. Питер вскрикнул и упал, краем глаза заметив, как Тони пытается выбраться и бьётся о волны.

Хорошо, что Тони успел опустить маску и не сильно наглотался солёной воды, и только он чуть пришёл в себя, как его снова подбросило вверх, — Питер увидел страшного гигантского змея, обвившего хвостом ноги мужчины.

— Питер!

Парень обернулся и наткнулся взглядом на младшего принца.

— Локи?

Темноволосый русал, чуть постарше Питера, обхватил друга руками и притянул в крепкие объятия.

— Боже, Питер, где ты пропадал?

Парень взглянул на Локи, в чьих глазах плескалось беспокойство, и ему стало стыдно.

— Я… Я всё тебе объясню, но, пожалуйста, останови Ёрмунганда, Тони — мой друг.

Как по команде, Старка, уже полностью связанного хвостом по рукам и ногам, вновь утянуло под воду. Питер был уверен, что мужчина не утонет благодаря своей броне, но рисковать всё же не хотел.

Локи вскинул бровь.

— Это создание — твой друг?

Русал кивнул и подплыл к Старку, пытаясь вызволить его из хвоста змея.

— Да, и он человек.

Локи и его питомец одновременно зашипели.

— Человек? Питер, только не говори мне, что ты общался с человеком и умудрился с ним подружиться!

Питер покраснел.

— Я… Попроси Ёра его отпустить, и я тебе всё объясню.

Принцу такая идея явно не понравилась, но он всё же обернулся к своему любимому змею:

— Ёр, отпусти его, мы нашли Питера, теперь можешь идти домой.

Чтобы зверь уж точно повиновался, Локи вытащил из сумки огромного краба и кинул его в пасть Ёрмунганду.

Полностью удовлетворённый, змей выпустил Старка из хватки своего чёрного хвоста и исчез в глубоком океане. Тони пулей выскочил из воды, Питер последовал за ним, Локи же колебался, не уверенный, что ему следует подняться наверх.

— Спасибо, что заставил его исчезнуть, — сказал мужчина, взмыв в воздух. Питер поднял на него взгляд.

— Прости, Тони, Локи просто хотел меня защитить. Ты в порядке?

Старк кивнул и посмотрел на Локи, который всё-таки медленно выплыл из глубины и оглядел человека.

— Вы с Питером друзья?

Темноволосый русал зашипел на него:

— С людьми разговаривать запрещено.

Тони, ещё не опустивший маску, приподнял одну бровь.

— Вот и поговорили, так, Питер, ты идёшь?

Парень выглядел очень нерешительно.

— Я… Тони, мы лучше поплывём, встретимся у тебя дома.

Мужчина кивнул, и, если бы его лицо не было скрыто маской, Питер бы увидел, насколько Старк обеспокоен.

По правде говоря, его раздражало, что Питер пойдёт не с ним, а также он боялся, что этот грубый, но довольно симпатичный русал заставит парня вернуться домой, но выбора у него не было. Если он решится взять парнишку на руки и понесёт в свой особняк, его друг снова позовёт своего питомца.

Кто, чёрт возьми, держит гигантского змея в качестве домашнего животного? Он, вероятно, жил ещё во времена динозавров. Старк поклялся снять с него шкуру и сделать ковбойские сапоги, если это чудище когда-нибудь нападёт на него снова.

В конечном итоге Тони кивнул.

— Увидимся, Пит.

Русал улыбнулся и, коротко кивнув, нырнул под воду. Плавать в океане было невероятно приятно.

Локи плыл рядом.

— Ты хоть знаешь, сколько правил ты нарушил?

Питер закатил глаза.

— Как будто правила тебя когда-либо останавливали, трикстер.

На это заявление Локи слегка покраснел, но не отвёл взгляд.

— Ладно, согласен, но это не просто правила, ты нарушил закон. Нам нельзя связываться с людьми. Они опасны.

С этим Питер поспорить не мог, он это увидел и испытал на собственной шкуре. Локи счёл его молчание за своеобразный ответ и отвернулся глядя вперёд.

Какое-то время они плыли в тишине, но надолго их не хватило.

— Как Мэй?

Локи взглянул на друга. Тот выглядел виноватым и обеспокоенным.

— Она в порядке, ужасно переживает, но в порядке. Я её навещал.

Питер дёрнулся и шокировано уставился на принца.

— Ты был у меня дома?

Локи самодовольно ухмыльнулся.

— Да, у тебя очень уютно, не понимаю, почему ты никогда не приглашал меня к себе.

Питер весь покраснел от смущения и посмотрел в сторону.

— Ты знаешь, почему, кроме того, твой отец бы этого не одобрил.

Локи закатил глаза, перевернулся на спину — он всё так же легко плыл рядом с другом не отставая.

— Мой отец не одобряет ничего, кроме Тора, поэтому мне всё равно.

Питер знал, что в словах принца есть доля правды, но также он бы очень сглупил, пойди он против воли царя. Для своего благополучия и, конечно же, благополучия Мэй он должен был вести себя хорошо.

Два русала продолжали своё путешествие до дома Старка, пока Локи вновь не заговорил:

— Пожалуйста, расскажи, что случилось, я очень волновался, правда.

Питер знал, что друг не лукавит, он уловил в его голосе нотки искренности и вздохнул.

— Хорошо, я всё расскажу, только пообещай, что не будешь меня перебивать.

Принц скорчил рожу и вновь перевернулся на живот.

— Ладно, обещаю, давай рассказывай.

Парень вспомнил тот день, когда он попал к Тони, и вздохнул.

— Всё началось с того, что я потерял бдительность.

***

Тони приземлился во внутреннем дворе и вышел из костюма. После так называемого «купания» в океане он весь промок и теперь оставлял мокрые следы по дороге к дому. Чёрт, тупая змея.

— Джарвис?

— С возвращением, сэр, я могу вам чем-то помочь?

Тони зашёл в свою комнату взять чистые вещи и принять душ.

— Да, будь добр, занеси мой костюм внутрь, как только он высохнет.

— Будет сделано, сэр, хотите узнать состояние доктора Беннера?

Тони намылил грудь.

— Да, конечно, как он?

ИскИн ответил почти мгновенно:

— В настоящий момент он в безопасности, он приземлится примерно через девяносто минут.

Старк смыл с себя мыльную пену и кивнул.

— Отлично, ты сообщил Щ.И.Т.у о базе?

— Да, кажется, они уже направляются туда, кстати, мистер Фьюри снова пытался с вами связаться. Он всё более настойчив.

Тони вышел из душевой кабины и вытер волосы полотенцем.

— Ну, а я всё более настойчиво буду его игнорировать. Ты видел этого мужика? Он жуткий и носит повязку. Это значит, что он пират или ещё какой-нибудь ненормальный чувак.

— Или у него какой-то недуг.

Тони закатил глаза и, вытеревшись насухо, натянул чистую одежду. Скоро прибудет Питер, и ему нужно наполнить холодильник свежей рыбой и крабами.

Может, ему удастся убедить парня остаться на ночь по старой дружбе или что-то типа того. Он взял коляску и вызвал лифт, чтобы спуститься в пещеру, где стояла его яхта.

Это было лучшее место, откуда можно было незаметно для остальных забрать Питера.

Вскоре прибыли русалы, и Тони приветливо улыбнулся Питеру, не удостоив его темноволосого друга и взглядом.

— А вот и ты, пойдём, покажу тебе свой новый сумасшедший дом.

Парень улыбнулся в ответ, но замешкался, стоило Локи коснуться его плеча и сурово на него посмотреть. Тони заметил замешательство своего приятеля.

— Я набил холодильник твоей любимой рыбой под завязку, как ты смотришь на то, чтобы остаться здесь со своим другом и вместе со мной отпраздновать своё освобождение?

Парень снова переключил своё внимание на Старка и улыбнулся.

— Звучит здорово, но после мне придётся уйти.

Тони кивнул и усмехнулся, заметив обиженно надувшего губы принца.

— Конечно, а теперь запрыгивай, бассейн тоже новый.

Питер слегка взволнованно взобрался на кресло, и мужчина покатил его к лифту.

— Я сейчас вернусь и заберу тебя, Локстер, подожди минуту.

Принц разозлился.

— Меня не так зовут, раб!

Тони показал ему какую-то комбинацию из пальцев, которую Локи никогда не видел и не понял, и скрылся с Питером в лифте.

Ему было некомфортно находиться так близко к человеку, и принц нервно заозирался по сторонам. К счастью, ничего не произошло — мужчина вернулся очень быстро.

— Ну, иди сюда, и почему ты назвал меня рабом?

Локи окинул его взглядом и сел в коляску.

— Потому что я принц, тупое ты создание!

Тони удивлённо ахнул.

— Принц, вау, Питер не рассказывал мне, что дружит с царевичем.

Локи отбросил влажные волосы назад и раздражённо ответил:

— Понятное дело, это же запрещено.

Мужчина закатил глаза и завёз русала в лифт, с ухмылкой подметив, как принц слегка забеспокоился от неожиданности. Прекрасно.

— Так же, как запрещено покупать херову тучу кокаина и два часа трахать трёх проституток, но, хэй, молодость всего одна!

Локи облегчённо выдохнул, стоило дверцам лифта разъехаться, и обернулся, оценивающе оглядев человека через плечо:

— Да, и, видимо, у тебя она давно прошла.

Тони зло зашипел, но, заметив, что за ними из бассейна наблюдает Питер, решил пропустить эту реплику мимо ушей и промолчал.

На его лице расцвела самодовольная ухмылка: если Питер выглядел спокойным и довольным, то принц широко распахнутыми глазами впервые в своей жизни осматривал человеческий дом. Тони уже чуть было не съязвил, но воздержался.

Тут подал голос Питер:

— Тебе нравится?

Локи сглотнул и посмотрел на друга.

— У-у меня нет слов, что это всё такое?

Питер улыбнулся.

— Если хочешь здесь всё узнать подробнее, то придётся остаться на несколько дней. Я пробыл здесь три дня и всё равно ко многому не привык.

Принц грациозно — даже чересчур, у Тони аж зубы свело — прыгнул в воду и подплыл поближе к другу. Новый бассейн был обложен белой плиткой и частично — более естественной на вид каменной. На последней был насыпан песок, в котором росли водоросли и другие растения.

Дизайнер также разместил пару настоящих камней, в которых жили крошечные рыбки и моллюски. Тони хотел, чтобы Питеру было максимально комфортно. Он знал, что парень не останется с ним, но вдруг он когда-нибудь захочет его навестить?

Локи вздохнул.

— Нам надо идти, Питер, как бы захватывающе всё это ни было, мои родители, в отличие от Мэй, посеют настоящую панику, если я не вернусь домой. Ты знаешь, каков мой отец в гневе.

Питер потупил взор и кивнул. Его приятель был, конечно же, прав, но ему хотелось ещё немножечко побыть с Тони и нормально с ним попрощаться. Может, даже украсть тот поцелуй, который мужчина ему «задолжал».

Парень зарделся и решил быстренько сменить тему.

— Мне нравится, как ты сделал бассейн, здесь правда очень мило.

Тони лучезарно улыбнулся в ответ.

— Это хорошо, что тебе нравится, это всё только ради тебя.

Теперь уже не один Питер был румяным от смущения, и Локи, нахмурившись, переводил взгляд с друга на человека.

— В смысле, я сделал это, потому что ты сказал тогда, что тебе здесь плохо, а ещё я не знал, в каком состоянии заберу тебя оттуда.

Они оба вели себя так, словно действительно поверили в то, что сказал Тони, — Локи едва не застонал: этого не должно было произойти, уж точно не наяву. Принц глубоко вдохнул, слегка успокаиваясь.

— Ты что-то говорил о еде, человек?

Тони угрюмо взглянул на него.

— Да, но боюсь, у меня ничего нет для такой неженки, как ты.

Питер закусил губу, чтобы не рассмеяться в голос, Локи рассвирепел и покраснел от злости.

— Я не неженка, человечишко!

Мужчина захохотал и подмигнул Питеру.

— Конечно, Ариэль.

Парень не смог-таки сдержать хохота и взорвался смехом, Тони, удовлетворённый реакцией, пошёл на кухню за едой.

Когда Старк раскладывал блюда по тарелкам, он услышал, как русалы о чём-то перешёптываются, затем до его слуха донёсся смех Питера. Он усмехнулся. Было бы неплохо показать его другу-князьку, что он далеко не всезнайка.

У Тони сложилось такое впечатление, что этот Локи — тот ещё пройдоха и что его довольно редко ставят на место. Старк вновь вышел на балкон и, присев у края бассейна и опустив ноги в воду, протянул тарелку с едой Питеру.

Парень, тихонько поблагодарив его, взял блюдо и показал его Локи, у которого глаза были по пять копеек.

— Я никогда ещё не видел таких огромных и красивых рыб, где ты их поймал?

Тони чуть откинулся назад и ухмыльнулся.

— Люди сами разводят рыбу, чтобы знать наверняка, что она появилась и выросла в безопасном месте, и выбирают только самую большую и лучшую для еды.

Питер взял краба, и Старк поморщился, увидев, как парнишка ломает панцирь голыми руками.

Локи поставил свою тарелку на край и, взяв тунца, разорвал его пополам.

— Это интересно, люди и правда эволюционировали. Теперь твой вид не такой варварский, как раньше?

Тони скорчил рожу, Питер фыркнул:

— Нет, они не такие.

Вздохнув, Тони сказал:

— Да, я процитирую несравненного Томми Ли Джонса: «Человек умён, люди тупы».

Принц медленно прожевал рыбу и кивнул.

— Печально, тогда нам лучше скрываться и дальше.

Питер вытащил немного мяса из клешни краба.

— Как будто твой отец когда-либо разрешит нам перестать прятаться.

В Тони слегка заиграла ревность: эти двое разговаривали в довольно знакомой ему манере, а вдруг они не просто друзья?

Локи проглотил огромный кусок тунца и рассмеялся.

— Нет, отец не разрешит, но когда-нибудь Тор станет царём и с ним можно будет поспорить на этот счёт.

Питер хитро прищурился.

— Ты хотел сказать «заставить его», да?

Русалы весело захохотали, Старк зло сжал кулаки. О, как ему хотелось, чтобы у этого тупого принца отросли ноги и он куда-нибудь свалил.


	9. Прощание

Троица почти всю ночь провела без сна за поеданием вредной, но очень вкусной еды и просмотром фильмов. Принц, увидевший впервые в своей жизни телевизор, испугался — такая же реакция была и у Питера, когда он только попал к Тони. Старку было неописуемо приятно наблюдать за таким вот Локи, но всё же он хотел, чтобы тот ушёл.

Русалы уже во всю раззевались и согласились провести остаток ночи в бассейне, а утром спокойно вернуться домой. Локи, конечно, эта идея не понравилась, но он понял, что лучше всё-таки отдохнуть, так как он и правда очень устал, а уставшему русалу трудно защищаться от хищников.

Тони помог им вернуться в бассейн — парни прижались друг к другу, примостившись на песке. Теперь Старк, увидев это, уже безо всяких сомнений возненавидел принца. Разъярённый, он вернулся в дом и упал в свою пустую кровать.

Честно говоря, было глупо ревновать Питера к принцу: парнишка — русал, а Тони — человек, и даже если бы у них завязались какие-то отношения, мужчина не был уверен, что это что-нибудь бы изменило, так как он бы не смог удерживать Питера у себя насильно. Это слишком жестоко.

Ужасно расстроенный, Старк, страдальчески вздохнув, уткнулся лицом в подушку.

— Сэр, кажется, вы огорчены, могу ли я чем-то помочь?

Тони приподнял голову; гений он или кто в конце концов? Нет такой проблемы, которую нельзя было бы решить.

— О да, Джарвис, ты что-нибудь нашёл при сканировании?

— Боюсь, что нет, сэр, океан недостаточно изучен, и те пещеры, что вы ищете, видимо, хорошо скрыты от посторонних глаз.

Тони зарычал и перекатился на спину.

— Ладно, я хочу кое-что поменять в костюме, хотя нет, я создам новый, так что начинай проводить расчёты.

— Отлично, сэр, что конкретно вы придумали?

Старк резво соскочил с кровати и направился в мастерскую.

— Мне нужно, чтобы он мог глубоко погружаться, а значит, он должен быть устойчив к высокому давлению и солёной воде, также мне нужен постоянный запас воздуха. Я долго буду под водой.

— Уже приступаю, кстати, хочу вас обрадовать: доктор Беннер успешно приземлился несколько часов назад. О нём позаботилась мисс Поттс.

Тони улыбнулся, просматривая кое-какие коробки с заброшенными проектами или, как он думал, бесполезными вещами.

— Прекрасно, так, куда я его положил?

Он вытащил все приборы из коробок, пока, наконец, не нашёл заветный чёрный ящичек.

— О да, — обрадовался он и открыл находку, улыбнувшись содержимому. Это сработает — он был уверен.

— Сэр, должен вас предупредить, что, если вы используете это на господине Питере, он перестанет вам доверять.

Тони на мгновение замер, но затем тряхнул головой, отгоняя мрачные мысли. Может, его план и не понравится Питеру, но вместе они справятся, это точно.

***

Питер проснулся с первыми лучами солнца и вздохнул — ему было так хорошо. Русалы привыкли жить под водой, в холоде, но они также любили и тепло.

Так, члены семей, живущих в одной пещере, обычно прижимались друг к другу, делясь какими-никакими крупицами тепла. Это нравилось всем без исключения.

К Питеру, обняв его своими длинными бледными руками со спины, прижимался Локи — их хвосты были переплетены. В обычной подводной жизни это было бы невозможно: застань их Один в таком положении, Питера бы тотчас наказали, но сейчас парню было всё равно.

Солнце медленно вставало из-за горизонта, и Питер, аккуратно выпутавшись из объятий друга, всплыл на поверхность. Парень выбрался из бассейна и вскарабкался в коляску. Он без проблем добрался до ванной, заметив, что теперь сквозь двери проезжать стало гораздо легче.

Когда с процедурами было покончено, он выехал на кухню, где уже был Тони. Мужчина улыбнулся ему.

— Утра, Пит, как спалось?

Питер подобрался к барной стойке и пересел на стул.

— Хорошо, мне так нравится новый бассейн. Мне вообще нравится твой новый дом, он просто прекрасен.

Тони улыбнулся вновь и передал парню тарелку с фруктами.

— Я бы всё тебе здесь показал, но, кажется, ты скоро уплываешь?

Парень немного виновато потупил взор.

— Я… Ну, Локи точно захочет уйти, да и я ужасно соскучился по тёте.

Мужчина погладил Питера по плечу.

— Всё хорошо, я с самого начала знал, что не смогу удерживать тебя здесь вечно, просто… Я бы хотел ещё чуток побыть с тобой.

Питер мельком взглянул на бассейн, закинув в рот виноградинку.

— Ну, Локи ещё спит, и лучше его не будить. Его высочество этого не любит.

Тони рассмеялся и подошёл к русалу, уже пересевшему обратно в коляску, сзади.

— Отлично, тогда я быстренько проведу экскурсию, новая ванная тебе тоже понравилась?

Питер, ведомый мужчиной, улыбнулся.

— О да, выглядит очень мило.

Тони показывал парню дом, и Питер восхищался буквально всему вокруг, точно ребёнок. Русал опустился на кровать, стоящую в одной из гостевых комнат.

— И вы на этом спите?

Мужчина улыбнулся и посмотрел на него.

— Да, мы укрываемся одеялами, чтобы было тепло и уютно, а головы кладём на подушки.

Питер взял подушку в руки и начал её ощупывать. Он был так поражён, словно эта обычная вещица была самым удивительным, что он видел в своей жизни.

— Я бы хотел поспать на кровати, это так приятно, мы спим практически на земле — на водорослях. Царская знать может себе позволить отдыхать на огромных губках.

Тони недоуменно свёл брови к переносице: на губках? Ну, может, это в какой-то степени и нормально, подумал он. Он присел рядом с парнем.

— Как по мне, звучит не очень удобно. Приляжешь ненадолго?

Питер смущённо покраснел, но кивнул. Старк помог ему забраться под одеяло.

— Хм, если бы не хвост, ты был бы очень похож на человека.

Питер фыркнул.

— Как ты себе это представляешь? Я? Человек?

Он рассмеялся, у Тони же на мгновение защемило сердце. О, как ему хотелось, чтобы парнишка был человеком. Питер затих и взглянул на мужчину, погладив мягкое одеяло.

— Так здорово, была бы у меня в пещере такая кровать.

Тони прилёг рядом, опёршись на одну руку и опустив на неё голову, и улыбнулся русалу.

— Я бы предложил взять её с собой, но это выглядело бы странно, не находишь?

Питер рассмеялся и кивнул.

— Ещё как странно.

Какое-то время они смотрели друг на друга, затем Тони потянулся свободной рукой к накрытой одеялом груди парня.

— Знаешь, а я ведь тебя так и не поцеловал.

Тишина, повисшая в комнате, была почти оглушительной, и Старк уже испугался, что поторопился и перешёл границу дозволенного, но, к его удивлению, Питер схватил его за волосы на затылке и поцеловал.

Забавно: Тони думал, что губы парня будут отдавать рыбой, но ничего подобного — обычные человеческие губы, и это было так приятно. Старк погладил Питера по щеке и, вторгшись языком в его рот, углубил поцелуй.

Парень удивлённо что-то промычал, но не отстранился или, что ещё хуже, прикусил ему язык — напротив, он ответил, и теперь их языки сплетались в жарком влажном танце.

Тони застонал и разорвал поцелуй, почувствовав, как внутри него уже разгорается возбуждение. Разве это нормально — так хотеть этого мальчишку? Питер же ещё совсем ребёнок и к тому же русал, да они даже толком друг друга не знают!

— Я… Думаю, надо проверить, не проснулся ли Локи, он точно проголодается, — сказал Питер, хватая ртом воздух.

У Тони было какое-то непонятное выражение лица, и у парня всё внутри перевернулось. Странно, он, конечно, возбуждался и раньше: всё-таки половое созревание давало о себе знать, но в его мире никто не занимался сексом ради удовольствия — это осуждалось.

И тот факт, что Старк — мужчина и у них с Питером никак не может быть ребёнка, ничуть не облегчал ситуацию. Он не должен был это чувствовать, никогда; это неправильно, во всех смыслах. Локи бы убил его, если б узнал.

Он быстро откинул одеяло и пересел в коляску, Тони же поднялся с кровати и направился к двери, стараясь не пересекаться с парнем взглядом. Старк был рад тому, что не имел ни малейшего представления об отношениях с русалами, иначе он бы не сдержался и изнасиловал паренька прямо на этой кровати.

Они вернулись в гостиную и выглянули на балкон: там их уже поджидал недовольный Локи. Он держался руками за бортик бассейна, его бледная кожа блестела на солнце. Русал обвёл обоих взглядом.

Питер с виноватым видом направился к принцу, Старк, тяжело вздохнув, последовал за ним. Локи смерил мужчину убийственным взглядом и переключил своё внимание на Питера.

— Где ты был?

Парень уже открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но Тони оказался быстрее:

— Расслабься, князёк, мы просто осматривали дом.

Локи вновь посмотрел на Старка, и последний едва удержался, чтобы не поморщиться от взгляда русала. Чёрт возьми, этот зеленоглазый ханжа был ужасно разъярён. Принц оскалился, и мужчина нервно сглотнул.

— Просто осматривали дом, хах, ладно, человечишко, ты уже достаточно повеселился, мы уходим, сейчас же! Я не буду ждать ни единой минуты!

Питер опустил взгляд на руки и кивнул.

— Думаю, он прав, нам нужно идти. — Он посмотрел Тони в глаза. — Мне жаль.

Мужчина лишь кивнул, и Питер направился к лифту. Остановившись, он подождал, пока Старк его догонит.

Тони, вздохнув, подошёл к парню и спустился с ним в бухту.

— Прости за Локи, он просто беспокоится. Пожалуйста, не принимай его слова близко к сердцу.

Тони рассмеялся — Питер скользнул в воду.

— И в мыслях не было, я всё понимаю. — О, он ещё как всё принял близко к сердцу.

Русал улыбнулся, Старк вновь отправился к лифту.

— Знаешь, принцесска, ты ещё та заноза в заднице.

Локи сидел на краю бассейна скрестив на груди руки.

— А ты грязный раб.

Старк скопировал его позу и оглядел принца. Тот смотрел на него в ответ так же, как и сам Тони, когда он… Серьёзно? Мужчина склонил голову.

— Боже, ты ревнуешь, я прав? — Принц зарделся, лишь подтвердив этим догадки Тони. — О господи, ты втрескался в Питера!

Локи закусил губу и потупил взор.

— Если ты скажешь ему хоть слово, клянусь, я снова позову змея и он разрушит твой дом!

Тони захохотал, запрокинув голову.

— Можешь угрожать мне, сколько влезет, но я крепко держу тебя за яйца, рыбка… Погоди-ка, у вас есть яйца? — Принц выглядел таким смущённым, что Старку его ответ и не понадобился. — Поэтому, если ты хочешь, чтобы никто не узнал твой грязный секретик, ты сейчас запрыгнешь в это кресло, позволишь мне отвезти тебя вниз и скажешь Питеру, что он может спокойно время от времени заскакивать ко мне.

Было почти забавно наблюдать за тем, как раздумывает и, Тони был уверен, мысленно ругается Локи. В конце концов, принц кивнул, сел в коляску, и мужчина отвёз его к лифту.

— Знаешь, я думаю, мы бы с тобой подружились, если б ты не выпендривался всё это время.

— А если б ты не поймал Питера, о нас бы до сих пор никто не узнал и мы бы жили спокойно, — с издёвкой ответил русал.

Тони хмыкнул.

— Может быть, но я в этом сомневаюсь, рано или поздно вас бы всё равно нашли: мир становится всё меньше и меньше, Локи, вы не можете прятаться вечно.

Плечи принца слегка поникли, и Старк уже успел пожалеть о своих словах, но, как только дверцы лифта разъехались, Локи снова выпрямился:

— Мы, русалы, гораздо старше людей, я уверен, мы бы нашли способ спастись от вас и выжить.

Мужчина подвёз русала к Питеру.

— Надеюсь, ты прав, потому что ключ к выживанию — эволюция и адаптация к изменениям. Человечество только так и выживало.

Питер с непониманием наблюдал за ними, но в разговор не вступал.

Локи прыгнул в воду с такой грацией, что Старку и не снилось, и переглянулся с другом. Питер слегка нахмурился: он заметил, что между этими двумя что-то произошло.

Тони прочистил горло.

— Ну, ребята, думаю, пора прощаться.

Локи сглотнул, обеспокоенно взглянув на Тони, и обернулся к Питеру.

— Да, но, думаю, ты… можешь иногда заскакивать сюда. — Парень удивлённо распахнул глаза. — Но не слишком часто.

Питер радостно вскрикнул и обнял друга, Тони чуть не зарычал, но взял себя в руки. Локи обнял приятеля в ответ, но довольно быстро отстранился.

— Ладно, теперь пойдём, нам нужно ещё придумать, как ты будешь объяснять, где ты пропадал.

Питер кивнул и снова посмотрел на Старка.

— Пока, обещаю, я ещё тебя навещу.

Тони улыбнулся и помахал ему.

— Ага, увидимся, малыш.

На этом они распрощались и русалы скрылись в глубине океана.

Мужчина вздохнул и, сунув руки в карманы, пошёл к лифту.

— Джарвис, активируй жучок и следи за Питером, я хочу знать, куда он плывёт.

— Будет сделано, сэр, что-нибудь ещё?

Дверцы лифта захлопнулись, он закрыл глаза.

— Те файлы из «Гидры», ты же их скопировал?

— Конечно, сэр, всё в вашей базе данных.

Тони улыбнулся, стараясь отбросить чувство вины, вновь поглотившее его, и отправился в мастерскую. Сев за стол, он включил мониторы. Он просмотрел все данные о Питере, что были у «Гидры», все снимки и подробную информацию о его ДНК.

Старк плохо разбирался в биотехнологии, но он же гений, как-никак, да и генная инженерия всё равно инженерия, в конце-то концов. Он был полон решимости найти способ быть с Питером вместе, пусть ради этого ему придётся пойти против законов природы.

***

Локи то и дело поглядывал на друга — они погружались всё глубже и глубже, плывя по знакомому маршруту, что вёл их домой. Питер, конечно, это заметил.

— Чёрт, спрашивай уже.

Принц вздохнул и остановился, Питер последовал его примеру.

— Я… Нам нужно придумать историю для твоей тёти и всех, кто будет спрашивать, где ты был.

Парень, естественно, знал, что Локи хотел сказать совершенно другое, но решил ему подыграть. Рано или поздно он всё равно ему обо всём расскажет.

— А если сказать, что я застрял в пещере?

Принц призадумался и огляделся по сторонам.

— Да, пойдёт, ты застрял после оползня и не смог выбраться из пещеры.

Питер кивнул, ослепительно улыбнувшись.

— О да, а как я выжил? Мне же нужно чем-то питаться.

Оба ненадолго погрузились в раздумья, наконец, Локи лишь пожал плечами.

— Тебе повезло, и ты мог ловить всё, что проплывало мимо пещеры.

Русалы сошлись на том, что это довольно убедительная легенда, и поплыли дальше.

Когда они уже добрались до пещер, Локи, словно на что-то решаясь, глубоко вздохнул и остановился смотря на Питера.

— Я рад, что ты вернулся, Паркер.

Губы Питера растянулись в улыбке.

— Благодарю за спасение, мой принц.

Друзья улыбнулись друг другу и осмотрелись. Убедившись, что никого, кто мог бы заметить небольшую щель, ведущую к их домам, нет, они по очереди скользнули в узкий проход между скал. Одна из причин, по которой друг Питера, Нэд, не любил пользоваться этим входом, — он просто не мог протиснуться в столь узкое отверстие.

Первым охрана заметила Локи — принца узнали по зелёному хвосту и золотым плавникам, которые указывали на его знатное происхождение. К счастью, они поклонились и даже не взглянули на проплывающего мимо них Питера.

Чем ближе они подплывали к пещере Мэй и Питера, тем быстрее плыл Паркер. Локи без каких-либо усилий догнал друга, но чуть отступил, чтобы дать Питеру войти в дом.

— Мэй! Я вернулся!

Русалка резко выскочила из их спальни и бросилась к племяннику с крепкими объятиями. Локи тихо вплыл в пещеру, задёрнув за собой занавес из водорослей, чтобы их никто не увидел.

— Боже, Питер, я так волновалась за тебя! Где ты был?!

Питер вздрогнул, а принц лишь порадовался про себя, что Мэй не рассердилась на друга. Питер виновато посмотрел на русалку.

— Я… Я застрял в пещере, там был оползень.

Парень никогда не умел врать, и обычно Мэй сразу распознавала его ложь, но в этот раз, видимо, она была слишком эмоциональна и ничего не заметила.

Локи выдохнул.

— Да, я нашёл его по чистой случайности.

Мэй отстранилась от племянника и перевела взгляд на младшего принца.

— Вы нашли его, вы сказали, что найдёте, но я не поверила. Простите, что сомневалась в вас, мой принц.

Русалка резко подплыла к Локи и упала ему в ноги, тем самым показывая принцу свою огромную благодарность.

Локи выдавил из себя улыбку, хотя ему было неловко от такой эмоциональности женщины.

— Эм, да, как вы и сказали, я пообещал, что найду его, а теперь мне надо пойти извиниться перед матушкой, что пропустил завтрак.

Русалка выпрямилась и снова заключила Питера в объятия, русалы переглянулись и кивнули друг другу — Локи уплыл.

Мэй снова отпрянула и начала осматривать племянника со всех сторон; не найдя никаких ран, она успокоилась. Хорошо, что тот порез от сетки Тони зажил и не оставил шрама — Брюс позаботился о том, чтобы те учёные хорошо за ним ухаживали и не калечили его ещё больше.

— А теперь пообещай, что больше не полезешь в пещеры никого об этом не предупредив, — сказала Мэй, усаживая Питера на камень. Парень улыбнулся и кивнул, но русалка ещё не закончила. — И ты больше никогда не будешь подниматься наверх.

У Питера от удивления отвисла челюсть.

— Что? Я никогда не…

Женщина скрестила руки на груди и вскинула бровь.

— Пожалуйста, Питер, ты думаешь, что я тупая и слепая? Я видела, как ты собираешь те штуки и как испуганно озираешься, когда возвращаешься домой после своих вылазок, о которых не хочешь рассказывать. Питер, может, ты и самый умный ребёнок, которого я знаю, но и я не тупая.

Русал застенчиво потупил взгляд.

— Я не хотел, чтобы ты волновалась. Поэтому никогда ничего не говорил.

Мэй кивнула и сжала ладонь племянника в своей.

— Ох, Питер, я всегда знала, что ты выбираешься наверх, твой отец был точно таким же. Он всегда уходил и наблюдал за земными существами, а потом рассказывал о них нам с твоей мамой.

Её голос был полон печали и тоски, и у парня сжалось сердце. Иногда его мучили сомнения: а вдруг она чувствует себя одинокой, вдруг он плохой племянник, вдруг он лишь огорчает свою тётю? Он же обязан быть здесь ради неё, ведь так?

Ему неожиданно стало стыдно за то, что он хотел остаться с Тони, уплыть к нему и проводить время с ним. Тони из другого мира, и Питеру не стоит даже пытаться воплотить в жизнь то, чему никогда не бывать.

Он прижался к тёте и обхватил её руками.

— Прости, что ушёл, я не хотел этого, правда, я обещаю, этого больше не случится.

Мэй погладила его по щеке, нежно улыбаясь.

— Я знаю, а теперь пойду приготовлю тебе что-нибудь, уверена, ты соскучился по нормальной еде.

На губах Питера расцвела усмешка, парень кивнул — ему и правда нравилась русалочья еда, хотя и от пиццы он бы не отказался.

Мэй бросилась на кухню готовить моллюсков и крабов, что хранились у них в каменной миске. Парень, мягко улыбаясь, проводил пальцем по выгравированным на камне линиям. Бен всегда украшал свои работы особыми символами.

***

Локи возвращался домой, пытаясь не обращать внимания на то и дело раздающиеся шепотки за его спиной. Русалы поражались: как это царевич уплыл так далеко от своей пещеры?!

— Мой принц!

Локи скривился, услышав оклик, но замер.

— Сиф, что же такое стряслось, что ты решила обратиться ко мне?

Русалка остановилась напротив него, пропустив едкий комментарий мимо ушей, впрочем, как и всегда.

— Царица просит, чтобы вы зашли к ней, немедленно, — ответила она с нажимом на последнем слове, и Локи понял, что, если он откажется, его насильно приволокут к матери.

Эта русалка была удивительно сильна и упряма: даже после стольких лет она не оставляла попыток привлечь внимание Тора. А его брутальный братец был настолько туп, что этого вообще не замечал и видел в Сиф лишь боевую подругу. За ними было так весело наблюдать.

Вздохнув, Локи махнул рукой.

— Веди.

Русалка провела его к Фригге, сидящей в своём саду — по крайней мере, она так его называла. Это была огромная пещера специально для царской знати. Пол покрывал лишь чистый белый песок — ни малейшего камушка.

Стены пещеры были покрыты рисунками, сделанными в разные исторические периоды. Коронация Бёра, первого царя (именно он приказал русалам жить в расселинах), рождение Одина и его победа над йотунами, представителями одной из русалочьих рас, стремящихся захватить чужие дома.

Локи скользнул взглядом дальше: на стене было запечатлено их с Тором появление на свет — на обоих рисунках была изображена Фригга с младенцами на руках. Принц всегда восхищался мастерством тех, кто оставляет эти картинки, и думал, как же они покажут коронацию Тора.

— Сынок!

В самом центре пещеры русал заметил Фриггу, сидящую на круглом камне за столом. Вокруг стола располагались ещё три отполированных камня для остальных членов семьи. Правда, они редко собирались здесь все вместе.

Тор вечно искал себе приключения, а с Одином у Локи отношения складывались не так хорошо, как с Фриггой. Принц осторожно, чтобы не задеть аккуратно уложенный песок, подплыл к матери и сел на своё место.

— Мама?

Царица рассмеялась и подвинула сыну маленькую миску с невероятно вкусными морскими ежами, правда, есть их было не так уж просто.

Локи улыбнулся.

— Спасибо, мама, так о чём ты хотела поговорить?

Фригга чуть склонила голову, отбросив золотистые волосы набок.

— Я не могу просто так побаловать своего сына?

Принц взял колючее создание в руки и вскрыл панцирь, чтобы добраться до нежного мяса, скрывающегося внутри.

— Можешь, но, думаю, вряд ли бы ты стала посылать для этого Сиф.

Русалка снова засмеялась и театрально вздохнула.

— Ты прав, на самом деле я хотела узнать, нашёл ли ты своего маленького друга.

Локи, жующий ежа, замер и с опаской взглянул на мать.

— Кого?

Кстати, когда-то все русалы и русалки обладали магией — это был особый дар, но со временем он остался лишь у некоторых представителей русалочьего рода. Локи думал, что его мать — как раз одна из тех, кто может колдовать. Да что там, он был уверен, что Фригга владеет магией и с её помощью распоряжается судьбой так, как хочет. Это немного пугало.

— Ты знаешь, о ком я. Я разговаривала с его тётей, но была бы рада познакомиться с ним лично. Его зовут Питер, верно?

Локи нервно сглотнул и задумался, что бы ответить. Ну, выбора у него особо и не было: он знал, что врать матери чревато. Он взял нового ежа и всё же ответил:

— Да, его зовут Питер, когда ты узнала?

Фригга мягко ему улыбнулась.

— Когда заметила, как блестят твои глаза, когда ты куда-то уплываешь без предупреждения, а ещё Тор сказал мне, что у тебя появился друг.

Принц мысленно ругнулся. Его братец ещё получит за свой длинный язык.

Локи вздохнул.

— И где же мой невыносимый братец?

Улыбка царицы стала какой-то нервной и натянутой.

— Он… Он… Мы думаем, что его взяли в плен, когда он прокрался в Йотунхейм.

Локи уронил еду и поражённо взглянул на мать. Это очень плохо.


	10. Под водой

Дни текли очень медленно — Тони к такому не привык. Несмотря на то, что он с головой погрузился в работу, ему казалось, что время просто замерло и стрелки часов прекратили свой ход. Он понял, что проверяет записи с камеры видеонаблюдения за парнишкой каждые пять-десять минут в надежде, что Питер надумает к нему заскочить, хоть ему и было предельно ясно: ближайшие несколько недель русал точно не сможет его навестить.

Тони доделал свой новый костюм и несколько раз перепроверил карту, запоминая маршрут Питера. Он уплыл недалеко: всего на несколько миль от побережья, затем всё глубже и глубже. Старк и не знал, что океан настолько глубок, но теперь он сам в этом убедился.

Он чувствовал себя немного виноватым за то, что решил следить за пареньком. За день до возвращения русалов, он подложил Питеру в еду жучок, который тот благополучно съел. К счастью, устройство было создано таким образом, что могло передавать сигнал изнутри организма, и даже если оно вдруг стало бы работать с перебоями, у Старка, по крайней мере, уже было довольно неплохое представление о том, где жил Питер.

— Сэр, здесь мистер Фьюри. Он хочет вас видеть.

Тони нахмурился и отвлёкся от работы.

— В смысле «здесь»?

ИскИн вывел запись с камеры, установленной напротив входной двери.

— Он уже у двери и требует впустить его, и, я уверен, у него с собой оружие.

Мужчина раздражённо фыркнул и поднялся со стула.

— Ладно, пойдём проверим, что ему нужно, если вдруг он что-нибудь натворит, вызови полицию или Пеппер.

— Конечно, сэр.

Тони прошёл через стеклянные двери, поднялся по лестнице в коридор и увидел, что незваный гость уже вошёл в дом. Как грубо.

— И вот мы снова с вами встретились, мистер Старк, — поприветствовал мужчину Фьюри, но в его голосе не было ни радости, ни дружелюбия. Тони вздёрнул бровь.

— А вы ни разу не задумывались: может, я не хочу снова с вами видеться? И, кстати, как вы вошли?

Ник прищурился.

— Я здесь для того, чтобы поговорить с вами о вашем госте.

Тони замер.

— О докторе Беннере?

Фьюри медленно помотал головой. Старк заметил, насколько тот раздражён, но старается оставаться невозмутимым — успешно, к слову.

— Нет, не о нём, вы знаете, о ком я. Его похитила «Гидра», вы скопировали, а затем стёрли все данные о нём. Мы не дураки, Старк, мы следили за вами всё это время, а теперь хотим узнать, кого же вы нашли.

Тони подошёл к бару и плеснул себе виски.

— А с чего это вдруг я должен вам всё докладывать?

Ник опустился на стул рядом со Старком. Тони хотел было отхлебнуть напиток, но Фьюри бесцеремонно вырвал стакан у него из рук.

— Потому что наша задача — следить за безопасностью и спокойствием жителей, но мы не можем её выполнить, пока есть угроза, что кто-то следит за нами из-под воды. Мы знаем, что вы нашли русалку, Старк, так ответьте: она представляет угрозу человечеству?

Тони взглянул на собеседника. Никто, кроме Пеппер, ещё не осмеливался вырывать алкоголь у него из рук — чёрт, он готов был за это убивать.

— Нет, — со злостью ответил он, отбирая стакан. — Они сами не хотят, чтобы о них кто-то узнал, и им запрещено общаться с людьми, поэтому не стоит так беспокоиться по этому поводу.

Мужчина задумчиво потёр подбородок.

— Как вы смотрите на то, чтобы поработать у нас?

После этого вопроса произошло нечто, что могло лишь встретиться в каких-нибудь мифах, — Старк потерял дар речи. Он не знал, должно ли было это предложение его оскорбить, обрадовать или заинтриговать. Он выбрал первый вариант.

— Я похож на того, кто нуждается в приглашении на работу в какую-то сомнительную организацию? Не утруждайтесь, я отвечу: нет, не похож, теперь покиньте мой дом, или я выведу вас отсюда силой.

У Фьюри был такой вид, словно он его сейчас пристрелит на месте, но мужчина был более сдержанным, чем Старк (Тони такое и не снилось), и смог взять себя в руки. Он тяжко выдохнул и подошёл к Старку.

— Вы разговаривали с ними, Старк, с существами, о которых мы знаем лишь из сказок, и только вы можете сказать, угрожают ли они человечеству. Я вам поверю, поэтому, пожалуйста, помогите мне.

Тони скрестил на груди руки.

— Вон, немедленно!

Ник разозлился и вздохнул, уходя.

— Отлично, к счастью, вы не единственный, кто контактировал с этим русалом.

Мужчина проследил за уходящим Фьюри и обратился к Джарвису:

— Джарвис, не спускай с него глаз и позвони Пеппер: пусть она предупредит Брюса. Ему нельзя ничего рассказывать о Питере.

— Непременно, сэр, кстати, все обновления установлены и готовы к использованию.

В кои-то веки хорошие новости! Тони улыбнулся, возвращаясь в мастерскую посмотреть на свою работу. Костюм для погружения в океан был почти готов, Старку уже не терпелось прокатиться в нём, ну, точнее, поплавать.

Он осмотрел графики, выведенные на монитор, и с улыбкой перевёл взгляд на костюм.

***

Если бы у Локи были ноги, он бы сейчас размеренно расхаживал туда-сюда. Питер видел, как это делали Тони и Пеппер, и вдруг подумал, как бы смотрелся Локи с парой длинных бледных ног.

— Ты можешь себе это представить: этот болван пошёл к йотунам?! — воскликнул принц, нервно дёрнув хвостом. Питер сидел на полу архива и наблюдал за другом.

— Зачем он туда пошёл?

Принц прикрыл глаза ладонями и опустился рядом с Питером.

— Я не знаю, он мне предлагал пойти с ним, но я отказался, боги, если бы я тогда просто отговорил его!

Локи отнял руки от лица, и Питер поразился, заметив, сколько вины и страха было во взгляде его друга.

— Почему ты этого не сделал? — с опаской спросил его Питер. Принц слегка вздрогнул от этого вопроса. Он пристально посмотрел на русала — Питер нахмурился — и заговорил:

— Я искал тебя, он поймал меня как раз тогда, когда я шёл к Ёру, а я так волновался за тебя, что просто отмахнулся от него и не стал слушать.

Питер приобнял друга, притянувшего хвост к груди, одной рукой, крепче прижимая к себе. Он и не заметил, как Локи, на миг напрягшись, расслабился в его объятиях.

— Как думаешь, мы сможем прокрасться в Йотунхейм и спасти Тора?

Локи в шоке распахнул глаза.

— Что? Нет! Я только спас тебя и не буду подвергать тебя опасности снова! — Питер недоуменно моргнул. Даже Локи удивился собственной реакции. Русалы, смутившись, сконфуженно отвели взгляд.

— П-прости, я не хотел кричать на тебя, пожалуйста, прости меня, — наконец изрёк принц, уткнувшись лбом в хвост. Питер, мягко улыбнувшись, успокаивающе погладил его по плечу.

— Тебе не за что извиняться, он твой брат, и у тебя есть все основания так переживать, я же всего лишь какой-то друг.

Локи, услышав это, почувствовал, как дёрнулись его жабры.

— Ты не просто какой-то друг, Питер, ты мой единственный друг, я не хочу тебя потерять, только не снова, — последние слова он просто прошептал, и Питер почувствовал, как внутри него разливается приятное тепло.

Может, он заболел, может, ему стоило спросить об этом у Мэй? В первый раз у него появилось это чувство, когда он познакомился поближе с Тони, а теперь — с Локи? Это было так странно.

Принц слегка пошевелился и прильнул к другу, наслаждаясь близостью. Обычно русалам, не состоящим в отношениях, так делать было категорически нельзя, но здесь, в пустующем архиве, они были совершенно одни.

Русалочий народ, как правило, не записывал свою историю, это могло быть связано с тем, что он просто вырезал какие-то важные события на камне, в основном же все факты и рассказы дети узнавали от своих родителей. Так же было и в школе: учителя Питера — в случае Локи — персональный наставник — знали только то, что им рассказывали их учителя, любопытным парням было этого мало, поэтому они всё время пытались самостоятельно узнать что-то новое.

Их первая встреча произошла здесь, в архивах, между полок с каменными пластинами, на которых были высечены картинки и комментарии к ним, чтобы сохранить хоть какие-то события из истории русалок. Теперь же они сидели в этой пещере, чтобы найти что-нибудь про йотунов.

Им удалось найти лишь одну пластину, на которой об этом народе было начертано слишком мало. Питер смотрел на неё, лежащую перед ним на полу, и рассеянно поглаживал друга по плечу.

— Если всё, что здесь сказано, правда, — начал он задумчиво, — они не вернут Тора так просто. Наши русалы, может, и воины, но йотуны — охотники.

Локи кивнул, наслаждаясь прикосновениями русала.

— Знаю, и, честно, моему идиоту-братцу ужасно не поздоровится, если он, по крайней мере, ещё жив.

Питер согласно кивнул.

— Что собирается с этим делать Один?

Принц вздохнул, поборов в себе желание уткнуться носом в чуть тёплую кожу друга.

— Он встретится с Лафеем и обсудит с ним возвращение Тора, но он не хочет, чтобы я присутствовал на их встрече. И он отказался мне объяснять, почему.

Питер хмыкнул.

— Думаю, он просто боится потерять ещё одного сына.

Локи тяжело вздохнул.

— Да, наверное.

Они просидели так какое-то время, пока Питер не захотел вернуться домой; Локи, чтобы их не заметили вместе, поплыл за другом чуть позже.

Если бы русалы внимательнее рассмотрели пластину, они, возможно, увидели бы на её обратной стороне пояснение, что йотуны — самые страстные представители русалочьего вида и спариваются не только для продолжения рода, но и ради удовольствия.

Что в будущем оказалось бы действительно ценной информацией.

***

Питер плыл домой, как вдруг, завернув за угол, наткнулся на царицу. Златовласая русалка была самой красивой женщиной в океане, и Питер поражённо разглядывал её, плывущую куда-то в сопровождении охраны.

— О боже, ты, должно быть, Питер, я права?

Питер моргнул и резко поклонился.

— Простите, моя царица, — сказал он, наклоняясь, чтобы коснуться земли у «ног» русалки, но царица остановила его взмахом хвоста.

— Ох, пожалуйста, не стоит, твоя тётя тоже следует этим глупым традициям. Мне это не нравится.

Питер выпрямился и застенчиво кивнул. Неожиданно из-за угла появился Локи и замер, заметив мать с другом.

— А вот и мой чудесный сын, как прошёл твой день?

Локи обеспокоенно подплыл к ним.

— Хорошо, мама.

Питер снова ошарашенно моргнул и бросился кланяться уже принцу.

— Мой принц.

Ничего не понимающий Локи в удивлении приподнял одну бровь, но, опомнившись, кивнул.

— О, как это мило, оставьте нас одних?

Охранники начали было возражать, но всё же повиновались и оставили царицу наедине с русалами. Фригга, подплыв к Питеру и взяв его за руку, застала смущённого и растерянного парня врасплох.

— Пожалуйста, пойдём с нами в пещеру. Я так давно хотела встретиться с тобой и теперь буду рада пообщаться.

Питер огромными от удивления глазами уставился на Локи, но тот лишь пожал плечами и поплыл за матерью.

Фригга привела их к своей личной пещере. Никто не мог заплыть в неё, и даже Одину нужно было сперва спрашивать разрешения, чтобы посетить свою жену. Питеру казалось, что он не имеет права там находиться, и, если бы не царица, плывущая сбоку от него и ведущая в свои покои, он бы развернулся и уплыл оттуда как можно дальше.

В пещере Фригг отступила от парня и присела на камень, выточенный в форме скамьи и украшенный какими-то губками. Оба парня сели напротив неё, Питер провёл рукой по странному растению. Оно не было таким же мягким, как кровать Тони, но лучше, чем то, на чём он привык спать дома.

Фригг рассмеялась, увидев выражения лиц мальчишек: у одного — любопытное, у другого — напряжённое и настороженное. Они друг друга стоят. Царица склонила голову набок, отчего её золотистые волосы, подхваченные потоком воды, чуть шевельнулись.

— Что ж, Питер, мне было очень приятно познакомиться с твоей тётей.

Русал смущённо покраснел и опустил взгляд на руки.

— А, да, ну, надеюсь, она не слишком вам надоедала.

Фригг забавно сморщила нос.

— О нет, совсем нет, я прекрасно понимаю женщин, заботящихся о своих малышах.

Локи, поймав взгляд матери, слегка покраснел, но ничего не ответил — лишь опустил голову, рассматривая свой плавник, лениво покачивающийся в такт течению. Питер, чуть улыбнувшись, мельком посмотрел на друга и снова на русалку.

— Но я же ей не сын, я просто племянник.

Фригг рассмеялась, и от её движения украшения на шали, лежащей на её плечах, чуть звякнули.

— Это мало чем отличается, малыш. Моя сестра взяла на воспитание сына своей служанки, когда та неожиданно умерла. Она вырастила его как собственного ребёнка. Теперь он часть её семьи.

Питер нахмурился, но кивнул, он ни в коем случае не стал бы спорить с царицей. Русалка улыбнулась и стала рассматривать парня с ещё большим интересом. Её воспитывали по традиции ванов, а не асов, поэтому она не понимала многое из того, что делал её муж и его подданные. Конечно, как царице, ей нужно было принимать и даже соблюдать некоторые правила и старые обычаи, хоть они ей никогда и не нравились.

Она стремилась изменить душу и мировоззрение своего народа, так как понимала, что если этого не сделать, то нынешний образ жизни её людей приведёт их к гибели. Неловкое покашливание вырвало её из раздумий.

— Кхм, если вы не возражаете, нет ли вестей от принца Тора?.. — спросил Питер.

Царица с секунду задумчиво смотрела на него.

— Ты и мой сын…

Парень снова покраснел.

— Н-нет, я не знаю принца, я просто, как и все, беспокоюсь о наследнике.

Русалка медленно кивнула.

— Как и все. Нет, боюсь, что о нём ещё ничего не известно. — Вздохнула она.

Парень отвёл взгляд, чувствуя себя ещё более неудобно.

Фригг всегда знала, что когда-нибудь Тор займёт престол, но никогда не думала, что его призвание именно в управлении государством, она считала, что второй её сын, со своими умениями и любознательностью, сможет справиться с этой непростой задачей гораздо лучше. Может, вместе с Питером ему удастся-таки поменять мировоззрение людей во всех направлениях.

Например, многие морские жители враждебно относились к однополым отношениям. У них было принято спариваться лишь для продолжения рода, но никак не для удовольствия, поэтому интимные отношения между двумя русалами считались бесполезными во всех смыслах.

— Мама, думаю, Питеру уже пора, его тётя точно будет волноваться, если он задержится, — Локи обернулся к Питеру, — верно?

Русал моргнул и подскочил.

— А, да, в последнее время она очень нервничает.

Царица махнула рукой.

— О, я всё ей объясню, если она вдруг решит спросить, сиди. — Последнее слово прозвучало, как приказ, и Питер не осмелился перечить.

***

Конечно, Мэй была жутко зла на Питера за его долгое отсутствие, но, когда он ей объяснил, что его задержала царица, она чуть успокоилась.

Русалка приготовила ужин, и Питер сел за стол, ожидая свою порцию.

— Не могу поверить, что ты встретил царицу, она замечательная, правда?

Питер через силу улыбнулся. Фригг была довольно пугающей, ему становилось жутковато в её присутствии, но он не мог сказать это тёте.

— Да… замечательная.

Мэй продолжала болтать о том, как она встретила царицу.

— Честно, не ожидала услышать о ней снова, в смысле, она же царица, а мы всего лишь… мы, но то, что она искала тебя, обнадёживает. Может, если они с царём одобрят вашу с принцем дружбу, мы сможем повысить свой статус.

Питеру не понравилось то, с каким восторгом прозвучали эти слова, но он не мог злиться на Мэй из-за этого. Для неё это был отличный шанс улучшить свою жизнь, и он не имел права это отрицать или осуждать. В жизни Мэй уже давно должно было произойти что-то хорошее.

Ужинали они в тишине, мысли Питера были заняты Тони, оставшемся в одиночестве в своей пещере, нет, доме, это зовётся домом, затем он вспомнил Локи. Возможно, он пытался скрыть от Питера то, что он жутко беспокоится о брате, но это всё равно было заметно, поэтому парень хотел ему помочь. Он — его друг, и его обязанность — помогать ему всегда и везде.

После разговора с Фригг Питер держался подальше от царской пещеры и даже избегал охраны, так как боялся, что стража притащит его к царице, если вдруг увидит его вблизи дома знатной семьи. Конечно, это было глупо: если Фригг захочет с ним поговорить, она в любом случае отправит к его дому кого-нибудь из своих подданных.

Он решил залечь на дно. Для него это была по-прежнему хорошая игра. Питеру нравилось быть скрытным и тихим, поэтому неудивительно, что на самом деле его не напрягала вся эта ситуация. Через три дня Локи снова его разыскал.

Питер сидел с Нэдом в своей пещере и играл в русалочью версию шахмат, как вдруг у входа появился страж и вошёл внутрь после короткого стука. Оба парня были застаны врасплох.

— Питер Паркер, младший принц вызывает вас в архив!

Питер непонимающе моргнул и мельком взглянул на Нэда, который чуть не задохнулся от шока.

— Принц? Ты знаком с принцем? Это классно!

Питер зарделся и встал, нервно размахивая хвостом.

— На самом деле я с ним не знаком, просто виделся пару раз в архивах.

Нэд, немного расстроившись, кивнул.

— Ох, ладно, будь осторожен.

Питер ободряюще улыбнулся другу и последовал за стражем. Если Локи послал за ним охрану, значит, у него не было возможности самостоятельно его найти, или же случилось что-то ужасное, — оба варианта были не очень хорошими.

Как только парень добрался до архива, охранник удалился. Питер заплыл внутрь пещеры и тут же заметил принца. Локи перекладывал какие-то пластины с места на место — ему просто было необходимо чем-то занять руки, Питера это обеспокоило ещё больше.

— Локи, что случилось?

Принц обернулся и одним резким движением оказался прямо напротив друга.

— Мой отец, встреча уже завтра, а он по-прежнему отказывается брать меня с собой.

Питер пожал плечами.

— Ага, ну, это нам уже давно было известно, так в чём проблема?

Локи нервно провёл ладонью по волосам, но так как в них были вплетены ракушки и блестящие камни, длинные пальцы русала тут же запутались в прядях.

Зашипев, Локи освободил руку.

— У меня нехорошее предчувствие по поводу этой встречи, нам надо туда пойти.

Питер хохотнул больше от неверия, нежели от того, что считал эту затею забавной.

— Ага, ладно, будем следить за твоим отцом-царём и его делегацией.

Локи вздёрнул бровь, мол, что в этом такого, Питер выругался.

— Локи, нет! У нас будут такие проблемы!

Принц вздохнул и подплыл ближе.

— Питер, мы должны это сделать, может, мы сможем узнать, где сейчас Тор, и освободим его. Пожалуйста, ты должен мне помочь!

Питер подавил в себе порыв отпрянуть от друга.

— Что с тобой? Ты же не хотел подвергать меня опасности и всё такое…

Принц застенчиво потупил взор.

— Я… Мне больше не к кому обратиться за помощью, — прошептал он.

Питеру стало не по себе. Он вздохнул.

— Ладно, я тебе помогу, но только пообещай, что ты не будешь подвергать себя опасности.

Локи замялся, но пожал протянутую ему руку.

— Хорошо, завтра мы найдём моего брата.

— Или тонну дерьма, — вновь тяжело вздохнул Питер.

Тони бы гордился его выбором слов.


	11. Йотуны

В день, когда была назначена встреча, Питер и Локи очень беспокоились и нервничали. Делегация должна была скоро отправиться, и им нужно было подготовиться. Поскольку у обоих парней были не совсем обычные хвосты, им приходилось тщательно скрываться и осторожничать.

Локи удалось добыть накидки, сплетённые из водорослей. Они были очень большие и противного коричневого оттенка, но зато прекрасно сливались с окружающими предметами. Как только тусклые лучи солнца коснулись морского дна, парни быстро облачились в накидки. Выглядели они, конечно, комично, но им было необходимо держаться скрытно и не попасться никому на глаза.

Питеру по-прежнему эта затея не казалась хорошей, но отступать было поздно. Вдвоём, они тихо улизнули из пещеры в открытое пространство.

— Где твой отец собирается встретиться с Лафеем?

Локи плыл чуть впереди, Питер держался рядом. Все его органы чувств, казалось, обострились, и парень замечал каждого краба или крошечную рыбку, плывущую по течению, на своём пути. Принц же, напротив, был сосредоточен на дороге и смотрел только вперёд.

— Они хотят встретиться на старом корабле.

Питер вздохнул. Этот корабль был человеческой реликвией, засорявшей океанское дно, и, поговаривали, в нём жили призраки. Конечно, Питер не верил ни в каких привидений и прочую ерунду, но осторожность всё равно не повредит.

Парни приближались к разрушенному военному кораблю, который, облепленный многочисленными моллюсками и кое-где даже кораллами, выглядел, как огромное чудовище. Он уже столько времени провёл на дне, что давно стал домом многим морским существам, живущим глубоко-глубоко под водой.

Когда они подплыли ближе, Локи заметил подданных отца и начал озираться в поиске подходящего места, откуда бы их никто не увидел. Питер замер и ненадолго задумался, увидев стоящих вокруг старого корабля воинов. Асы и йотуны держались порознь и с опаской смотрели друг на друга.

Питер заметил отверстие в днище судна и потянул туда Локи. Прячась за камнями, они медленно и осторожно подплыли с дальней стороны к «чудовищу» и забрались внутрь, прокрадываясь по тёмным заброшенным коридорам и пугая косяки рыб и кальмара, который не ожидал их тут встретить.

Принц без пререканий следовал за Питером, и, наконец, они спрятались в старой каюте, пол которой был испещрён множеством дыр. Русалы опустились на пол и свесили головы вниз, чтобы проследить за двумя царями, стоящими прямо под ними.

Йотуны были похожи на асов, но всё же кое-какие отличительные черты у них присутствовали. Например, они были выше и крепче большинства других русалов, а их хвосты в основном сочетали в себе голубой, серый или серо-голубой цвета. Они были не такими красочными, как у асов, но это даже было им на руку. Помимо всего прочего, у йотунов не было волос ни на головах, ни на телах.

Царь Лафей был самым высоким и внушительным среди всех присутствующих, его голову венчала корона, сделанная, по-видимому, из акульих зубов и обсидиана. Вероятно, когда-то русалу пришлось пережить не лучшие времена.

Один, конечно, тоже был высок и крепок, но уже стар и немного утомлён, он стоял перед своим врагом держа в руках золотой Гунгнир. На голове у него так же была золотая корона. Русалы очень отличались друг от друга, что выглядело довольно пугающе.

Питер закусил губу, как только пустой корабль заполнили голоса царей.

— Выглядишь уставшим, Один, — холодно заметил Лафей, и от его голоса по спине Питера пробежали мурашки.

Один вздохнул.

— Лафей, старый друг и враг, где мой сын?

Царь йотунов захохотал.

— Я могу задать тебе тот же вопрос.

Парни недоуменно переглянулись, Локи пожал плечами — у них в государстве не было никаких йотунов.

— Он не твой сын, — прорычал Один, — и никогда им не был, его вырастил я, и у тебя нет на него никаких прав.

Питер ошарашенно моргнул и окинул Локи взглядом, принц нахмурился. Питер вдруг почувствовал, что им точно не следовало приходить сюда.

Он коснулся руки Локи, но тот, казалось, этого вовсе и не заметил, он пристально наблюдал за царями. Паркер прикусил губу и снова переключил своё внимание на русалов.

Лафей вновь рассмеялся.

— Он мой отпрыск, у меня есть все права на него, и ты это знаешь.

Один рыкнул и сжал копьё сильнее, обычно невозмутимый, сейчас царь был готов накинуться на йотуна.

— Ты украл яйцо и бросил мальчишку умирать, а теперь, увидев, кем он вырос, решил забрать его! Ты ему не отец, Лафей, у тебя нет ни капли любви к моему сыну, лишь холодный расчёт.

Питер наблюдал за всем этим и не понимал, как его угораздило попасть в эту семейную драму, он же всего лишь хотел узнать побольше о странных обитателях, живущих по ту сторону океана. Он вдруг затосковал по Тони. С ним всё было так… легко и понятно, несмотря на то, что половина всего, что постоянно говорил человек, для Питера оставалось загадкой.

Локи зашевелился, и Паркер широко распахнул глаза, увидев, что тот собрался делать. Он резко обхватил его обеими руками, удерживая на месте.

— Нет, что ты делаешь? Нас не должны видеть! — зашипел он, но Локи, казалось, его и не слушал. — Локи, стой! — Но было поздно. Русал вырвался из хватки друга и поплыл вниз, смахивая накидку с хвоста. Питер увидел, как оба царя огромными от удивления глазами смотрят на младшего принца. Он заметил, как они мазнули взглядом и по нему самому, и понял, что теперь у него точно огромные проблемы.

Один пристально смотрел на своего сына, Лафей усмехнулся. Локи замер между ними, не желая принимать ничью сторону. Он сжал дрожащие ладони в кулаки.

— Объяснись, старик!

Царь по-прежнему смотрел на сына, Лафей скрестил руки на груди.

— Ха, а он меньше, чем я себе представлял.

— Я не с тобой разговариваю, — зашипел на него Локи.

Принц воззрился на отца, который теперь выглядел ещё более уставшим.

— Локи, сын, я…

— Он не твой сын, — перебил его Лафей, — он мой.

Питер увидел, как Локи передёрнуло от этих слов. Тем не менее, парень не удостоил Лафея взглядом, может, он всё ещё надеялся, что всё происходящее — просто плохая шутка.

Один глубоко вздохнул.

— Локи, ты… не мой сын, но сын Фригг. — Царь посмотрел на Лафея. — Этот русал украл одно из её яиц и оплодотворил его, однако, как только ты вылупился, он выбросил тебя, сочтя слишком маленьким и слабым.

Локи тяжело сглотнул и перевёл взгляд на царя йотунов, тот выглядел совсем невозмутимым, словно слова врага его никак не затронули, и он даже не стал ничего отрицать. Он просто пожал плечами.

— Конечно, выбросил, он был бледный, как смерть, и даже плавать нормально не мог, я больше всех поражаюсь, как он выжил.

Локи снова вздрогнул, но Один продолжил рассказ, когда принц уже был готов наброситься на Лафея с проклятьями.

— Твоя мать знала, что ты жив, думаю, матери всегда чувствуют такие вещи, и она пошла за тобой. Я охранял её, мы тебя нашли. Ты был совсем один, такой маленький, тебя бы точно съели хищники.

Один чуть подался к сыну, с надеждой глядя на него.

— Пожалуйста, Локи, ты мой сын, ты совсем не похож на этого русала, ты сильный, храбрый и умный, истинный сын Асгарда и истинный сын Одина.

Питер всхлипнул, на его глаза навернулись слёзы, и, если бы он был уверен, что на них не нападут йотуны, он бы тотчас бросился к принцу, обнял его и попросил простить Одина. Старый русал на самом деле очень его любил.

Локи молчал и никак не реагировал на признание царя. Он просто стоял на месте, по-прежнему сжимая руки в кулаки. Наконец он обернулся к Лафею.

— Это правда?

Йотун снова пожал плечами.

— Ну да, я украл яйцо, оплодотворил его и выбросил тебя после того, как моя царица показала, насколько ты слаб. Йотуны не воспитывают слабаков, мы не можем позволить себе возиться с такой обузой, но сейчас ты отличный русал, Локи. Ты и правда такой, каким описал тебя твой отец, и даже лучше. Я хочу, чтобы ты пошёл со мной и занял своё место среди моего народа.

Локи уставился на своего «отца» во все глаза и резко скривился от ненависти и отвращения.

— Я никуда с тобой не пойду! Ты оставил меня умирать! Один прав, я не твой сын! — Одним взмахом хвоста он подплыл к Одину. — Ты просто убийца и чудовище, верни мне моего брата!

Лафей зарычал, угрожающе взмахнув хвостом.

— Он мой пленник, он пришёл, чтобы развязать войну, он понесёт наказание за свои преступления, он заплатит за всё! Но так как я не жестокий монстр, за которого вы меня принимаете, я отдам вам подарок в знак моего… великодушия.

Он крикнул — к нему тут же подплыли два воина, таща на вид крохотного русала. Питер в ужасе распахнул глаза, узнав в этом ужасно искалеченном теле Фандрала. Песочного цвета хвост и более тёмные плавники были изрезаны, а бледная грудь — вся усеяна синяками.

Локи сглотнул, когда Фандрала бросили прямо перед ним. Лафей рассмеялся, увидев лица врагов.

— Они неплохо сражались, но всё же переоценили себя. Забирайте его и будьте спокойны, принц пока ещё жив.

Один зарычал, осклабившись, двое его стражей подняли обезображенного парня на руки.

— Отнесите его в лекарский отсек, немедленно.

Русалы кивнули и уплыли. Питер был в ужасе.

Лафей снова захохотал и развернулся, чтобы уйти.

— Моё предложение ещё в силе, Один, сын в обмен на сына. Я подожду три дня, пока ты примешь решение, откажешься — получишь ещё один подарок, и ещё, и ещё, пока не дойдёт очередь до принца.

Локи поражённо застыл, костяшки Одина побелели — с такой силой он сжимал копьё. Царь йотунов уплыл, и только тогда асы выдохнули с облегчением. Плечи Локи поникли, он выглядел немного подавленным.

— Почему ты никогда не рассказывал мне?

Один вздохнул и посмотрел на сына.

— Потому что я думал, что ты на эмоциях сделаешь что-нибудь не так, что сбежишь от нас в попытке понять, кто ты на самом деле. Если бы ты убежал, Лафей поймал бы тебя и утащил за собой во тьму, я не мог так рисковать.

Локи медленно кивнул.

— Я… Думаю, я понимаю тебя, но всё равно не в восторге.

Один рассмеялся и положил ладонь на плечо принца.

— О, сын, на твоём месте никто бы не был в восторге, теперь зови своего друга, и пойдём домой. Тебе ещё нужно поговорить с матерью.

Принц кивнул и окликнул Питера; юноша выпутался из водорослей, прячущих хвост, и, спустившись, поплыл за другом, краснея под взглядом царя.

***

Тони, широко улыбаясь, вышел во двор.

— Джарвис, скажи Пеппер, что я… в командировке?

— Сэр, мисс Поттс переживает за господина Питера, почему вы не хотите ей сказать, куда на самом деле идёте?

Тони скорчил рожу и опустил забрало.

— Потому что она начнёт меня отговаривать или, по крайней мере, доставать так сильно, что пропадёт всякое желание куда-либо идти, так что придумай что-нибудь.

— Как скажете, сэр.

Тони усмехнулся и взмыл в небо, сверяясь с сигналом, полученным от Питера неделю назад. Наконец-то он снова увидит своего русала.

С огромным всплеском он погрузился в воду и на мгновение замер. Они с Джарвисом тщательно протестировали костюм, но Старк всё равно беспокоился, что утонет, если опустится слишком глубоко. Ну, может, это всего лишь обычная человеческая паранойя.

Он медленно погрузился ниже, к счастью, в костюме было тепло, сухо и не чувствовалось никакого давления. Кажется, он не ошибся в расчётах, конечно, иначе он не был бы Тони Старком; мужчина отправился по следам своего рыбьего друга и в итоге опустился на такую глубину, где стояла практически кромешная тьма.

Тони как-то не представлял, что океан может быть таким тёмным, но в любом случае это было вполне себе объяснимо. Он пробирался сквозь толщу воды, пока не достиг входа в пещеру. «Ну, по крайней мере, нашёл», — подумал он, но войти не смог. Вход был очень узким, его броня никак не могла протиснуться внутрь — слишком уж была велика.

Мужчина вперился взглядом в отверстие и вздохнул, может, его просто разрушить? Но это будет выглядеть слишком грубо, как будто он враг какой-то, а он этого не хотел. Его появление, может, доставит Питеру ещё больше проблем, даже если он будет максимально дружелюбным, поэтому оставаться незамеченным будет лучше всего.

Он не заметил, как за ним со всех сторон наблюдают русалы, уже приготовившиеся атаковать, если он вдруг решится разрушить пещеры. Тони лишь снова вздохнул, не замечая потенциальной угрозы, и извлёк крохотный дрон из перчатки. По форме он напоминал паучка и мог легко спрятаться или затеряться среди других существ.

— Джарвис, посмотри, что там внутри, но сделай так, чтобы тебя не обнаружили, я не хочу себе никаких проблем, по крайней мере, пока.

— Конечно, сэр.

Дрон подплыл к щели и начал медленно в неё погружаться, передавая Тони на экран всё окружающее его пространство. Мужчина радостно хмыкнул и отошёл чуть подальше, рассматривая морское дно и ища что-нибудь интересное.

Просмотрев запись, он понял, что пещера очень глубока, и забеспокоился о своем новом друге — что он будет делать, если вдруг начнётся землетрясение? Хотя Питер говорил, что его вид довольно стар и что они уже давно так живут, может, здесь всё-таки безопасно?

Старк осмотрелся и наклонился, чтобы поднять самую красивую ракушку, которую он когда-либо видел в своей жизни. Вдруг в камень неподалёку прилетело копьё и упало на землю, и мужчина, ошалев, резко выпрямился.

— Джарвис?

— Сэр, мои тепловизоры уловили нескольких существ, очень похожих на господина Питера, но, судя по размерам, это взрослые особи.

Тони услышал крик и резко обернулся, столкнувшись лицом к лицу с разъярённым русалом, который бросился на него, как торпеда. Вскрикнув, Тони активировал репульсоры и отскочил в сторону.

— Эм, думаю, ты прав.

Русал обернулся, и Тони примирительно поднял руки вверх.

— Погоди-ка, Немо, я пришёл с миром.

Но нападающий его проигнорировал — Старк не успел и слова добавить, как оказался уложенным на лопатки.

Он со стоном упал на песок, благо, костюм не пострадал.

— Сэр, я нашёл жителей пещер, они пока не замечают моего присутствия.

Тони поднялся на ноги и заметил, что теперь его окружают уже трое русалов, вооружённых копьями.

— Если среди них нет Питера, мне пока всё равно, Джарвис. У меня нет никакого смертоносного оружия?

— Боюсь, что, кроме репульсоров, у вас есть только тяжёлое вооружение, сэр.

Тони выругался и высоко подпрыгнул, когда один из русалов снова его атаковал. Второй воспользовался возможностью и кинул в человека своё копьё, третий подплыл со спины.

Старк явно проигрывал, он понятия не имел, как следует сражаться под водой. Он с лёгкостью поймал пущенное в него копьё, но нападавшего сзади не заметил.

Две нечеловечески сильных руки схватили его мёртвой хваткой и повалили наземь.

— Ох, я же сказал, что я пришёл с миром, так почему же вы заставляете меня применить силу?

***

Питер возвращался в свою пещеру, довольный, что Один и Локи были слишком заняты обсуждением их семейной драмы и он так легко отделался. Царь, скорее всего, всё равно вызовет его к себе через день-два, как только разберётся со всем произошедшим, но сейчас он может делать всё, что пожелает.

Вздохнув, он уже потянулся, чтобы откинуть занавес, как вдруг краем глаза заметил какое-то свечение. Он недоуменно моргнул и нахмурился.

Какое-то крошечное устройство, несомненно, одно из людских приспособлений, медленно плыло по течению. Парень поперхнулся воздухом, когда услышал знакомый голос.

— Господин Питер, вы можете сейчас говорить?

— Чёрт возьми! Джарвис? — Русал мельком осмотрелся вокруг и тихонько заглянул в пещеру. Тётя ещё не вернулась. Он приглашающе махнул ИскИну рукой и заплыл внутрь. — Сюда, здесь безопаснее.

Джарвис последовал за ним, Питер сглотнул, глядя на странное устройство, которое он даже описать никак не мог. Потерев ладонями лицо, он выдохнул.

— Пожалуйста, только не говори мне, что Тони меня нашёл.

ИскИн замялся.

— Нашёл.

— О боже! Тогда, пожалуйста, скажи, что он сейчас не здесь?!

ИскИн снова ответил не сразу.

— Он здесь.

Питер всплеснул руками.

— Он сошёл с ума, с-скажи, он сумасшедший?

Устройство перемещалось по пещере, словно осматриваясь.

— С ним точно не всё в порядке, господин Питер, но вы должны ему помочь, его атаковали представители вашего вида, и, похоже, он не справляется. Если они повредят его костюм, он утонет.

Питеру это не понравилось, и он вздохнул.

— Либо я дам Тони умереть, либо нарвусь на ещё большие неприятности. Боги, обожаю выбирать: изрезать ли себе плавники или поломать хвост.

— Боюсь, я не понимаю этой аналогии, но должен вас поторопить, для меня первостепенно важно благополучие мистера Старка.

Питер удручённо вздохнул.

— Хорошо, веди.

Джарвис незамедлительно выполнил его просьбу и повёл парня к его другу, к его глупому человеческому другу.

***

Тони держали двое русалов. Они крепко прижимали его руки к земле, третий же бил его в грудь своим копьём, ладно, не своим, кого-то из друзей. Его копьё сломалось — древесина не выдержала такого удара о металл.

С другой стороны, острый камень на конце копья всё-таки оставил пару царапин и вмятину в броне. Тони боялся, что со временем им удастся-таки нанести ему урон.

К его ужасу, русалы были очень сильными, и он никак не мог освободиться. Боже, он знал, что Питер силён, но, видимо, парень был ещё самым слабым представителем своего народа.

Это было глупо, он должен был что-то предпринять, но он по-прежнему боялся навредить этим существам.

— Чёрт побери, сколько раз мне ещё повторить, что я не враг, я… посол, вашу мать.

Русал с копьём усмехнулся.

— Люди — злодеи, ты теперь знаешь, где мы живём, мы должны тебя убить.

— О, да ладно вам, я хочу поговорить с вашим царём.

Русалы переглянулись.

— Ты знаешь, что у нас есть царь?

Тони уже был готов ответить, как чей-то крик привлёк внимание нападающих.

— Стойте, не бейте его!

Один из русалов хмыкнул.

— О, смотрите, это же Паркер!

Старк воспользовался возможностью и выстрелил в обидчиков. Он взмыл вверх и приземлился позади Питера, дрон поплыл за ним и, как только достиг Тони, снова вернулся на своё место в броне.

— Спасибо за спасение, малыш, — сказал Тони, улыбаясь под маской.

Питер обернулся к нему через плечо.

— Ты ещё не спасён.

Он сказал это шёпотом, но русал, который первым заметил его появление, услышал его и рассмеялся.

— Ты чертовски прав, Паркер, насколько нам известно, ты здесь ничего не решаешь, вы оба представляете угрозу нашему народу.

— Я вам не угрожаю, я пришёл поговорить с вашим царём, мой народ заинтересован в торговле с вами и создании союза, мы не хотим ничего, кроме мира.

Питер тяжело сглотнул и посмотрел на Тони, тот не смог ничего прочесть в его взгляде.

— Твой народ хочет мира, чёрт возьми, Паркер, что ты натворил? И сколько из них знают о нас?

Питер потупил взор.

— Тебе нельзя было приходить, Тони, нельзя.

Старк нахмурился, русалы подошли ещё ближе.

— Думаю, надо отвести его к царю, их обоих, пусть он с ними разбирается.

Питер судорожно сглотнул, Тони удивлённо приподнял бровь.

— Отлично, с удовольствием с ним познакомлюсь, веди, Фабий.

Русал непонимающе нахмурился, но развернулся и повёл их за собой. Питер поплыл за ним, следом — Старк.

— Эм, ладно, шутки в сторону, я… Я скучал, Пит.

Питер одарил его печальным взглядом.

— О Тони, я тоже, конечно, скучал.


	12. Тони

Тронный зал был довольно впечатляющ, он был озарён мягким светом, льющимся из отверстия в потолке, а также медленно перемещающимися из угла в угол медузами. Тони от удивления аж рот раскрыл, благо, он так и не поднял забрало, а то все увидели бы его дурацкое выражение лица. Внутри стояли три трона, один, самый массивный, украшенный драгоценными камнями, принадлежал царю — Тони заметил огромное количество рубинов странной формы. Второй был меньше, но так же богато украшен, только чуть более утончённо и элегантно, на нём восседала золотоволосая царица.

На третьем, почему-то слишком большом для маленького принца, сидел Локи. Его трон был покрыт резьбой и несколькими изумрудами. Тони недоумевал, что здесь делает Локи? По идее это место должен занимать наследник, а Локи, по рассказам Питера, был вторым сыном царя, а значит, наследником не являлся, ведь так?

Царь недоверчиво и оценивающе свысока смотрел на человека своим единственным глазом, второй был закрыт. Его пересекал огромный шрам. Царь с золотой короной на голове выглядел очень величественно держа в руках золотое копьё. Тони был абсолютно уверен, что видел эти предметы в списке затонувших сокровищ.

Царица рассматривала мужчину с любопытством. Она была облачена в золотой наряд, хотя, она вся, казалось, была из золота: волосы, странная накидка и даже хвост. Она сидела сложа ладони на коленях, короны на ней не было, а может, и была, и Тони просто не заметил, но украшать золото золотом было бы чертовски тупо.

Локи выглядел напряжённым, он нервно переводил взгляд с Питера на Тони, видимо, он не был рад видеть здесь ни того, ни другого. Принц был всё таким же, каким его запомнил Тони, но Питер предупреждающим покачиванием головы дал ему понять, что сейчас не самое лучшее время для разговоров с Локи.

Царь сел ровнее.

— Что это всё значит? — Чёрт, это было громко.

Русал, который вёл пленников в тронный зал, низко поклонился, парень последовал его примеру, Старк же просто скрестил руки на груди.

— Мой царь, этот наземный житель пытался проникнуть в наши пещеры, он утверждает, что пришёл с миром, но его костюм точно создан для войны. Мы пытались его остановить, но вмешался Питер Паркер, видимо, он дружит с этим человеком.

Питер стоял низко опустив голову и не решался взглянуть на царскую чету, Тони нахмурился. Царица выглядела очень удивлённой и чуть наклонилась вперёд, проведя пальцем по губам.

Царь окинул сына, пытавшегося принять безучастный вид, заинтересованным взглядом.

Русал продолжил:

— Мы подумали, что лучше привести предателя и захватчика к вам, о великий Один, чтобы вы вынесли мудрый приговор.

Тони закатил глаза; он и не сомневался, что этот парень будет целовать Одину пятки, в смысле, плавники.

Царь кивнул.

— Ты принял правильное решение, Флэш, можешь возвращаться на свой пост.

Старк не смог сдержать смешок.

— Флэш, серьёзно? Его правда так зовут?

Питер осадил его взглядом.

— Прекрати.

Но Тони никак не мог успокоиться.

— Но, блин, его зовут Флэш! Как парня с таким именем можно воспринимать серьёзно?

Русал одарил человека суровым взглядом, но решил последовать приказу своего царя и молча уплыл. Один недовольно посмотрел на Старка.

— А теперь объяснись, человек.

Тони глубоко вздохнул и коротко поклонился царской знати.

— Меня зовут Энтони Эдвард Старк, и я здесь в качестве посла от лица всего человечества. Ну, не совсем всего, от лица нескольких людей, но я здесь, потому что считаю, что отношения между нашими народами могли бы быть очень полезными.

Один с секунду молча смотрел на него, затем запрокинул голову и расхохотался. Тони аж вздрогнул от такого громкого смеха.

— Чем люди могут помочь нам? Нам, уже несколько веков живущим в тишине и покое в этих водах? Разве не люди отравляют наш океан и уничтожают планету? Ты хочешь нас уничтожить? Втянуть в ваши ненормальные действия по порабощению планеты?

Тони от удивления высоко поднял брови: этот мужик просто неимоверно туп и стар — и во взглядах, и внешне. Это будет непросто.

— Что насчёт оружия? Ваши люди напали на меня с копьями, которые оставили на мне всего-то пару царапин, или как насчёт агротехнологий, чтобы вы могли легко могли выращивать себе съедобные растения? Разве вам это не выгодно?

Один, задумавшись, крепко стиснул зубы, царица легонько коснулась его руки.

— Это действительно помогло бы бедным русалам, дорогой.

Это было сказано шёпотом, но датчики костюма Тони уловили её слова. Старк не хотел подслушивать, но и не собирался отключать функции брони.

— Дорогая, человеческая жадность не знает границ. Они ничего не отдадут нам бескорыстно, они будут просить всё больше и больше, пока наконец не получат то, что хотят. Я не могу ради этого рисковать безопасностью нашего народа.

Тони уже открыл было рот, чтобы возразить, но вовремя прикусил язык: ему надо быть дипломатичным, ради Питера. Царь снова переключил своё внимание на своего посетителя.

— Хоть ты и не похож на врага, я всё же вынужден спросить: как ты нас нашёл?

Тони сглотнул.

— Я, а, это просто совпадение. Ну, знаете, я решил поплавать и случайно наткнулся на вас.

Один недоверчиво фыркнул.

— Флэш утверждал, что вы с Питером друзья.

Локи и Питер вздрогнули от этих слов, царица нахмурилась. Тони облизал пересохшие губы.

— А, да, я встретил Питера, мы неплохо поладили, и я решил, что если вы все такие замечательные, как он, то я мог бы, понимаете, увидеться и с остальными.

Питер с мольбой воззрился на царя.

— Мой царь, если бы я просто…

— Молчать, мальчишка! — грозно оборвал его Один.

Питер вздрогнул и, казалось, весь сжался под суровым взглядом русала. О боги, Один уже начинал не нравиться Тони. «Хорошо, что они не видят моё лицо», — подумал Старк.

— Пожалуйста, сэр, Питер ничего плохого не сделал, он ничего не рассказывал мне о вас, я лишь… — На этот раз не дали договорить уже ему.

— Ничего плохого не сделал? Нам запрещено разговаривать с людьми, мы не хотим, чтобы вы о нас знали — у нас есть на то причины. Питер предал свой народ!

Тони передёрнуло, он посмотрел на стоящего рядом с ним парнишку. Он крепко сжимал кулаки до побелевших костяшек, на глаза навернулись слёзы — это всё нехорошо. Он побледнел ещё сильнее, но Один не обратил на это никакого внимания.

— Сэр, я думаю, вы… — начал было Тони, но, конечно же, Один снова не дал ему закончить. Русал резко поднялся с трона и с силой ударил копьём по полу.

— Молчать, человек! Ты пришёл сюда и потревожил наш народ, тебе здесь не рады, и, Питер, я был счастлив узнать, что мой сын, наконец, нашёл себе друга, но теперь я не могу это одобрить. Ты изменник, я изгоняю тебя!

Питер во все глаза уставился на своего царя, Тони испугался, что парнишка в любой момент упадёт в обморок, но тот просто стоял и смотрел на Одина. Тони тяжело сглотнул.

— Питер?

Парень затряс головой.

— Нет, пожалуйста, не говори ничего, я-я не могу…

От этих печальных слов у Тони защемило сердце, он хотел всё исправить, но он понимал, что царь не откажется от своих слов.

К его глубочайшему удивлению, царица выглядела недовольной решением мужа. Локи не дыша поражённо смотрел на отца и не мог вымолвить ни слова. Тихий всхлип заставил Старка обернуться.

— Мой ца… Могу ли я попрощаться с тётей? У неё никого нет, кроме меня.

Один отрицательно покачал головой.

— Нет, ты уйдёшь прямо сейчас, ты и этот человек, и, если вы снова придёте сюда, вы ощутите всю мощь нашей армии и умрёте.

Тони так и хотелось сказать что-нибудь колкое в его адрес, но Питер взял его за руку и потянул в сторону.

— Пойдём, — прошептал он, — нам надо уходить.

Старк начал было протестовать, но Питер посмотрел на него с такой мольбой, что он сдался. Вздохнув, мужчина поплыл вслед за другом. Питер провёл его через хитрые переплетения туннелей к ближайшему выходу в открытое море.

— Питер?

Русал ничего не ответил, он просто продолжал плыть не глядя на друга. Тони тяжело вздохнул.

— Питер, пожалуйста, мне жаль.

Парень замер как вкопанный.

— Тебе жаль? — Он резко обернулся. — Нет, нет, тебе ни капли не жаль. Ты знал, что будет, если ты придёшь сюда, я предупреждал тебя, что из-за разговоров с тобой меня накажут, но ты всё равно пришёл! О чём ты вообще думал?!

Тони очень хотелось передать всё своё сожаление хотя бы выражением лица, но поднять забрало не мог.

— Я никогда не хотел втягивать тебя во всё это, по крайней мере, не сейчас, не в самом начале. Я хотел пойти прямо к царю и, понимаешь, хоть как-то достучаться до него.

Питер покачал головой.

— Здесь всё не так, как у вас на земле, и теперь я больше никогда не смогу увидеться со своими друзьями и семьёй. Я-я не знаю, что делать.

Этот потерянный голос буквально разбил Старку сердце. Честно говоря, он знал, что своим появлением здесь он наделает бед, но он не знал, что всё обернётся так серьёзно. Ему хотелось обнять парня, но он понимал, что Питер не будет от этого в восторге прямо сейчас, да и объятия с бронёй не принесут никакого удовольствия.

— Пойдём домой, закажем пиццу и посмотрим телевизор. Как тебе идея?

Питер выдохнул — его жабры дрогнули — и неосознанно начал перебирать тонкие перепонки на руках. Тони до сих пор восхищался телом Питера, например, тем, как эти самые перепонки, казалось, просто исчезали, стоило парню вылезти из воды.

— Звучит… приемлемо.

Тони усмехнулся.

— Приемлемо? Боги, Питер, ты переобщался с этим принцем.

Питер хохотнул, и они вместе поплыли домой к Тони.

Оба знали, что им необходимо всё обсудить, так как проблема ещё не решена, и оба понимали, что без криков и слёз не обойдётся, но сейчас им не хотелось об этом думать.

***

Локи смотрел, как его друг уплывает с этим облачённым в броню человеком, и внутри него медленно вскипала злость. Тони всё испортил. Принц сглотнул и устало прикрыл глаза.

Вкупе с похищением Тора и всплывшими наружу тайнами о его, Локи, происхождении это было уже слишком.

— Ничего не хочешь мне рассказать, Локи? — Царь опустился на трон.

— Эм… Нет? — Робко взглянул на отца принц.

Один махнул рукой — стража покинула пещеру, предоставив возможность царю серьёзно поговорить с сыном.

— Нет? Ты утверждал, что ты единственный спас этого парня, а теперь сюда заявляется человек, который о нас знает, и представляется другом Питера. Что ты сделал?

Локи вздохнул и заметил суровый взгляд матери — о боже, это не сулит ничего хорошего.

Принц набрал побольше воздуха в лёгкие и заговорил:

— Ну, я не совсем один спас Питера. Этот человек, Тони, он случайно поймал Питера в сети и поранил его. Но он не злой, он забрал его к себе домой, пока Питер окончательно не поправился. — Взгляд, которым его наградила Фригг, заставил его покраснеть. Он тут же продолжил: — Произошло кое-что ещё, и Питер попал в беду, но Тони спас его, он создал броню, и как раз тогда я его и встретил. Ёрмунганд выследил их, но Питер умолял меня не убивать Тони, и я… Я остался на ночь у него дома.

На мгновение ему показалось, что Один закинет его в самую глубокую пещеру, какую только можно найти, но царь просто не знал, что сказать, и за него заговорила Фригг:

— Ты остался в его пещере? На суше?

Локи кивнул в подтверждение её слов и тихо соскользнул с трона, чтобы быть чуть дальше от отца — лучше перестраховаться.

— Да, мама, это было очень впечатляюще, и… и он хорошо о нас позаботился, он, как… как принц.

Один нахмурился.

— Он из царского рода?

Локи отрицательно помотал головой, царица задумчиво провела пальцем по губе.

— Нет, фактически, нет, но, я думаю, это потому, что у людей больше нет монархии. Однако, насколько я знаю, он богатый, влиятельный и очень образованный.

На самом деле Локи не был уверен в том, что он говорил, но ему необходимо было сказать хоть что-то, чтобы наказание отца не было слишком строгим. Провести несколько дней в заточении не страшно, если потом он сможет навестить Питера.

— Хорошо, — грубо ответил Один, — тогда я пошлю за ним стражу — пусть избавится от него, а у тебя, юноша, проблемы.

Локи с мольбой во взгляде воззрился на мать, но та лишь мягко ему улыбнулась — она не собиралась ему помогать.

— Отец, пожалуйста, я… Я ничего ему не рассказывал, и Питер тоже, этот человек просто очень… изобретательный и умный.

Один жестом заставил его замолчать.

— Локи, пока Тор не вернётся и эта… проблема не будет решена, ты не выйдешь из своей пещеры. Сиф будет следить за тем, чтобы ты никуда не выходил без разрешения.

Парень внутренне похолодел.

— Сиф? В смысле, нет, отец, пожалуйста, я хочу помочь вернуть Тора. Ты не можешь просто так меня запереть!

Один удивлённо вскинул бровь.

— Не могу?

Фригг рассмеялась глупой оговорке Локи, парень обречённо простонал.

— Пожалуйста, отец.

Один ударил копьём в пол — в тронный зал тут же вплыли два воина.

— Это окончательное решение, ты не выйдешь из своей пещеры до возвращения брата!

Стража подплыла к Локи, тот мельком взглянул на отца.

— На этот раз ты выиграл, старик, — пробормотал он. Фригг рассмеялась ему вслед.

***

Фригг смотрела вслед своему младшему сыну, события приобретали интригующий оборот. Один устало потёр лоб, опускаясь на трон.

— Пожалуйста, прекрати, дорогая.

Царица невинно улыбнулась.

— Что я делаю не так, мой царь?

Русал как-то вымученно взглянул на жену.

— Фригг, я тебя знаю, я знаю, что ты что-то замышляешь, и прошу, не делай этого.

Русалка встала со своего места и подплыла прямо к мужу. Она осторожно отняла его ладонь от лица и поцеловала её. Даже спустя столько лет, наполненных тяжёлыми событиями, они всё так же любили друг друга.

— Один, ты должен понимать, что изменения неизбежны, они всё равно наступят, ты не сможешь противиться им вечно. Локи станет…

— Локи не наследник! — резко перебил жену царь, схватив её за руку. Фригг одарила его нечитаемым взглядом. — Локи хороший мальчик, я его очень люблю, ты это знаешь, но он никогда не будет править, он не подходит на роль царя, и мы оба это понимаем.

Царица кивнула.

— Я знаю, что он никогда не займёт твой трон, да, это не для него, но он очень заботится о наших людях и будет отличным советником Тора.

Один сощурился.

— Так вот что ты замышляла всё это время. Ты хочешь сделать Тора марионеткой Локи.

Фригг медленно освободила руку из ладони Одина.

— Я всего лишь желаю лучшего нашему народу.

Царь знал, что она действительно заботится о благополучии государства, но всё же Фригг не была асиньей и не до конца понимала, что, как и зачем делают его люди. Вздохнув, он поднялся с трона.

— Любовь моя, я прошу тебя не вмешиваться в это, Тор хороший русал, и он будет хорошим царём, когда-нибудь, а пока мы должны направлять и учить его.

Царица покорно кивнула, но губы её были сжаты в тонкую полоску; она не сдастся, она никогда не сдавалась.

Вместе они покинули тронный зал и поплыли в свою пещеру, чтобы посидеть, поговорить, наслаждаясь обществом друг друга.

***

В клетке Тора было темно, хоть глаз выколи. Ну, «клетка» громко сказано, йотуны просто кинули узника в яму и закрыли отверстие огромным камнем, чтобы он никуда не сбежал.

В яме темно и холодно, и Тор ненавидел каждую минуту своего пребывания здесь. Причиной тому, что он попал в ловушку, а его товарищей убили, была его собственная глупость. С ним был Фандрал и ещё два воина, которые согласились на его предложение.

Йотуны убили тех двоих не моргнув и глазом. Тор очень надеялся, что с Фандралом всё в порядке, так как во время битвы они разделились.

Принц притянул хвост к груди и крепко обхватил его руками, уютнее от этого не стало, но больше он ничего не мог сделать. Тор ненавидел то, насколько уязвимым, маленьким и напуганным он себя ощущал в данный момент.

В рассказах, которые отец читал ему, йотуны всегда описывались как великие русалы и свирепые воины, но Тор поразился тому, насколько они были дикими. Ничего из того, что он узнал из тех историй, никоим образом не помогло ему.

Он радовался лишь одному: что Локи отказался пойти с ним, если бы с ним что-то случилось, Тор бы никогда себе этого не простил. Внезапно камень над его головой исчез — в лицо принцу ударил луч света.

Он был не слишком ярким — конечно, они же находились глубоко под водой — но всё равно ненадолго ослепил Тора. Чьи-то сильные и грубые руки схватили его за предплечья и потащили наверх.

Принц не сопротивлялся, всё равно это было бесполезно, он лучше побережёт свои последние силы — йотуны не особо-то его и кормили.

Дикари.

— Ну что, Одинсон, как поживаешь?

Тор моргнул и посмотрел на царя, рядом с которым стоял его дурачина-сын и зло улыбался. Бюлейст был огромным великаном, не таким, как его отец, но всё же походил на здоровую такую гору мышц. Тор предположил, что йотун питается тоннами рыбы и время от времени мёртвыми людьми или русалами.

— По вашим стандартам гостеприимства — неплохо. — Через силу улыбнулся Тор. Локи бы им гордился.

Лафей усмехнулся, Бюлейст же недоуменно нахмурился — оно и понятно: он хоть и был здоровым, но ужасно тупым. Царь подал знак рукой, и стража отпустила Тора, но не отошла. Что ж, по крайней мере, они считают его опасным.

Лафей шутливо поклонился и повернулся к принцу спиной.

— Плыви со мной, Одинсон, нам надо кое-что обсудить.

Тор сдержался от того, чтобы закатить глаза, и поплыл за царём. Как будто у него был выбор.

Вместе они проплыли через хитросплетения туннелей и пещер, стража и Бюлейст следовали за ними. Только Тор начал размышлять, о чём же хотел поговорить с ним царь, как тот сам подал голос:

— Я встречался сегодня с твоим отцом, он хочет тебя вернуть.

Тор улыбнулся.

— Это понятно, я наследник трона, как-никак.

Лафей закатил глаза.

— Я знаю, но твой отец отказался заплатить мне выкуп, и теперь я думаю: чем ты будешь мне полезен, если я не получу то, чего хочу?

Принц в миг посерьёзнел, у него неприятно засосало под ложечкой. Почему его отец мог отказаться заплатить выкуп? Лафей сказал ему, что отец хочет его вернуть, так в чём проблема?

— Что вы попросили у него в обмен на меня?

Царь остановился у огромной пещеры. В ней было невероятно темно, и у Тора создалось ощущение, что эта гигантская дыра просто поглотила все остатки света. Принц сглотнул и не осмелился долго вглядываться в неё.

Лафей, заложив руки за спину, подплыл к краю зияющей чёрным ртом пещеры и заглянул внутрь. Тору стало ещё более не по себе.

— Я попросил вернуть моего сына.

Тор удивлённо приподнял одну бровь. Смысл этой фразы никак не укладывался у него в голове — он не был и никогда не стал бы таким же умным, как Локи. Принц мельком глянул на разговаривающего со стражей Бюлейста.

— Вашего сына?

Лафей обернулся и ухмыльнулся.

— О да, видишь ли, Бюлейст не единственный мой отпрыск. У меня есть ещё один, тот, кого ты прекрасно знаешь и любишь.

Тор в замешательстве посмотрел на йотуна.

— Так, я ничего не понимаю.

Царь расхохотался, однако, в его смехе не было ни капли радости и счастья.

— Конечно, ты не понимаешь, Один очень искусный вор и лжец.

Тор сердито зарычал.

— Не смейте так отзываться о моём отце, он замечательный русал, не смейте его оскорблять!

Стражники и Бюлейст настороженно посмотрели на них, но остались на своих местах: царь не давал им распоряжения идти на помощь.

— О, но я просто говорю правду, наследный принц, твой отец украл моего сына, вырастил его как собственного и попытался скрыть от него его истинное происхождение. Локи — мой сын.

Тор воззрился на него огромными от удивления глазами, он пытался переварить услышанное, но, как часто это бывало, его разум отказывался работать.

***

Всё, чего хотел Тони, — провести спокойный вечер в компании Питера за поглощением пиццы и просмотром «Пиратов Карибского моря», может быть. И, конечно же, у жизни были на него свои планы, хотя в данном случае всему виной был Джарвис.

Тони вылетел из воды и приземлился на пристани рядом с яхтой, где ещё стояло инвалидное кресло в ожидании Питера.

— Ах, дом, сухой дом, — счастливо улыбаясь, промолвил Тони и вышел из костюма. — Как же приятно снова вернуться домой.

— Сэр, должен вам сообщить, что наверху вас ждёт мисс Поттс, и, скорее всего, она потребует объяснений вашего отсутствия.

Старк недовольно скривился и взялся за ручки кресла, пододвигая его поближе к кромке воды, где его уже поджидал вынырнувший Питер. Парень поблагодарил его и забрался в кресло.

— Почему она здесь? Что ты ей сказал, Джарв?

— Я сказал ей, что вы отправились на поиски господина Питера. — Голос ИскИна звучал немного виновато.

Тони завёз Питера в лифт, парень вздохнул.

— Просто хотел поговорить с царём, да? — ехидно спросил он.

Старк чуть пристыженно опустил голову.

— П-прости.

Питер пожал плечами.

— Знаешь, я не понимаю, почему ты врёшь и мне, и себе, я просто… Я не понимаю.

Мужчина прикусил губу и завёз Питера в гостиную, где уже сидела Пеппер. Выглядела она убийственно. Чёрт, эта женщина была до жути устрашающей.

— Тони, тебе лучше… Питер? С возвращением, рада встрече. Как ты?

Питер вежливо ей улыбнулся.

— Здравствуйте, Пеппер, я в порядке, простите, наверное, вы хотите покричать на Тони наедине.

Он выехал во внутренний двор и одним плавным движением нырнул в бассейн, стараясь абстрагироваться от остального мира хотя бы на миг.

Вода была тёплой, и песок с водорослями придавали бассейну уют. Питер улыбнулся подплывшим к нему нескольким малькам. Цветастая рыбка подобралась к нему поближе и ткнулась в кожу и хвост в поиске пищи.

Русал вздохнул, выводя пальцем на песке узоры, он уже скучал по тёте, с которой ему больше не суждено встретиться. Питер и рад был бы обвинить во всём случившемся Тони, но не мог: он знал, что это полностью лишь его вина, ему не следовало оставаться у него, ему нельзя было следить за тем, как мужчина отдыхает на своей яхте.

Тем не менее, вопреки здравому смыслу, он это делал. Каждую ночь он поднимался наверх, чтобы посмотреть на Тони, смеялся, когда тот начинал петь непонятные человеческие песни, и находил странно очаровательным то, что мужчина, поймав в сети какую-нибудь морскую зверушку, всегда отпускал её обратно в океан.

Он так увлёкся Тони, что совершил огромную ошибку, потеряв бдительность и подплыв слишком близко. Теперь он расплачивался за свою глупость.

Питер закусил губу, почувствовав покалывание в сердце. Если повезёт, царь отправит к Мэй кого-нибудь из слуг доложить о случившемся с Питером, если же нет, она будет повсюду его разыскивать, пока, наконец, кто-нибудь из стражников не расскажет ей. Она ни капли этого не заслуживала.

Питер всхлипнул и потёр руками глаза, напугав проплывавшую рядом крошечную рыбку. Это всё несправедливо. Парень резко распахнул глаза, услышав звук приближающихся шагов.

Это была Пеппер, она склонилась над бассейном, ища Питера. Тот медленно поднялся наверх и слегка высунулся из воды.

— Я могу чем-то помочь?

Пеппер мягко улыбнулась.

— О, вот ты где, я просто хотела попрощаться, я уже ухожу. Пожалуйста, присматривай за Тони, не хочу, чтобы он натворил глупостей, но он всё равно меня не слушает.

Питер улыбнулся в ответ.

— Тони никого не слушает, даже Джарвиса, так что не принимайте всё на свой счёт.

Пеппер хихикнула и перевела взгляд на стоявшего за закрытыми стеклянными дверями мужчину. Парень удивлённо приподнял бровь.

— Знаешь, он, вероятно, послушал бы тебя.

Русал, услышав это, фыркнул.

— Нет, нет, ему всё равно на то, что я хочу и на то, что для меня лучше.

Женщина вздохнула и, присев на корточки с краю бассейна, пристально посмотрела на парня.

— Питер, я точно не знаю, что между вами произошло, но я знаю, что Тони часто совершает необдуманные поступки. Временами он ведёт себя, как ребёнок, и не понимает, что делать что-то, имея благие намерения, не то же самое, что делать что-то хорошо. — Пеппер тяжело вздохнула. — Но независимо от того, что он сделал, поверь мне, он сделал это лишь потому, что он действительно о тебе заботится. Я ещё ни разу не видела, чтобы он столько сил вкладывал в кого-то или во что-то на протяжении столь долгого времени. Этот костюм — это огромное достижение техники, единственное в своём роде, Питер, и он сделал это ради тебя, он создал это совершенное изобретение лишь для тебя.

Парень сглотнул и опустил взгляд на руки. Если это так и он действительно что-то значит для Тони, может, у них получится всё исправить.

— Спасибо, до свидания, Пеппер, — с улыбкой ответил он.

Женщина улыбнулась и, поднявшись, направилась к выходу. Питер смотрел ей вслед и пересёкся взглядом с Тони. Чтобы скрыть своё смущение, он снова нырнул в воду.


	13. Перемирие

Первый день пребывания Питера в доме Старка прошёл спокойно. Питер завтракал и обедал вместе с Тони и всё оставшееся время проводил лёжа на диване за просмотром телевизора, более подробно изучая странные человеческие обычаи. Его очень увлекли свадебные шоу, и он без конца спрашивал Джарвиса: «Почему эта женщина кричит на своего спутника из-за цветов?» или «Не понимаю, почему она злится, что ей подарили две одинаковые миски? Они же наоборот ей пригодятся, разве нет?»

Джарвис пытался как можно больше всего разъяснить русалу, но так как и он не всё понимал в странном человеческом поведении, то временами ничем не мог помочь. Иногда они спрашивали Тони, на что тот просто пожимал плечами и говорил: «Женщины не от мира сего».

На второй день в Питере что-то переменилось. Он по-прежнему ел с Тони, но большую часть времени молчал и говорил только тогда, когда к нему обращались, он даже перестал комментировать происходящее на экране. Но апогеем стало то, что он просто выключил телевизор, выехал во двор посмотреть на океан и, засидевшись, чуть не обгорел на солнце.

На третий день всё стало ещё хуже. Питер отказывался вылезать из воды и лежал, свернувшись клубком, на дне бассейна, разглядывая плитку. Тони почти час пытался привлечь его внимание, пока Джарвис не сообщил, что к нему пришла Пеппер обсудить что-то важное. Мужчина неохотно, но всё же ушёл.

Он, однако, никак не смог отвлечься от мыслей о парне. Поведение Питера настораживало, и Старк просто не знал, что с ним делать. Это его обычно успокаивали после того случая с Оби, поэтому он был абсолютно беспомощен.

Он привык получать заботу от других, а не заботиться о ком-то самостоятельно, — это были самые любимые его моменты детства. Тони мерил шагами пол мастерской, изредка поглядывая на экраны, на которых отображалась часть бассейна.

Камера была установлена таким образом, что было видно весь двор, однако, Питер в кадр не попадал: Тони решил не нарушать его личное пространство, как-никак, русал ещё подросток.

— Сэр, господин Питер лежит без движения с прошлой ночи, может, попробовать найти к нему другой подход?

Старк сглотнул и взглянул на бутылку скотча, стоявшую в баре, но не взял её — лишь посмотрел. Он пообещал Пеппер меньше пить и только после пяти. Он тяжело вздохнул и согласно кивнул.

— Думаю, ты прав, я поговорю с ним, но что мне ему говорить? — Он распахнул двери и вышел из мастерской. — Я уже извинился за то, что разрушил всю его жизнь и заставил жить вместе со мной, что ещё я могу сказать?

Пока Тони шёл в гостиную, ИскИн молчал.

— Сэр, может пришло время ничего не говорить и просто помолчать?

Тони вновь вздохнул и шагнул во двор.

В бассейне по-прежнему было тихо, и Старку не хотелось нарушать это спокойствие, но он должен был быть рядом с другом. Пришёл и его черёд. Тихо выдохнув, он присел у края бассейна и заглянул в воду. Картина была не из весёлых: свернувшийся калачиком и прикрывающий лицо рукой Питер выглядел таким несчастным.

Тони прикусил губу.

— Питер, ты не двигаешься уже… довольно долго, пожалуйста, вернись в дом, поешь, сходи в ванную, ну, или что-нибудь ещё. — Питер даже не шелохнулся, казалось, он вообще не заметил присутствия Тони. Старка это начинало раздражать, он не любил, когда его игнорировали.

Он потёр лицо рукой и вспомнил слова Джарвиса. Может, и правда лучше помолчать? Он встал и начал сбрасывать с себя одежду, раздевшись до трусов, он медленно забрался в воду. Холодно не было, так как солнце ярко светило весь день, но водоём был довольно-таки большой, ощущения были совсем не как в детском бассейнчике.

Тони был слишком мал ростом и не доставал ногами до дна, отчего, немного поплавав и привыкнув к воде, он набрал полную грудь воздуха и нырнул.

Питер, казалось, поразился внезапному вторжению и отнял руку от лица. Заметив Тони, он широко распахнул глаза.

— Тони, что?..

Русал не успел договорить, как его притянули в крепкие объятия. Питер на мгновение напрягся и замер в руках мужчины, но все стены, которые он мысленно выстроил вокруг себя, пали, и он обнял Тони в ответ. Рыдая, как ребёнок, он цеплялся за него, наслаждаясь теплом и лаской. Он успокоился только тогда, когда почувствовал, как Тони несколько раз слегка похлопал его по руке. Он нахмурился, но увидев встревоженный взгляд мужчины, тут же всё понял.

— Вот дерьмо!

Он быстро поднялся на поверхность — Тони жадно глотал ртом воздух.

— Мне так жаль, Тони, я не хотел тебя топить!

На это Старк лишь отмахнулся, всё ещё восстанавливая дыхание.

— В-всё нормально, я просто недооценил твои силы.

Питер рассмеялся и, взмахнув хвостом, подтащил Тони туда, где помельче — Старк сделал что-то вроде пляжа, и теперь они вдвоём могли нормально полежать на песке без ущерба для кого-либо. Тони уже пришёл в себя, Питер восхищённо разглядывал его торс.

Мужчина лежал на спине и глубоко дышал, Питер ещё с момента их возвращения заметил, что тот прибавил в мышцах. Вероятно, из-за брони.

— Ты в порядке?

Питер перевёл взгляд на его лицо и слегка покраснел.

— Эм, разве не я должен был задать этот вопрос? В смысле, я же чуть тебя не утопил.

Тони рассмеялся и закрыл глаза.

— Поверь, люди пытались расправиться со мной и похуже.

Питер подвинулся ближе в поиске утешения. Он опустил голову ему на плечо и обнял мужчину, не замечая его удивлённый и слегка возмущённый взгляд.

— Например?

Тони вздохнул и положил ладонь на руку Питера, находиться в такой близости без какого-либо сексуального подтекста ему было непривычно, но приятно. Пальцами второй руки он провёл по спине и плечу парня, медленно выводя на коже известные лишь ему узоры.

— О, помнится, один раз девушка, с которой я переспал, заявила, что беременна от меня, правда, когда она родила, всё обернулось против неё: ребёнок больше был похож на Роуди, чем на меня.

Питер смежил веки, лениво помахивая хвостом, он наслаждался запахом мужчины — он так хорошо пах.

— Я не совсем тебя понял.

Тони хохотнул.

— Хорошо, видишь ли, некоторые люди, например, как я, Брюс и Пеппер, белые, потому что у нас светлая кожа. Мой друг, Роуди, чёрный, но, думаю, тебе лучше так не говорить по некоторым причинам, это значит, что у него кожа очень тёмная и совсем не похожа на мою.

Питер хмыкнул — он всё равно ничего не понял.

— Я уже видел людей с разными оттенками и цветами кожи, это довольно захватывающе и красиво.

Тони улыбнулся.

— Я рад, что ты так думаешь.

— Ладно, это я понял, а что значит «беременна»?

— А, ты, наверное, видел по телевизору женщин со странным большим круглым животом. Это значит, что они беременны, в смысле, носят внутри маленьких человечков. Мы не откладываем яйца, мы… Эм, боже, чем я так проштрафился в жизни, что теперь вынужден объяснять русалу, что такое беременность?

Питер весело рассмеялся и ещё сильнее прижался к мужчине, он уже скучал по объятиям с тётей, но это было достойной альтернативой.

— Ладно, эм, у наших женщин есть яйца, но внутри, а мужчины их оплодотворяют своим семенем — так в животах женщин появляются дети.

Питер распахнул глаза и моргнул.

— Это здорово, сколько детей может носить одна женщина?

Тони задумчиво нахмурился.

— Думаю, рекорд — где-то около двенадцати, но обычно у нас бывает по одному, по два ребёнка.

Парень сел, запуская пальцы в высохшие волосы, — торчащие во все стороны кудряшки выглядели так забавно.

— По одному, по два… Наши русалки в основном откладывают по двадцать яиц, и, если повезёт, половина из них оплодотворяется, но в итоге выживают тоже один или два ребёнка. Хотя с того момента, как мы поселились в пещерах и начали защищать друг друга, всё стало намного лучше.

Тони посмотрел на парнишку, замечая, что тот так и не убрал руки с его груди. Он слегка её сжал. Питер, казалось, и не был против. Тони заглянул ему в лицо.

— И вы не занимаетесь сексом, да?

Питер вздохнул.

— Нет, это тоже одна из причин, почему у нас такое маленькое потомство. Иногда я думаю, что мы обречены на вымирание.

Тони сел, притянув парня к груди. Он не хотел, чтобы Питер опять грустил.

Питер выглядел немного удивлённым, но не возражал, напротив, он сильнее прильнул к мужчине и заключил его в объятия.

— Спасибо, Тони, я… Я знаю, что ты только пытаешься мне помочь.

Тони отстранился и коснулся щеки парня.

— Конечно, Пит, ты — один из самых важных для меня людей. Если уже не самый важный.

Питер смущённо покраснел и отвёл взгляд, нервно хихикнув.

— Тони, я, эм… Не глупи.

Тони, приподняв руку, дотронулся до лица парня, пока он не отвернулся.

— Нет, Питер, я серьёзно, я не сомневаюсь в своих чувствах к тебе, но если ты не будешь мне доверять, то я растеряю всю свою уверенность и у нас с тобой ничего не получится.

Питер посмотрел на мужчину и вздохнул.

— Тони, я… — Он замер на полуслове, не зная, что говорить.

Тони заставлял всё внутри Питера сладко сжиматься, но в то же время именно он отобрал у него всё, что он имел. Всё было так странно и немного запутанно, но Питер был не в состоянии думать об этом сейчас.

Казалось, только Тони знал, чего он хочет: он мягко коснулся губами губ парня. Питер слегка испугался и хотел было отпрянуть, но большая часть его не хотела этого делать. Он приоткрыл рот, позволяя Тони углубить поцелуй, и, почувствовав тёплый язык у себя во рту, задрожал от возбуждения.

Кто-то негромко кашлянул.

Тони и Питер резко отскочили друг от друга, парень, не сумев побороть свой природный инстинкт, резко нырнул в воду, скрываясь и оставляя после себя множество брызг, большая часть которых попала на Тони. Тот сплюнул, пытаясь избавиться от привкуса солёной воды.

Высунув язык и протерев его рукой, он поднял взгляд посмотреть, кто же их потревожил.

— Привет, Тони.

— Брюс?

Старк быстро поднялся на ноги и подошёл к другу.

— Боже, Брюс, как ты, я не видел тебя с того момента, как.?

Брюс внимательно смерил торс Старка взглядом и снова переключил своё внимание на лицо друга.

— Как ты посадил меня в вертолёт и приказал Джарвису отвезти меня обратно.

Тони кивнул, вдруг почувствовав себя немного виноватым за этот случай.

— Ах, да! Как прошёл полёт?

Брюс посмотрел на него с таким выражением лица, мол, «ты серьёзно?» и обернулся к бассейну, улыбаясь.

— Привет, Питер, рад снова тебя видеть!

Парень ослепительно улыбнулся в ответ.

— Брюс! Как вы? Где вы были? — Тони начинал ревновать: Питер так радостно отреагировал на появление Беннера.

Питер подплыл к бортику бассейна, Брюс присел на корточки и погладил руку парня в каком-то странном приветственном жесте, у Тони аж желваки заходили от злости.

— Со мной всё в порядке, а вот ты как? Почему ты снова у Тони в бассейне?

Питер по-прежнему улыбался, но уже чуть напряжённее.

— Я… Меня наказали за дружбу с Тони.

Брюс удивлённо распахнул глаза и посмотрел на Старка. Тот лишь пожал плечами.

— Давай об этом не сейчас, зачем ты пришёл?

Брюс выпрямился, и к удивлению Питера и Тони, немного смутился.

— Эм, Пеппер мне сказала, что вам двоим не помешает чья-нибудь компания и что ты задолжал мне извинение.

Тони застенчиво улыбнулся.

— Думаю, это мне по силам, пойдём в дом, позавтракаем? Или пообедаем? Не знаю, сколько сейчас времени.

Брюс рассмеялся.

— Уже полдень, Тони.

Мужчины прошли в дом, Питер вскарабкался на кресло и поехал за ними.

***

Локи кинул в стену камень. Да, он в основном занимался только этим с тех пор, как ему запретили покидать пещеру. Когда его только завели в так называемую камеру, он сразу же попытался сбежать, но Сиф схватила его и вернула обратно.

После третьей его попытки выбраться наружу, Один приказал его запереть, что означало завалить проход в пещеру огромной скалой, оставив лишь тонкую щель для воздуха. Локи был в ярости, но ничего поделать не мог.

Принц поднял с земли очередной камешек и кинул в стену. Он был очень меток, поэтому на стене уже образовалось небольшое пятно, которое становилось всё отчётливее с каждым ударом. Это всё ужасно раздражало, и Локи в какой-то момент начал просто кричать на всех и вся.

Конечно, это ничего не дало, и, спустя какое-то время, принц решил успокоиться, чтобы сохранить силы для следующего яростного броска. Вздохнув, он свернулся на кровати в клубок, мысленно проклиная Тони за то, что тот втянул их всех во всё это. Это была целиком и полностью вина этого тупого человечишки, потому что из-за него изгнали Питера, из-за него он, Локи, оказался заперт в своей пещере совсем один, без какой бы то ни было компании.

— Можно войти?

— А разве мой отказ тебя остановит?

Один рассмеялся — скалу отодвинули в сторону, чтобы царь смог проплыть к своему сыну. Он осмотрелся, подмечая беспорядок, который натворил Локи. Покрывала, какие-то украшения и оружие были разбросаны по всему полу.

Царь вздохнул.

— Ты же знаешь, что я делаю это ради твоего же блага.

Локи закатил глаза и уставился на потолок.

— Конечно, отец, как скажешь.

Один снова тяжело вздохнул и взглянул на сына.

— Я снова пойду к Лафею и верну твоего брата, — изрёк он и опустился на камень рядом с принцем. Локи сел на кровати и огромными глазами посмотрел на отца.

— Ты собираешься направить на него нашу армию?

Один отрицательно помотал головой.

— Нет, я предложу ему наши дары, я не стану развязывать войну, которую я в силах предотвратить.

Локи вздохнул.

— Это не поможет, Лафею нужен я, он знает, что Тор слишком ценен, чтобы сдаваться вот так легко. Нужно подойти к этому мудрее, отец, позволь мне пойти с тобой, позволь тебе помочь.

Один вздохнул. Теперь перед ним сидел тот Локи, которого всегда в нём видела Фригг: советник и защитник Тора. Он не солгал, когда сказал, что считает Локи своим ребёнком и очень его любит, но Тор всё равно был его старшим и законным сыном. Трон принадлежал ему, а не Локи; он хотел убедиться, что именно Тор займёт его.

— Я не могу подвергать тебя опасности, если с тобой что-нибудь случится, твоя мать никогда мне этого не простит. Ты останешься здесь, Локи.

Принц резко вскочил и поплыл за отцом, который уже был у выхода.

— Пожалуйста, я могу помочь, Лафей отвлечётся на меня, и его будет легко обмануть, пожалуйста, отец!

Один подождал, пока к пещере подкатят скалу.

— Нет, Локи, я не возьму тебя с собой.

Принц зло взмахнул хвостом.

— Ты старый глупец, если считаешь, что сможешь справиться с Лафеем в… в одиночку!

Царь кивнул, вздохнув.

— Может, ты прав.

Сказав это, он уплыл. Локи зарычал на Сиф, которая уже приготовилась закрывать вход и одарила его, как и всегда, строгим и раздражённым взглядом.

— Мне нужно облегчиться, уйди.

Сиф выдохнула и выпустила принца, но тут же последовала за ним на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Конечно, Локи знал, что она следит за тем, чтобы он снова не сбежал, но всё же решил попытаться отплыть от неё так далеко, чтобы она не успела схватить его за хвост.

Они завернули за угол, и Локи остановился.

— Привет, дорогой, как ты? — спросила улыбающаяся Фригг и, мельком взглянув на Сиф, притянула парня к себе и поцеловала его в лоб.

Локи слегка зарделся: он никогда не признается в этом, но ему очень нравилось, когда Фригг одаривала его своей любовью.

Царица взяла сына за руку и повела его в свою пещеру.

— Я удивлена, что ты ещё не нашёл способ сбежать, дорогой.

Локи посмотрел на Сиф из-за плеча.

— Эта проклятая женщина, кажется, знает всё, о чём я думаю.

Фригг рассмеялась и тоже посмотрела на русалку.

— Если это так, может, вы созданы друг для друга.

Сиф побледнела, Локи в отвращении скривился.

— Мама, пожалуйста, не шути так.

Царица коротко засмеялась и покачала головой.

— Вы оба такие милые, но, Сиф, пожалуйста, оставь нас, я хочу поговорить с сыном наедине.

Русалка вытянулась в струну.

— Моя царица, я не могу этого сделать, царь приказал мне ни в коем случае не покидать принца.

Фригг поморщилась.

— Я рада, что ты так ответственно к этому подходишь, дорогая, но я серьёзно, оставь нас.

Русалка прикусила губу, нервно размахивая хвостом.

Локи закатил глаза. Он уже достаточно знал свою мать и понял, что она пытается сделать. Резко взмахнув мощным хвостом, он поднял в воду клубы песка, ослепляя и стражницу, и мать одновременно.

Принц обернулся и с радостной усмешкой быстро поплыл к ближайшему выходу. Окончательно выбравшись, он глубоко вдохнул и удовлетворённо улыбнулся.

Так как он был самым быстрым пловцом среди своего народа, ему без труда удалось догнать отца и его стражников. Они снова направлялись к заброшенному кораблю, на котором произошла их первая встреча, и Локи ни в коем случае не пропустит новую.

Он спрятался и проследил за царской делегацией, заплывшей внутрь, — лишь несколько русалов осталось стоять на страже снаружи. Локи, ища в судне лазейку, проплыл за небольшими скалами при этом не сводя глаз с охраны.

Он нахмурился, медленно взмахнув плавниками, когда чьи-то сильные руки схватили его. Одна рука закрыла ему рот, две других обхватили его запястья, ещё одна пара рук вцепилась ему в хвост, чтобы полностью обездвижить принца.

— Я знал, что ты снова проберёшься сюда, как и в тот раз. — Раздался в ушах Локи ледяной голос.

Крик принца никто не услышал.


	14. Ещё больше проблем?

Тони проснулся, вырвавшись из какого-то дурацкого сна про то, как он провёл весь день сидя в луже и слушая наставления Пеппер о том, о чём ему явно не хотелось думать ещё и во время отдыха.

Тони проснулся от ощущения чего-то мокрого на теле и медленно понял, в чём дело. Он уснул на диване вместе с Питером, улёгшимся сверху и предварительно накрывшим их обоих влажным полотенцем.

Он моргнул и перевёл взгляд на своего мирно спящего русала －его лицо озарила улыбка. Тони мягко отбросил русые локоны со лба парня и замер, когда Питер слегка нахмурился. О, как же он по нему скучал!

Тони поражался тому, насколько комфортно себя чувствовал Питер на суше.

Он нежно провёл рукой по щеке парня и вдруг представил его самым обычным человеком с длинными ногами, такими же бледными и мощными, как и всё его тело.

Хотя бледность можно было исправить, оставив Питера чуть подольше на солнце. Старк неожиданно подметил, что Питер всё-таки уже немного загорел. Ему понравилось. Загар был парнишке очень к лицу и делал его ещё очаровательнее.

Питер снова нахмурился, и Тони тихо вздохнул, услышав чересчур громкое урчание у себя в животе. Ему жутко не хотелось вставать, но всё же пришлось. Он аккуратно приподнял Питера и, выбравшись из-под него и опустив обратно на диван, направился в ванную.

Тони сбросил влажную одежду и надел первую попавшуюся футболку и боксеры — Брюс ушёл несколько часов назад, а больше он никого не ждал. Он вынужден был признать: доктор ему понравился. Это был приятный в общении, смешной и невероятно умный человек, а эти качества Тони очень привлекали в людях.

Вот почему он хорошо ладил ещё и с собой.

Он улыбнулся и, выйдя из ванной, заметил, что Питер ещё спит. Тони быстро взял полотенце и снова его намочил — теперь Питеру будет ещё уютнее под мокрой тканью.

Тони подошёл к холодильнику и вытащил стакан смузи. Это Пеппер настояла на том, чтобы он пил эти коктейли. Они полезны для здоровья и бла-бла-бла.

Он сделал глоток и скривился: на вкус слишком полезно для него. Он прошёл в комнату и взял планшет поглядеть на результаты исследований, которые он когда-то приказал сделать Джарвису.

Увиденное его не обрадовало, он снова отхлебнул коктейль. Тони взглянул на Питера и вышел во двор, поставив стакан на столик.

— Джарвис?

— Да, сэр?

Тони облизал пересохшие губы и вздохнул.

— У нас же есть данные «Гидры»?

— Да, есть, сэр, — как-то нехотя ответил ИскИн.

Старк снова тихо выдохнул и посмотрел на огромный океан, простирающийся перед ним.

— Тогда почему ты не используешь их? Я хочу, чтобы ты запустил программу с помощью этих данных. Иначе результата нам не видать ещё много лет.

— Да, сэр.

Тони не понравился тон Джарвиса: он звучал как-то обречённо. Но, решив проигнорировать его, он обернулся, и очень вовремя: Питер, уже проснувшись, сидел на диване и в замешательстве озирался по сторонам.

***

Локи ничего не знал о своём родном отце, но уже всей душой его ненавидел. Йотун, схвативший его, завязал ему глаза, и Локи не мог понять, куда же его повели. Все знали, где жили йотуны, даже если Тор их нашёл, попасть в их пещеры было не так уж и сложно, Локи боялся, что его отведут в ту часть жилья, где его никто не сможет отыскать без проводника.

В пещерах йотунов было холоднее, чем дома, но Локи было всё равно: холод не причинял ему дискомфорта. Его беспокоило другое: этот холод означал то, что его ведут всё глубже и глубже. Ему это совсем не нравилось.

В какой-то момент с него сняли повязку, и Локи зашипел на стоящих рядом стражников, которые были вдвое больше его. Они не обратили на него никакого внимания; Локи знал, что, даже если ему удастся освободиться, он не сможет должным образом выстоять в битве с ними.

Время от времени он ловил на себе взгляды других йотунов, вылезших из своих пещер, чтобы посмотреть на разноцветного русала. У них самих же были синие или серо-синие хвосты и устрашающе красные глаза. Локи сглотнул и мысленно порадовался тому, что большее из внешности он взял от матери.

В пещерах было мрачно, но он прекрасно видел в темноте, правда, его так торопили, что он не успевал всё осмотреть. Наконец стража привела его в огромную пещеру и освободила принца. Тот потёр запястья, несмотря на то, что ему не причинили никакого вреда.

Пещера была широкой, с высоким сводом, у стены стоял трон из грубого серого камня. Он был довольно прост, его украшала лишь пара вырезанных витков.

Рядом стоял такой же большой трон, но чуть ниже. «По идее, это должен быть трон царицы», — подумал Локи. Он обернулся и заметил, что за ним наблюдают караулящие вход стражники.

Локи вздохнул и вновь обратил свой взор на троны в ожидании отца. Почувствовав какое-то движение, он насторожился и замер.

— Добро пожаловать домой, сын.

Локи усмехнулся, Лафей проплыл мимо и занял своё место на троне. Он выглядел довольным и величественным. Оба русала смерили друг друга взглядами, но ни один из них не промолвил ни слова.

— Отец, ты вернулся.

Локи встревоженно обернулся и заметил огромного русала, приближающегося к ним. Лафей перевёл свой взгляд с Локи на первенца.

— Бюлейст, поприветствуй, пожалуйста, своего брата, Локи.

Русал остановился и обернулся снова взглянуть на принца. Тот вдруг почувствовал себя крохотным и беззащитным. Йотун довольно улыбнулся, сверкнув острыми зубами.

— Брат, — усмехнулся Бюлейст, Локи стоило огромных сил не отпрянуть в испуге. Русал подплыл к нему ближе, Локи выпрямился, чтобы не показаться слабым в чужих глазах. Бюлейст рассмеялся: — Он такой крошечный, отец, зачем он нам?

Лафей наблюдал за сыновьями положив руку на подлокотник и подперев ладонью подбородок. Губы его растянулись в еле заметной улыбке.

— Может, с виду он и мал, но поверь мне, Бюлейст, он стоит всего, с чем нам пришлось столкнуться. Он быстр и умён, и я уверен, он сможет вернуть нам былую славу.

Локи сердито зашипел, но Лафей лишь ухмыльнулся в ответ. Бюлейст нахмурился.

— Я тоже могу это сделать, отец. Я истинный йотун, в отличие от него. Он же йотун лишь наполовину: и внешне, и по крови.

Локи взглянул на своего кровного брата.

— Он прав, позвольте ему привести вас к славе, а мне верните настоящего брата.

Лафей захохотал.

— Ох, Локи, ты такой славный глупец.

— Глупец? — Принц недоуменно нахмурился.

— Я не отпущу Тора, пока ты будешь спорить со мной. Примешь моё предложение — он будет плавать себе свободно. Он мне нужен разве что лишь для того, чтобы позлить Одина, я не хочу войны, даже если со стороны это выглядит по-другому.

Локи в смятении закусил губу и потупился; этот тупой русал крепко взял его в оборот — ему это не нравилось. Глубоко вздохнув, он воззрился на Лафея.

— Если вы позволите моему брату уйти, под братом я имею в виду Тора, — пояснил Локи, окинув взглядом Бюлейста. — Тогда, клянусь своей честью, я останусь, если, конечно, вы или кто-то из ваших подданных не решите от меня избавиться.

Царь слегка удивился и улыбнулся.

— Неплохие условия. Клянусь своей короной, ты будешь под моей защитой и никто не посмеет причинить тебе вред.

Локи кивнул, но спокойнее ему не стало. По взгляду, которым его одарил Бюлейст, он понял, что отныне он находится под защитой лишь на словах, а не как раньше.

Принц-йотун злобно смотрел на него, и Локи был уверен, что тот сделает всё, чтобы его извести. Он нервно облизнулся.

— Я хочу увидеть Тора.

Было видно, что царю эта просьба не понравилась, но он скрепя сердце подал знак стражникам.

— Приведите сюда принцессу.

Локи позабавила эта фраза, он сдавленно кашлянул, скрывая смешок.

Два стражника привели Тора, и Локи тут же бросился к брату, крепко обнимая его за шею обеими руками. Тор, поняв, кто сжимает его в объятиях, вскрикнул от неожиданности. Бюлейст насмешливо хмыкнул, Лафей улыбнулся.

Тор обняв брата за шею одной рукой, прикоснулся своим лбом к его.

— Что ты здесь делаешь, Локи?

Младший принц на секунду прикрыл глаза.

— Спасаю тебя, что же ещё, тупица.

Тор немного отстранился и кивнул.

— Прости, нужно было тебя послушаться.

Вода между ними неприятно омывала кожу, Локи неловко похлопал Тора по плечу.

— Ничего, именно поэтому меня и называют самым умным.

Бюлейст фыркнул.

— Ага, и именно поэтому ты так легко попался?

Локи покраснел, Тор обернулся и свирепо зарычал на йотуна, но тот совершенно не испугался. Лафей поднялся с трона и подплыл к братьям, хищно улыбаясь.

— Твой брат заключил со мной сделку, чтобы спасти тебя, Одинсон, ты свободен, прощайся и уходи.

— Я не оставлю брата с вами, чудовища! — прошипел Тор. И в доказательство своих слов он схватил Локи за руку, заставив того болезненно поморщиться.

Локи вздохнул и осторожно выбрался из хватки брата.

— Тор, ты должен идти, я со всем справлюсь сам. Я справлюсь с ним, — сказал он глядя на Лафея.

— Я не могу тебя бросить! — снова прорычал Тор.

Локи рассмеялся.

— Можешь и бросишь, передай маме, что я люблю её.

Выражение лица Тора в точности отражало чувства Локи. Ему было невыносимо наблюдать за тем, как его брата, вырывающегося, кричащего, зовущего его, Локи, насильно оттаскивали прочь. Ему не хотелось здесь оставаться, но он должен был это сделать.

Лафей улыбнулся и положил ладонь на плечо Локи.

— Не волнуйся, сынок, ты полюбишь это место.

Бюлейст смерил принца тяжёлым взглядом, но Локи не обратил на него никакого внимания.

— Я тебе не сын, Лафей, — устало выдохнул он.

***

Тони подкинул блинчик вверх, и Питер радостно захлопал в ладоши: в этот раз Старк не уронил еду на пол. Им было вполне хорошо друг с другом, и хотя Тони знал, что Питер всё ещё очень тоскует по дому, он делал вид, что всё хорошо. Питер же, понимая, что Тони винит во всём себя, притворялся, будто ничего не замечает, чтобы ненароком не сделать хуже.

Это было приятное, но невероятно шаткое состояние, в котором они, однако, находились с превеликим удовольствием, будучи слишком эгоистичными и трусливыми, чтобы что-либо изменить. Тони положил блинчик на тарелку прямо перед улыбающимся Питером.

— Вот, сделан с огромной любовью, специально для тебя.

Питер хихикнул.

— Ты просто боишься попробовать первым.

Тони притворно схватился за грудь.

— Ох, какое недоверие, это оскорбительно, юноша.

Русал снова рассмеялся и щедро полил блин сиропом — Тони вернулся к готовке.

Питер проглотил кусочек — было очень вкусно. Улыбнувшись, он стал наблюдать за Тони и рассмеялся, когда тот, пытаясь перевернуть очередной блин, потерпел неудачу и, кое-как сняв пригоревший кусок теста к сковороде, начал всё с начала.

— Что ты смеёшься, это не так просто, как кажется на первый взгляд.

Питер незаметно усмехнулся.

— Я молчал. Я просто ем.

Тони хмыкнул и снял новый, на этот раз целый, блинчик.

— Ага, ешь взглядом мою задницу.

Парень рассмеялся и доел свой завтрак, но не ушёл, пока Тони не закончил готовку.

— Ладно, Пит, мне нужно сегодня поработать, справишься сам?

Питер огляделся и кивнул, не обращая внимания на какое-то странное чувство, терзающее его изнутри. Он не хотел, чтобы Тони уходил.

— Конечно, немного посмотрю телевизор, чтобы понять вас, людей, лучше.

Тони хохотнул и направился к лестнице.

— Ну, удачи, парень, будь умницей, если что-то понадобится, спроси Джарвиса или попроси его позвонить мне.

Питер кивнул и проводил мужчину взглядом. Вздохнув, он пересел со стула, на котором сидел за завтраком, в своё кресло. Он подъехал к телевизору, но не включил его: его мысли были полностью заняты Тони.

— Джарвис?

— Да, господин Питер?

Парень нервно облизал губы.

— Можешь… Можешь рассказать, как люди ухаживают друг за другом?

***

Тони измерял шагами мастерскую, пытаясь урезонить ИскИна. Какого чёрта он вообще сделал его таким умным и… человечным? Ну, ответ довольно прост: он таким его не делал. Он научил Джарвиса мало-мальским вещам, а тот уже сам до всего дошёл и стал таким, как сейчас. Он учился, адаптировался, и, видимо, на каком-то этапе у него появились такие понятия, как «добро» и «зло».

— Джарвис, я хочу быть с этим парнишкой, но у нас ничего не выйдет, если мы так и останемся представителями разных видов. У него хвост, господи боже!

— Сэр, господин Питер вам доверяет даже после всего, что с ним произошло, если вы используете его, чтобы превратить его в человека… Я даже не знаю, что будет.

Тони сердито отхлебнул кофе.

— Я тоже не знаю, но это не важно, Джарв, если в конце концов мы сможем быть вместе, а мы сможем, я уверен в этом.

ИскИн промолчал, Тони, устало вздохнув, опустил кружку.

— Джарвис, открой модель и позвони доктору Беннеру, я хочу услышать его мнение.

— Да, сэр.

Тони слегка прикрыл глаза, уловив в тоне Джарвиса холодные, почти расстроенные нотки. ИскИну нравился Питер, и Старк понимал его замешательство. То, что с парнем сделала «Гидра», неправильно и отвратительно, но он же не собирается сажать его в аквариум и изучать.

Он вообще не собирался ограничивать его свободу никоим образом.

Брюс тоже был взволнован, как и Джарвис, но его было легче уговорить помочь, поскольку он, как и Тони, был слишком любопытным. Вместе им будет легче прийти к правильному решению и быстрее добиться результатов.

Тони позвонил Пеппер с просьбой, чтобы Брюса перевезли к нему в дом и он мог работать с ним в мастерской, и, что неудивительно, женщина этому не обрадовалась. Она начала возмущаться, говоря, что это несправедливо — отвлекать в данный момент одного из лучших учёных, но Старк заверил её, что это всего лишь на несколько недель, ну, максимум месяцев.

В конечном итоге Пеппер сдалась, и Брюс согласился прийти на следующий день. Тони был очень доволен собой.

— Сэр, уже почти полдень, господин Питер спрашивает, будете ли вы с ним обедать.

Тони взглянул на часы, удивляясь тому, как быстро пролетело время. Зевнув, он выгнулся в спине и встал со стула.

— А, да, думаю, да.

От сидения целый день у него затекли ноги, и он застонал, сделав пару шагов.

Войдя в гостиную, он обнаружил Питера, сидящего на диване с очень виноватым выражением лица. Слегка нахмурившись, он направился к парню.

— Эй, Пит, что такое?

— Ничего, — выпалил Питер, Старк изогнул бровь: ответ парня звучал крайне подозрительно. Может, он спросит потом Джарвиса о том, что здесь случилось, хотя, учитывая то, что Питер — подросток, он не был уверен, хочет ли он знать о произошедшем наверняка.

— Ладно, проголодался?

Питер нетерпеливо кивнул.

— Да, очень, но я не хотел есть без тебя.

Тони нежно улыбнулся; парнишка был слишком милым. Он прошёл на кухню.

— Очень мило с твоей стороны. Что ты хочешь есть, пиццу? Или, может, что-нибудь из китайской кухни? О, а мы пробовали индийские блюда? Нужно будет начать с чего-нибудь не слишком острого.

Питер улыбнулся и покачал головой.

— Эм, я, наверное, лучше съем рыбу и, может, краба, у меня в животе появляется какое-то странное ощущение, когда я ем слишком много вашей человеческой еды.

Тони кивнул.

— Хорошо, тогда тебе — рыбу, мне — вкуснейшую пиццу. Джарвис, сделай заказ, пожалуйста.

— Непременно, сэр, — радостно ответил ИскИн.

Питер скользнул с дивана в кресло и направился на кухню, чтобы пересесть на стул.

Тони поражался: неужели ему это ещё не надоело? Но парень не жаловался. Вдруг внутри Тони разлилось какое-то странное чувство.

— Эй, Питер… ты в порядке? В смысле, если бы тебе вдруг стало нехорошо или слишком тоскливо, ты же мне сообщил бы, я прав?

Русал кивнул, на секунду замешкавшись.

— Д-да, мистер Старк.

Тони рассмеялся.

— Опять «мистер Старк», а? Вот мелкий лжец.

Он развернулся к холодильнику, достал рыбу и, порезав на кусочки, положил её на тарелку перед Питером.

— Я… не врал.

Старк снова рассмеялся.

— И снова врёшь.

Питер виновато опустил взгляд на руки.

— Это… не так просто говорить о таких вещах.

Тони снова полез в холодильник теперь уже за крабовым мясом и положил его на тарелку.

— Знаю, поверь, знаю, но ты должен всё рассказать, иначе это будет медленно пожирать тебя изнутри. Я проходил через подобное, поэтому знаю.

Питер неуверенно кивнул, но взгляд не поднял, Тони чуть ближе подтолкнул к нему тарелку.

— Ешь, давай поговорим о чём-нибудь другом? Не хочешь поплавать?

Парень взял кусочек краба и, медленно его прожевав, проглотил.

— Эм, в смысле?

Тони улыбнулся.

— Ну, я давненько никуда не выбирался на яхте, так что я не прочь куда-нибудь отправиться.

Питер вдруг резко изменился в лице и, радостно схватив рыбу, проглотил её целиком.

— Я не против немного размять плавники, мне нравится твой бассейн, но он слишком маленький.

Тони сухо посмотрел на него.

— В сравнении с океаном любой бассейн мал.

Парень рассмеялся, Тони расслабился, услышав дверной звонок: доставили пиццу, заказанную Джарвисом.

Наевшись, они спустились в бухту, и, пока Тони заводил яхту, Питер прыгнул в воду. В этот раз Старк не боялся, что Питер куда-то уплывёт, ему просто было некуда плыть.

Слегка поморщившись от невесёлых мыслей, он завёл яхту и выплыл в открытый океан.

Сегодня был штиль, в красивом чистом небе ярко сияли звёзды. Он отплыл далеко-далеко, чтобы не было видно огней дома, и заглушил мотор, бросив якорь.

Лёгкий ветерок прошёлся по водной глади, и Тони, улыбнувшись, опустился в кресло и посмотрел на небо. Было так тихо и спокойно, он наслаждался этим мгновением умиротворения, пока не услышал рядом с собой всплеск.

— Тони?

— Я здесь, милый, как вода?

Услышав восторженный смех парня, Старк улыбнулся ещё шире.

— Восхитительная, я так по этому соскучился!

Тони завёл руку за спину и облегчённо выдохнул.

— Приятно слышать, знаешь, ты можешь выбираться поплавать, когда захочешь.

К его удивлению, Питер резко выпрыгнул из воды и схватился за леер во все глаза глядя на мужчину.

— Ты серьёзно?

Тони вздрогнул.

— Эм, ну конечно, ты же не узник какой-нибудь, ты, скорее… мой сожитель.

Питер вдруг погрустнел, но спрятал разочарование за улыбкой.

— Э-э, да, с моей стороны было глупо думать, что ты захочешь всё время держать меня дома.

Тони встал и подошёл к Питеру.

— Ты свободный человек, русал, и я не имею права запрещать тебе выбираться туда, куда ты хочешь.

Парень улыбнулся, но в его глазах по-прежнему плескалась грусть, Тони так и не понял, почему.

Он что, хотел, чтобы он его запер? Почему он так странно себя ведёт? Питер быстро провёл языком по губам, и Тони захотелось вновь попробовать их на вкус.

— У меня есть кое-что для тебя.

Тони улыбнулся.

— Ну, спасибо, что там у тебя?

Питер смущённо покраснел и взмахнул хвостом, что-то подбросив вверх. Поймав какую-то вещь, он протянул её Тони.

— Этого, конечно, недостаточно, но я, эм… Ты разрешил мне остаться у тебя, и я ем твою пищу, поэтому… Мне захотелось тебе что-нибудь подарить.

Тони перестал дышать, уставившись на маленький, но очень ценный камень, лежащий у Питера на ладони. Если он не ошибся, а он не ошибся, то это был натуральный неогранённый изумруд.

Тони, несомненно, был богат, но даже для него это было очень необычно — получить такой подарок. Он тяжело сглотнул и взял камень.

— Питер, это… Вот это да, я не думал… Спасибо.

Питер снова зарделся и отвёл взгляд.

— Знаю, тебе больше по душе красный цвет, но в этот раз я не смог найти красный камень.

Тони недоуменно моргнул: в этот раз? Он уже находил эти камни раньше и отдавал их кому-то или оставлял себе?

— Питер, мне он очень нравится, и я очень тебе благодарен, но ты знаешь, что это за камень?

Питер пожал плечами.

— Это самоцвет, нет? Необрезанный и немного уродливый, но я подумал, что ты сможешь что-нибудь из него сделать. Иногда мы делаем из этих камней ожерелья или украшения для мебели, ты видел такие в тронном зале.

Тони медленно кивнул.

— Ты, эм, ты так спокойно об этом говоришь. Эти самоцветы имеют какую-то ценность для твоего народа?

Парень смутился, ему стало неловко.

— Как я уже сказал, этого недостаточно, и он очень мал, прости, я знал, что тебя это не впечатлит.

Мужчина хохотнул.

— Питер, всё в порядке… Я впечатлён, в нашем мире изумруды — одни из самых ценных самоцветов, люди бы убили за то, чтобы получить этот камень. Он же почти размером с вишню.

Глаза Питера радостно засияли.

— Тебе правда нравится?

Тони подался вперёд и легко коснулся губами губ парня.

— Конечно, даже если бы ты подарил мне раковину устрицы, я бы всё равно был рад.

Питер густо покраснел и нырнул в воду. Тони непонимающе моргнул, но готов был поклясться, что слышал, как хихикнул парень перед тем, как прыгнуть в океан.

Он улыбнулся, как ненормальный, и снова сел в кресло, крепко сжимая в кулаке изумруд и смотря на звёзды.


	15. Тёплые воды

Локи нервно сглотнул, уставившись на пришедших поглядеть на некогда потерянного принца йотунов, это было так странно, ему стало неудобно. Рядом с ним находился Лафей, по другую руку которого стоял хищно улыбающийся Бюлейст.

Локи нарочито равнодушно смотрел на всех этих русалов: они его не интересовали, единственные, кого он здесь ненавидел — его настоящий отец и, может быть, «родной» брат. Он не знал, с какой целью он здесь находится, но чувствовал, что добром это не кончится.

Лафей склонился к нему и прошептал:

— Улыбнись, сын, теперь это твой народ.

Локи, взглянув на огромного русала, насмешливо фыркнул.

— Это твой народ, меня никогда здесь не примут, и я никогда не стану таким, как вы.

Царь хмуро сдвинул брови к переносице. Он явно был недоволен.

Локи его проигнорировал и стал рассматривать прибывших русалов, как вдруг заметил кое-что интересное.

— Лафей, здесь нет русалок.

Царь рассмеялся и опустил ладонь на плечо парня.

— О, тебе многое предстоит узнать, мальчик.

Лафей поднял руку, прося тишины, и тихий ропот русалов стих. Все обратили своё внимание на царя. Он улыбнулся и подтолкнул Локи вперёд держа его обеими руками за плечи. Локи хотел отпрянуть, но не решился это сделать.

— Любезные, с гордостью хочу представить вам моего некогда потерянного и ныне найденного сына, Локи. Даже если он внешне и не похож на йотуна, он — мой кровный сын и, следовательно, принц Йотунхейма. Он поможет вернуть нам былую славу, и я надеюсь, вы все примете его как часть нас.

Локи огляделся: русалы молча смотрели на него, никто и не думал его приветствовать, все вели себя так, словно и не слышали речи своего царя. Принц мысленно вздохнул, как вдруг один из йотунов поклонился, остальные последовали его примеру. Локи удивлённо моргнул и вопросительно посмотрел на отца — тот удовлетворённо улыбнулся.

— Очень хорошо. — Услышал Локи, Лафей отпустил его и вернулся на трон. Теперь принц остался одиноко стоять на месте, не зная, что делать. Он мельком посмотрел на Бюлейста, который снова сверлил его взглядом.

— Локи, ты должен их поприветствовать.

Маленький среди этих здоровяков Локи обернулся к отцу и тяжело сглотнул, оглядев склонившихся перед ним йотунов. Глубоко вдохнув, он заговорил:

— Эм, пожалуйста, встаньте, я, эм, я надеюсь, я смогу помочь вам… достичь вашей цели. — Это была не самая красноречивая его речь, но и этого было достаточно.

Народ встал и покинул тронный зал, Локи вздохнул с облегчением. Он вновь обернулся к Лафею.

— Тебе предстоит кое-что мне объяснить, старик: зачем я здесь и почему у вас нет самок?

Бюлейст простонал и сел на трон рядом с отцом. К удивлению Локи, этот жест вызвал недовольство Лафея, но тот ничего не сказал своему старшему отпрыску. Он снова переключил всё своё внимание на Локи.

— У нас есть самки, Локи, но мы не такие, как асы. Наши русалки очень… страстные.

Локи недоуменно приподнял одну бровь.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

Бюлейст усмехнулся младшему брату и поднял руку, что-то ему показывая.

— Видишь этот шрам, малыш? В последнюю нашу встречу одна из них укусила меня в порыве страсти.

Локи поражённо вздёрнул брови. Лафей рассмеялся его реакции.

— Русалки свирепы, и с ними трудно найти общий язык, мы, конечно, любим их, но лишь немногие из них способны сдерживать свои желания. Моя супруга, Фарбаути, была одной из таких русалок, поэтому она спокойно жила среди нас.

Лафей вновь зло оглядел Бюлейста; Локи понял, что царь не любит принца, который занял трон его жены. Бюлейст не обратил на него никакого внимания, и Локи задумался: может ли этот йотун быть ещё глупее Тора?

— Наши русалки живут в своих собственных пещерах, где их никто не тревожит. Время от времени они выбираются на охоту в поисках еды или партнёра.

Питер как-то рассказывал Локи, что некоторые люди думают, что русалки — злобные монстры, которые топят и пожирают людей, и, видимо, в их догадках есть доля правды.

— Мы навестим их и, может быть, даже найдём тебе пару, сынок.

Бюлейст издевательски хмыкнул:

— Они разорвут его на кусочки, отец, он слишком мал и хрупок, чтобы одолеть их. Они примут его за еду.

Локи взглянул на своего «брата» — о, как он его презирал. Не то чтобы ему хотелось встретиться с этими злобными женщинами, но он не сдастся так просто.

Он уже ухаживал за самками и в этот раз у него тоже всё получится.

Лафей посмотрел на него со странным выражением лица, и Локи не смог понять, о чём же он задумался. Царь ничего ему не сказал и, наконец, махнул рукой, подавая знак стражникам отвести Локи в его новую пещеру.

***

Тони никогда не хотелось связать свою профессию с творчеством по одной простой причине: в творческом плане он был полным профаном, поэтому когда он принёс подаренный Питером изумруд в свою мастерскую, он не знал, что делать. Он боялся, что каким-либо образом уничтожит или испортит драгоценный камень.

В итоге он просто обмотал его тонкой проволокой, чтобы надеть на красивую серебряную цепочку и носить на шее. На произведение искусства, конечно, этот своеобразный кулон не тянул, но Тони нравилось, да и к тому же это был подарок, который ему хотелось почтить своим вниманием.

Тони пробежался взглядом по подсчётам, которые провёл Джарвис, как вдруг раздался стук в дверь. Старк поднял взгляд и улыбнулся, увидев Брюса.

— Джарв, впусти его.

Двери разъехались, пропуская улыбающегося доктора в мастерскую.

— Привет, Тони, рад тебя видеть.

Тони вновь улыбнулся и хлопнул мужчину по плечу.

— Эй, Брюс, взаимно, начнём?

Брюс нетерпеливо закивал головой.

— Да, кстати, я видел Питера наверху, выглядит неплохо, как его дела?

Тони снова почувствовал слабый укол ревности и сдавленно улыбнулся.

— Прекрасно, мы пообщались, посмотрели фильмы, поцеловались.

Брюс смущённо покраснел — Тони ухмыльнулся про себя, да, пусть все знают, что Питер его.

— Ты, эм, ты целовался с мальчиком?

— Ну, по меркам его народа он уже взрослый.

Брюс слегка нахмурился.

— Ну, если он почти взрослый, думаю… Ладно, давай приступим к работе.

Тони кивнул и с нетерпением показал расчёты. Он знал, что беспокойство Брюса никуда не делось, но всё, что мог, он ему уже объяснил. Самое важное сейчас — уговорить его не рассказывать ничего Пеппер, иначе она будет в ярости, хотя и не сильно удивится.

Отношения с русалом, однако, всё равно были бы не самым худшим, на чём его могла поймать Пеппер. При воспоминании о проведённом времени в Румынии у Тони по спине пробежали мурашки. Он помотал головой — о, Карина, он никогда не сможет её забыть.

Брюс посмотрел на модель и перевёл взгляд на Тони, он так нахмурился, что его брови, сведённые к переносице, казалось, слились в единую линию. Он склонил голову набок.

— Я правильно понимаю, что ты хочешь превратить Питера в человека?

Тони пожал плечами.

— Он не может вернуться домой, так? Так почему бы не сделать его жизнь здесь гораздо удобнее?

Брюс нервно провёл рукой по волосам.

— А ты спросил его, хочет ли он этого?

Старк отвернулся, чтобы Брюс не увидел выражения его лица.

— Я задумывал это как сюрприз. Не хочу, чтобы он думал, что он — часть эксперимента или, ещё хуже, чувствовал, будто снова попал к «Гидре».

Брюс понимающе кивнул, и оба мужчины вернулись к работе, пока доктор снова не прервал тишину:

— Что, если он не хочет становиться человеком?

Тони до побелевших костяшек сжал в пальцах отвёртку. Вдруг Питер ему откажет?

— Тогда я придумаю что-нибудь другое, давай уже начнём, Брюс. Пеппер и так разозлилась, когда я попросил привезти тебя сюда, не хочу, чтобы она злилась ещё больше, если мы вдруг задержимся.

Брюс рассмеялся, и они снова начали работать, однако, вопрос доктора всё никак не выходил из головы Тони. Вдруг Питер откажется? Вдруг он не захочет быть с ним? Тони прикусил губу и попытался сосредоточиться на том, что говорил ему Брюс.

***

Питер густо покраснел, посмотрев на происходящее на экране планшета. Ему поразительно легко удалось освоить эту штуку. На интуитивном уровне.

ИскИн предложил ему заниматься своими поисками на планшете, а не на большом экране, чтобы не попасть в неловкое положение перед Тони или другими гостями особняка. Питер был несказанно рад, что Джарвис всё предусмотрел, и охотно последовал его совету.

И вот теперь он лежал на песке у бассейна, лениво водя хвостом под водой и полностью погрузившись в видео. Парень сглотнул.

— Эм, Джарвис, человеческое спаривание правда так выглядит?

Голосовые датчики Джарвиса не были проведены на улицу, поэтому Питер, предварительно закрыв все ведущие в дом двери, чтобы его не услышали, общался с ИскИном через планшет. Это, опять же, предложил сам Джарвис.

— Это то, что я нашёл по вашему запросу, господин Питер, что-то не так?

Питер тяжело сглотнул, наблюдая за тем, как взрослый мужчина чересчур жестоко, по мнению Питера, вбивается в тело мужчины поменьше и помоложе, вдавливая его в кровать. Из увиденного Питер сделал вывод, что человеческие репродуктивные органы не слишком отличаются от репродуктивных органов русалов, правда, то, что эти мужчины делали друг с другом, ему казалось чуждым, но от этого не менее интересным.

— Это как-то… жестоко, — изрёк парень, не зная, что ещё и думать. ИскИн остановил запись и вывел на экран другое видео, в котором два мужчины нежно целовались и обнимались. Питер и не заметил, как улыбнулся. — А, спасибо, это выглядит… менее болезненно.

— Пожалуйста, господин Питер!

Парень что-то бормотал и с восхищением смотрел, как мужчины потирают друг другу члены, при этом громко постанывая. Питер почувствовал, как внутри него разливается тепло. Это было довольно приятное ощущение, правда, он не знал, что с ним делать.

Облизывая пересохшие губы, он наблюдал за мужчиной, который был сверху: он смазал пальцы какой-то прозрачной жидкостью и провёл ими по члену другого мужчины, опускаясь ниже. Питер прикусил губу на моменте, когда он ввёл один палец внутрь, отчего мужчина, лежащий под ним, выгнулся в спине от удовольствия.

— Господин Питер, мистер Старк покинул мастерскую, может, выключить видео?

Питер разочарованно простонал и закрыл вкладки с записями, возвращаясь к восхитительному сайту под названием «Википедия». Здесь было невероятное количество разной информации, и, пока Питер не мог попасть в человеческие архивы, библиотеки, как сказал Джарвис, этот сайт был довольно неплохим выходом из положения.

Питер вздохнул.

— Локи бы понравилось.

— Что ты сказал?

Парень вскрикнул и уронил планшет в воду. Тони нахмурился, и Питер почувствовал, как по всему его телу прошёлся неприятный холодок. Он медленно обернулся к мужчине.

— Мне так жаль, ты напугал меня, я-я никогда бы не бросил его специально.

Он быстро поднял планшет и с опаской протянул его Тони. Старк взял устройство. Он больше выглядел растерянным, нежели злым, но Питер не смотрел на него: его взгляд был прикован к рукам. Он чувствовал себя чрезвычайно виноватым за то, что испортил вещь Тони.

— Я уверен, что ты не стал бы этого делать специально, прости, что напугал, малыш, я, эм, я хотел спросить, не хочешь пообедать?

Питер отбросил сухие волосы назад и кивнул.

— Конечно, я, эм, я и правда проголодался.

Тони улыбнулся и кивнул.

— Отлично, тогда присоединяйся к нам, Брюс и в самом деле неплохо готовит, пойдём насладимся его стряпнёй.

Парень растянул губы в улыбке и, усевшись в кресло, последовал за мужчиной. Хлопочущий на кухне Брюс улыбнулся Питеру и указал на обеденный стол. Обычно Тони с Питером ели на кухне или за кофейным столиком перед телевизором, поэтому Питер вопросительно взглянул на Старка. Тот улыбнулся и отодвинул стул, на который парень тут же пересел.

— Брюс настоял на том, чтобы мы ели, как цивилизованные люди, — усмехнулся Тони.

Питер рассмеялся.

Вскоре Брюс принёс блюда, и все приступили к обеду. Для Питера это было немного непривычно, но всё же довольно близко к тому, что он делал дома. Тони с Брюсом обсуждали какие-то непонятные Питеру вещи, хотя тот и не хотел в них вникать.

Обед был прекрасен: Питер по обыкновению ел морепродукты, а мужчины — какое-то блюдо, запах которого парню был совершенно незнаком.

— Ну, Питер, как тебе у Тони? Нравится?

Питер перевёл взгляд с тарелки на Тони, борода которого была усеяна хлебными крошками — так мило. Он улыбнулся.

— Нравится, нам очень весело, и мне очень нравится изучать ваш вид подробнее.

Брюс не смог сдержать улыбки.

— Приятно слышать, здорово, что ты так стремишься всё изучить.

Питер кивнул, с наслаждением пережёвывая моллюска — он очень любил мягкую плоть.

— Дома… Там, где я вырос, мы обычно рассказываем друг другу нашу историю, мы не ведём записей, поэтому многое забывается. Я всегда хотел узнать как можно больше, но мне редко выпадал такой шанс.

Оба мужчины слушали его очень внимательно, и от взгляда Питера не укрылось, как грустно посмотрел на него Брюс и как виновато потупился Тони, когда Питер исправился. Океан больше не был ему домом и никогда не будет.

Сейчас он мог надеяться лишь на то, что Тони никогда не устанет от него. Питер должен был убедиться, что он не наскучит человеку. Они ещё немного поговорили, Питер рассказал об архивах и о том, как познакомился с принцем, и при воспоминании о Локи его сердце болезненно сжалось, поэтому он поспешил сменить тему.

Брюс и Тони слушали его, пока не пришло время вновь возвращаться к работе, Питер пересел на диван и включил одно из своих любимых шоу. Ему по-прежнему нравились свадебные шоу, но также он стал всё больше интересоваться передачами о животных.

Смеясь, он смотрел, как на экране скачут галопом несколько жирафов.

— Джарвис, это действительно так или выдумка? Не могу поверить, что на земле есть такие существа.

Джарвис довольно весело ответил на его вопрос:

— Могу заверить вас, господин Питер, что они действительно существуют.

Питер удивлённо воскликнул и продолжил просмотр.

— Кажется, в пустыне много хищников, как люди там выживают?

Джарвис снова ответил, но на этот раз серьёзнее:

— Большинство хищников не нападают на людей, если их не трогать, они, напротив, стараются избегать людей. Львы и тигры могут напасть, но это случается в основном из-за неудачных столкновений с людьми или из-за человеческого вторжения на их территорию.

Питер склонил голову глядя на прайд львов.

— Они выглядят пушистыми, интересно, какие они на ощупь.

***

Локи всегда был уверен, что йотуны — дикари, и его мнение за время пребывания в их кругу не сильно изменилось. Теперь он знал наверняка, что большинство йотунов и правда были дикарями, особенно его «брат».

Бюлейст был громок, силён и туп, и Локи при любом столкновении с ним поёживался или тяжело вздыхал. И тот факт, что его отец, видимо, так же реагировал на своего отпрыска, никак не облегчал ситуацию.

У Локи с Лафеем было не много общего, но в одном они были схожи: оба считали Бюлейста идиотом, и Локи медленно стал понимать, почему Лафей изо всех сил пытался его заполучить. По сравнению с Бюлейстом, Локи и правда был гораздо лучшим сыном, хотя бы из-за его менее агрессивного поведения.

Верный данному им слову, Локи не пытался сбежать и, поскольку он постоянно находился взаперти, ему ничего не оставалось делать, кроме как писать ругательства на стенах. Спустя три дня, его терпение лопнуло.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я поговорил с твоим народом, но держишь меня взаперти, это так не сработает!

Лафей, что-то про себя рассчитав, взглянул на сына. Они сидели за каменным столом, скоро должны были подать блюда. Бюлейст, как обычно, опаздывал. Царь посмотрел сверху вниз на младшего сына.

— Ты действительно думаешь, что я позволю тебе вот так свободно плавать здесь? Прости, конечно, но я не думаю, что, появись у тебя шанс, ты бы не сбежал обратно к своей прежней семье.

Локи обречённо вздохнул.

— Да, может быть, я бы и попытался это сделать, но я прошу не поэтому: я просто не хочу больше сидеть взаперти. Приставь кого-нибудь, чтобы наблюдали за мной, но, пожалуйста, позволь мне выбираться в свежую воду*.

Казалось, царь задумался над этой просьбой, но прежде чем он успел ответить, приплыл Бюлейст и уселся за стол.

— Добрый день, отец, малявка.

Локи тихо недовольно зашипел, но ничего не сказал, он не в первый раз слышит подобное обращение от своего «братца».

Лафей одарил старшего отпрыска тяжёлым взглядом, но промолчал, Локи не понял, почему, но немного расстроился тому, что царь не осадил Бюлейста. Лафей вновь обернулся к Локи.

— Я позволю тебе перемещаться по нашим пещерам с надлежащей охраной и проводником. Некоторые йотуны всё ещё с опаской и подозрением относятся к тебе из-за твоего происхождения.

Локи улыбнулся: хоть какая-то свобода. Он не заметил, как слегка нахмурился Лафей, увидевший промелькнувшую на лице сына радость.

Бюлейст, которому раньше доставалось всё внимание отца, зарычал:

— Это плохая идея: его убьют, как только ты отпустишь его.

Лафей и Локи устало вздохнули, царь обратился к Бюлейсту:

— Не сомневайся в правильности моих решений, Бюлейст, я не должен перед тобой отчитываться и оправдываться.

Бюлейст выглядел так, словно получил пощёчину, он взглянул на Локи, который смотрел на него в ответ с абсолютной невозмутимостью. Это ещё сильнее разозлило принца, и Локи понял, что нажил себе врага в лице «брата».

После еды — Локи съел лишь треть того, что съели оба великана, — ему было дозволено свободно передвигаться по царским пещерам. Что ж, «свободно» значит с двумя стражниками, которые всё время следовали за ним и держали своё оружие наготове.

Парень их игнорировал и старался рассмотреть как можно больше всего, что его окружало. Было забавно наблюдать за тем, как множество слуг бросали все свои дела, чтобы посмотреть на яркого русала.

Локи улыбнулся им, но проплыл мимо не сказав ни слова. Какое-то время спустя, к нему подплыл один из стражников, перекрывая путь.

— Дальше вам нельзя, мой принц.

Русал вздохнул.

— И почему же?

Стражник указал на выход, к которому направлялся Локи.

— Это выход из царских пещер, там обитает простой народ, царь сказал, что вам пока запрещено туда выплывать.

Локи обречённо простонал:

— Ладно, давайте вернёмся назад. У вас есть архивы?

Стражник непонимающе нахмурился.

— Архивы? Зачем, мой принц?

Что ж, йотуны и правда дикари.

— Чтобы сохранить историю вашего народа, например, или для обучения молодёжи.

Стражники переглянулись и пожали плечами.

— Ну, у нас есть древний храм, там хранятся все знания для тех, кто их ищет.

Локи изумлённо приподнял одну бровь и попросил отвести его туда. Без любопытства он не был бы Локи.

***

Питер лежал на дне бассейна уставившись наверх. Видео или, как его называют люди, порно, что Джарвис показал ему, не выходило у него из головы. Звуки и выражения лиц людей намертво застряли в его сознании, и он не мог перестать думать о них.

Он почувствовал, как по его телу снова разлилось тепло, и мягко провёл правой рукой вниз по хвосту. Чешуя на ощупь была гладкой, как и всегда, но ему нужно было не это. Он пробежался пальцами по хвосту, пока не нащупал в нём небольшую выемку, и начал легонько её тереть кончиками пальцев.

Он сдавленно выдохнул и свернулся в клубок, но трогать себя не перестал. Он медленно массировал выемку в хвосте, пока она не раскрылась и оттуда ещё медленнее не появился длинный член.

У него это было впервые, и он не знал, что делать с этим… стояком? Если он правильно помнит, именно так это называют люди.

Он нежно провёл ладонью по члену и заметил, что он покрыт тонкой масляной плёнкой, которая приносила ещё большее удовольствие от прикосновения. Питер закрыл глаза и тихо выдохнул, чувствуя, как наслаждение возрастает с каждым движением руки.

Он катался по дну, быстрее и быстрее водя ладонью, затем перевернулся на спину, изогнувшись дугой и громко застонав.

Он кончил — довольно долгое время его семя плавало в воде (Питеру стало неловко), затем плавно осело ему на хвост.

Питер встряхнул головой, пытаясь привести в порядок мысли, и сел, услышав шаги.

— Малыш?

Вот дерьмо.

Питер подплыл прямо к бортику и выпрыгнул из воды, но лишь наполовину, оставив хвост в бассейне. Его член всё ещё стоял и пока не скрылся в теле. Это, скорее всего, была одна из причин, почему Джарвис не советовал Питеру смотреть порно на большом экране.

— Эм, да, мистер Старк, что-то случилось?

Мужчина подошёл к бассейну и с беспокойством взглянул на парня.

— Это я у тебя хотел спросить. Джарвис сказал, что твой пульс сильно участился. Так ты в порядке?

Питер кивнул.

— Ах, да, да, да, я просто… Мне просто приснился кошмар, всего лишь кошмар.

Тони медленно кивнул.

— Эм, ладно, надеюсь, сейчас всё в порядке?

Русал утвердительно закивал головой, надеясь, что он не сильно покраснел, хотя по ощущениям не скажешь: всё лицо горело. Мужчина улыбнулся и ушёл, и Питер на мгновение задержал взгляд на его заднице, облачённой в обтягивающие боксеры.

Питер тяжело сглотнул и нырнул в воду, мысленно ругнувшись: его член снова затвердел.

***

Тони закрыл дверь, ведущую во двор, и устало выдохнул.

— Джарвис, я думаю, он… Ладно, в следующий раз, когда его пульс снова повысится до этого уровня, не беспокой меня.

— Как пожелаете, сэр.

Тони потёр подбородок и тряхнул головой.

— Так, что он делал на планшете, пока не уронил его?

— Простите, сэр, но я обещал не рассказывать, также он использовал режим инкогнито в Интернете, — беспристрастно отозвался ИскИн.

— Включить который посоветовал ты, я прав?

— Он попросил совета, и я его дал.

Тони рассмеялся и ушёл в свою комнату, качая головой.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Фишка в том, что Локи, будучи русалом, попросился именно в воду, а не на воздух, но я не знаю, как это ещё можно обыграть. Если есть идеи, делитесь, буду очень признательна.


	16. Зубы и хвосты

Как оказалось, храм был вполне красивым — Локи был поражён. Храм представлял собой одну из пещер, наверху которой располагалось отверстие, через которое проникал свет.

В середине стоял, как предположил Локи, алтарь, вырезанный из белого камня и похожий на большую чашу.

На стенах пещеры, так же, как и в пещере Фригг, были запечатлены моменты из истории йотунов. Локи подплыл ближе, стражники, к счастью, остались у выхода, предоставив принцу возможность немного побыть одному. Локи жадно рассматривал каждый рисунок, стараясь запомнить как можно больше.

Он видел йотунов и царя с короной, как у Лафея, а также, на удивление, людей. Корабли последних атаковали русалы, вооружённые копьями и другим оружием. Они топили людей и отбирали у них что-то, похожее на сокровища.

Локи скользил взглядом дальше, с каждым изображением пугаясь всё больше и больше: народ Лафея активно истреблял людей ради их сокровищ — парню стало плохо. Прикусив губу, он посмотрел на другой рисунок.

На нём была изображена схватка йотуна с каким-то другим русалом с чёрным хвостом и серебряными плавниками. По сравнению с йотуном, он был довольно маленьким. Локи разглядывал этот рисунок и не знал, что и думать.

— Тогда асы уничтожили наш народ.

Локи вздрогнул и обернулся к отцу. Как такой огромный русал мог быть столь незаметным и тихим? Принц сглотнул и вновь обернулся к рисунку.

— Расскажи мне, что тогда произошло.

Лафей улыбнулся и, чуть отклонившись назад, начал рассказ:

— В старые славные времена океаном правил твой прадед. Люди боялись нас и молили своих богов защитить их от нас, но, конечно, их мольбы были тщетны. Наш народ тогда был силён, горд и бесстрашен. Вместе мы убивали столько людей, что вода в море была красной от их крови. — Локи не нравился счастливые нотки, сквозившие в голосе его отца, но он не решился перебивать. — Их сокровища доставались нам, мы делали всё, что нашей душе было угодно, но потом пришёл молодой тупица Бёр, и всё разрушил. Мы развязали войну, и, несмотря на то, что мой отец убил Бёра, нам не удалось победить: его сын завершил начатое.

Локи недоуменно моргнул и взглянул на помрачневшего царя.

— Один сражался с вами?

Лафей утвердительно кивнул.

— Да, тогда он был очень молод и не готов стать царём, но он напал на моего отца и убил его.

Горечь, которой были пропитаны эти слова, дала Локи понять, что здесь явно замешано кое-что ещё, помимо гибели отца, и он должен был узнать, что же это такое. Он вспомнил, что Один назвал Лафея старым другом, но дело, наверное, было не в этом. Принц посмотрел на отца.

— А ты? Ты сражался с Одином?

Лафей помотал головой.

— Нет, после гибели отца я увидел, сколько потерь принесла нам война. У нас практически не осталось самок, и силы воинов были на исходе. Я сдался, но знал, что однажды я отомщу ему, и в день, когда он взял в жёны ту золотую принцессу, я понял, как я это сделаю.

Он провёл Локи вглубь пещеры, чтобы рассмотреть больше изображений. Локи ожидал увидеть ещё более кровожадные рисунки или момент с похищением яйца Фригг, но, к его глубочайшему удивлению, он увидел Лафея и русалку.

Они стояли рядом друг с другом и держали на руках детёныша, наверное, Бюлейста. Локи с недоумением уставился на Лафея, ожидая объяснений.

— Но, встретив Фарбаути, я забыл о мести. Она была для меня всем: моим светом и целым океаном. Всем, чего я только мог пожелать.

Локи тяжело сглотнул — Лафей рассказывал об этой русалке с такой любовью и грустью… Он действительно её любил.

— Она подарила мне Бюлейста, и я думал, что это — лучший день в нашей жизни. — На мгновение царь закрыл глаза и глубоко вздохнул — его жабры резко дёрнулись и снова расслабились. — Она умерла, и я остался один. Знаешь, малыш, самое плохое в чьей-то смерти — не сам факт потери, а то, что ты остаёшься совершенно один и не знаешь, как жить дальше.

Локи был безоговорочно с ним согласен, он ждал, что царь продолжит свой рассказ, но тот, видимо, слишком глубоко погрузился в раздумья, вперившись взглядом в изображение двух счастливых йотунов.

— И когда я потерял её, я понял, что должен отомстить Одину: он это заслужил. И я тоже.

Последняя фраза ввергла Локи в непонимание. Что он хотел этим сказать?

— И ты украл у моей матери яйцо.

Ухмылка на лице Лафея была настолько пугающей, что Локи ненароком отпрянул, вырвавшись из рук отца. Царь не пошевелился, по-прежнему ухмыляясь.

— О-о, не только, малыш. Я не раз пробирался в Асгард, и когда узнал, что твоя мать планирует завести второго ребёнка, я стал ждать, когда она отложит яйца. Когда она спрятала их в своей пещере, я пришёл к ней и рассказал о своих планах, но она попыталась напасть на меня, — фыркнул он. — Глупая женщина, но я поставил её на место. Я взял немного яиц, уничтожил оставшиеся и уплыл домой.

Локи смотрел на него с ужасом и неверием. Лафей уничтожил яйца его матери? Это было одним из самых страшных преступлений, это было невероятно жестоко.

— О боги, — прошептал Локи, но Лафей услышал его и захохотал.

— Боги оставили меня, когда забрали у меня Фарбаути, парень, и больше они её не вернут.

Локи вздрогнул, йотун резко подплыл к нему, схватил за руку и склонился над ним так низко, что едва не коснулся носом кончика носа парня.

— Я оплодотворил яйца, я заботился о них, никто этого не знает, но как только ты вылупился и я увидел, насколько ты слаб, я пришёл в такое бешенство, что чуть не убил тебя в ту же секунду. Я прошёл столько испытаний, выпавших на мою долю, чтобы получить какого-то хлипкого малька?! Мне нужен был хищник, поэтому я оставил тебя здесь.

Когда Лафей потянул его за собой к алтарю, у Локи из лёгких вышибло весь воздух. Йотун указал на чашу, и принц увидел дно, покрытое жемчужно-белым песком. Если бы он не был так напуган, он подумал бы, что это красиво.

— Я хотел принести тебя в жертву любому богу, какой бы только тебя принял, я хотел, чтобы ты умер, точно так же, как хотел, чтобы умер и Один, но судьба снова оказалась не на моей стороне. Он пришёл вновь, и, пока мы сражались, его проклятая жена взяла и накормила тебя своей кровью. Я до сих пор думаю, что она, твоя мать, ведьма. — Лафей, невесело рассмеявшись, покачал головой и толкнул принца к алтарю. Локи упёрся животом в гладкий камень, почти уткнувшись лицом в песок. — Один забрал тебя в тот день, а я отнял у него глаз, теперь ты вернулся и исполнишь уготованную тебе судьбу. — Локи попытался вырваться из хватки, но Лафей надавил ему между лопаток тяжёлой рукой, возвращая на место. — Ты мой, и я использую тебя, чтобы достичь своей цели, мне всё равно, хочешь ты этого или нет, мне плевать, чего тебе это будет стоить, я прошёл столько всего не для того, чтобы снова проиграть, и, если ты не справишься, твоя голова окажется здесь. — Смех, последовавший за этим словами, заставил Локи испуганно вздрогнуть. — Может, твоя мать снова найдёт тебя здесь, когда я тебя убью. Я до сих пор помню её крики, знаешь, они для меня, как музыка.

***

Питер ещё два дня не мог спокойно смотреть Тони в глаза. Он чуть не попался, и ему стало так стыдно, что он решил больше никогда не трогать себя.

Конечно, он не сдержал данного себе обещания.

Как только Тони ушёл, он снова довёл себя до исступления и даже немного зачарованно проследил за тем, как маленькие рыбки, выбравшиеся из своих домиков, съели его семя. Это было поразительное и в то же время отвратительное зрелище.

На следующий день он сделал это снова, но уже не спеша и с большей осторожностью, не погружаясь глубоко в свои ощущения, чтобы не упустить момент, когда придёт Тони. Он повторил это и на другой день и был уверен, что Тони всё понял, но, к счастью, никак это не прокомментировал.

Сейчас они вместе сидели на пляже и смотрели на волны. Тони хотелось снова прокатиться на яхте, но Питер уговорил его просто пойти с ним на пляж. Мужчина, облачённый в нелепые синие плавки в розовый цветочек, сидел на влажном песке, на который раз за разом накатывали волны, Питер же лежал на животе и выводил пальцем узоры.

— Ты счастлив, Питер?

Питер замер, вздохнул и провёл рукой по нарисованному.

— Я… доволен. Почему ты спрашиваешь?

Тони шумно выдохнул и взглянул на парня, остановившись на его хвосте. Ему очень хотелось его потрогать, но он не решился.

— Потому что мне важно, чтобы ты был счастлив, сколько раз я должен это сказать, чтобы ты мне поверил?

Питер перевернулся на спину и сел, подтянув к себе хвост и обхватив его руками.

— Ты мне тоже не веришь, когда я говорю тебе правду.

Тони смотрел на него, такого красивого, с сияющими волосами в свете заходящего солнца.

— Ты потерял дом, Питер.

— О боже, а я почти забыл об этой маленькой детали! Я знаю, Тони, и мне грустно, я скучаю по друзьям и тёте, но ничего не могу изменить. Я изгнан, и с этим ничего нельзя сделать.

Он посмотрел на мужчину своими огромными карими глазами — о, как Тони любил эти глаза! Он медленно подался вперёд и погладил Питера по щеке. Тот прильнул к нему, и Тони судорожно сглотнул.

— Я просто подумал, могли бы мы… Могли бы мы стать… ближе?

Питер в замешательстве нахмурился, он уже достаточно узнал о людях и понял, к чему ведёт Тони, поэтому не стал переспрашивать.

— Ты правда так думаешь? Мы… встречаемся, как у вас принято говорить. Я думаю, что мы уже намного ближе, чем раньше.

Тони рассмеялся и отнял руку, но Питер схватил её и вновь положил себе на щёку, его взгляд стал более напряжённым. Мужчина замер и с интересом вгляделся в его лицо.

— Питер, я, м-м, я… Мы такие разные, что я не знаю, получится ли у нас что-нибудь.

Питер вздохнул, поднёс руку Тони к губам, нежно целуя костяшки, — он видел такое в фильмах — и опустил на грудь, туда, где билось его сердце.

— Тони, я… Мы оба знаем, что я, как бы так сказать, был вынужден остаться у тебя, ты лучший человек, с которым я мог бы остаться, поэтому да, давай будем ближе.

Тони понадобилось какое-то время, чтобы окончательно понять сказанное Питером. Он забавно недоуменно моргал, уставившись на парня, затем вскочил на ноги и подхватил его на руки.

Питер вскрикнул от неожиданности и хихикнул, Тони понёс его к лифту, который доставил бы их прямо домой.

***

Локи был уверен, что Бюлейст задумал его убить. Отпрыск Лафея мрачно пожирал его взглядом с другого конца пещеры. Сам же царь сидел на своём троне и внимательно слушал пришедших к нему русалов — Локи должен был занять трон Фарбаути.

Ему от этого было неловко, но он не мог перечить своему отцу. Бюлейст, не допущенный к государственным делам, одиноко стоял поодаль.

Принц был в ярости, когда отец просто отмахнулся от него, и Локи чувствовал, что Бюлейст за это отыграется на нём. Однако он попытался сосредоточиться на русалах, прибывших пожаловаться своему царю.

В основном, проблемы были несерьёзные: у кого-то украли товар, кому-то нужно было разрешить спор, пока ситуация не обострилась. Локи поразился тому, насколько мирными были йотуны.

Конечно, он так же сидел с Одином и Тором дома, но у асов было гораздо больше проблем и не все из них можно было быстро решить. У асов часто случались драки: они любили дурманить себя зельями или какой-нибудь пищей, после чего становились более агрессивными.

Локи был в замешательстве. Йотуны были крупнее, жёстче и в целом походили на хищников, ему говорили, что они являются наиболее свирепыми русалами — неужели его обманывали?

Лафей взглянул на него и подал знак рукой, чтобы следующего йотуна впустили чуть позже.

— Чем ты обеспокоен, Локи? — обратился он к сыну.

Принц нервно провёл языком по губам.

— Я не понимаю, твой народ, он… кажется таким мирным. Совсем не таким, как мне рассказывали.

Лафей рассмеялся и покачал головой.

— О Локи, победитель пишет историю. Один выиграл войну, поэтому тебе рассказали его версию нашей истории, и, конечно, ты не знаешь всей правды.

Локи сглотнул и провёл ладонью по волосам; он уже заметил, что многие йотуны смотрят на него с восхищением, без тени вражды. Он не знал, как на это реагировать.

— Мы можем быть агрессивными, посмотри на наших самок, но, как правило, мы ведём себя так, когда нас провоцируют. Ну, и, думаю, когда нападаем на людей и убиваем их.

Лафей пожал плечами и махнул рукой, подзывая следующего русала. Локи вздохнул и опустился на трон. Всё это было так странно.

***

Тони осыпал шею Питера поцелуями и зарывался пальцами в кудрявые каштановые волосы, оттягивая его голову назад. Питер громко стонал. Ему было так хорошо.

Тони не знал, что делать с жабрами, и Питер сказал ему просто не трогать их: они были его слабым местом и отнюдь не в хорошем смысле этого слова. Тони, конечно, последовал его совету и переключил внимание на другие части тела парня.

Питер положил руки Тони на спину. Войдя в дом, Старк занёс парня в свою спальню и бросил его на кровать. Пока Питер удобно располагался на постели, Тони сбросил с себя одежду, и парень на секунду забыл, как дышать, когда впервые увидел настоящий человеческий член.

Тони весело рассмеялся, когда Питер с любопытством прикоснулся к нему: ему хотелось больше узнать об этом толстом твёрдом члене, который мужчина представил ему с такой гордостью. Тони вновь потянулся за поцелуем, Питер с радостью ответил своему великолепному партнёру.

— Хм, Питер, скажи мне, где тебе приятно, когда тебя трогают, я не совсем знаком с твоим телом.

Парень зарделся и мягко провёл ладонью по груди Тони, оседлавшему его хвост. Он выглядел так хорошо.

— Я, эм, думаю, можешь трогать меня там же, где и обычных людей.

Тони рассмеялся.

— Ладно, но что делать с хвостом? Где твои… Ну, знаешь, где твои интимные места?

Питер снова смущённо покраснел и чуть приподнялся, Тони слез с него и опустился рядом на матрас. Кончиком указательного пальца Питер коснулся выемки и начал её массировать.

— Ах, здесь мой, эм, здесь спрятан мой пенис, — сказал он, перевернувшись. Его лицо стало такого же оттенка, что и хвост. Парень потянулся рукой назад. Тони наблюдал за тем, как Питер ищет ещё одну такую же выемку там, где по идее должны располагаться ягодицы. — Здесь мой… как ты, наверное, сказал бы, анус.

Тони вновь залился смехом и перевернул парня, впившись в губы нежным успокаивающим поцелуем.

— Питер, не волнуйся, мы медленно подберёмся к этому, когда выясним, как мы сможем это сделать. Помимо проникновения, есть много всего остального, так что расслабься.

Питер выдохнул и кивнул.

— Спасибо, я просто подумал, что ты хотел, ну, хотел взять меня.

Тони снова его поцеловал, затем медленно переместился с губ к шее и груди.

— Я хочу, но только если ты сам к этому готов, милый. Запомни, ты мне очень важен.

Питер кивнул, Тони снова его оседлал, на этот раз спустившись чуть ниже, и провёл пальцами по красной чешуе. Питер следил за его действиями и вздрогнул от горячего касания к невыносимо чувствительной точке.

От взгляда Тони не скрылась его реакция, поэтому мужчина стал медленно массировать выемку, пока Питер не застонал и из раскрывшейся чешуи не показался твёрдый член.

Тони удивлённо выдохнул, Питер стыдливо закрыл лицо руками, ему снова стало неловко.

— Питер, пожалуйста, посмотри на меня.

Парень робко открыл глаза и посмотрел на мужчину. Тони улыбнулся ему и медленно обхватил пальцами член.

— Эй, ты в порядке? Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Питер проглотил вязкую слюну и улыбнулся.

— Мне… хорошо. А ты что думаешь?

Он указал взглядом на свой член и теперь заметил очевидную разницу в размерах. Член Тони был толстым и, как он выяснил из своих предыдущих поисков, обычной для человека длины, у него же было всё наоборот: собственный длинный и тонкий член казался ему не совсем нормальным.

Тони медленно провёл ладонью вверх и вниз, и Питер шумно выдохнул, почувствовав на этот раз какое-то другое, незнакомое ему удовольствие. Мужчина удовлетворённо хмыкнул, когда Питер прогнулся в спине и жалобно застонал.

Тони ухмыльнулся и замер, уставившись на руку, по-прежнему сжимающую член парня.

— Ты..? Это что, масло?

Питер распахнул глаза и посмотрел на него, в который раз за этот день покраснев.

— А, да, я вырабатываю собственную смазку, я сам не знал до недавнего момента.

Тони хитро сощурился, усмехнувшись.

— Значит, я был прав: я почти застал тебя за мастурбацией.

Питер стыдливо простонал и закрыл лицо руками.

— Да, боже, мне так стыдно.

Тони хохотнул и продолжил двигать рукой. Питер гортанно застонал и, забыв о былом смущении, толкнулся бёдрами навстречу Тони, толкаясь ему в кулак. Для Старка это было прекрасное зрелище, ему захотелось надолго сохранить этот момент в памяти.

— Тони, ах, пожалуйста, я хочу больше.

Тони весело хмыкнул и лизнул чувствительную головку, почувствовав вкус солёной воды и… огурцов? Довольно странный вкус, но отнюдь не плохой.

Он начал сосать головку, по-прежнему проводя ладонью по всей длине, пока Питер снова не попросил большего. Он опустился ещё ниже, не обращая внимания на непривычный масляный привкус, который примешался к другим вкусам, и обвёл языком ствол.

Питер чуть не взвыл, Тони заметил, как побелели его костяшки, когда он крепко вцепился в простыни. Старк ещё несколько раз вобрал член Питера глубоко в рот и отстранился, вытерев рот рукой.

— Всё нормально, Пит?

Парень жадно хватал воздух ртом.

— Ах, не останавливайся, пожалуйста, не останавливайся.

Тони рассмеялся.

— Как пожелаешь, дорогой.

Он снова взял член парня в рот, и Питер застонал, кончая в горло Тони. Шумно выдохнув, Тони проглотил удивительно тёплое семя Питера. По вкусу оно было похоже на икру, Старк вытер губы ладонью и ухмыльнулся парню. Тот лежал с закрытыми глазами и пытался восстановить дыхание.

— П-прости, я должен был предупредить.

Тони, посмеиваясь, направился в ванную умыться: не хотелось ходить с маслом на лице.

— Не страшно, я знал, что это произойдёт, как ты? Принести воды, или хвост ещё влажный?

Питер сглотнул.

— Я бы не отказался от влажного полотенца и чего-нибудь попить.

Тони вернулся с полотенцем и стаканом воды. Он отдал Питеру стакан и расстелил рядом полотенце, чтобы он смог в него завернуться. Как только Питер утолил жажду и удобно устроился на влажной ткани, Тони вернулся в кровать. Питер хитро ему улыбнулся.

— За мной должок, подвинься ближе, Тони.

Питер сел на постели, и Тони, встав на колени, приблизился к его лицу. Его член слегка упёрся в губы Питера. Парень нетерпеливо взял его в руки, Тони ухмыльнулся. Питер, чьё внимание было полностью направлено на член Старка, этого не заметил.

Парень лизнул кончик — Тони застонал и зарылся пальцами в его волосы. Питер поднял на него взгляд и обвёл горячую головку языком. Тони зашипел.

— Чёрт, ты уже делал это раньше, да?

Питер рассмеялся.

— Нет, в Асгарде… мы так не делаем.

Тони неловко сглотнул.

— Э-э, ладно, продолжай.

Питер улыбнулся и облизнул пересохшие губы, постепенно вбирая член Тони в рот. Ему нравился странный незнакомый вкус.

Тони посмотрел вниз на русала, его русала, и улыбнулся: вид был прекрасен, он бы смотрел на это вечно. Питер проглотил слюну не выпуская член изо рта — с губ Тони сорвался нетерпеливый стон. Старк сильнее сжал пальцы в волосах, но не совсем потерял самообладание: он сдерживал своё желание и не хотел насильно толкаться в рот парня.

Питер немного настороженно поднял голову, но не прекратил сосать и обводить языком твёрдую плоть, он не был уверен, правильно ли он делает, и не знал, нравится ли это Тони, но тот не останавливал его, значит, не всё так плохо.

Мужчина гортанно застонал.

— Питер, ах, пожалуйста, проведи по нему рукой.

Питер послушно взял ствол рукой и начал сосать ещё усерднее, выбивая всё новые стоны из Тони.

— Питер, я, ах, я долго не продержусь, остановись, если не хочешь, ах, блядь.

Питер радостно хмыкнул и опустился ртом так низко, как только смог, Тони с громким стоном кончил ему в горло. Питер беспрекословно всё проглотил, и, стоило ему только отстраниться, как Старк обессиленно рухнул на кровать.

— Ох, вышиб из меня весь дух.

Питер весело захихикал и подвинулся ближе к Тони. Прижавшись к его груди, он рассмеялся куда-то ему в шею. Тони довольно выдохнул и положил свою руку поверх ладони Питера.

— Тебе понравилось?

— Ты о чём: о твоей сперме или об остальном? — поддразнил его Питер, Тони рассмеялся, повернувшись к нему лицом.

— Ты знаешь, о чём я, так ответь, красавчик.

Питер улыбнулся и чмокнул мужчину в нос.

— Мне понравилась каждая минута, как ты думаешь, мы сможем, ну, знаешь, как-нибудь сделать это в бассейне?

Тони захохотал, глубоко поцеловал его и отстранился, чтобы вдохнуть воздух.

— Ну, мне это будет не впервой.

***

— Не хочешь поплавать со мной, братец?

Локи обернулся и увидел Бюлейста. Младший принц снова приплыл в храм, чтобы рассмотреть рисунки, и был настолько увлечён процессом, что не заметил, как к нему подплыл его сводный брат.

— Я, эм, что ты задумал?

Бюлейст прислонил руку к груди и растянул губы в своей фирменной хищной ухмылке. Локи почувствовал, как у него по спине прошёл холодок, и, к своему ужасу, заметил, что его стражники уплыли.

— Не думаю, что отец будет рад, если я куда-то уплыву, — резко ответил он. Бюлейст промолчал и подплыл ближе.

— О, а он не узнает, братик. Это будет наш с тобой маленький секрет.

Локи попытался уйти, но огромный русал просто схватил его за руку и склонился к его лицу. Острые зубы сверкнули в тусклом свете, и Локи сглотнул, стараясь побороть страх.

— Пожалуйста, не делай этого, что бы ты ни задумал, не надо.

Йотун низко засмеялся и угрожающе ответил:

— О Локи, поверь мне, ты слишком рано просишь о пощаде.


	17. Два принца - это уже перебор

Локи пытался вырваться из рук брата, но бесполезно: даже своим мощным хвостом он не мог отбиться от слишком большого и сильного для него Бюлейста. К его ужасу, тот взял с собой троих друзей, и это напомнило Локи о Торе: тот тоже болтался с тремя придурками, к которым иногда присоединялась и Сиф.

Они тоже когда-то силой затащили его в одно из своих глупых приключений. И добром это не кончилось.

— Бюлейст, послушай, Лафей будет в ярости, если узнает, что ты трогал меня, он убьёт тебя! Пожалуйста, не делай этого.

Йотуны разразились громким хохотом, Бюлейст свысока взглянул на младшего брата. Он связал ему руки, заведя их за спину, и, зажав его под мышкой, потащил к месту отмщения.

— Ты прав, малыш, если он узнает.

— Да, — вмешался один из друзей Бюлейста. Ростом он был чуть меньше принца, а на хвосте у него красовался огромный чертовски уродливый шрам, — мы позаботимся о том, чтобы царь никогда не узнал, как ты встретил свой конец.

Локи взглянул на этого придурка.

— Вы идиоты, если верите, что Лафей никогда об этом не узнает, пожалуйста… брат, отпусти меня!

— Ох, как ты заговорил: «брат», прости, но у нас с тобой лишь частично одна кровь, — фыркнул Бюлейст.

Локи застонал и снова предпринял попытку вырваться из цепких рук йотуна, но, как и в прошлый раз, потерпел неудачу. Усугубляло ситуацию и то, что он вообще понятия не имел, куда его ведут. Один из йотунов плыл впереди, указывая дорогу, — они опускались всё глубже и глубже в пещеры. Было гораздо темнее и холоднее, чем раньше, и вскоре Локи окончательно потерялся — если его здесь бросят, он никак не сможет найти обратную дорогу.

На ум Локи пришла идея снова начать умолять йотунов или заговорить им зубы, чтобы Бюлейст отпустил его и он смог удрать. Может, загадать какую-нибудь загадку? Голос ненавистного сводного брата вырвал его из раздумий:

— Мы пришли, удачи, братишка.

Локи открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но его резко толкнули в какую-то чёрную дыру, и принц запоздало заметил, что к его рукам привязали тяжёлый груз, чтобы он быстрее опустился вниз и не успел рассмотреть, куда его ведут.

***

Тони улыбнулся, когда на экране отобразилась компьютерная имитация Питера.

— Я знал, что нанять тебя, Брюси, — хорошая идея, — довольно изрёк он и хлопнул стоящего рядом мужчину по плечу. Брюс вздохнул.

— Пожалуйста, не называй меня так, и, если мне не изменяет память, это Пеппер заставила тебя нанять меня.

Тони рассмеялся и махнул рукой.

— Это всего лишь детали. Ну, за эту победу можно выпить: наша Формула по превращению русала в человека готова, теоретически. — Он подошёл к холодильнику и, достав две бутылки дорогого немецкого пива, предложил одну Брюсу.

Тот помотал головой.

— Я не пью.

Старк закатил глаза и, откупорив бутылку, сделал большой глоток пива. Ему нравился этот горький вкус.

— Плохо, как же ты расслабляешься?

Брюс рассмеялся.

— Тебе не стоит это знать, да и к тому же, ты сочтёшь меня скучным.

— Уже, — усмехнулся Тони. Мужчины рассмеялись, Брюс вернулся к кое-каким подсчётам, Тони же продолжал потягивать напиток.

— Так, если мы хотим полностью удостовериться в том, что это сработает, нам надо использовать клетки Питера, его кровь или кожу, лучше, конечно, всё вместе и как можно скорее.

Тони задумчиво облизал губы: он бы без проблем взял это всё у парня, но только под каким предлогом? Он допил пиво и бросил опустевший сосуд в мусорное ведро. Он пристально посмотрел на нетронутую Брюсом бутылку и взял её, но не открыл, а просто отнёс обратно в холодильник.

— Ладно, я что-нибудь придумаю, ты можешь синтезировать материал? Я не знаю, когда смогу взять, эм, это всё у Питера, поэтому хочу быть максимально готовым.

Брюс согласно кивнул.

— Да, Джарвис сказал, что на это уйдёт всего лишь два часа.

Тони ухмыльнулся и хлопнул в ладоши.

— Отлично, нам хватит времени, чтобы заказать что-нибудь поесть и позвонить Пеппер.

Брюс улыбнулся, Тони вышел из лаборатории.

Когда он вошёл в гостиную, Питер сидел на диване и играл с Джарвисом в шахматы. Старк, увидев своего маленького русала, улыбнулся.

— Эй, как дела, милый?

Питер перевёл на него задорный взгляд.

— Я наконец-таки понял, как играть в эту игру, это так весело, сыграешь со мной как-нибудь?

Тони хитро усмехнулся.

— Думаю, тебе нужно ещё немного потренироваться, чтобы меня одолеть.

— Сэр, — вмешался ИскИн, — должен признать, господин Питер делает невероятные успехи и уже обыгрывает меня почти в каждой партии.

Тони удивлённо вскинул бровь — теперь уже усмехался Питер.

— Что такое? Испугался, Старк?

Старк рассмеялся: когда этот малыш стал таким дерзким? Ему нравится.

— Испугался? Тебя? Малыш, единственное, чего я бы испугался, это соревноваться с тобой в плавании.

Питер фыркнул, но промолчал, сделав ход ферзём.

— Шах и мат, Джарвис, это была чертовски сложная партия.

Тони весело хохотнул, подошёл к холодильнику взять один из этих отвратительных смузи (к слову, втайне они начинали ему нравиться) и сделал глоток.

— Джарвис, пожалуйста, закажи чего-нибудь нам на обед и позвони Пеппер, не знаю, зачем она хотела, чтобы я её набрал, но, если я этого не сделаю, она, чего доброго, придёт и оторвёт мне яйца.

Питер, услышав это, захихикал, как школьница, но Тони проигнорировал его, продолжив пить смузи.

***

Камни с глухим стуком коснулись земли, и Локи обрадовался, что это всё, наконец, закончилось. Он падал несколько минут, и, честно сказать, ему было до жути страшно.

Теперь у него хотя бы есть шанс освободиться от этих прицепленных к нему грузов. Принц извивался и дёргал руками, но никак не мог разорвать путы — здесь нужен какой-нибудь инструмент.

Он осмотрелся и — да! — заметил на земле острый камень, которым можно было перерезать верёвки. Взмахнув плавниками, он подбросил камень и поймал его заведёнными за спину руками.

— Ха! А Тор ещё говорил, что жонглирование — бесполезное занятие, — бормотал он, перерезая путы. Он был так увлечён этим, что не заметил, как рядом с ним прошмыгнула чья-то тень.

Позади него упал какой-то камень, Локи замер. Он медленно обернулся, но даже своим острым зрением ничего не смог уловить в этой кромешной тьме. Он судорожно сглотнул, нервно взмахнув плавниками.

— З-здесь кто-то есть? Пожалуйста, если здесь есть кто-нибудь, пожалуйста, помогите.

Ему никто не ответил, и Локи, решив, что это всё было лишь игрой его воображения, вернулся к оставленному занятию и, наконец, выпутался из верёвок. Облегчённо вздохнув, он размял запястья, потирая раненную путами кожу.

— Ну, этот выглядит вкусно.

Локи замер, услышав голос за спиной, и медленно, очень медленно обернулся, наткнувшись взглядом на первую в своей жизни йотунскую русалку.

Когда она, ухмыляясь, склонилась к нему, он вытаращился на неё огромными глазами. У неё были кроваво-красные глаза, острые — острее, чем у Бюлейста, — зубы, и, к ужасу Локи, она была ещё сильнее и шире в плечах, чем его сводный брат.

У русалки был серо-голубой хвост и тёмно-голубые плавники. У неё, как и у русалок, которых знал Локи, была грудь, но небольшая и едва заметная, что, впрочем, не удивило принца: это же не обычная русалка, а какая-то гора мышц. Поразило его лишь то, что грудь йотунши ничем не была прикрыта, видимо, застенчивостью эти самки не страдали.

Он вновь тяжело сглотнул и уже хотел было что-то сказать, как вдруг позади него раздался ещё какой-то голос:

— Он такой милый, и от него так сладко веет страхом.

Локи обернулся, русалка, стоявшая позади него, рассмеялась. Она была очень маленького роста, что удивило Локи. Ну, она не была совсем уж крошечной — ростом с него самого, но с такими же красными глазами и острыми зубами, как и её подруга. Она была гораздо стройнее и больше похожа на русалок, с которыми общался Локи, и грудь у неё была побольше, но тоже ничем не прикрыта.

Русалка поплыла прямо на него, и Локи отпрянул, наткнувшись спиной на её огромную подругу. Он вскрикнул и хотел отстраниться, но на его шею легла большая ладонь, удерживая на месте.

— Он такой крошечный, не ребёнок ли он?

Вдруг из ниоткуда появились ещё две небольших русалки. Они с любопытством уставились на него.

— Нет, — ответила третья, — он уже взрослый, я чую это, но он ещё девственник.

Локи, сам не зная почему, зарделся, ситуация была устрашающей, и то, что какая-то группка йотунш узнала о его, как бы сказать, целомудрии, должно было волновать его в последнюю очередь.

Огромная русалка рыкнула как бы в подтверждение её слов.

— О, ну, тогда всё решено: он мой.

— Нет!

Одна из русалок поменьше схватила Локи за руку и дёрнула его на себя. Он уткнулся лицом в пару красивых мягких грудей. О, если бы Тор это видел!

Но на этом его не оставили в покое, две другие русалки тоже начали протестовать:

— Нет, я хочу быть первой, он хорошенький, вы его испортите!

Локи притянули к другой русалке, та посмотрела на него с широкой улыбкой.

— Я хочу его попробовать, уверена, он такой же сладкий на вкус, как и всё запретное в этом мире.

Большая русалка оттеснила последних двух, и у Локи появилась возможность сбежать. Он мигом помчался от них прочь, но было слишком темно, и он не знал, куда плывёт, это была почти бесполезная попытка бегства.

— О, а он быстрый, здорово. За ним, девочки!

***

Обед был прекрасен; Питер обсуждал с Брюсом увиденное по телевизору, Тони же читал на планшете какие-то документы, которые ему прислала Пеппер. Питеру казалось забавным, что Тони вздрагивает от страха, когда эта женщина командует им.

Мужчина неожиданно оторвал взгляд от экрана.

— Плохие новости, Питер, завтра мне нужно встретиться с Пеппер, поэтому я рано уйду и, наверное, вернусь очень поздно. Прости.

Питер пожал плечами.

— Переживу, может, поплаваю немного или снова обыграю Джарвиса в шахматы.

Тони хохотнул.

— Рад слышать, я что-нибудь тебе привезу, может, какую-нибудь дурацкую футболку или что-то типа того.

Питер рассмеялся.

— Мне не нужна одежда, Тони, я привык ходить голым.

Брюс улыбнулся, он выглядел заинтригованным.

— Неужели там, откуда ты родом, все ходят голышом?

Питер пожал плечами и отпил немного воды.

— Нет, не совсем, наши русалки прикрывают грудь, но только из-за скромности. Мы, русалы, носим только украшения, и то только для всяких церемоний типа свадеб и прочего.

Они продолжили разговор, Тони снова с головой погрузился в документы. Питер ничего не сказал, но внутренне был горд, что Тони носил изумруд, который он ему подарил. Мужчина никогда его не снимал.

Поначалу Питер был в смятении и не знал, как бы он объяснил этот жест другим русалам, если бы они узнали. В его мире подарки были чем-то очень интимным, конечно, всё зависело от самого подарка, но то, что Тони принял его и даже в открытую носил, значило, что он принял ухаживания Питера.

К счастью, Тони не спросил его, почему это он вдруг так покраснел, когда увидел его ожерелье. Бедному парню было бы очень тяжело это объяснить.

После обеда Брюс ушёл в лабораторию, Тони тоже поспешил за ним после того, как убрал со стола. Питер помогал ему, как мог, но класть тарелки и прочую кухонную утварь на колени и везти на кухню было скучно и медленно.

Тони пошутил, что ему нужно скоростное кресло, чтобы устраивать с Питером гонки. Тот понятия не имел, о чём он говорил, но ему нравилась идея о совместном времяпрепровождении на природе. Он бы был не прочь как-нибудь выбраться с Тони поплавать.

Тони поцеловал Питера в губы и ушёл в лабораторию.

***

Спрятавшись за огромным валуном, Локи старался не издавать ни звука. Русалки были повсюду, и он не был уверен, что они не захотят его съесть после своих забав. Он тихо сглотнул и прикрыл руками жабры, чтобы они не так шумно втягивали воду.

Мимо его укрытия пронеслись две гигантские русалки, но они его не заметили. За ними проплыла группка русалок поменьше, и это выглядело бы довольно комично, если бы они его не преследовали.

Как только они скрылись из виду, Локи облегчённо вздохнул и опустил руки, ему нужно было выбраться из этой пещеры куда-нибудь, где его могла бы обнаружить отцовская стража или же он сам мог найти дорогу домой. Чёрт возьми, он никогда не думал, что будет так страстно желать, чтобы его спас Лафей.

— Что ты здесь делаешь?

Локи вскрикнул и испуганно подпрыгнул — чья-то рука резко закрыла ему рот, заглушая вопли. Перед ним стояла русалка, похожая на тех, что сейчас преследовали его, только у неё всё же было одно отличие: у неё была прикрыта грудь, да и не было похоже, что эта русалка разорвёт его на части, если вдруг Локи откажет ей.

— Прекрати орать, парень, или ты хочешь, чтобы они узнали, где ты скрываешься? — Йотунша осадила его взглядом. Локи яростно замотал головой в ответ этой странной русалке, хотя, по его мнению, она была единственной нормальной из всех присутствующих здесь самок. — Отлично, тогда я сейчас уберу руку и ты будешь молчать, или же я просто уйду, я ещё не настолько сошла с ума, чтобы драться с ними за тебя. — Локи сглотнул и резко кивнул. Русалка тяжело вздохнула. — Я ещё пожалею, что помогла тебе, я уже чую это. — Она отняла руку от его рта и огляделась, принюхиваясь.

Локи уставился на неё со смесью растерянности и любопытства.

— Спасибо, что спасла меня, я Локи.

Русалка окинула его взглядом и, схватив за руку, потащила за собой.

— Ангрбода, но все зовут меня Энгри или Бо.

Локи нахмурился.

— А, хорошо, а если я буду называть тебя Энджи?

Русалка на мгновение замерла, но не обернулась к нему.

— Ну… тоже неплохо.

Они плыли, точнее плыла Энджи, а Локи просто волочился за ней, по хитросплетённым туннелям, и каждый раз, заметив какую-нибудь самку, Энджи утаскивала Локи в небольшую выемку в скале или за камень. На удивление Локи, она, похоже, тоже не хотела пересекаться с другими русалками.

Разум Локи терзало множество вопросов, которые он хотел задать Энджи, но не решался. По крайней мере, пока. Русалка втащила его в какую-то пещеру и жестом приказала ему помочь завалить проход огромным валуном — пещера погрузилась во мрак.

— Чёрт, как вы видите в такой темноте? — немного растерянно спросил Локи.

Энджи рассмеялась.

— Генетика, принц, ты йотун лишь наполовину, поэтому я не удивлена, что ты не видишь так же хорошо, как я. Погоди.

Локи не смог разглядеть, что она делает, но пещеру вдруг озарило тусклое голубоватое свечение нескольких медуз. Это выглядело очень красиво, и Локи было достаточно этого света, чтобы разглядеть стоящую перед ним русалку.

— Как ты узнала, кто я?

Энджи улыбнулась и присела на камень, лениво раскачивая плавниками в воде.

— Было нетрудно догадаться, — ответила она, махнув рукой, Локи судорожно сглотнул, выцепив взглядом длинные чёрные когти.

— Скажи, как, умоляю, — не отступал он, мысленно отгоняя пришедшие ему на ум картинки разрывающих его тело русалок. Зачем природа наделила его такой яркой фантазией? Он легонько вздрогнул.

— Бюлейст часто наведывается сюда. Он или чем-то хвастается, или жалуется. Я иногда слушаю его, чтобы узнать, что нового происходит за пределами этой пещеры.

— Погоди, он сам приходит сюда? — Недоуменно нахмурился Локи. — Они чуть не разорвали меня на части, потому что каждая хотела урвать себе кусок, кто вообще захочет приходить сюда добровольно?

Энджи смотрела на него со смесью веселья и грусти.

— Мы, как, ах, испытание для самцов. Они приходят сюда, чтобы спариться, и если они выживают, то считаются взрослыми или что-то вроде того. Это тупо, только парни могли выдумать что-то подобное.

Локи ничего не мог сказать в защиту своего пола, потому что, будь Тор йотуном, тот бы тоже не преминул этим воспользоваться. Он пожал плечами, Энджи начала играть со своей косой.

У неё были прекрасные длинные чёрные волосы, заплетённые в аккуратную косу и доходившие ей почти до бёдер. Локи должен был признать, что Энджи была красивой русалкой, хотя, может, ему так показалось лишь потому, что она оказалась единственной, кто не пытался измываться над ним.

— Поэтому мы стараемся держаться от них подальше, они создают одни проблемы, разжигают войны и убивают друг друга из-за незначительных вещей.

Она снова взмахнула рукой, и Локи заметил тонкие белые полосы, пересекающие всё её тело, они были совсем крохотными и сразу разглядеть их было невозможно, Локи они показались очень красивыми. Они покрывали всю её кожу в виде прямых линий или мелких завитков.

Ему вдруг захотелось увидеть её при хорошем освещении, чтобы рассмотреть всё до мельчайших подробностей. Это было так странно, но, опять-таки, его жизнь вообще была когда-нибудь нормальной?

— Принцу удалось спариться с одной из нас, и ему понравилось, поэтому он, дурак, часто приходит сюда и раздражает нас своим присутствием. — Энджи вздохнула и поднялась, чтобы отплыть в тёмный угол. — Не понимаю, почему они его не убили, нет, он, конечно, получил какие-то царапины, но, думаю, он просто ими хвастается. Он такой идиот, я боюсь за наш род, будет просто ужасно, если он однажды станет нашим царём.

Локи понял, о чём она, и стал наблюдать за тем, как она снова усаживается на камень держа в руках миску, доверху наполненную моллюсками. Она предложила ему немного, и он с радостью присоединился к трапезе.

— Ещё он сказал, что его сводный брат вернулся и что он рано или поздно преподаст ему урок. Я тогда запомнила твоё имя и, да, вот так тебя и узнала.

Локи улыбнулся ей.

— Я очень тебе благодарен, прости, что спрашиваю, но почему ты так не похожа на остальных русалок?

Энджи взяла одного моллюска, раскрыла его, вонзив один из своих длинных когтей в створки раковины, и впилась своими острыми зубами в мягкую плоть.

Ответ Локи услышал не сразу, она просто тянула время, медленно пережёвывая пищу.

— Я… грязная.

Локи непонимающе приподнял одну бровь. Её слова прозвучали очень тихо, она не отрывала взгляда от миски, стоящей у неё на коленях. Локи не понял, что она имела в виду, но в его душу уже закрались смутные подозрения.

— Что это значит?

Энджи облизала губы.

— Это значит, что я другая: менее жестокая, менее умная, нежели большинство из них, просто… другая, понимаешь. Они думают, что я такая потому, что я полукровка.

Локи сдвинул брови к переносице.

— Полукровка? Как я?

Русалка кивнула, но так и не посмотрела на него.

— Да, я не знаю, так ли это, но остальные считают, что да, это так, а у меня нет возможности узнать правду. Моя мать мертва, я уже не могу у неё ничего спросить.

Локи прикусил губу, помолчал, затем робко потянулся к русалке и мягко коснулся её руки.

— Если тебя это утешит, то ты единственная нормальная из всех, кого я здесь встречал.

Она подняла голову, и сердце Локи болезненно сжалось, когда он увидел её грустный взгляд.

***

Питер застонал, когда Тони глубоко его поцеловал, грубо врываясь языком в его рот. Это было так приятно.

— Знаешь, — начал Тони, задыхаясь, — я много думал, Питер.

— О боже, нет, — рассмеялся Питер.

Тони усмехнулся и шлёпнул его по плечу.

— Эй, маленький засранец, сначала дослушай, прежде чем перебивать.

Питер ухмыльнулся в ответ и театрально вздохнул.

— Ладно, придётся.

Тони хитро на него посмотрел.

— О да, придётся, потому что, если ты этого не сделаешь, я больше не буду делать вот это. — Он поцеловал Питера за ухом и прихватил зубами мочку, легонько оттягивая и прикусывая.

Питер застонал, его твёрдый член упёрся Тони в живот.

— О боже, скажи, о чём ты думал?

Тони довольно отстранился. Он оседлал бёдра парня и взял его член, слабо сжимая — этого было мало для того, чтобы получить разрядку, но достаточно, чтобы помучить.

— Я думал о том, что, может, ты бы трахнул меня. В смысле, у тебя от природы маслянистый член, а у меня — любопытство.

Питер недоуменно моргнул, взглянув на своего любовника.

— Ты серьёзно?

Тот засмеялся и кивнул.

— Вполне, я просто подумал, что так будет гораздо легче, пока я не разберусь в твоей физиологии чуть лучше.

Питер пристально смотрел на Тони, должно быть, это всё просто странный сон. Иначе как может такой человек, как Тони, просить его, Питера, делать с ним такое?

— Т-ты уверен?

Тони улыбнулся и поцеловал его.

— Да, и ты заодно поймёшь, нравится тебе такая позиция или нет. — Питер немного заторможенно кивнул. Тони почувствовал его напряжение и вздохнул. — Но если ты не хочешь, мы можем попробовать что-нибудь другое.

Питер резко замотал головой.

— Нет-нет-нет, я, эм, я просто немного боюсь сделать тебе больно.

Тони снова рассмеялся и взял с прикроватного столика тюбик смазки.

— Как мило, но, поверь мне, дорогой, это не первое моё «родео».

Питер зарделся и сел в ожидании дальнейших указаний, он кое-что знал из порно, которое он смотрел, но в реальности всё могло быть совсем по-другому. Даже Тони смотрел на него немного неуверенно, взвешивая тюбик со смазкой в руке.

— Эм, хочешь немного меня растянуть, или мне показать?

Питер сглотнул и провёл языком по пересохшим губам.

— Я-я бы хотел попробовать, — прошептал он и отвёл взгляд, густо покраснев.

Тони лишь хохотнул.

— Ладно, если что, я тебе расскажу, как надо.

Он передал Питеру лубрикант, развернулся и встал на четвереньки, зажав коленями хвост парня. Питер открыл тюбик и налил немного прозрачной жидкости на пальцы.

Она была непривычно прохладной, но ему понравилось. Глубоко вздохнув, он начал осторожно поглаживать анус любовника. Тони вздрогнул, но был доволен.

— Хорошо, я доверяю тебе, Питер, ты же знаешь?

— Да, — выдохнул Питер и медленно надавил указательным пальцем, погружая его внутрь. Ненадолго замерев, он вытащил его и тут же ввёл обратно.

Тони застонал от такого поддразнивания. Русал рассмеялся.

— Так нормально?

Тони кивнул.

— Да, знаешь, ты можешь больше, со мной ничего не случится. Пожалуйста, хватит меня дразнить.

Питер усмехнулся, но послушался. Частично. Он ввёл палец глубже, но только чтобы вытащить его снова, и так ещё раз, и ещё. Тони был уверен, что сойдёт с ума так и не дойдя до главного, и не мог сдержать вырывающиеся из груди стоны.

— Ты, ах, ты не так уж и плох, Пит. Уверен, что никогда не делал этого раньше?

Питер вынул палец и снова ввёл, но на этот раз уже два. Было так хорошо.

— Никогда, мы не делаем ничего подобного под водой.

Тони судорожно выдохнул.

— Ну, вы многое теряете. Боги, продолжай.

Питер улыбнулся и скользнул пальцами глубже ища заветную точку, о которой он когда-то слышал. Как только он коснулся её кончиком пальца, Тони дёрнулся вперёд, хватая ртом воздух.

— Ах, прости, тебе больно? Я слышал, что это очень приятно, но…

— Нет! Сделай так ещё!

Питер едва не вздрогнул от тона Тони, но сделал то, что его просили, снова поглаживая простату. Тони, склонившись к хвосту парня, всхлипнул, Питер завороженно на него посмотрел.

— Питер, пожалуйста, давай ещё.

Сначала Питер хотел спросить, что «ещё», но потом понял и добавил третий палец. Тони громко простонал, и Питер почувствовал невероятную гордость за себя: он довёл своего любовника до такого состояния.

— Т-тони, ты думаешь, ты готов? — осторожно спросил он, несколько минут спустя. Тони кивнул.

— Да, о да, дав… давай, Питер. — Его голос звучал немного грубо, он задыхался.

Питер едва не вскрикнул от радости, но сдержал этот неожиданный порыв. Он просто яростно закивал.

— Хорошо, как мы должны это сделать? В смысле, как легче всего?

Тони обернулся и улыбнулся парню.

— Думаю, в твой первый раз я возьму всё на себя. — Питер не успел спросить, что имел в виду Тони, как тот уже поднялся и медленно опустился на его член.

Питер задушенно выдохнул, Тони громко застонал, почувствовав скользкий член парня в себе. Для него это было немного непривычно, но это было ещё не самое странное, что он делал за всю свою жизнь. Русал же, напротив, был дико потрясён.

— Т-тони, стой, подожди, ах, это, о боже.

Тони остановился только когда вобрал в себя всю длину, он тоже пытался отдышаться. Глаза Питера были закрыты, брови нахмурены — он был полностью сосредоточен на ощущениях.

— Питер? Что такое, дорогой? Тебе не нравится?

— Н-нравится, но это так, ах, так странно, так непривычно, я, ах, не знаю, что делать.

Тони взял Питера за руку; тот сжал её в кулак, и Тони начал медленно поглаживать его пальцы, чтобы немного расслабить парня. Это сработало, через несколько секунд напряжение сошло на нет.

Тони улыбнулся.

— Прекрасно, всё хорошо, милый. Расслабься, тебе не нужно ничего делать. Я сделаю тебе приятно. Просто… посмотри на меня, пожалуйста.

Питер заглянул в красивые карие глаза Тони.

Тот нежно улыбнулся и снова начал двигаться. Они оба ахнули от удовольствия, им хватило всего нескольких секунд, чтобы приблизиться к пику. Питер громко застонал и крепко схватился за плечи Тони, чтобы не потерять связь с реальностью. Всё происходящее казалось ему прекрасным сном.

Тони застонал и наклонился к Питеру за поцелуем. Ему казалось, что так было всегда.

— Питер, я, ах, думаю, я больше не продержусь, — выдохнул он прямо в губы парня.

Питер слабо улыбнулся.

— Я тоже, я, ах, можно мне кончить, мистер Старк?

Тело Тони прошила дрожь от такого обращения, он хитро улыбнулся.

— Ещё нет, нельзя, пока я не разрешу.

Тони еле выдержал жалостливый взгляд этих карих глаз, но смог выпрямиться и взять в руку свой член, поглаживая его. Это была восхитительная пытка, и он наслаждался каждой её секундой.

Он изменил угол, и член Питера проехался прямо по его простате, отчего он протяжно застонал и выгнулся в спине, излившись парню на грудь.

— Ах, можешь кончить.

Питер вскрикнул и, почувствовав, как Тони сжался вокруг его члена, тоже с громким стоном кончил.

***

Один смотрел на свою жену, обнимавшую своего старшего сына и оплакивавшую младшего. Он крепко сжал копьё, опустив другую руку на плечо Тора.

— Я рад, что ты вернулся, сын.

Тор перевёл на него взгляд — в его голубых глазах сверкали молнии.

— Да, но какой ценой?

Один тяжело вздохнул и потупился. Им всем было ясно, что они не смогут вернуть Локи не развязав войны с йотунами.

Лафей был умён, а он, Один, оказался старым дураком, как и сказал когда-то Локи. Царь чувствовал острую необходимость в отдыхе, ему хотелось восстановить силы, но у него не было на это времени, он должен был оставаться стойким ради своей семьи и своего царства.

Мягко сжав плечо Тора, он заставил его вновь перевести на него взгляд.

— Не волнуйся, сын, мы вернём его, я обещаю.


	18. Сегодня не мой день

Локи нервно облизнулся, наблюдая из своего укрытия за разговаривающей с другими русалками Ангрбодой. Естественно, они по-прежнему его искали, и, честно говоря, Локи до ужаса боялся этих самок.

Вдруг одна из здоровенных русалок резко схватила Ангрбоду за руку, грубо сжав её.

— Тогда почему ты пахнешь им?

Локи молился всем богам, какие только могли его услышать, чтобы его единственный союзник не сдал его.

— Он был у меня, но потом удрал, теперь отпусти меня! Мне нужно поесть, проваливайте!

Русалки рассмеялись, та, что была поменьше, подплыла к ней ближе. Локи бесило, что он практически ничего не может разобрать в этой кромешной тьме.

— О, я смотрю, Бода осмелела, мило. Пойдёмте, сёстры, нам нужно здесь всё обыскать, принц не мог далеко уплыть, если он недавно сбежал от этой грязнокровки.

Русалки залились смехом и проплыли мимо Энджи даже не взглянув на укрытие Локи — он облегчённо вздохнул.

Энджи проводила йотунш взглядом и жестом приказала Локи плыть за ней. Тот не заставил себя долго ждать. Они преодолели несколько туннелей, к счастью, оставшись незамеченными, и спустя ещё несколько поворотов добрались до выхода.

— Это и есть выход?

Энджи закатила глаза и посмотрела на Локи.

— Отчасти это выход на нашу официальную территорию, но это не значит, что они здесь тебя не найдут. Они очень находчивы.

Локи кивнул.

— Так ты идёшь?

Энджи недоуменно нахмурилась и уставилась на него.

— Что?

Принц огляделся.

— Ты же сама сказала, что они всё ещё могут меня найти, без твоей помощи я не доберусь домой, тем более ты не очень-то счастлива здесь, я прав?

Энджи облизала губы и вздохнула.

— Да, мне не особо весело здесь, но я… Мне больше некуда идти.

Локи коснулся её плеча, заставив вновь поднять на него взгляд.

— Неправда, у меня есть план, ты могла бы быть моим помощником.

Энджи задумчиво прикусила нижнюю губу, Локи затаил дыхание в ожидании ответа, наконец, она согласно выдохнула:

— Ладно, я пойду с тобой.

Локи довольно ухмыльнулся и, схватив её за руку, выплыл из пещеры.

***

Питер проснулся, когда Тони вышел во двор и, склонившись над бассейном, громко спросил:

— Питер?

Питер зевнул и, поднявшись с песка, выплыл на поверхность.

— Привет, Тони, ты что-то рано.

Тот недовольно скривился и кивнул.

— Да, пришлось встать из-за встречи с Пеппер. Я, эм, я хотел попрощаться перед уходом и попросить взять у тебя немного крови.

Питер непонимающе свёл брови к переносице.

— Крови? Зачем тебе?

Тони было немного неловко, он всё отводил взгляд и нервно потирал бородку.

— Я просто хотел убедиться, что ты здоров, и попросить Брюса провести парочку тестов. Если ты не против?

Питер неуверенно закусил губу, он слишком хорошо помнил, что с ним делали в «Гидре», конечно, эти воспоминания уже давно не преследовали его — с того самого момента, как Тони начал заботиться о нём, — но всё же ему не хотелось, чтобы его протыкали иголками снова.

— Я, м-м, я бы не… Можно я поговорю об этом с Брюсом?

Улыбка Тони слегка померкла, но он всё же согласно кивнул.

— Да, конечно, он завтра вернётся. — Тони выпрямился, спрятав руки в карманы брюк. — Ну, я пойду, если что-то случится, скажи Джарвису, он меня наберёт. Хорошего дня, Питер.

Питер улыбнулся в ответ и кивнул.

— И тебе, Тони, не перетруждайся.

Мужчина рассмеялся.

— Я? Да никогда.

На этом он развернулся и вышел со двора, закрыв за собой дверь.

Питер радостно улыбнулся и зевнул. Было слишком рано, поэтому он вновь поудобнее устроился на песке, свернувшись калачиком, в надежде снова вернуться в те сны, где он целует своего любимого человека.

***

Локи никогда не думал, что будет рад увидеть Лафея. Царь метался по тронному залу в окружении стражников и, видимо, он только что накричал на них, потому что те выглядели на удивление испуганными и сжавшимися под его взглядом.

Локи неловко кашлянул.

— Отец?

Лафей резко обернулся и широко распахнул глаза, увидев своего сына, но, кажется, больше его удивила русалка, что приплыла следом. Локи приподнял бровь и вскрикнул от неожиданности: Лафей резко бросился к нему, вытянув руки, и начал сосредоточенно разглядывать.

— Где ты был? Я ужасно волновался, и зачем ты привёл сюда эту русалку?

Локи попытался отстраниться от царя, но его хватка была сильна. Энджи немного отплыла в сторону не проронив ни слова.

— Отпусти меня, и я всё объясню, — прорычал Локи.

Наконец, Лафей отпустил его, и принц, набрав в грудь побольше воздуха, начал свой рассказ:

— Бюлейст хотел избавиться от меня. Он схватил меня и бросил в пещеру к русалкам. — Он посмотрел на Энджи и улыбнулся. — Это Ангрбода, она помогла мне выбраться оттуда в целости и сохранности.

Энджи потупила взор, не осмелившись посмотреть в глаза царю. Тот скрестил руки на груди и склонил голову.

— Это так, девочка?

Энджи кивнула.

— Да, мой царь.

Локи довольно улыбнулся. Он думал, что Лафей не поверит ему, встанет на сторону своего сына или ещё что-нибудь, но тот лишь громко захохотал.

Локи уставился на него в замешательстве, мельком взглянув на Энджи — та тоже была ошарашена.

— Ты не злишься?

Царь опустил свою тяжёлую ладонь ему на плечо.

— Конечно, нет, сын, теперь ты точно новый наследный принц Йотунхейма, я рад, что ты уже нашёл свою будущую царицу.

Энджи в шоке открыла рот, Локи широко распахнул глаза.

— Чёрт, только не это.

***

Питер проснулся глубоко за полдень и решил встать лишь потому, что ему нужно было в ванную. Ему нравилась тишина в доме, хотя он должен был признать, что уже немного соскучился по Тони.

Их последнее времяпрепровождение заставило его жаждать большего, ему не терпелось попробовать что-нибудь новое. Подумав о том, что в следующий раз его возьмёт Тони, он немного испугался, но с другой стороны, эта идея подогревала ещё больший интерес.

Питер счастливо улыбнулся, заехал на кухню и, подтянувшись на руках, взобрался на тумбу, чтобы ему было легче открыть холодильник и достать еду. Открыв дверцу, он увидел упаковку своего любимого напитка, сока из красного апельсина, и тарелку копчёной рыбы.

Поначалу вкус такой рыбы ему казался очень странным, но со временем он его полюбил, особенно ему нравились тонкие ломтики лосося.

Он осторожно поставил сок и тарелку на тумбу и закрыл холодильник. Затем он потянулся к ящику за стаканом, потому что пить прямо из коробки, как это делал Тони, казалось ему просто неприличным.

Налив сок и убрав упаковку обратно в холодильник, он сделал большой глоток. Ему так нравился этот горько-кислый вкус, конечно, он был ему в новинку, но всё же.

Он приступил к завтраку, раздумывая, чем бы заняться сегодня, и вдруг нечаянно пролил сок. Питер вздохнул, доел свою рыбу и заозирался в поисках чего-нибудь, чем можно было бы убрать беспорядок — всё-таки он здесь гость.

Питер не был растяпой, но иногда и у него случались промашки.

Он заметил рулон бумажных полотенец и потянулся, чтобы взять его, но зацепил стакан, наполовину наполненный соком. Он с громким звоном разбился на мелкие осколки, Питер выругался и схватил полотенца.

Он начал аккуратно опускаться в кресло, придерживаясь рукой за тумбу, но забыл, что пролил сок и на неё.

Его рука соскользнула — Питер, вскрикнув, полетел вниз, задев кресло и опрокинув его, и приземлился на холодный пол. Его правую руку пронзила острая боль.

— Господин Питер, вы в порядке?

Питер судорожно вздохнул и попытался выбраться из осколков, прижав раненую руку к груди.

— Д-думаю, нет.

Между его пальцев стекала кровь, от жуткой боли на глаза навернулись слёзы.

— Мне позвонить мистеру Старку?

Питер кивнул и захныкал, попытавшись разжать пальцы, — от этого стало только хуже.

— Да, да, ему нужно срочно вернуться.

Он осторожно прикоснулся к одному из осколков, застрявших в руке, и попытался вытащить, громко закричав от боли.

— Я сообщил мистеру Старку о происшествии, он вернётся как можно скорее, но это займёт у него около двух часов. Я также попытался сообщить о вас доктору Беннеру, но ему понадобится почти три часа.

Питер фыркнул, вытаскивая из раны ещё один осколок.

— Ох, прекрасно, и что мне теперь делать?

Теперь, когда все большие куски стекла были извлечены, он смог снова сесть в кресло и выехать в гостиную.

Одной рукой это сделать было довольно-таки тяжело.

— Я бы порекомендовал вам перевязать рану, у мистера Старка в лаборатории есть аптечка.

Питер глубоко вздохнул, опустив взгляд на кровь, по-прежнему стекающую по руке, и сказал:

— Видимо, другого выхода у меня нет.

***

Лафей одарил посмотревшего на него Бюлейста убийственным взглядом. В глазах принца не было ни сожаления, ни осознания того, к чему бы привёл его поступок. Почему его сын так чертовски глуп?

— Итак, ты не отрицаешь того, что приложил к этому руку, сын?

— Я больше не буду. Отец, ты должен понять…

Лафей рассмеялся, но в его голосе не было ни капли радости. Он был лишён всякого тепла.

— Я должен понять? О сын, ты понимаешь, что ты всё ещё жив лишь потому, что ты мой отпрыск? Если бы этот поступок совершил кто-то другой, он был бы мёртв, как только бы попался мне на глаза.

Принц сглотнул, но не сдвинулся с места.

— Отец, он просто хилое маленькое существо, вспомни, ты же сам когда-то его бросил именно по этой причине. Он нам не нужен, отец, он лишь обуза.

Лафей вздохнул.

— Обуза? Нет, Бюлейст, этот парень не обуза, он верен своему слову по сей день. Боюсь, как раз он ведёт себя подобающе принцу, а не ты.

Бюлейст усмехнулся и скрестил руки на груди. Лафею хотелось задушить его прямо на месте, но он сдержался. Принц склонил голову набок.

— Всё равно зачем он нам, ты мне никогда этого не говорил, отец, что он такого может сделать, чего не могу я?

Лафей коротко хохотнул.

— Может быть, думать? — Бюлейст сердито рыкнул, но царь не дал ему заговорить. — Он умён, и я точно знаю, что он управляет огромным змеем.

Бюлейст в шоке раскрыл рот.

— Что, это не может быть правдой?

Лафей улыбнулся.

— Но так и есть, он русал, который управляет огромным Ёрмунгандом. Благодаря этому и его мозгу, который, в отличие от твоего, работает, мы снова можем стать самыми страшными существами во всех семи морях. Мы будем убивать людей, пожирать их плоть и красть их товары, как в старые времена.

Принцу было немного неловко.

— А как же асы?

Лафей рассмеялся.

— Как же асы? У них нет ни единого шанса победить нас. Я лично убью Одина и заставлю его жену наблюдать за этим.

Бюлейст вздрогнул, но улыбнулся при мысли об убийстве другого царя. Однако, он по-прежнему не был уверен, что именно Локи приведёт их к победе, и это отразилось на его лице.

Царь перевёл пристальный взгляд красных глаз на своего первенца.

— И я решил передать бразды правления Локи. Завтра я соберу народ и сообщу всем об этом.

Бюлейст, услышав это, побледнел, и ему показалось, что один из стражников царя, хихикнул.

— Так как ты всё ещё мой сын, я дам тебе выбор: или ты уступаешь и остаёшься членом царского двора, или я тебя изгоняю и ты больше никогда сюда не возвращаешься.

Шокированный, Бюлейст яростно закричал:

— Почему бы тебе просто не убить меня, старик!

Царь тяжело вздохнул.

— Потому что ты — единственное, что осталось у меня от Фарбаути.

***

Питер подъехал к лестнице и с опаской взглянул на ступеньки.

— Другого варианта нет?

Ему показалось, что Джарвис вздохнул.

— Нет, господин Питер, аптечка есть только в лаборатории мистера Старка, вам необходима первая помощь. Вам придётся спуститься.

Питер отчаянно простонал и сполз с кресла, стараясь не напрягать раненую руку. Он обернул влажное полотенце вокруг хвоста и начал потихоньку сползать вниз: он садился на одну ступеньку и спрыгивал на следующую.

Оказавшись внизу, он увидел стеклянную дверь, отделяющую его от лаборатории. Джарвис молча открыл её, и Питер, отталкиваясь здоровой рукой, пополз внутрь.

Машины и инструменты, стоящие повсюду, были ему незнакомы, и он был благодарен Джарвису за то, что тот помог ему добраться до высокого стола — «верстака», как он выразился, — где и лежала аптечка.

— Очень хорошо, господин Питер, она лежит на верстаке, вам придётся подтянуться, чтобы её достать.

Питер вздохнул, его рука все еще кровоточила, поэтому он опустился на колени перед столом и приподнялся, положив на него грудь. Он огляделся и заметил белую коробку с зелёным крестом и подтащил её поближе. Он увидел какой-то странный стакан, стоящий на ней, но не смог до него дотянутся, поэтому продолжил осторожно тащить аптечку, чтобы ничего не пролить.

Конечно, у него ничего не вышло.

Питер дёрнул коробку и что-то задел ею, отчего стакан перевернулся, выплеснув всё содержимое ему на руку. Он зашипел больше от раздражения, нежели от боли, и, всё-таки дотащив аптечку, опустился с ней на пол.

— Джарвис, что было в этом стакане? Было похоже на воду. Тони рассердится, если узнает, что я всё разлил?

Он быстро открыл аптечку, вытерев руку о грудь, чтобы открыть упаковку с бинтами и перевязать рану. Выходило не идеально, но до прихода Тони должно было хватить.

— Это была Формула PMH16, проект, над которым мистер Старк работал с доктором Беннером, он очень важен для него.

Питер поморщился, по-прежнему наматывая бинт на руку и закрепляя его, чтобы он не сползал. Он извинится перед Тони, когда тот вернётся.

— Вот дерьмо, ну, теперь он весь разлит, и ниче… Ах, Джарвис, я, ах!

Питер закричал от прошившей всё его тело жгучей боли, поднявшейся от кончика хвоста до головы. Это было ужасно, ему казалось, что он весь горит, ну, он, конечно, не знал, как это — гореть, но был уверен, что ощущения от огня именно такие.

Крики, вырывавшиеся из его горла, превратились в хрипы и были такими громкими, что он не услышал, как Джарвис оповестил его, что он позвонил Тони и попросил его поторопиться.

***

Локи как на иголках сидел перед Энджи, которая смотрела куда угодно, но только не на него. Их обоих отвели в пещеру Локи, и Лафей приказал им оставаться внутри, пока не разрешит им выходить.

— Мда, когда я сегодня проснулась, я хотела поймать кальмара, знаешь, я просто очень люблю кальмаров, или, может, найти что-нибудь, из чего можно было бы сделать оружие, но никак не попасть в передрягу. Теперь я готовлюсь стать царицей.

Локи открыл рот, чтобы что-нибудь ей ответить, но не нашёл слов и просто рассмеялся. Энджи с секунду недоуменно смотрела на него, затем тоже захохотала. Что им ещё оставалось делать в этой ситуации?

— О боже, нам надо как-то отсюда выбраться.

Энджи, отдышавшись, кивнула.

— О да, безусловно.

Локи тяжело вздохнул и ободряюще ей улыбнулся.

— Хорошо, что у меня есть план.

***

Тони забежал в дом и бросился вниз по ступеням, игнорируя боль в боку. Когда Джарвис позвонил ему в первый раз, сказав, что Питер порезался, он ужасно разволновался, до конца собрания оставалось полчаса, и он был уверен, что успеет вернуться, если Питер сможет забинтовать рану, чтобы не потерять много крови.

Когда раздался второй звонок и Джарвис сообщил ему, что Питер лежит на полу его лаборатории и кричит от боли, Тони буквально оттолкнул Хэппи с дороги, чтобы быстро запрыгнуть в машину и поехать домой.

Он вдавливал педаль газа в пол, чтобы как можно скорее добраться до Питера. Теперь же, ворвавшись в лабораторию, он никак не мог найти своего русала.

— Питер?

Он услышал еле уловимый шёпот, исходящий из-под верстака. Медленно, боясь того, что он может увидеть, Тони подходил к столу. Он зацепил ногой аптечку, что по-прежнему лежала на полу, всё её содержимое было разбросано по сторонам.

— Питер? Знаю, это, наверное, тупой вопрос, но ты в порядке? — спросил он низким голосом и взглянул на парня, сидящего под столом. Питер сидел обхватив руками пару бледных ног и спрятав лицо в коленях. Он всхлипывал, и Тони не рискнул до него дотронуться, он очень боялся его сломать.

— Что, что ты со мной сделал?

Тони моргнул и окинул взглядом эти мускулистые длинные и, о, такие красивые длинные ноги. С его шеи исчезли жабры, которые были одновременно и красивыми, и немного пугающими.

— ЧТО ТЫ СО МНОЙ СДЕЛАЛ?

Тони вздрогнул от этого крика и едва не отступил на шаг, но переборол себя, ему нужно быть сильным сейчас ради Питера. Его Питера, его красивого испуганного мальчика.

— Ты… Это же ты сделал это со мной? Это была твоя странная Формула, я-я дотронулся до неё, и она превратила меня в человека! Зачем тебе это понадобилось, зачем?

Питер поднял голову, чтобы посмотреть на Тони, по его покрасневшему лицу стекали слёзы. Видимо, он уже долго плакал. Сердце Тони разрывалось при виде такого парня.

— Питер, я… О боже, мне так жаль, пожалуйста, позволь тебе помочь.

Тони вытянул вперёд руку, но не рискнул дотронуться до своего любимого. Питер долго смотрел на его ладонь пустым взглядом, отчего Тони прошиб холодный пот.

Питер невесело рассмеялся.

— Как будто у меня есть выбор.

Тони прикусил губу и вытащил его из-под стола, подняв на руки.

— Я отнесу тебя в кровать и осмотрю руку, я, ах, мне, правда, очень жаль, Питер.

Он говорил это совершенно искренне, и ему было невыносимо больно смотреть на такого испуганного и растерянного Питера. Он казался таким крошечным в его руках.

Питер обхватил шею Тони одной рукой и вздохнул, закрыв глаза. Он выглядел совершенно измученным этим днём, и Тони слегка удивился, услышав бормотание:

— Я знаю.

***

Тони нервно мерил шагами пол у входа в спальню. Он уложил парня в постель, перед этим надев на него боксеры и проверив рану. Питер был так вымучен, что уснул сразу же после того, как он укрыл его. От этого у Тони болезненно сжалось сердце.

— Сэр, я вызвал доктора Беннера, он будет приблизительно через тридцать минут.

Тони облегчённо вздохнул, он точно был не в состоянии справиться с данной ситуацией в одиночку. Он запустил руку в волосы и решил выпить — сейчас у него была весомая причина.

Всё пошло наперекосяк, он собирался спросить Питера, хочет ли он стать человеком, хотел с ним поговорить, хотел, чтобы парень сам принял решение, он и не думал делать это вот так. Чёрт, они же даже не протестировали эту Формулу.

Тони замер от закравшихся в его голову ужасных мыслей: что, если Формула не доработана и нанесёт вред Питеру? Он никогда себя не простит, если испортит парню жизнь. Цель-то Формулы состояла в том, чтобы помочь Питеру дать ему возможность решить, как он хочет жить.

Теперь этого выбора у Питера нет, и во всём виноват он, Тони, о, как ему хотелось закричать.

Он подошёл к бару, взял бутылку виски, наполнил стакан и сделал большой глоток. Алкоголь обжёг горло, и Тони зашипел, выругавшись, но не только из-за этого.

Вздохнув, он плюхнулся на диван, потирая лицо обеими руками, надеюсь, Брюс сможет помочь ему в этой ситуации.

— Сэр, я бы советовал вам прибраться на кухне. Осколки представляют потенциальную угрозу.

Тони застонал, но встал. Он навёл порядок и посмотрел видеозапись случившегося с Питером. Ещё одна вещь, в которой он виноват.

Его дом определённо не был создан для русала или любого, кто был прикован к инвалидной коляске, почему он не убедился, что Питер сможет позаботиться о себе, пока его нет дома?

Дверной звонок отвлёк его от размышлений, и Тони был несказанно этому рад. Он быстро подошел к входной двери, приветствуя своего учёного приятеля.

— Тони, я не понимаю, что случилось?

Тони тяжело вздохнул и ответил:

— Формула, она сработала.


	19. Как ни в чём не бывало

Если Тони думал, что Брюс будет рад тому, что Формула подействовала даже без предварительных тестирований, то он глубоко заблуждался. Приехав, тот сразу же потребовал объяснений, Тони рассказал всё, что знал, и, как только он закончил, Брюс начал на него кричать.

Тони был совершенно этим обескуражен и не мог дать отпор, а это значило многое: на протяжении нескольких лет он боролся за свою компанию, а тут резко растерял все аргументы.

— Ты просто оставил её вот так! Чёрт, Тони, о чём ты думал? Эта хрень была опасна для людей и ещё не протестирована на русалах, ты мог запросто изменить свою ДНК только прикоснувшись к этому веществу!

Тони нервно провёл языком по губам, пытаясь что-нибудь придумать в своё оправдание, но Брюс ему не позволил.

— Боже, Тони, более того, ты подверг жизнь Питера опасности, снова! Формула ещё не тестировалась, результат может быть неустойчивым, я не знаю, что будет с Питером в этом случае. Эта хрень может его убить!

Тони опустил взгляд в пол, вдруг почувствовав стыд за свою глупость. Он же гений, разве нет? Он должен был действовать разумно.

— Прости.

— О, тебе не передо мной надо извиняться, Тони, ты не мне жизнь разрушил.

Тони закрыл глаза и дёрнулся, как от пощёчины. Чёрт, Брюс был очень груб в таком состоянии, но он, Тони, это заслужил. Вздохнув, он поднял взгляд, но всё, что он хотел сказать, тут же улетучилось из его головы, когда он услышал зов.

— Мистер Старк, Тони?

Оба мужчины бросились в спальню, и Питер вздрогнул, когда они ворвались к нему. Он по-прежнему был бледен и выглядел уставшим, но, по крайней мере, больше не плакал.

Тони снова тяжело вздохнул.

— Эй, малыш, как ты?

Питер пожал плечами и сел в постели, проверив, что нижняя часть его тела прикрыта. Сердце Тони сжалось, когда он это заметил.

— Думаю, я в порядке, только рука болит.

Брюс улыбнулся ему и присел на край кровати.

— Я осмотрю её, Тони, пожалуйста, принеси мне мою сумку, она в гостиной.

Тони хотел было что-то ответить, но промолчал и вышел из комнаты. Он тихо выдохнул и взял довольно тяжёлую сумку, размышляя, о чём же те двое разговаривают. Ну, не трудно было догадаться.

***

Питер проводил Тони взглядом и почему-то расстроился, увидев своего человека таким подавленным. Не то чтобы у него были на это какие-либо причины, просто, опять-таки, именно Питеру пришлось снова столкнуться с последствиями необдуманных действий Тони.

— Питер, это, наверное, странный вопрос, но как ты на самом деле себя чувствуешь?

Бывший русал перевёл взгляд на Брюса — тот обеспокоенно смотрел на него — и он был благодарен тому, что у него есть такой друг и соратник.

— Я не врал, Брюс, со мной правда всё хорошо, за исключением вот этого, — он поднял больную руку, — хотя я немного растерян и потрясён.

Брюс рассмеялся и, осторожно взяв его за руку, начал разматывать бинты. Питер наблюдал за этим и скривился, увидев, сколько крови было на повязке.

— Потрясён чем?

— Ну, — начал Питер, слегка усмехаясь, — думаю, тот факт, что у меня вдруг появились ноги с пальцами, которые выглядят довольно-таки странно, и человеческий пенис с мошонкой, и правда потрясает.

Брюс снова рассмеялся и, подвинув мусорное ведро поближе, выбросил окровавленные бинты.

— Эм, да, должен сказать, что я тоже был неплохо так удивлён чему-то подобному в твоём возрасте, но, думаю, по другим причинам.

Питер залился смехом, но тут же нахмурился, взглянув на руку. Казалось, будто его пытались разделать, и он понадеялся на то, что его быстрая регенерация принесёт больше пользы, чем вреда. Почему-то он резко покраснел и отвёл взгляд, возможно, смутившись собственной неуклюжести.

— А, Тони, прекрасно, мне нужна вода и ткань или что-нибудь в этом духе, я должен промыть рану и посмотреть, что там.

Тони кивнул и, мельком взглянув на Питера, снова ушёл. Парень вздохнул.

— Ему так плохо из-за меня.

Брюс, положив сумку на кровать и открыв её, приподнял бровь.

— Питер, честно, ему и должно быть плохо, в смысле, это же он сделал такое с тобой.

Питер опустил взгляд на скрытые белой простынёй ноги.

— М-м, да, но я как бы тоже в этом виноват, я же сам поранился и пошёл в лабораторию.

Брюс вздохнул и вытащил из сумки пинцет.

— Питер, мы создали эту Формулу, и я согласился принять в этом участие, потому что я думал, что он поговорит с тобой, ну, он сказал, что хочет тебя удивить.

Питер недоуменно нахмурился.

— Удивить?

Брюс кивнул.

— Да, он почему-то думает, что вы действительно можете быть вместе, только если вы одного вида, поэтому он хотел дать тебе возможность стать человеком.

Питер вновь потупился. Он мог понять, почему Тони над этим задумывался, но это ничуть не улучшало ситуацию. Боже, им столько нужно обсудить.

Тони вернулся с миской воды в руках и куском ткани. Он положил их на прикроватный столик, ему было немного неловко, он казался каким-то потерянным. Питеру снова стало не по себе.

— Эм, мне оставить вас наедине?

Брюс взял тряпку и намочил её, ничего не ответив ему и просто взглянув на Питера. Тот сжимал простынь здоровой рукой и не знал, что делать. Он не хотел, чтобы Тони уходил, но и не был уверен, что хочет, чтобы тот остался.

Тони вздохнул и, запустив руку в волосы, развернулся к двери.

— Подожди!

Мужчины замерли, Питер густо покраснел — зачем он его остановил? Он мягко пожевал губу, раздумывая, что бы сказать дальше.

— Я, м-м, ты можешь остаться, если хочешь, я, эм, я просто могу закричать.

Брюс скрыл улыбку, отвернувшись и начав аккуратно стирать кровь с руки парня. Питер поморщился, Тони тут же опустился рядом и сжал его здоровую ладонь своей.

— Мне жаль, Питер, — прошептал он, Питер вздохнул и опустил голову ему на плечо, увидев, как Брюс берёт пинцет. Ему не хотелось на это смотреть.

— Я знаю, Тони, я просто… боюсь.

Он видел, как в глазах Тони плескались боль и печаль, но мужчина ничего не ответил и просто поцеловал его в лоб. Брюс вытащил маленький осколок стекла и окинул парочку взглядом.

«Ну, — подумал он, — влюблённые идиоты. Классика».

***

Локи вплыл в тронный зал, и Лафей поприветствовал его широкой улыбкой, какую только тот видел на его лице. Это немного тревожило.

— Отец! Нам нужно поговорить!

Лафей склонил голову набок.

— О да, ты прав, я только что говорил с Бюлейстом.

Локи кивнул.

— Отлично, я надеюсь, что у него огромные проблемы, в любом случае, я пришёл, чтобы сказать, что мы с Энджи уходим.

Улыбка исчезла с лица царя, он выпрямился на троне.

— Уходите? Можно узнать, почему?

Теперь уже хищно улыбался Локи.

— Потому что, Лафей, ты не выполнил условия нашей сделки, ты обещал меня защитить.

Лафей всё понял и усмехнулся.

— Ты никуда не пойдёшь.

Локи рассмеялся, окинув взглядом окружавших их стражников.

— Так ты, Лафей, царь Йотунхейма, нарушаешь свою клятву?

Царь бросился к нему, и Локи закричал, почувствовав, как огромная рука сжалась вокруг его горла. Его глаза широко распахнулись от ужаса и удивления.

— Ты думаешь, что я дам тебе уйти после всего, что я преодолел? Я породил тебя, Локи, ты принадлежишь мне, ты мой, я буду распоряжаться тобой так, как захочу.

Локи вцепился в руку отца, сжавшуюся вокруг его шеи так сильно, что он не мог ни вдохнуть, ни выдохнуть воду. Царь улыбнулся и склонился к нему, едва задевая губами его ухо:

— Ах, и ещё кое-что: если попытаешься сбежать, твоей русалке не поздоровится, и обещание, данное полукровке, можно не сдерживать.

***

Брюс извлёк из руки Питера пять мелких осколков, но накладывать швы на рану не стал: был уверен, что быстрая регенерация парня сделает всё сама. Тони сидел рядом с Питером до самого конца, успокаивая.

Из-за произошедшего в «Гидре» Питер ужасно боялся всевозможных операций, даже если их проводил Брюс. В какой-то момент Тони начал нашёптывать слова утешения Питеру на ухо, чтобы успокоить дрожащего парня, особенно когда Брюс настоял на том, чтобы взять у него кровь. Питеру это не понравилось, но он понял, зачем это нужно, поэтому перечить не стал.

Затем, когда Брюс скрылся в лаборатории, парочка снова осталась наедине. Питер вздохнул и потёр пластырь, который доктор наклеил ему на руку после того, как вытащил иглу. Тони со вздохом наблюдал за ним.

— Как насчёт чего-нибудь перекусить? Например, пиццу?

Питер улыбнулся.

— Хорошо, но я не хочу есть в кровати, мы можем посмотреть фильм в гостиной?

Тони радостно улыбнулся и кивнул.

— Конечно, можем, я закажу, как обычно, и принесу тебе кресло.

Питер с улыбкой на лице откинул одеяло и опустил взгляд на ноги, перебирая пальцами.

— Я теперь могу ходить, Тони.

Тони тоже посмотрел на его ноги.

— Джарвис, закажи нам пиццу, как обычно.

— Непременно, сэр.

Тони подошёл к свесившему с края кровати ноги Питеру. Безусловно, тот вёл себя сдержанно, но Тони всё же придержал его за плечо, чтобы он не вздумал встать.

— Питер, ты понятия не имеешь, как ходить, тебе сначала нужно научиться.

Питер метнул в него на удивление злой взгляд.

— Я быстро учусь.

Тони облизнулся.

— Думаю, нужно спросить Брюса, хорошая ли это идея.

Питер разочарованно простонал и оттолкнул Тони.

Тот оступился, поражённый силой парня, он-то думал, что тот полностью стал человеком, уступающим русалам по силе, но, видимо, ошибался.

— Ты дал мне ноги, но не разрешаешь мне ходить! Дай хотя бы попробовать!

Тони тяжело сглотнул, уловив расстроенные и потерянные нотки в голосе Питера.

Наконец, он сдался. Закинув одну руку ему на плечи, Тони помог ему встать. Питер был настолько поражён или напуган (Тони не мог точно разобрать его эмоции), что не сопротивлялся.

Поначалу ему казалось, что его ноги жутко затекли, но, по крайней мере, он смог немного ими пошевелить. Тони помог ему медленно добраться до гостиной и усадил на диван.

Он заметил, что Питер разозлился, но промолчал, когда он подвинул кресло поближе к дивану. Тони был этому рад: у него совершенно не было настроения ругаться. Когда доставили пиццу, он позвал Брюса, и троица молча приступила к трапезе и просмотру «Охотников за привидениями».

Тони нравилось показывать Питеру классические фильмы наподобие этого, и Питер, казалось, был совсем не против: он с головой погрузился в происходящее на экране.

— Тони, думаю, тебе нужно немного приодеть Питера. — Брюс вытащил оливки из своей пиццы и откусил кусочек.

Тони проглотил огромный кусок сыра и ответил:

— Он не хочет одеваться, я еле-еле убедил его надеть трусы, но если ты хочешь, чтобы он оделся, поговори с ним сам.

Брюс изумлённо приподнял бровь. Питер его не слушал: он хихикал над какой-то шуткой из фильма.

— А, хочешь, чтобы это я был строгим родителем?

Тони пожал плечами.

— Брюс, у нас с Питером как бы романтические отношения, я даже не хочу и близко представлять себя его родителем.

Брюс рассмеялся.

— Ладно, я пошутил.

Тони вытащил из своего куска пиццы маленькую оливку и швырнул в хохочущего друга, но тот поймал её и положил на пиццу Питера. Тому нравилось всё солёное, и, хотя оба мужчины считали сочетание оливок и анчоусов просто отвратительным, он никак не мог насытиться.

Пообедав, Брюс ушёл, напоследок пообещав прийти завтра утром, чтобы продолжить исследования. Тони и Питер всё так же остались молча сидеть на диване. Пока не закончился фильм.

Тони оглядел парня, пустым взглядом уставившегося на титры, и его вдруг осенило.

— Ты умеешь читать?

Питер коротко моргнул и недоуменно посмотрел на Тони.

— Прости?

Тони указал на бегущую на экране строку.

— Можешь прочесть наши слова?

Питер потупился.

— Эм, не особо, я вообще не понимаю этих букв.

Тони улыбнулся.

— Так, ты теперь живёшь со мной, поэтому я буду тебя учить, на случай, если ты захочешь остаться человеком.

Питер моргнул и взглянул на свои ноги, пошевелив пальцами, видимо, он так делал, когда нервничал. Он облизал губы и глубоко вздохнул.

— Ты превратишь меня обратно?

Сердце Тони пропустило удар.

Он резко обхватил парня руками и прижал к груди, уткнувшись носом в шею и вдыхая его запах.

— Питер, я… Я должен быть с тобой честен, я хочу быть с тобой, и, конечно, было бы очень неплохо, если бы ты был человеком, но, — он набрал в грудь побольше воздуха и сильнее сжал парня в объятиях, — но если ты из-за этого несчастен или ненавидишь меня, то я готов заключить сделку с самим дьяволом, лишь бы ты вновь стал русалом.

Тони не видел лица Питера, но чувствовал, как руки парня крепче сжимаются вокруг его тела.

— Тони, — голос Питера дрожал от подступающих рыданий, — спасибо, спасибо огромное.

Они отстранились и, глупо улыбнувшись, приникли к губам друг друга.

***

Локи просто распирало от ярости, Ангрбода молча наблюдала за его метаниями. Принц поднял с земли камень и запустил его в стену, самодовольно улыбнувшись, когда тот раскололся на части. Однако это ничуть не поразило Ангрбоду.

— Ты же говорил, что у тебя есть план?

Локи окинул её взглядом.

— Да, но, видимо, я не увидел главный его изъян. — Русалка вопросительно приподняла бровь. — Лафей никогда не выполнял свои обещания.

Энджи вздохнула.

— А я тебе говорила, что царь не такой уж и благородный. — Локи метнул на неё недовольный взгляд и глубоко вздохнул.

— Да, да, но хорошо, что меня с ним больше ничего не связывает, теперь мы можем сбежать.

Энджи скрестила руки на груди.

— Мы? — Локи медленно кивнул.

— Да, мы, или ты хочешь остаться здесь и выйти замуж за, ну, даже не знаю, Бюлейста?

Русалка презрительно поморщилась.

— Уговорил, уходим отсюда.

Локи ухмыльнулся.

— Отлично, уходим, только есть одна проблема: нам вдвоём не сдвинуть эту тяжёлую глыбу.

Энджи нахмурилась и, поднявшись с насиженного места, подплыла к замурованному выходу.

Она ударила крепкий камень — Локи в замешательстве на неё посмотрел. Она обернулась и пожала плечами.

— Я могу её сдвинуть. Я таскала вещи и потяжелее.

Локи поражённо уставился на неё.

— Это потому, что йотуны сильнее других русалов, или потому, что ты самка?

Энджи хитро усмехнулась и снова вернулась на место, лениво взмахнув плавниками в воде.

— Большинство из нас сильнее самцов, даже если мы намного меньше их, а вы, асы, и впрямь слабоваты. — Локи кивнул и тяжело сглотнул, мысленно сделав себе пометку никогда не злить Энджи.

***

Питер и не знал, что так заниматься сексом с человеком очень приятно. Он сидел верхом на Тони, и ему нравилась такая поза, несмотря на слегка непривычные ощущения. Так он мог легко целовать и исследовать тело Тони.

Питер провёл дорожку из поцелуев от шеи до груди Тони и улыбнулся, услышав тихий стон. Его руки блуждали по телу любимого, и он был в восторге, когда почувствовал что-то — он прекрасно знал, что именно — твёрдое, прижавшееся к его ягодицам.

— Тебе нравится?

Тони хитро улыбнулся и вовлёк Питера в глубокий поцелуй.

— Ты же сам прекрасно знаешь.

Питер рассмеялся и легонько провёл ногтями по груди Тони. Тот мурлыкнул, и Питер снова хохотнул.

— Прекрати так делать.

Тони сел и чмокнул Питера в нос.

— Как? Я ничего не делаю, — игриво захихикал Питер и вскрикнул, когда Тони вдруг резко подхватил его на руки и поднялся с дивана.

— Пойдём в кровать, Питер.

Парень вздрогнул от хриплого голоса и кивнул, обхватив крепкую шею одной рукой. Тони быстро зашёл в спальню и, опустив Питера на кровать, начал раздеваться.

Питер с улыбкой наблюдал за ним, он никогда не устанет разглядывать тело Тони. Тот, раздевшись до белья, медленно подполз к Питеру, и он в предвкушении облизнулся. Питер уже с нетерпением ждал дальнейших действий Тони.

Тони вновь его поцеловал — пришла его очередь исследовать тело парня руками. Питер следил за опускающимися всё ниже и ниже мужскими ладонями, пока те не замерли у кромки белья. Тони подцепил двумя пальцами резинку.

Он вопросительно взглянул на Питера и, получив утвердительный кивок, стянул с него боксеры и отбросил их в сторону.

Зрелище, открывшееся Питеру, было для него чуждым, но он ещё привыкнет, по крайней мере, он на это надеялся. Тони сделал бы всё возможное, чтобы обратить его обратно в русала, он это знал, но всё равно мужчина не маг, умеющий добиваться всего по щелчку пальцев.

Тони нежно огладил его бёдра, вырвав его из раздумий, и Питер почувствовал тёплое дыхание на своём уже человеческом члене. Он не сильно отличался от русалочьего, просто стал немного короче и толще.

Питер был вынужден признать, что он ему понравился.

Из его горла вырвался стон, когда Тони коротко лизнул головку, и Питер непроизвольно вскинул бёдра вверх. Он не мог больше себя контролировать и поэтому покраснел ещё сильнее.

Тони рассмеялся.

— Резко, да? Я хотел спросить тебя, Питер, ты не против, если сегодня я возьму тебя?

Питер судорожно сглотнул.

— К-кажется, я по-прежнему слишком чувствительный внизу, так что, ах… будет больно?

Тони вздохнул и встал, стащив с себя трусы и потянувшись за смазкой.

— А ты хочешь?

Питер быстро замотал головой; конечно, он этого не хотел, ему становилось жутко при мысли о боли там.

— Тогда не будет, — только и ответил Тони, склонившись между ног Питера и огладив бёдра. Питеру нравились эти ощущения, и он уже начинал подумывать, что эти две бледные тонкие «ходули» не так уж и плохи, как ему казалось поначалу.

Тони проследил за его реакцией и, подождав, пока он расслабится, взял в руку его член и несколько раз провёл по нему ладонью. Питер застонал, Тони ухмыльнулся.

— Приподними ноги и разведи их немного, да, вот так.

Тони выдавил на пальцы немного смазки и осторожно погладил анус Питера, не надавливая на него. Питер вздрогнул от прикосновения холодной жидкости, но не противился и просто замер, как статуя. Тони тяжело вздохнул.

— Питер, если ты не хочешь, я могу остановиться.

Парень резко замотал головой.

— Нет! В смысле, не останавливайся, кажется… кажется, тебе было хорошо, когда я был снизу, я-я хочу попробовать. — Тони кивнул и поцеловал его колено, задев чувствительную кожу бородкой.

Питер засмеялся и отвёл ногу в сторону.

— Щекотно.

Тони усмехнулся и продолжил поглаживать узкое колечко мышц, при этом покрывая поцелуями внутреннюю сторону бёдер.

Питер разрывался между напряжением и хохотом, рвущемся из груди, и в итоге сдался, рассмеявшись. Тони хитро ухмыльнулся и медленно ввёл один палец внутрь. Питер тут же замер и напрягся, но не издал ни звука.

Тони снова вздохнул, не зная, как действовать в данной ситуации. Он хотел вытащить палец, но Питер резко схватил его за запястье.

— Нет, пожалуйста, дай мне немного времени.

Тони кивнул и нежно провёл ладонью по бедру.

Вдруг его озарила одна идея, и он принялся облизывать снова обмякший член Питера. Питер удивлённо моргнул и, застонав, расслабился. Тони улыбнулся и обхватил головку губами — та тут же затвердела.

Питер приободрился, и Тони воспринял это как сигнал медленно пошевелить пальцем. Питер сам не понял, как откинул голову назад и громко застонал, и Тони почти полностью вобрал его член в рот.

Тони глубоко ввёл палец внутрь и медленно вытащил, другой рукой придерживая член у основания и выпуская его изо рта, напоследок широко лизнув языком головку. Тело Питера прошила дрожь, и Тони заметил, как парень поджал пальцы на ногах.

Почувствовав себя немного увереннее, он добавил ещё один палец, давая Питеру время привыкнуть или остановить его. Питер гортанно простонал и взглянул на Тони.

— П-пожалуйста, сделай так ещё раз.

Тони хохотнул.

— Так?

Он снова лизнул головку, и Питер дёрнулся, сжавшись вокруг пальцев Тони. Тот довольно улыбнулся и начал двигать рукой, пытаясь найти особо чувствительное место своего возлюбленного.

Питер тяжело дышал, и Тони был полностью удовлетворён такой реакцией. Он был расслаблен и возбуждён. Тони медленно провёл ладонью по члену парня и ввёл пальцы так глубоко, насколько это возможно.

Он задел простату парня, и тот подпрыгнул, громко задушенно простонав.

— Ага, вот она. Как ты? — хохотнул Тони.

Питер сглотнул, пытаясь подобрать слова.

— Жарко, — всё, что он смог выдавить, и Тони улыбнулся, потянувшись за поцелуем. Всё было так, как он и представлял, и ему это безумно нравилось.

Тони радостно улыбнулся Питеру.

— Ещё один палец, и мне кажется, мы сможем перейти на следующий этап, как ты думаешь?

Питер слабо рассмеялся.

— Я, ах, думаю, что я совсем не в состоянии думать.

Тони подхватил смех парня и развёл пальцы в стороны, раскрывая анус и добавляя большой палец. Питер жалостливо простонал, и Тони, приободрившись, начал его растягивать, второй же рукой неторопливо ему надрачивая.

Тони, отняв руку с члена, медленно потянулся за тюбиком с лубрикантом и обильно смазал свой член. Питер посмотрел на него, и Тони ужасно не понравилось хмурое выражение его лица.

— Ты мне доверяешь?

Питер сглотнул и кивнул.

— Да.

Тони улыбнулся и поцеловал Питера, снова взяв в руку его член.

— Тогда, пожалуйста, не смотри на меня так. Я сделаю всё, чтобы тебе было хорошо, даже лучше, чем сейчас.

Питер кивнул и лёг на спину, шумно втянув носом воздух и подняв большие пальцы. Тони вынул пальцы и приставил головку члена к смазанному отверстию, легко толкаясь внутрь.

Питер мигом напрягся, но после нескольких поглаживаний по бёдрам расслабился, и Тони медленно вошёл глубже, по-прежнему надрачивая парню, чтобы отвлечь от неприятных ощущений.

— Всё хорошо, Питер, как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Ах, странно, как-то… наполненно, н-но мне не больно.

Тони улыбнулся и оставил лёгкий поцелуй на груди Питера, затем, толкнувшись сильнее, приник к его губам.

— Хорошо, теперь посмотри на меня, пожалуйста.

Питер слегка приподнял голову и даже выдавил из себя улыбку.

Они долго смотрели друг на друга взглядами, полными любви и обожания, пока Питер не обнял Тони за шею и вовлёк в по-настоящему глубокий поцелуй. Тони начал надрачивать ему в такт осторожным толчкам, и Питер застонал не отрываясь от губ мужчины.

— Боже, Питер, как хорошо, хочешь… Хочешь попробовать сверху?

Питер отрицательно покачал головой.

— Н-нет, продолжай, я… Я хочу побаловать себя.

Тони рассмеялся, кивнул и прикусил губу, немного выходя из тела парня и вновь толкаясь обратно. Питер запрокинул голову, застонав так громко, что, будь Брюс сейчас в лаборатории, он бы непременно это услышал.

Тони рыкнул и всеми силами постарался не кончить прямо сейчас и не начать яростно вколачиваться в тело Питера. Он старался сохранять медленный темп, концентрируясь на том, чтобы максимально доставить парню удовольствие.

Питер жадно схватил воздух губами и впился ногтями в кожу Тони, почувствовав, как внутри него растёт напряжение.

Тони простонал:

— О, это кинково.

Питер недоуменно изогнул бровь, и Тони залился смехом.

— Не спрашивай, просто наслаждайся.

Он потёр сосок Питера, пока тот не затвердел, и Питер громко застонал, прогнувшись в спине.

— Можно, ах, я могу ускориться?

Питер кивнул.

— Д-да, пожалуйста.

Тони радостно хмыкнул, услышав, как задушенно прозвучал голос Питера, и начал набирать темп. Медленные и осторожные толчки чуть ускорились, и это возымело эффект.

Питер скорчился от удовольствия и часто задышал, комкая простыни и прикусывая губы, инстинктивно толкаясь навстречу Тони. Им обоим было неимоверно хорошо, но Тони знал, что если он не кончит прямо сейчас, то просто взорвётся.

— Чёрт, Питер, я-я не думаю, что ещё продержусь, боже, ты не против, если я кончу внутрь?

Питер протяжно застонал и помотал головой.

— Нет, я хочу почувствовать всё.

Они простонали в унисон, Тони несколько раз провёл большим пальцем по головке члена Питера, и парень после нескольких толчков, чётко пришедшихся на простату, с хриплым криком излился себе на грудь.

Тони не сводил с него глаз, и выражение полного блаженства, отразившееся на лице Питера, подвело его к краю: глубоко толкнувшись, он с оглушительным стоном кончил. Собрав последние силы в кулак, он вышел из тела Питера и лёг рядом. Отдышавшись, они взяли друг друга за руки, переплетя пальцы, и провалились в глубокий сон.


	20. Не разменивайся по мелочам

Локи старался держаться спокойно и сдержанно, но это было гораздо труднее, чем могло показаться на первый взгляд. Они придумали план побега, но он был далёк от идеала.

Локи глубоко вздохнул и кивнул Энджи — та начала отодвигать валун. Локи же просто старался не мешать ей.

Энджи уже продемонстрировала ему свою силу, но он всё равно был впечатлён и немного напуган. Она сдвинула камень со скрежещущим звуком, от которого Локи аж поджал хвост — боже, это было отвратительно.

Как только щель между скалами стала достаточно широкой, Энджи бросила своё занятие и покинула пещеру. Локи поплыл следом, поразившись, что поблизости не оказалось ни одного стражника.

Локи вызвался плыть впереди и легко нашёл выход, правда, при этом наткнувшись на стражу. Неподалёку от завернувшей за угол парочки плавали, о чём-то переговариваясь, четверо русалов.

Заметив беглецов, они ошеломлённо замерли, как вдруг один из них прервал молчание:

— Какого чёрта?

Локи мельком взглянул на Энджи и потащил за собой в какой-то очередной туннель.

— Быстрее, нам надо убраться отсюда.

Энджи огляделась.

— Ты хотя бы знаешь, куда мы плывём?

Локи нервно хихикнул.

— Понятия не имею.

Энджи недовольно застонала, покачав головой, но тем не менее поплыла следом.

Локи прошипел, услышав, как охранники кричат им вслед и плывут за ними, но не замедлился. Останавливаться было нельзя, и Локи, увидев туннель, ведущий на выход из пещерной системы, почти вскрикнул от облегчения.

Они выплыли из пещер, игнорируя крики, и ударивший в лицо яркий свет едва не ослепил Локи. Энджи подплыла к нему поближе и потерянно огляделась вокруг.

— Быстрее, Асгард в нескольких милях к югу.

Энджи кивнула и удивительно резко рванула вперёд. В очередной раз поражённый, Локи вскрикнул и поплыл за ней, он был самым быстрым пловцом в Асгарде, но должен был признать, что такое состязание ему понравилось.

Вдруг Энджи резко замерла и нахмурилась. Локи остановился рядом с ней и осмотрелся, но ничего странного не обнаружил.

— Энджи?

Та резко подняла руку, заставив его замолчать, обернулась и принюхалась. Локи недоуменно нахмурился и уже открыл было рот, чтобы спросить, что не так, как вдруг совсем рядом с ним прошмыгнула чья-то тень. Энджи тут же рванула с места, Локи бросился за ней, но впервые в жизни оказался не таким быстрым.

На него свалилась сеть, видимо, сделанная людьми, и с помощью подвешенных к ней грузиков пригвоздила его ко дну. Энджи обернулась посмотреть, что произошло, и бросилась к нему на помощь, но Локи протестующе закричал.

— Нет! Уходи, плыви в Асгард, найди мою мать или брата, они тебе помогут! Уходи!

Энджи замешкалась, но, заметив направившихся к ней русалов, коротко кивнула Локи и пулей понеслась прочь.

***

Тони улыбнулся, когда Питер наконец смог самостоятельно встать на ноги и удержать равновесие. Они пытались добиться этого всё утро, и вот, наконец-то, Питер твёрдо стоял на своих двоих.

Задача Питера состояла в том, чтобы сесть на диван и снова встать, стараясь удержать равновесие и не упасть. Испугавшись, что парень может пораниться, Тони убрал журнальный столик и положил на пол несколько подушек.

Питер на это лишь молча закатил глаза — ему не терпелось начать ходить. Тони следил за каждым его движением, подбадривал его и вот теперь, когда Питеру удалось справиться с этой непростой задачей, он радостно захлопал в ладоши.

— Впечатляет, а теперь сможешь сделать несколько шагов мне навстречу?

Питер облизнулся и уставился на ноги, нервно поджав пальцы. Тони видел, как он глубоко погрузился в тяжёлые раздумья, и вздохнул.

— Питер, посмотри на меня. — Тони протянул к нему руку, и Питер перевёл на неё взгляд. — Просто сделай это, ты теперь человек, твой мозг должен сделать всё за тебя.

Питер снова нервно облизнулся и кивнул.

— Я, я попробую, ты же поймаешь меня, если я упаду?

Тони нежно улыбнулся.

— Всегда, дорогой, а теперь подними ногу и сделай шаг.

Питер кивнул, приподнял правую ногу и слегка покачнулся, Тони стоило невероятных усилий тут же не сорваться с места и подставить ему плечо.

Питер осторожно сделал шажок, снова качнувшись, но схватился за вытянутую руку Тони и упал в его объятия. Тони крепко обхватил его руками и поцеловал в макушку.

— Поразительно, ты сделал свой первый шаг, родной.

Питер криво улыбнулся и чмокнул его в губы.

— Ещё!

Тони рассмеялся тому, насколько же взбудоражен был Питер, и кивнул, отведя его обратно к дивану. Заняв прежнюю позицию, он вновь протянул руки к своему прекрасному возлюбленному.

Они повторяли это снова и снова, пока Питер не смог спокойно и уверенно, без падений и пошатываний, обойти гостиную по кругу. Тони с гордостью проследил за Питером и ухмыльнулся только что вышедшему из лаборатории Брюсу.

Тот улыбнулся парню.

— О, я смотрю, ты уже ходишь.

Питер счастливо рассмеялся и обернулся к Брюсу. Тони удалось-таки уговорить парня надеть рубашку в знак приличия.

— Да! Я наконец-то могу ходить, здорово, правда?

Брюс подхватил его смех и кивнул.

— Здорово, я горжусь тобой, правда.

Питер улыбнулся, и Брюс легонько растрепал ему волосы, отчего тот захихикал. Тони это не понравилось, и он едва не зарычал, но смог удержать себя в руках.

Питер радостно посмотрел на него своими большими красивыми глазами и растянул губы в ослепительной улыбке. Для Тони он был идеален во всём, и он хотел, чтобы этот парень принадлежал только ему, но он прекрасно знал, что не может так с ним поступить.

Тони подошёл к ним и опустил руку на плечо Питера.

— Как только он сможет долго ходить, я отведу его в город и покажу, как живут нормальные люди.

Глаза Питера возбуждённо засияли, Брюс же неодобрительно взглянул на своего босса.

— Думаешь, это хорошая идея?

Тони нахмурился.

— Конечно, почему нет?

Брюс провёл языком по губам, снял очки и начал их протирать.

Питер хмуро взглянул на него.

— Я бы с удовольствием сходил в город, Брюс, Тони не заставляет меня это делать или что-то вроде того.

Брюс покачал головой и посмотрел на Питера в ответ.

— Я не это имел в виду, я про то, что ты русал, Питер, и я не думаю, что человеческий мир… Я думаю, ты будешь потрясён тем, что увидишь.

Тони поджал губы, слова Брюса ввели Питера в смятение. Честно говоря, он не понял, что тот имел в виду, но был уверен, что Тони обязательно ему всё объяснит. Мужчины буравили друг друга тяжёлыми взглядами, Питер, почувствовав между ними напряжение, медленно отошёл от них и опустился на диван.

Наконец, Брюс отвёл взгляд и, надев очки, собрался уходить. Тони слегка расслабился и оглядел Питера.

— Я-я пойду, я сделал всё, что мог сегодня, но мне нужно проконсультироваться с коллегами. Думаю, я приду завтра.

Тони кивнул, Питер проводил Брюса взглядом.

— Пока, Брюс, до завтра.

Брюс махнул на прощанье рукой и ушёл. Окончательно расслабившись, Тони подошёл к Питеру.

— Настроение: поесть суши. Как ты на это смотришь?

***

Локи кричал и пытался бороться с йотуном на протяжении всего пути, пока его волоком тащили обратно, и успокоился только тогда, когда его связали, сунули в рот кляп и пригрозили подрезать плавники, чтобы он больше не смог плавать. Он не знал, претворят ли йотуны свои угрозы в жизнь, но и выяснять это не собирался.

Стражники не переговаривались, и, поскольку Локи теперь тоже был не в состоянии, процессия двигалась тихо — даже русалы, которых они встречали на своём пути, разговаривали приглушенными голосами, заметив связанного принца. Когда они оказались в тронной пещере, Локи подвели к царю — тот с неодобрением окинул его взглядом.

Локи посмотрел на него в ответ даже не вздрогнув под тяжёлым взглядом отца. Царь жестом приказал вынуть кляп изо рта Локи.

Отец и сын по-прежнему молча смотрели друг на друга, и охранники медленно отступили. Локи всё ещё был связан, но от этого отнюдь не выглядел менее царственным и гордым, что не укрылось от взгляда Лафея, который злобно оскалился.

— Как ты это сделал?

Локи усмехнулся.

— У меня свои методы.

Лафей дёрнулся и громко зарычал, мощным взмахом хвоста резко оказавшись перед сыном, но Локи даже не вздрогнул. Он не собирался ему уступать.

— Ты серьёзно думал, что сможешь отсюда сбежать? Что я не поймаю тебя? Ты на моей территории, юнец, у тебя ничего не выйдет.

С лица Локи не сходила хитрая улыбка.

— Я выберусь отсюда, отец, я абсолютно уверен, что скоро снова буду свободен.

Лафей мрачно захохотал и снова махнул рукой.

— Бросьте его в темницу, где был его брат, может, так он что-нибудь усвоит, когда посидит там пару дней.

Локи сердито нахмурился, но стража уже подплыла к нему, готовая выполнять поручение царя.

***

Энджи издалека проследила за тем, как уводят Локи, и тяжело вздохнула. Она не знала, что и предпринять: да, Локи освободил её, но, с другой стороны, именно из-за него она оказалась втянута во всю эту передрягу. Поэтому она находилась в смешанных чувствах по поводу всего происходящего.

«Плыви в Асгард». Она протёрла руками лицо и обречённо простонала:

— Да, конечно, просто плыви во враждебное царство, найди царицу или наследного принца и заставь их начать войну — легче лёгкого!

Русалка тряхнула головой и огляделась. Она могла просто уйти, просто вернуться назад к другим русалкам и прежней жизни, но она не хотела этого. Локи стал её другом — как она могла предать его? Тем более, она дико ненавидела своего царя и его тупого сыночка.

Снова тяжко вздохнув, она направилась на юг, она не знала, где конкретно находился Асгард, но чувствовала, что вода постепенно становится теплее.

***

Питер целовал каждый участок кожи, до которого только мог дотянуться, а Тони довольно улыбался и старался не шевелиться. Солнце уже почти опустилось за горизонт, но плиты, которыми был вымощен внутренний дворик, по-прежнему сохраняли тепло, которое проникало через постеленное поверх них полотенце.

Питер уговорил своего возлюбленного искупаться в бассейне, и Тони согласился лишь при условии, что Питер не переусердствует и будет осторожным. Да, он был морским созданием, но это не означало то, что он сможет плавать в своём новом обличье.

Теперь же, накупавшись до сморщенных подушечек пальцев, они решили обсохнуть на солнце. Тони лежал на спине, Питер же, оседлав его бёдра, без устали покрывал его тело поцелуями. Но Тони не жаловался.

Питер оставил засос на ключице Тони, и тот захлебнулся воздухом, почувствовав, как его наполовину твёрдый член стал ещё твёрже. Питер рассмеялся и оторвался от своего занятия, оглядев своего любимого.

— Тебе нравится?

Тони ухмыльнулся и слегка дёрнул бёдрами, упершись стояком в спину парня.

— А ты как думаешь?

Питер вновь хохотнул, провёл рукой по груди Тони, легонько цепляя подушечками пальцев его соски, и не смог сдержать довольной ухмылки, заметив, как Тони резко схватил губами воздух. Питер чуть изменил положение — теперь член Тони упирался ему в зад — и поёрзал, вырывая из груди своего любовника стон.

Питер обожал доводить его до исступления лишь такими простыми действиями.

— Потрогай себя.

Питер недоуменно моргнул и перевёл ошарашенный взгляд на Тони — честно, он такого совсем не ожидал. Тони похотливо оглядел его и провёл розовым языком по пересохшим губам. Питер сглотнул.

Он медленно коснулся пальцами плавок и почувствовал, как его член начинает твердеть. Сдерживая стон, он проводил ладонью вверх-вниз, пока в этой дурацкой, как ему казалось, одежде не стало тесно и неудобно.

Тони положил обе руки на бёдра Питера и потянул резинку трусов вниз.

— Сними их, хочу видеть всё.

Питер едва не подскочил на ноги, но быстро скинул с себя плавки и, с секунду подумав, стянул трусы и с Тони. Тот не жаловался, поэтому Питер был уверен, что всё в порядке.

Он снова осторожно оседлал Тони, наслаждаясь открывшимся ему видом: на мужчине не было ничего, кроме цепочки с подаренным изумрудом. Таким образом Питер всем дал ясно понять, что этот человек — только его. Одной этой мысли было достаточно, чтобы Питер застонал и резко сжал свой член.

Тони рыкнул и вновь опустил руки на бёдра Питера. Тот, громко постанывая, надрачивал себе, задевая большим пальцем головку. Он знал, что Тони внимательно следил за ним и что ему, вероятно, должно быть стыдно за стоны, которые он издавал, но он просто не мог сдержаться.

Это было слишком хорошо, слишком запретно, чтобы останавливаться, и вскоре он опустился на колени, с каждым движением бёдер толкаясь в руку, Тони же просто лежал под ним и наблюдал за всеми действиями Питера, гортанно постанывая. Питер тяжело дыша запрокинул голову, закрыл глаза и издал ещё один протяжный стон.

— Я хочу видеть, как ты кончаешь, Питер, кончай. — Хрипло прозвучал голос Тони, и Питер посмотрел на мужчину, встречаясь с его полным похоти взглядом.

— Я, ах, я хочу тебя поцеловать.

Тони усмехнулся.

— Я весь твой, детка.

Питер всхлипнул и подался вперёд, целуя Тони, — его губы были такими приятными на вкус. Громко застонав, он выпрямился и ускорил темп, яростно вбиваясь в кулак, Тони крепко сжал одной рукой его узкое бедро.

— Кончай, Питер!

Тихо вскрикнув, Питер запрокинул голову и замер, кончив Тони на грудь. Его бёдра слегка подрагивали. Тони застонал и потянул Питера на себя, крепко сжимая его в объятиях и глубоко целуя, и плевать, что Питер был пока не в состоянии ответить на поцелуй.

Питер пытался отдышаться как вдруг почувствовал стояк Тони, упирающийся ему в зад. Тони, удерживая его на месте, толкнулся твёрдым влажным членом между его ягодиц и громко застонал на ухо.

Питер расслабленно лежал у него на груди, уткнувшись в шею носом, пока Тони целовал его плечи, оставляя засосы. Толчки становились всё быстрее и сильнее. Питер улыбнулся и позволил Тони делать с ним всё, что тот захочет, он просто наслаждался близостью, чувствуя, как с каждым движением его анус становится всё влажнее от предсемени Тони.

Тони хрипло рыкнул и замер, крепко прижимая к себе Питера и кончая, — Питер почувствовал, что часть спермы попала ему на спину. Он рассмеялся и приподнял голову, втянув Тони в нежный и такой нужный им обоим поцелуй.

***

Как оказалось, под «братом» Лафей подразумевал Тора, а не Бюлейста, как сначала показалось Локи, а темницей, в которой сидел Тор, была огромная яма в земле. Локи грубо впихнули в неё и закрыли валуном, оставив лишь небольшую щель для воды.

Локи орал на стражников, даже не рассчитывая на ответную реакцию, ему просто нужно было выплеснуть ярость. Естественно, те давно ушли, оставив его в одиночестве.

Локи нужно было время, чтобы всё хорошенько обдумать, он вдруг вспомнил Питера, и его сердце болезненно сжалось. Ему казалось, что прошли годы с его последней встречи с другом, и он задумался, как обстоят дела у него.

Локи по-прежнему ненавидел Одина за то, что тот изгнал Питера, по его мнению, Одину просто нужно было убить того человека — и дело с концом. Это было бы серьёзным наказанием для его, Локи, друга. Он пообещал себе, что навестит Питера, как только вернётся в Асгард.

На секунду он задумался, а скучает ли по нему Питер?

Локи тряхнул головой и свернулся калачиком, чтобы сохранить оставшиеся крохи тепла. Он выберется отсюда, Энджи помогут — он был уверен.

***

Энджи добралась до Асгарда к концу дня, и ей казалось, что после такого заплыва она будет отсыпаться несколько лет. Хвост болел, руки как будто отяжелели. Она заглянула в пещеру.

Асы не скрывались так, как другие морские народы, поэтому их было нетрудно найти. Однако она боялась войти внутрь. Конечно, она могла бы легко справиться со стражей, но ей не хотелось с ней сражаться.

Тяжело вздохнув, она подплыла к русалу, который напрягся и, спохватившись, резко направил на неё копьё.

— Кто ты!

Энджи закатила глаза. Она ненавидела, когда на неё кричали.

— Я Ангрбода, из Йотунхейма. Я здесь, чтобы встретиться с царицей по приказу принца Локи.

Русал в шоке распахнул глаза и вперился в неё долгим взглядом.

***

Питер был удивлён, когда Пеппер одарила Тони строгим взглядом и отправила его в лабораторию. Ей нужно было поговорить с Питером наедине. Питеру нравилась эта женщина, но его смущали её действия, и, честно сказать, он её побаивался.

И вот теперь он сидел на диванчике напротив неё, устроившейся в кресле, и застенчиво улыбался. Он не знал, что делать и говорить, поэтому просто сидел с улыбкой на лице.

Спустя какое-то время, Пеппер вздохнула и подпёрла голову рукой.

— Он превратил тебя в человека.

Питер кивнул и пожал плечами.

— Ну, вроде того, это произошло случайно. Я зашёл в лабораторию, а та штука, что превратила меня, вылилась на меня, поэтому, мне кажется, мы оба виноваты.

Пеппер тряхнула рыжими волосами и устало посмотрела на него.

— Нет, нет, Питер, ты вообще в этом не виноват, это всё Тони, он… Он всегда делает глупости, думая, что ничего плохого не случится. Несколько месяцев назад ему в голову взбрела идея создать ещё один искусственный интеллект, который мог бы стать угрозой всему человечеству, если бы меня не было рядом, он, я уверена на все сто, воплотил бы эту задумку.

Питер не знал, что на это ответить, поэтому просто кивнул. Пеппер тяжело вздохнула и оглядела его с головы до ног, она выглядела усталой и обеспокоенной.

— Ты хотя бы хорошо себя чувствуешь?

Питер улыбнулся.

— Прекрасно, Тони хорошо обо мне заботится.

Пеппер нахмурила брови, словно бы не поверив ему. Питер смутился ещё больше: она же, вроде, должна хорошо знать Тони? Неужели она не знает, каким милым, заботливым и любящим он бывает?

— Я-я серьёзно, я люблю быть с ним, это здорово.

Пеппер смерила его скептичным взглядом, Питер не знал, что ещё сказать, ну почему она ему не верит? Пеппер вновь вздохнула и встала с кресла, направившись к двери, ведущей во двор.

Глубоко погрузившись в свои мысли, она наблюдала, как снаружи к бассейну подлетела птица и, напившись, снова упорхнула прочь. Питер ждал, пока Пеппер сядет обратно, но в конечном итоге потянулся к лежащему рядом планшету.

Он тихо в него прошептал:

— Джарвис? Что мне делать?

Из планшета раздался голос ИскИна, и Питер мысленно поклялся выучить человеческое письмо, ведь ему было бы намного удобнее просто написать сообщение своему маленькому помощнику.

Джарвис говорил как можно тише:

— Я бы посоветовал вам дать ей немного подумать, а потом предложить что-нибудь перекусить или выпить. Вероятно, она будет рада отвлечься.

Питер кивнул, зная, что Джарвис его увидит, и пытливо взглянул на Пеппер. Он медленно встал и подошёл к кухне.

— А… Мисс Поттс?

Она испуганно выдохнула и обернулась, схватившись за грудь.

— Ох, прости, Питер, я задумалась, ч-что ты сказал?

Питер прочистил горло.

— Эм, я хотел предложить вам что-нибудь выпить.

Он подошёл к холодильнику и, открыв его, заглянул внутрь.

Пеппер кивнула.

— Эм, да, колу, пожалуйста, м-мне нужен сахар, много-много сахара.

Питер улыбнулся и взял баночку с колой для Пеппер, а себе — смузи. Тони нравилось, когда Питер пил эти ужасно здоровые напитки, созданные, как он говорил, самим злом.

Тем временем Пеппер подошла к дивану и тяжело вздохнула. Питер медленно направился к ней, мысленно удивляясь, в чём же всё-таки проблема и почему она всё ещё здесь.

Он протянул ей банку с колой, и она, тут же открыв её, сделала глоток и опустилась на стул. Пеппер вздохнула — который уже раз? — и отставила баночку, облизнувшись.

— Прости, Питер, я знаю, для тебя это всё непривычно, я просто беспокоюсь за вас с Тони, это… Это моя работа — заботиться, просто Тони бывает безрассудным и причиняет себе вред. По крайней мере, иногда.

Выдохнув, она сделала большой глоток колы и улыбнулась парню.

— Но если ты счастлив и он хорошо о тебе заботится, то я довольна, по правде сказать, я думаю, что ты хорошо на него влияешь, по крайней мере, он хотя бы высыпается.

Питер хихикнул и слегка покраснел.

— Да, когда нам удаётся уснуть.

Пеппер нахмурилась и, поняв, что имел в виду Питер, подскочила и закричала:

— ТОНИ!

***

Энджи пыталась игнорировать взгляды, неприкрыто направленные на неё со всех сторон, и едва не рычала. Какие же асы тупые! Некоторые, завидев её, вскрикивали, как будто она была какой-то диковинкой.

Как же хорошо, что Локи был не таким, как они. Фактически он представлял собой золотую середину между представителями Асгарда и Йотунхейма.

Один стражник вёл её по пещерам, второй по непонятной причине следовал за ней, и вскоре они вплыли в огромную пещеру, в которой стояло два чересчур экстравагантных трона. Энджи едва удержалась от того, чтобы закатить глаза.

Пещера была пуста — стража не считается — и Энджи простонала, она ужасно устала и хотела покончить со всем как можно скорее. Быстрее, чем она ожидала, к ней подплыла русалка с золотым хвостом, она была похожа на умалишённую и выглядела такой же вымученной, как и Энджи.

Русалка пулей бросилась к Энджи — та заняла оборонительную позицию, чтобы в случае чего защититься. Стражники тоже оживились, и Энджи вдруг поняла, что перед ней, должно быть, царица.

Нахмурившись, она спросила:

— Эм, Фригга?

Русалка остановилась прямо перед ней.

— Да, ты знакома с моим сыном? Где он, как он? О боже, пожалуйста, скажи мне, он в порядке?

Энджи, немного сбитая с толку, ошарашенно моргнула.

— Я, эм… — начала было она, как вдруг кто-то оборвал её на полуслове. В этот раз она сразу узнала вошедшего русала, Энджи немедленно вздёрнула подбородок и вызывающе взглянула на царя. Она не будет пресмыкаться ни перед одним самцом.

Один посмотрел на Энджи с подозрением и чем-то похожим на отвращение во взгляде.

— Кто ты, как ты посмела сюда прийти?

Голос царя был громок и вызывал уважение, но не у юной йотунши. Она просто скрестила на груди руки, краем глаза заметив ещё одного русала. Он был высок и крепок, с такими же золотистыми волосами, что и у царицы.

Энджи догадалась: это Тор. Она медленно переключила своё внимание на царя, немного склонила голову набок и ответила в спокойной, почти скучающей манере:

— Я суженая Локи.

***

Брюс потёр переносицу, наблюдая за нервно расхаживающим по лаборатории Тони. Он зло размахивал руками, возмущаясь:

— Не могу поверить, что ты рассказал Пеппер, я серьёзно, Брюс, что ты за товарищ такой?

Он на мгновение остановился, окинув сердитым взглядом фигуру Брюса, но тот, зная, что буря ещё не окончена, промолчал.

Тони снова начал расхаживать из угла в угол.

— Она и так думает, что то, что я оставил русала у себя, — плохо, как ты думаешь, что она сделает со мной, когда узнает, что он теперь превратился в человека, в подростка, ты сказал ей, что мы любовники? О, во имя всех богов, пожалуйста, скажи, что нет!

Брюс вздохнул и снял очки, протерев глаза ладонями, он так устал.

— Нет, Тони, зачем это мне? И, на секундочку, я ничего ей не говорил, она сама нашла мои заметки на столе и прочла их, я вообще не собирался ничего ей рассказывать.

— Тогда зачем ты их оставил лежать на столе? Чёрт возьми, Брюс, ты же гений, как и я, разве нет?

Брюс приподнял одну бровь, сухо взглянув на Тони.

— Гений, и не надо цепляться ко мне из-за такой мелкой ошибки, не я один испортил Питеру жизнь.

Тони открыл рот и тут же его закрыл. Он покачал головой и громко застонал.

— Это плохо, это очень плохо, знаешь, почему? Потому что она здесь, разговаривает с Питером, расспрашивает обо всём, чем мы с ним занимались, а он этого даже не понимает. Чёрт, она наверняка скажет ему, что спать со мной — плохо, что он ребёнок, а я должен его защищать, и прочая хрень.

Брюс закатил глаза.

— Тони, ты слишком драматизируешь, и, кстати, да, ты должен его защищать, ты же… теперь Железный человек?

Тони рассмеялся и взглянул на прикреплённую к стене газету.

На ней был изображён он, Тони, облачённый в свою броню и усердно разбирающийся… с чем-то. С тех пор как он создал костюм, он надевал его лишь несколько раз и никогда не говорил никому, кроме Брюса и Пеппер, что он Железный человек.

Конечно, какой-нибудь умник мог бы сопоставить многомиллионный костюм с лучшей в мире технической составляющей с филантропом, гениальным инженером с практически нескончаемыми ресурсами, но пока этого так никто и не сделал.

Так что его личность по-прежнему оставалась под защитой, а друзья и семья — целыми и невредимыми. Тони использовал броню в трёх серьёзных случаях: один раз с террористами, которые бы похитили его, не поменяй он планы и отправься в Афганистан.

Второй раз, когда США угрожал террорист, именовавший себя Мандарином и вызвавший Тони лично, но тому удалось его обезвредить сразу же, как только Джарвис обнаружил, откуда было отправлено видео. Это и впрямь было легко и почти смешно.

И наконец, когда какой-то маньяк начал создавать высококлассное оружие и случайно взорвал паром, который вот-вот бы затонул, хотя, честно говоря, если бы Тони не был в Нью-Йорке в тот день, он бы не помог, он просто оказался в нужном месте в нужное время.

Так он и попал на страницы газет, Пеппер тогда на него долго кричала по телефону, а Питер смеялся до колик. Но помимо всего прочего Тони нравилось быть героем; ему просто не нравились обязательства, поэтому он был героем лишь на полставки, ну, и возлюбленным своего любимого маленького русала.

Он вздохнул и нервно провёл ладонью по волосам, Брюс, непринуждённо прислонившись к верстаку, наблюдал за его метаниями.

— Она убьёт меня, да?

Брюс пожал плечами.

— Возможно.

— Сэр, мисс Поттс вызывает вас в гостиную.

— Ох, прекрасно.


	21. Для всех влюблённых

Тони стоило огромных усилий не спрятаться от Пеппер — чёрт возьми, эта женщина и впрямь пугала. Она прожигала его взглядом — Питер, по-прежнему сидящий на диване, находился в смятении от разворачивающегося перед ним действа.

— Он ребёнок, Тони, и ты считаешь нормальным заниматься с ним сексом?

Тони поднял руки в примирительном жесте.

— Эй, по стандартам его народа он взрослый. Скажи, Питер?

Питер растерянно моргнул.

— А, да, я уже вполне взрослый.

Пеппер метнула взгляд в сторону парня.

— Питер, сколько тебе лет?

Питер нахмурился.

— Шестнадцать.

Пеппер зло зыркнула на Тони.

— Боже, он тебе в сыновья годится!

Тони отрицательно помотал головой.

— Нет, я не русал, так что…

Пеппер устало покачала головой и яростно всплеснула руками.

— Тони, ты прекрасно понимаешь, о чём я. По сравнению с тобой он ребёнок, и, конечно, он ничего не понимает. Просто не может, зато можешь ты, Тони, так почему ты изначально не подумал головой?

Тони вздохнул и потёр шею — изумруд качнулся от резкого движения. Он взглянул на Питера: тот сидел со смесью смущения и беспокойства на лице. Тони вновь перевёл взгляд на Пеппер.

— Пеппер, я… Я думаю, я… Я люблю его.

Тони полностью повернулся к шокированному парню.

— Питер, я-я люблю тебя.

Не менее шокированная Пеппер устало вздохнула.

— Я… Оставлю вас наедине, думаю, вам многое стоит обсудить.

На этом Пеппер ушла, Тони и Питер молча уставились друг на друга.

***

Один захохотал, Тор раскрыл рот от удивления, а Фригга замерла с выражением невероятного удивления на лице. Энджи устало провела ладонью по лицу и простонала: ну почему они все такие чокнутые? Первая отошла от шока Фригга:

— Суженая Локи… Вы с ним обручены?

Ангрбода пожала плечами и скучающе посмотрела на царицу.

— Ну, Лафей хочет нас поженить, но мы ещё не решили, будет ли свадьба, но… да, мы друг другу нравимся.

Фригга оценивающе её оглядела.

— М-м, ты йотун, я права?

Энджи сухо взглянула на неё.

— Конечно, йотун, чего вы ещё ожидали?

Царица слегка покраснела и пробормотала что-то вроде «Питер», но Энджи не стала переспрашивать: ей было всё равно.

Один, наконец, взял себя в руки, и коснулся рукой подбородка сына, чтобы тот закрыл уже рот. Он одарил Энджи строгим взглядом.

— Лафей хочет поженить, хм? Расскажи, почему?

Энджи вздохнула — в последнее время она только это и делала.

— Потому что он хочет, чтобы Локи стал правителем Йотунхейма, так как другой его сын — полный идиот. Я одна из тех русалок, кто может жить среди нашего народа, так что он решил, что я подхожу на роль царицы.

Один с Фриггой переглянулись, Тор в недоумении свёл брови к переносице. Энджи готова была поклясться, что если бы он попал к ней домой, то другие русалки поубивали бы друг друга за шанс спариться с ним.

— Что значит «могу жить среди народа»?

Энджи приподняла одну бровь, и Фригга рассмеялась.

Один вздохнул.

— Я объясню тебе позже, так зачем ты здесь, девочка?

Энджи не нравилось такое «прозвище», но перечить не стала: слишком уж вымоталась.

— Лафей и Локи заключили сделку, но Лафей не выполнил свои условия, и мы попытались сбежать. Того, что я здесь одна и разговариваю с вами, должно быть достаточно, чтобы понять, что произошло.

Один вновь переглянулся с женой, но на этот раз заговорила Фригга:

— Ты выглядишь ужасно уставшей, дорогая. Может, обсудим всё завтра, отдохнув и поев свежей еды, как ты на это смотришь?

Энджи улыбнулась царице и опустила руки.

— Похоже, вы не такие варвары, как мой народ.

***

Питер бросился к Тони и вцепился в него всеми конечностями, как утопающий за соломинку. Тони это настолько застало врасплох, что он как-то по-девичьи вскрикнул.

— Господи, Питер!

Парень рассмеялся и глубоко его поцеловал.

— О боже, Тони, я тоже тебя люблю.

Он снова приник к его губам, отнимая у него все шансы, чтобы нормально вдохнуть. Тони обнял Питера и улыбнулся в поцелуй.

Когда они отстранились, ему в глаза бросилась неимоверно широкая улыбка Питера.

— Я, эм, на самом деле я не так хотел признаться тебе, но ладно, не смог удержаться.

Питер рассмеялся и чмокнул его в щёку. Он слез с Тони и встал на ноги, улыбнувшись.

— Я не был уверен, что ты чувствуешь то же, что и я, даже после того, как ты принял мой брачный дар, а я так стеснялся спросить.

Тони недоуменно нахмурился.

— Брачный дар?

Питер зарделся, как маков цвет.

— М-м, думаю, у вашего вида это, эм, кольца.

Тони ошеломленно уставился на него.

— Малыш, честно, я не совсем понимаю.

— Сэр, я думаю, господин Питер имел в виду обручальное кольцо, — вмешался Джарвис. Тони аж рот раскрыл от удивления и растерял все слова.

Неужели он неосознанно принял предложение русала?

— Я, эм, я не знаю, что и сказать.

Питер заметно расстроился и грустно посмотрел на Тони.

— Ты что, этого не хочешь?

Тони тяжело сглотнул и коснулся щеки Питера.

— Питер, у нас все эти любовные штучки немного не так работают, я… просто удивлён, вот и всё.

Питер не слишком в это поверил, но кивнул и отстранился от мужчины. Сердце Тони ёкнуло. Он не хотел оскорблять или разубеждать парня, но для него, самопровозглашённого плейбоя, это всё-таки было чересчур.

Питер выглядел совершенно потерянным, и Тони был готов себе врезать, если бы это хоть немного улучшило ситуацию.

— Питер, я… не отказываю тебе, я просто удивлён, люди не так серьёзно, как вы, русалы, подходят к таким вещам.

Питер кивнул.

— Ах, да, прости, я забыл.

Тони вздохнул.

— Питер, постой.

Он хотел удержать своего любимого, но тот уже открыл дверь и вышел во двор.

Тони уже был готов идти следом, как вдруг раздался голос Джарвиса:

— Сэр, к вам прибыл директор Фьюри.

Тони нахмурился.

— Директор… кто?

— Директор Фьюри из «Щ.И.Т.», сэр.

— Фьюри? — переспросил Тони и помотал головой. — Я не хочу видеть эту одноглазую пародию на Мэйса Винду, так и передай ему, Джарвис.

— Мне очень жаль, сэр, но мои протоколы переписываются.

Тони нахмурился и обернулся — двери открылись, явив ему сурового мужчину и женщину с тёмными волосами и таким же «тёмным» выражением лица.

Тони не собирался встречать с распростёртыми объятиями тех, кто покопался в настройках его ИскИна, поэтому одарил обоих злым взглядом.

— Убирайтесь отсюда, живо!

Мужчина поднял руку, жестом призывая его замолчать. Женщина, стоявшая за ним, потянулась к пистолету.

— Успокойся, Старк, мы пришли поговорить.

Тони фыркнул и взглядом указал на женщину.

— Скажи это своему стрелку.

Фьюри перевёл взгляд на напарницу и жестом приказал убрать оружие.

Тони не сводил с него глаз.

— Вы выбрали не лучшее время, так что даже под страхом смерти я повторюсь: уходите.

Мужчина вздохнул и направился к расстроенному Тони.

— Старк, я понимаю, у тебя дела, но нам надо поговорить, — сказал Фьюри и окинул взглядом гостиную.

Тони сощурился; мужчина определённо что-то искал, или кого-то. Тони с вызовом скрестил руки на груди; ему нужно было поговорить с Питером, а не ссориться со странным человеком.

— Вы же знаете, что я силой могу вас выпроводить отсюда, — сказал он, подходя к дивану и опускаясь на него в надежде, что так он заставит их отвлечься от разглядывания двора.

Фьюри действительно последовал за ним и сел в кресло, строго глядя на него. Женщина осталась на месте и скрестила руки на груди, но её взгляд был прикован к Тони. Хорошо.

— Знаю, с помощью своего костюмчика, нам с тобой не справиться, я это признаю, но, — Фьюри подался вперёд, упершись локтями в колени, и заговорил: — не думаю, что ты действительно этого хочешь.

Тони так хотелось чего-нибудь выпить, чего-нибудь покрепче, со льдом.

Фьюри продолжил, проигнорировав раздражённое выражение лица Тони.

— Я пришёл поговорить с тобой о русале, которого ты взял под своё крыло. Мы знаем, что он вернулся, нам надо обсудить угрозу, которую он представляет для человечества.

Тони закатил глаза.

— Как я уже говорил, они не представляют никакой угрозы, они не любят нас и не хотят иметь с нами никаких дел, они живут по своим таким же, как они, древним правилам, и вряд ли в ближайшее время у них что-то изменится.

Фьюри недоверчиво приподнял одну бровь.

— Как ты можешь быть так в этом уверен?

Тони небрежно пожал плечами.

— Я встречался с их царём, конечно, он не был в восторге от нашей с ним встречи и чуть не убил меня.

Тони немного поёрзал и постучал пальцем по подбородку.

— И как же, скажи на милость, ты избежал этого?

Тони самодовольно усмехнулся.

— Просто был неотразим, как и всегда.

Фьюри раздражённо рыкнул, Тони посмотрел на него.

— А теперь, директор, покиньте помещение, вам здесь не рады.

Женщина, что так и не сдвинулась с места, вдруг выпрямилась по стойке смирно — дверь, ведущая во двор, медленно отворилась и в гостиную вошёл Питер. Он замер, увидев незнакомцев.

— Эм, простите, я, эм, не хотел мешать.

Он посмотрел на Тони, тот быстро поднялся с дивана и подошёл к нему. Фьюри прищурился, вглядевшись в парня.

— А ты кто такой?

Питер перевёл взгляд на говорящего.

— Я Питер.

Женщина — боже, Тони уже следовало узнать её имя — оценивающе оглядела Питера, затем Тони.

— Он несовершеннолетний, Старк, вы спите с подростком?

Не было сомнений, почему она сделала именно такой вывод: учитывая прикид Питера, ничего другого на ум не могло прийти.

На нём были лишь боксеры и одна из рубашек Тони, что была ему слишком велика. Тони внутренне застонал: да, Питер и впрямь выглядел, как его любовник.

Нужно купить ему приличную одежду.

Питер нахмурился.

— Я взрослый.

Тони кивнул и быстро встал рядом с парнем.

— Он взрослый, теперь убирайтесь, пока я не вызвал костюм.

Фьюри медленно поднялся. Он завёл руки за спину и вперился взглядом в Питера. Тот немного сжался и спрятался за Тони; ему не нравился этот злой человек.

— Питер, хм, прямо как тот русал?

Питер напрягся, Тони склонил голову набок.

— Насколько мне известно, Питер — довольно распространённое имя, и у него, — он указал на парня, — две ноги, а не рыбий хвост. Повторюсь: убирайтесь.

Фьюри пропустил его последние слова мимо ушей и подошёл ближе. Тони зарычал, с него хватит.

— Джарвис, активируй костюм и пришли сюда, думаю, мне нужно более наглядно пояснить свою просьбу.

Незваные гости злобно посмотрели на Тони, но всё же Фьюри отступил и направился к двери. Тони проводил их взглядом, у самого выхода Фьюри снова обернулся к нему.

— Это ещё не все, Старк, я должен убедиться в безопасности людей, и я найду ответы на свои вопросы.

На этих словах он развернулся и ушёл — как раз вовремя: костюм уже показался в лестничном пролёте. Тони ухмыльнулся, заметив, как глаза женщины немного расширились, неужели она и впрямь подумала, что он обойдётся пустыми угрозами?

— Кто это был? — обеспокоенно спросил Питер, Тони вздохнул. Он запустил руку в волосы, затем обернулся и поцеловал своего юного возлюбленного. Питер удивлённо вскрикнул, но расслабился и ответил на поцелуй.

Тони обнял его одной рукой и вздохнул.

— Я хотел пойти за тобой и извиниться, я люблю тебя, я хочу быть с тобой, если ты ещё согласен меня терпеть.

Питер хихикнул и чмокнул его в нос.

— Конечно, согласен, после встречи с тобой моя жизнь стала намного интереснее.

Тони вздохнул и тоже поцеловал его в нос.

— Знаю, я доставил тебе много проблем, но я надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что я пытаюсь всё исправить.

Питер ласково улыбнулся и тепло взглянул на Тони.

— Конечно, глупый.

Они рассмеялись и вновь приникли к губам друг друга.

***

Локи зашипел, стоило свету коснуться его глаз. Он провёл весь оставшийся день в почти полной темноте, и теперь, когда каменную глыбу отодвинули в сторону, даже тусклый свет причинял жуткую боль.

Принц моргнул и посмотрел на ухмыляющегося Бюлейста, который смотрел на него сверху вниз. Йотуны вытащили его из ямы и крепко взяли под руки на случай, если он решит вырваться и удрать. Не то чтобы Локи мог это сейчас сделать: он замёрз и ужасно проголодался, так что настроения играть в догонялки у него не было.

Бюлейст, казалось, почувствовал его душевное состояние и улыбнулся, приказывая страже отпустить принца. Как «заботливый брат», он обнял Локи за узкие плечи и увёл от ямы подальше.

— Ну, как? Понравились особые царские покои?

Локи устало вздохнул.

— Знаешь, я не хочу отбирать у тебя власть, мы могли бы объединиться.

Бюлейст фыркнул.

— Я не верю тебе, Локи, ты вон даже царицу себе отыскал.

Локи смерил Бюлейста взглядом.

— Я нашёл её только потому, что ты бросил меня в ту пещеру! Я вообще не хотел встречаться с этими самками, чёрт, да они чуть не разорвали меня на части, пока решали, кому я достанусь!

Старший принц замер и окинул его взглядом тёмных глаз.

— Они… хотели тебя?

Локи удивлённо приподнял брови.

— Ну да, они сказали, что я милый и всё такое, думаю, они бы затрахали меня до смерти.

Бюлейст одарил его ледяным взглядом.

— Так или иначе я всё равно тебя убью.

Локи дёрнулся, обернувшись, и сурово свёл брови к переносице. Честно говоря, он не понимал, в чём дело, но был настолько уставшим и голодным, что даже не смог нормально разволноваться.

Они поплыли в пещеру, где обычно проходил их обед, и Локи с облегчением заметил, что еда уже подана. Лафей тоже был там. Царь бесстрастно смотрел на то, как его сыновья усаживаются на свои места.

— Доброе утро, отец, — чересчур довольно поприветствовал отца Бюлейст.

Локи закатил глаза: Бюлейст всем своим видом как будто бы говорил: «Эй, посмотрите, теперь я хороший сынок». Как глупо.

Лафей перевёл взгляд на Локи, который намеренно игнорировал его.

— Итак, сын, ты усвоил урок?

Локи быстро набрал в рот побольше еды и только потом ответил. Вполне вероятно, что Лафей вновь бросит его в темницу, и он ещё долго не сможет поесть.

— Конечно, — сухо сказал он, — прежде чем сбегать, убедись, что тебя не поймают. — Бюлейст удивлённо взглянул на него, Лафей усмехнулся. — И, как я уже говорил, я тебе не сын! — Ухмылка исчезла с лица царя. Он лениво подал знак рукой — стража тут же вывела Локи из-за стола и потащила обратно в яму.

***

Энджи всегда знала, что асы странные, но это было полнейшим безумием.

Она сидела за столом и молча наслаждалась едой, в то время как царская чета переругивалась между собой. Фригга хотела спасти Локи, Тор громко требовал войны, а Один… Ну, он пытался быть дипломатичным, хотя его дипломатия заключалась в том, чтобы орать на сына как можно громче.

Энджи жевала нереально вкусных моллюсков, наблюдая за царской семьёй с всё большим удовольствием.

— Мы не будем развязывать мировую войну! — орал Один, покраснев от ярости.

Тору, видимо, было всё равно.

— Он украл твоего сына, моего брата! Это повод к войне, они должны за это заплатить!

— Йотуны невероятно сильны, я не буду рисковать своим народом ради одной жизни, мы должны договориться с Лафеем, может быть, он поймёт.

Тор фыркнул, даже Фригга закатила глаза. Тор врезал по каменному столу кулаком, необычайно поразив Энджи: по столу разошлись трещины.

— Отец, ты просто старый дурак, если веришь, что этот монстр всё поймёт, Локи — мой брат, и я не…

Один оборвал гневную тираду сына, поднявшись и нависнув над ним, как скала.

— Довольно! Я не позволю тебе читать мне нотации, мальчишка! Ты ничего не знаешь о войне, потому что вырос в мире. Я не собираюсь тебя слушать, ты не царь, и не смей себя так вести!

На этом Один вышел из-за стола. Фригга вздохнула, Тор зло зарычал. Энджи хихикнула и тут же прикрыла рот ладонью.

— Ребят, вы очень забавные, вы знаете?

***

Вечером того же дня Энджи сидела в личном саду царицы. Она поражалась тому, как мало работает Фригг. Для неё это было очень странно.

Самки йотунов всегда были очень заняты и редко находили время, чтобы просто посидеть и что-то перекусить. Если заботы царицы ограничиваются тем, что делает Фригга, то она просто умрёт от скуки.

Фригга внимательно посмотрела на неё и улыбнулась.

— Что такое, дорогая?

Энджи пожала плечами.

— Я к такому не привыкла, в Асгарде всё так… медленно.

Царица со вздохом кивнула.

— Ах да, боюсь, что так, мой муж, он… Он очень осторожен во всём.

Царица хотела сказать что-то ещё, как вдруг в пещеру ворвался принц.

— Ангрбода!

Энджи едва сдержала стон: ну зачем так орать?

— Мне нужно обсудить с тобой кое-что важное.

Энджи вздохнула.

— Говори, только не кричи.

Принц немного смущённо посмотрел на неё, но понизил голос. Фригга оглядела их обоих и встала.

— Оставлю вас, дети. Будьте осторожны.

Тор нахмурился, проводив мать взглядом, но промолчал.

Энджи приподняла бровь, ожидая дальнейших речей Тора, но тот, казалось, расхотел разговаривать. Она вздохнула.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я помогла тебе спасти Локи, верно?

Тор медленно кивнул.

— Я, эм, да.

Энджи улыбнулась.

— Ты же в курсе, что нам нужно будет проникнуть в Йотунхейм, а это очень опасно?

Тор снова кивнул.

— Прекрасно знаю.

Энджи усмехнулась.

— Ну, тогда бери оружие, и можем отправляться.

***

Тони громко застонал, вбиваясь в тело Питера. Тот лежал на животе приподняв задницу, чтобы Тони было легче в него входить.

Питер охотно согласился на такую позицию, казалось, сама идея того, что его слабый, по сравнению с ним, человек, будет брать его вот так, как сейчас, не на шутку его взбудоражила. Тони прижимал его к кровати, называл своим и тщательно подготавливал, чтобы не сделать ему больно.

Питеру нравилась каждая секунда этой сладкой пытки.

Тони медленно вышел и снова ворвался в тело парня — оба сходили от этого с ума.

— Ах, Тони, пожалуйста!

— Что «пожалуйста», Питер?

Парень застонал и крепко сжал простыни, почти разрывая их на части и напрягаясь каждый раз, когда Тони задевал простату.

— Пожалуйста, дай мне кончить, я хочу кончить.

Тони мрачно рассмеялся и крепче сжал тонкие бёдра. Если бы не регенерация, Питер бы давно был усеян синяками.

— Мне плевать, чего ты хочешь, щенок. Ты кончишь, когда я этого захочу.

Питер заскулил, но не решился притронуться к себе. Он уже попробовал, и Тони несколько раз ударил его по заднице, а затем снова начал вколачиваться внутрь.

Алые отпечатки ладоней, к сожалению, уже сошли. Тони подумывал снова его отшлёпать, но маленький засранец сжимался вокруг его члена, вырывая из него полурыки-полустоны.

— Маленький говнюк, ах, тебе это так просто с рук не сойдёт.

Питер хитро усмехнулся, глядя на него через плечо.

— Ну давай, старик, действуй.

Тони зарычал и звонко шлёпнул его по ягодице, набирая темп. Он вбивался в него резко, жёстко, с оттяжкой.

Тони раз за разом задевал простату и, как только Питер кончил, сжавшись вокруг его члена, тоже подошёл к краю.

Кончив, они протяжно застонали и принялись жадно хватать воздух губами, словно пробежали марафон.

Питер растёкся по матрасу ленивой лужицей, Тони вышел из него и плюхнулся на спину рядом. Всё ещё пытаясь отдышаться, они переплели пальцы.

— Ты же понимаешь, что то, что я говорил в порыве страсти, несерьёзно?

Питер хмыкнул.

— Понимаю, не беспокойся.

Они пролежали так ещё какое-то время в тишине, пока Тони не услышал рядом тихое посапывание: Питер уснул.

Тони чуть приподнялся, чтобы лучше рассмотреть Питера. Тот выглядел так мило и безмятежно, что Тони почувствовал невероятную радость от того, что этот парнишка достался именно ему.

Он тихо хмыкнул, вспомнив Локи. Если бы он знал, что происходит между Питером и Тони, то, наверное, умер бы от ревности. Удовлетворённо ухмыльнувшись, Тони прижался ближе к Питеру, но не успел уснуть, как раздался голос Джарвиса.

— Сэр, доктор Беннер просит вас спуститься в лабораторию.

Тони вымученно простонал.

— О боже, что ему нужно?

— Очевидно, ему нужна ваша помощь с новой формулой.

Тони недовольно вздохнул и встал с кровати, напоследок быстро вытерев Питера и набросив на него одеяло.

Зевнув, он спустился по лестнице, Брюс, заметив, что тот одет в одни лишь боксеры, смерил его неодобрительным взглядом и вздохнул.

— Привет, Брюс, чем могу быть полезен?

Брюс покачал головой и отвернулся.

— Было бы неплохо, если б ты надел что-нибудь посущественнее, но понимаю, что ты всё равно меня не послушаешь. Поэтому просто взгляни на это.

Он ткнул в экран планшета, и в воздухе появилась проекция новой формулы. Тони широко распахнул глаза, читая записи и вникая в расчёты.

— Брюс, это.?

— Да, — с улыбкой ответил Брюс, — это то, что обратит Питера обратно в русала.


	22. Цена, которую мы платим

Тони размазывал еду по тарелке. Всё казалось каким-то невкусным, да и аппетита особо не было. Питер положил кусок рыбы, который терзал зубами, на тарелку и нахмурился.

— Тони? Ты в порядке?

Тони взглянул на Питера и вымученно улыбнулся.

— Прости, милый, я, эм, я задумался кое о чём.

Питер кивнул, но не успокоился.

Тони хотел встать и убежать куда-нибудь подальше, но знал, что это не выход. Слова Брюса набатом звучали в его голове: «Если ты не скажешь ему до завтрашнего вечера, тогда сделаю это сам».

Питер не сводил с него взгляда — Тони вздохнул, он бы сказал ему, но так не хотел его отпускать. Он любил Питера в его теперешнем обличье и хотел быть с ним.

— Прости… Мне нужно на воздух.

Питер недоуменно моргнул и проводил удаляющегося к лифту Тони взглядом. Тони вышел на пляж и прошёлся вдоль берега, чтобы немного освежить голову. Наверняка Питер забеспокоился, что сделал что-то не так, но ему нужно побыть одному.

***

Тора нельзя было назвать незаметным, и Энджи это не нравилось. Добраться до Йотунхейма в одиночку никому не попавшись на глаза было сложно, а с этим избалованным принцем — и подавно.

Ну, ей хотя бы удалось его заткнуть. План был прост: добраться до Йотунхейма, найти Локи, освободить его и убраться к чертям. Да, сделать это довольно непросто, но им придётся постараться.

Энджи вывела принца из Асгарда и поразилась тому, как гладко всё прошло, но, наверное, вернуться она уже не сможет, так как король, скорее всего, попытается её убить за похищение сына.

Не то чтобы её это вообще волновало: без Локи Асгард не представлял для неё какого бы то ни было интереса. Тор молча следовал за ней.

Его отец был дураком, если думал, что Локи удастся вызволить путём мирных переговоров с Лафеем, и он это докажет. Энджи остановилась за огромной грудой скал и обернулась к Тору.

— Так, слушай сюда, принц, забыла твоё имя, хотя ладно, неважно, — начала она.

— Тор.

— Ага, но не важно, йотуны не очень обрадуются нашему визиту, но у меня хотя бы есть против какие-никакие шансы, а вот ты просто слабак.

Тор открыл было рот, чтобы высказать своё недовольство, но Энджи продолжила:

— Хотя, если мы будем действовать вместе, у нас будет шанс найти Локи, поэтому повторюсь: заткнись и делай так, как я говорю.

Тор зарычал и скрепя сердце кивнул, напомнив себе, что он должен спасти Локи, а потому ему придётся иметь дело с этой противной девкой. Боги, если бы у этих двоих были дети, они бы уничтожили весь океан с его обитателями своими острыми языками.

Он вздрогнул.

Энджи не обратила на него внимания и потащила за собой, выводя из их укрытия. Они плыли вдоль дна, и всё, что на первый взгляд казалось камнем или обычным песком, на деле оказывалось засадой йотунов.

Энджи искала между скал достаточно большую лазейку, через которую мог бы проплыть широкоплечий принц, и это было не так уж просто.

— Так, сможешь пролезть здесь?

Тор скривился.

— Неа, не думаю.

Энджи простонала и потёрла лицо руками.

— Ладно, тогда ты остаёшься здесь, а я иду и спасаю Локи. — Зачем она вообще взяла его с собой?

Тор не успел возмутиться, как она уже проскользнула между острых скал и скрылась в темноте. Тор досадливо вздохнул.

Почему она относилась к нему, как к какой-то бесполезной рыбёшке? Он вообще-то принц, ради всего святого. Он покружил рядом с ущельем, но решил не рисковать: ему никак не протиснуться в такое узкое отверстие.

Он решил немного осмотреться.

***

Энджи отправилась к темнице, где сидел Локи. Стражников было немного, и Энджи удалось проплыть незамеченной благодаря многочисленным тёмным закоулкам.

Она метнулась к пещере, где сидел Локи, и легко отодвинула камень, что не давал Локи выбраться на волю.

— Что на этот раз? — Послышался раздражённый голос младшего принца, и Энджи не смогла удержать улыбки.

— Ну, может, поблагодаришь меня, принц.

Она заглянула в яму и усмехнулась ошарашенному русалу.

— Энджи? — улыбнулся он и рванул к подруге, сжав её в крепких объятиях. Она обняла его в ответ и отстранилась.

— Нам нужно срочно убираться отсюда. Я привела сюда твоего брата, и, думаю, было не самым мудрым решением оставить его без присмотра.

Локи едва сдержал смешок.

— Хорошо, верни валун на место, чтобы они не сразу заметили, что я сбежал. — Энджи кивнула и выполнила просьбу Локи.

— Ладно, но помни, что ты мне больше не указываешь.

Локи улыбнулся и взял её за руку.

— Знаю, я потом извинюсь за это, а пока поплыли.

На это Энджи ничего не могла ответить: им действительно нужно было уплывать; они вместе отправились к выходу из пещеры.

***

Тони терзали сомнения: не то чтобы у него не было выбора, но варианты ему не нравились. Питер и он были созданы друг для друга — они оба это знали — но, казалось, всё было против того, чтобы они были вместе.

Он должен всё рассказать или Брюс всё испортит.

Он стоял на пляже и смотрел на волны, солёная вода мягко ласкала его ноги. Океан был прекрасен, отчего Тони сделалось ещё тоскливее.

Вздохнув, он отбросил прядь волос назад и обернулся, чтобы вернуться домой, как вдруг наткнулся взглядом на стоящего неподалёку Питера — тот внимательно следил за ним.

— Тони, что случилось?

Сердце Тони ёкнуло, но он — через силу — улыбнулся своему прекрасному возлюбленному. Он преодолел разделяющее их расстояние в два огромных шага и крепко прижал Питера к себе.

— Я люблю тебя, Питер, так сильно люблю.

Питер поразился такому эмоциональному порыву, но тут же обнял Тони в ответ, положив голову ему на плечо. Тони знал, что Питер, должно быть, растерян, и он обязан был сказать ему правду.

— Тони, что бы это ни было, ты можешь мне рассказать, ты всегда можешь мне всё рассказать.

Вымученно выдохнув, Тони закрыл глаза.

— Брюс нашёл способ превратить тебя обратно в русала.

Тони услышал, как ахнул Питер, и отстранился. Питер светился от счастья.

— Правда? Я-я снова могу стать нормальным?

Он моргнул, увидев, как болезненно поморщился Тони.

— Ох, я не это… Прости, я просто счастлив, я соскучился по хвосту и морю.

Тони кивнул.

— Да… именно. — Он вздохнул и сдавленно улыбнулся, погладив Питера по плечу. — Пойдём домой, я позову Брюса, наверное, ему нужно будет провести ещё парочку тестов, но, думаю, долго ты в таком состоянии не задержишься.

***

Сказать, что их побег был захватывающим, — не сказать ничего.

Стража заметила пропажу, когда они уже были на полпути к Тору, и призвала небольшую армию, чтобы остановить принца. Хорошо, что Локи с Энджи были самыми быстрыми пловцами, и вдобавок ко всему, Энджи обладала чертовски огромной силой.

Она легко избила стражника, схватившего Локи за хвост: она швыряла его о скалы, как игрушку, под испуганные взгляды остальных отступивших стражей.

Локи сглотнул, увидев такое зрелище.

— О боже, я помолвлен с женской версией Тора. — Энджи рассмеялась и схватила его за запястье, скорее оттащив подальше от ещё не опомнившихся стражников.

— Твой брат хочет быть похожим на меня, Локи, — сказала она, смеясь. Завернув за угол, они столкнулись нос к носу с Бюлейстом.

Тот ошарашенно моргнул и обвёл их удивлённым взглядом.

— Что, черти вас раздери, вы тут делаете?

Внутри Локи неожиданно вскипела злость, и он ринулся на брата и повалил его наземь.

Энджи зашипела и обернулась, сдерживая стражников.

Локи занёс над Бюлейстом кулак и яростно ударил его по лицу.

— Это за то, что обращался со мной, как с куском дерьма, ублюдок! — Костяшки горели огнём, но это его не остановило: он нанёс ещё один удар. — А это за то, что бросил меня к русалкам!

Бюлейст зарычал и перехватил руку Локи, занесённую над ним в третий раз.

— Мелкий говнюк, я переломаю тебе все кости, — зашипел он и схватил Локи за горло — тот открыл рот, чтобы глотнуть хоть немного воздуха.

Локи попытался вырваться, но не смог: огромная ладонь с силой сдавила жабры, отчего он никак не мог нормально вдохнуть. Локи неистово взмахнул хвостом и вцепился в руку Бюлейста — он не собирался умирать вот так.

Вдруг кто-то резко схватил Бюлейста за шею и оттащил назад. Вскрикнув от неожиданности, принц отпрянул, Локи, воспользовавшись моментом, жадно втянул жабрами воду.

— Твою ж, это было слишком!

— Локи, убирайся оттуда!

— Тор?

Старший принц Асгарда сцепился с огромным йотуном, Локи в шоке проследил за тем, как эти двое со всего маху влетели в стену пещеры. Тор душил Бюлейста, но тот не сдавался. Он, будучи прижатым спиной к груди асгардца, запрокинул голову и ударил того по лицу.

Локи поморщился, услышав хруст: Бюлейст своей твёрдой, как камень, головой сломал Тору нос. Но Тора это не остановило.

— О боже, парни, может, хватит уже обниматься?

Локи резко обернулся и наткнулся взглядом на подплывшую к нему Энджи.

— Что? Как? Ты сама отбилась от всех них?

Она кивнула.

— Ага, теперь уходим отсюда.

Локи ошеломлённо приоткрыл рот, когда, заглянув за спину подруги, увидел груду лежащих без сознания русалов. Он и в самом деле в очередной раз зарёкся злить эту русалку, иначе умирать он будет долго и мучительно.

Энджи рванула вперёд и так ударила Бюлейста в живот, что аж Тора немного отбросило назад. Глаза Бюлейста закатились, и он обмяк в руках Тора безвольной куклой.

Шумно выдохнув, Тор отпрянул и кивнул Энджи.

— Ну что, я не такой уж и бесполезный, как ты думала?

Энджи приподняла бровь.

— Не испытывай судьбу, малёк.

Локи рассмеялся и подплыл к ним.

— Эй, вы двое, пойдёмте уже домой.

***

Питер сидел в лаборатории, крутясь в кресле.

Тони и Брюс сосредоточенно рассматривали голографическое изображение. Это была ДНК-цепь — Брюс ткнул ручкой в какую-то её область.

— Вот, видишь? Вот что меня беспокоит. Эта часть ДНК неустойчива из-за той Формулы, боюсь, что новая не сможет ей противостоять и он мутирует.

Тони кивнул. В этой области он не был экспертом, но был достаточно умён, чтобы понять, что к чему. Он перевёл взгляд на резвящегося в кресле, как беззаботное дитя, Питера.

— Ты сможешь с этим разобраться?

Брюс кивнул.

— Да, но мне понадобится ещё немного времени, Формула хороша, но не идеальна. Чтобы точно убедиться, что я не причиню Питеру вреда, мне нужно будет провести ещё несколько тестов на новых образцах.

Тони кивнул.

— Да, думаю, он согласится, ничего другого не остаётся, верно, Питер?

Питер прекратил крутиться, свесил ноги, болтая ими, и рассмеялся, как ребёнок.

— О чём вы там говорили?

Тони и Брюс вздохнули.

— Брюсу нужны ещё образцы, чтобы убедиться, что он не превратит тебя в желе, ты не против?

Питер встал и подошёл к мужчинам.

— Да, конечно, хотя я так надеялся, что иголок больше не будет.

Тони улыбнулся, приобняв его одной рукой за плечи.

— Мы ненавидим их так же, как ты, Питер, но будь храбрым, и я тебя награжу.

Глаза Питера загорелись интересом, и он улыбнулся своему любимому.

— О, и что же ты мне дашь?

Тони ухмыльнулся и поцеловал его.

— Как ты смотришь на ночь, полную страсти, любви и грязного секса? А потом поедим блинчиков.

— И неважно, в какое время?

— Да!

Питер вскрикнул и крепко обнял Тони, с невероятной радостью приникнув к его губам. Брюс кашлянул и отвёл взгляд, покраснев.

— Ребят, я всё ещё здесь.

Тони рассмеялся и отстранился от Питера.

— Прости, Брюс, можешь начинать, бери образцы.

Питер, слегка задыхаясь, кивнул и сел, протягивая руку.

Брюс взял немного крови и кожи с руки Питера, и, когда всё закончилось, Тони подхватил Питера на руки и понёс наверх.

— Если что-то понадобится, Брюс, скажи Джарвису. Джарвис, я занят, никаких звонков.

Брюс простонал — в голосе ИскИна прозвучали довольные нотки:

— Конечно, сэр.

***

Оказавшись в спальне, Тони опустил Питера на кровать и мигом разделся.

— Ты был таким храбрым мальчиком, теперь получай заслуженную награду.

Питер рассмеялся и расслабился, Тони подполз к нему и аккуратно стянул с него рубашку и трусы. Склонившись, он приник к шее, исследуя губами каждый дюйм нежной кожи.

Тони почувствовал дрожь Питера, по телу парня пробежали мурашки, и он сладко застонал. От этого звука член Тони, уже наполовину затвердевший, ещё больше налился кровью.

Тони провёл руками по телу парня, легонько царапая нежную кожу ногтями. Питер захлебнулся стоном и обхватил голову мужчины ладонями.

Переглянувшись, они слились в жарком поцелуе.

— Я люблю тебя, Тони, — прошептал Питер, разорвав поцелуй, Тони улыбнулся.

— Я только твой, — ответил Тони, приникая к губам Питера.

Тони сдержал своё обещание.

Они неторопливо целовались, казалось, часами, и когда уже терпеть не осталось сил, Тони взял Питера несколько раз в тех позах, в каких тот хотел.

Тони уже был немолод и не мог трахаться столько, сколько привык, пока был подростком, но опыт и кое-какая помощь сделали своё дело.

— Тони, — громко простонал Питер, лежащий на нескольких подушках, подоткнутых под поясницу, с полуприкрытыми глазами и раскинутыми в стороны руками.

Тони улыбнулся и медленно толкнулся внутрь, кажется, он уже выбил из него весь дух.

— Да, дорогой?

Пальцы Питера задрожали, он уткнулся в подушку, чтобы заглушить стон. Тони рассмеялся и замер.

— Мне остановиться?

Питер отрицательно помотал головой.

— Нет, о боже, пожалуйста, нет.

Тони ухмыльнулся и снова начал двигать бёдрами, сжимая руками ягодицы Питера.

— Тогда что? Что мне сделать?

Питер гортанно застонал и зажмурился.

— Позволь мне кончить, я хочу кончить, Тони, пожалуйста.

Тони усмехнулся и рассмеялся.

— О, но я пока не в том настроении. — Он взял тюбик смазки, в котором, удивительно, не осталось почти ничего с начала их вечера, и выдавил несколько капель на спину Питера.

Тот выгнулся, как только прохладная жидкость коснулась разгорячённой кожи.

— А-ах, Тони, так нечестно. — Тони лишь улыбнулся и вошёл до упора, размазав смазку по юношеской коже.

Он нежно массировал спину Питера, отчего тот выгибался ещё сильнее.

— Мне так нравится доставлять тебе удовольствие, и, кажется, тебе это нравится не меньше.

С губ Питера сорвался стон, когда Тони, нащупав чувствительную точку, с силой надавил на неё большими пальцами.

— Я люблю это, — ответил Питер, простонав последнее слово в подушку. Тони хохотнул и шлёпнул Питера по ягодицам. Питер вскрикнул, но не успел облечь свой протест в слова, как Тони ускорил темп, сильнее войдя в податливое тело.

Он уже долго откладывал их оргазм и по-прежнему не давал кончить в последний раз. Низко рыча, Тони продолжал входить в Питера и, услышав его задушенный вскрик и почувствовав, как он сжался, понял, что нашёл особо чувствительную точку.

— Тони, пожалуйста, дай мне кончить, дай мне кончить.

Питер повторял это как мантру, и кто он был такой, чтобы отказать ему в удовольствии? Громко застонав, он вошёл на всю длину, и Питер, прогнувшись в спине, с наслаждением кончил.

Тони излился следом, почувствовав, как судорожно стенки ануса сдавили его член. Резко выйдя из тела Питера, он упал рядом. Оба пытались отдышаться.

Питер улыбнулся и, протянув руку, нежно погладил щетинистую щёку Тони.

— Я люблю тебя. Ты, наверное, уже устал это слышать, но мне нужно было это сказать.

Тони закрыл глаза и чуть склонил голову, чтобы поцеловать ладонь парня.

— Я никогда от этого не устану, любимый. Я тоже тебя люблю.

***

Фригга крепко прижимала Локи к себе, казалось, она больше никогда его не отпустит. Локи жадно вбирал в себя её ласку, так же сильно обхватив её руками и уткнувшись лбом в плечо.

— Мама, я так скучал.

Один стоял рядом и поглаживал Локи по плечу.

— Мы рады, что ты вернулся, сын.

Царица прижалась губами к чёрным вихрам сына.

— Да, я никогда, никогда больше тебя не отпущу.

Тор ухмыльнулся Энджи — та стояла скрестив на груди руки.

— Да, как это мило, но нам надо поговорить. — Она взглянула на Одина. — Из-за этого разгорится война, вы должны это понимать.

Царь вздохнул — он вдруг показался Энджи старее, чем был на самом деле. Он выдохнул и кивнул.

— Я знаю, нам нужно собрать совет и всё обсудить. — К огромному удивлению Энджи, царь протянул к ней руку и опустил на плечо. — И спасибо тебе, дочь, мы перед тобой в долгу.

Фригга кивнула и выпустила Локи из объятий.

— Да, мы обязаны тебе до конца жизни.

Она обняла её, Тор протестующе воскликнул:

— Эй, я тоже помогал!

Фригга рассмеялась, обняла своего старшего сына и поцеловала в щёку.

— Ну, конечно, я тобой очень горжусь!

Сжав его плечи, она отошла к мужу. Тор жалобно проскулил:

— Ну я же помогал.

Локи прикусил губу, чтобы не рассмеяться, и погладил Тора по плечу.

— Всё равно всё самое трудное досталось мне. — Пожала плечами Энджи.

***

— Сэр, кажется, у вас в пещере гость.

Тони нахмурился, сидящий рядом Питер оживился.

— Гость? — невнятно переспросил Тони, пережёвывая попкорн, но Джарвис его понял.

— Да, сэр, кажется, это принц Локи.

Питер подскочил, чуть не перевернув на пол огромную миску с попкорном, и бросился к лифту. Тони тихо рыкнул, но не стал останавливать возлюбленного и продолжил смотреть фильм.

Питер спустился на лифте и подбежал к воде, где его уже поджидал Локи. Подбежав к нему, он заметил, что улыбка, на удивление, исчезла с лица принца.

— Питер… что с тобой произошло?

Питер застенчиво улыбнулся и присел на землю, опустив ноги в воду.

— Несчастный случай, как бы так сказать, теперь у меня есть ноги. — Локи с опаской окинул его бледные ноги взглядом и медленно кивнул.

— Я вижу.

Питера немного поразила такая реакция.

— Так зачем ты здесь, в смысле, ты обещал меня навестить, но… ты припозднился. — Локи кивнул не сводя с ног Питера глаз.

— Да, я был… занят. Я встретил своего настоящего отца и какое-то время налаживал с ним отношения, мой старший брат пытался меня убить, теперь я помолвлен, и у нас война.

Питер недоуменно моргнул.

— Ого, я много пропустил.

Локи рассмеялся и осторожно ткнул Питера в голень.

— Ужасно много, но мне просто необходимо узнать: это… навсегда? — Питер нахмурился, Локи с отвращением смотрел на его ноги.

— Нет… Тони с Брюсом уже придумывают, как мне вернуть хвост.

Во взгляде Локи промелькнуло облегчение.

— Хорошо, рад слышать.

Питер хмуро на него посмотрел.

— Это всё ещё я, Локи.

Локи склонил голову набок.

— Да? Ты носишь одежду, Питер, ты ходишь и пахнешь, как человек.

Питер поражённо уставился на друга: ему казалось, что он не изменился, ну, разве что совсем чуть-чуть, а для Локи он был теперь совсем другим. Тяжело сглотнув, он помотал головой.

— Нет, Локи, я всё тот же Питер.

Локи молча окинул его взглядом, но его молчание было красноречивее любых слов. Питер посмотрел на свои руки, ему было больно от такой реакции друга.

— Что, наша дружба не такая уж и крепкая, раз уж ты отказываешься признавать меня в таком виде?

Локи резко дёрнул головой, отчего мокрые чёрные волосы прилипли к его лицу.

— Я никогда… Питер, ты по-прежнему мой друг, просто не…

— Просто не такой, каким ты меня хочешь видеть.

Обвинение повисло в воздухе — Локи отбросил прядь волос, Питер покачал головой и поднялся на ноги.

— Спасибо, что навестил, Локи, но, может, Тони прав и мне легче остаться человеком. Не похоже… Не похоже, что мне есть ради чего возвращаться в море.

— Нет, Питер, я не это хотел сказать, я просто был так удивлён и… сбит с толку. Столько всего произошло, и я… Я испугался, что ты… больше не ты, — возразил Локи.

Питер зло обернулся, эти слова прозвучали так ничтожно — это было почти смешно, почти.

— Судя по твоим словам, я уже «не я».

Питер устало провёл по лицу рукой — почему всё так чертовски сложно?

Локи вздохнул.

— Прости, Питер, я должен был быть тебе лучшим другом и поддержать тебя, думаю, тебе было трудно привыкнуть к изменениям, я прав?

Питер помотал головой и вновь сел на землю.

— Нет, Тони мне очень помог, и, эм, он принял мой брачный дар.

Локи ошарашенно моргнул и тяжело сглотнул.

— Ты… Ты предложил ему стать твоей парой?

Питер лучезарно улыбнулся.

— Да, и должен тебе сказать, что самое прекрасное в этом — это, ну, спаривание. Мне очень нравится. — Он густо покраснел, Локи удивлённо на него вытаращился.

— Я, эм, думаю, мне пора, — тихо сказал он, он выглядел немного погрустневшим — Питер не понял, почему.

— Не поднимешься со мной? Мы могли бы посмотреть фильм и съесть что-нибудь вкусненькое.

Локи лишь отрицательно помотал головой.

— Нет, нет, мне нужно идти, но спасибо. — Питер поднял разочарованный взгляд на друга, Локи вздохнул. — Питер, у нас сейчас война с Йотунхеймом, у меня нет на это времени.

Питер кивнул и встал.

— Да, п-прости.

Локи посмотрел на него в смятении.

— На самом деле я надеялся, что ты спустишься со мной и поможешь.

Питер рассмеялся.

— Я не воин, ты же знаешь.

— У нас достаточно воинов. — Покачал головой Локи. — Питер, нам нужны умные помощники, стратеги.

Питер приподнял бровь.

— Локи, меня изгнали, я бы не вернулся, даже если бы у меня была такая возможность.

Локи нырнул и снова поднялся наверх, смахнув волосы и воду с лица.

— Да, но я убедил отца разрешить тебе остаться, если ты докажешь, что можешь быть полезен. Что можешь найти выход лучше, чем воевать.

Питер в смешанных чувствах взглянул на него.

— Ну… Я не могу, тебе придётся идти одному.

Локи кивнул.

— Ладно, всё ясно. — Взмахнув хвостом, он отплыл от Питера. — Ах, да, рад, что с тобой всё хорошо.

Он улыбнулся и, махнув на прощанье рукой, нырнул в глубокий океан.

Питер стоял и смотрел на воду в смешанных чувствах, ему было плохо сразу по нескольким причинам.

***

Локи вернулся домой в таком же подавленном настроении, он надеялся найти Питера и убедить его вернуться домой и неимоверно расстроился, увидев превратившегося в человека друга.

Энджи всё поняла, как только Локи вернулся в их пещеру. Она вздохнула, Локи зло плюхнулся на кровать.

— Встреча не удалась, да?

Локи кивнул.

— Твой парень отказался возвращаться домой или он просто физически не смог это сделать?

Локи устало вздохнул.

— Я не хочу сейчас говорить об этом, Энджи, и Питер не мой парень.

Энджи лениво взмахнула хвостом, подняв небольшое облако песка и пыли.

— Но ты бы хотел, чтобы он им был.

Локи обернулся к ней и смерил взглядом.

— Ты ревнуешь?

Энджи фыркнула и задорно улыбнулась.

— Не обольщайся, Локи, ты же знаешь, что нет, мне просто очень понравилась идея стать твоей царицей, и я не хочу, чтобы какой-то маленький мальчик поставил её под угрозу.

Локи поражённо уставился на неё.

— Ты же шутишь, да?

Энджи захохотала и поднялась со своего места, потянувшись и зевнув.

— Шучу? Кто знает? Ну ладно, я пошла охотиться.

Локи закатил глаза.

— Тебе не нужно охотиться, у нас есть русалы специально для этого.

Энджи подняла украденное где-то копьё и хитро улыбнулась.

— Ваши русалы — паршивые охотники, я лучше сделаю это сама.

Послав другу воздушный поцелуй, она покинула пещеру. Локи поймал себя на мысли, что улыбается этому, как дурак, и тряхнул головой, перекатившись на спину. Он уставился в потолок, размышляя о всём произошедшем за этот день.

— Тупые людишки, — прорычал он, — они всё испортили.

Ему нравилась Энджи, очень, но он по-прежнему сходил с ума от Питера. Этот красивый кареглазый русал был его единственным другом, он утешал его и помогал в трудную минуту, и Локи не сможет это забыть.

Вздохнув, он перевернулся набок и стал рассматривать каменную стену пещеры в надежде отвлечься от мыслей о Питере. Теперь он человек. Чем быстрее он примет этот факт, тем лучше.

Локи медленно свернулся калачиком — о, как он ненавидел этого тупого человечишку-изобретателя.

***

Тони хмуро следил за Питером сквозь стеклянные двери. Брюс стоял рядом с ним с таким же выражением лица.

— Ты поговорил с ним?

Тони качнул головой.

— О, прекрасно, и вы не ссорились?

Тони кивнул.

— Ладно, тогда почему он выглядит так, словно в любую минуту сиганёт с балкона, прекратив свою несчастную жизнь?

Тони вздохнул.

— Я, правда, не знаю, Брюс, он был таким счастливым, когда я сказал, что ты придумал, как обратить его в русала, потом он поговорил с Локи, и с того самого момента ходит в таком настроении. Я пытался с ним поговорить, но он сказал, что ему нужно время, поэтому я оставил его в покое.

Брюс медленно кивнул.

— Так, я думаю, тебе нужно серьёзно с ним поговорить, Тони, я в лабораторию, мне нужно провести ещё несколько тестов с новыми образцами. — Тони кивнул не сводя взгляда со своего юного любимого.

Он выглядел так, словно попал в беду, и Тони это не нравилось. Вздохнув, он открыл дверь, ведущую во двор и вышел на залитую солнцем улицу.

— Питер, ты в порядке?

Питер вздохнул и опустил голову.

— Тони, я… запутался.

Тони молча подошёл к нему и, крепко обняв, положил голову ему на плечо.

Они стояли так какое-то время молча глядя на воду. Волны задорно плясали, сменяя друг друга, и блестели на солнце так, что было больно смотреть, но ни Тони, ни Питер не пошевелились.

— Питер, я приму любое твоё решение: захочешь ты вернуться в свой прежний облик и… может, уйти от меня, я не буду тебя держать, это твоё решение.

Питер вздохнул и повернул голову к Тони.

— Тони, ты мой парень, я никогда не брошу тебя, просто… Локи сказал, что Асгард начал войну с Йотунхеймом, и если я приму в этом участие, я смогу доказать, что полезен царству и Один разрешит мне вернуться. Я смогу снова встретиться с Мэй!

Тони уткнулся носом в шею Питера, и тот захихикал: колючая борода защекотала его нежную кожу.

— Звучит здорово.

Питер кивнул.

— Да, но это значит, что мне придётся разорвать нашу связь, а я пообещал никогда тебя не бросать. — Тони поцеловал его в шею и повернул к себе лицом.

— Питер, у меня, наверное, впервые появился нормальный, не сумасшедший, план, который уж точно сработает.

Питер одарил его скептичным взглядом, но кивнул.

— Надеюсь, ты прав, хотя в то, что он «не сумасшедший», верится с трудом.

Тони рассмеялся и ткнул его в бок.

— Когда ты стал таким дерзким?

Питер вскрикнул и отскочил назад.

— Когда ты вытащил меня из моря, моя маленькая золотая рыбка.

Тони усмехнулся.

— Я не золотая рыбка, мой милый друг, я огромная акула!

Питер фыркнул.

— Ага, конечно, ты больше на морского ежа похож.

Губы Тони растянулись в ухмылке.

— Они просто неимоверно больно колются, и некоторые из них даже могут убить, так что я не против.

Питер отступил на шаг с огромной хитрой улыбкой на лице.

— Ага, и некоторые из них едят задницей.

Тони моргнул.

— Ах, ты маленький засранец!

Питер завизжал и рванул к дому, Тони ринулся за ним; Брюс вздохнул, услышав их топот, крики и смех, раздающиеся над его головой.

***

После всего произошедшего было так хорошо оказаться дома. Локи был счастлив и на полном серьёзе наслаждался временем, проведённым с матерью, отцом и даже Тором. Хотя его раздражало, когда тот упрашивал его рассказать о Йотунхейме.

В конце концов, он всегда мог рассказать какую-нибудь сказку или даже две.

После его возвращения их отношения стали намного лучше, и они оба понимали, что это всё потому, что они вместе пережили одно и то же и спасли друг друга. Хотя об этом ни Тор, ни Локи не заводили разговор.

Локи был рад находиться рядом с Тором; когда тот стал воином, он чувствовал себя потерянным, пока в одиночку корпел над учебниками и менее достойными занятиями. Может, после всего, что произошло, они наконец сблизятся и смогут доверять друг другу свои желания и секреты.

О боже, что за девчоночьи мысли?

Локи тряхнул головой и перевёл сосредоточенный взгляд на стоящую перед ним карту. Так как бумагой под водой никто не пользовался, карта была вырезана из камня и стояла посреди пещеры. Один изучал карту держа в одной руке копьё.

— У нас должно быть какое-то преимущество перед йотунами, они сильные бойцы и пловцы, и их гораздо больше нас.

Локи кивнул.

— Да, они довольно серьёзные противники, поразить их будет нелегко, и, к тому же, они очень верны Лафею, они его не бросят.

Один перевёл взгляд на сына.

— А его сын?

Локи фыркнул.

— Бюлейст идиот, его легко перехитрить, но он сильный боец и серьёзная угроза для нас.

Один кивнул

— Этого я и боялся.

Тор осмотрел карту.

— Нужно направить на них все наши войска и надеяться на лучшее, у нас мало воинов: разделиться мы не сможем.

Локи скривился.

— Это плохой план, но ты прав, у нас слишком мало бойцов.

Один резко опустился в огромное кресло и потёр бороду.

— А как насчёт твоего питомца?

Локи обернулся и удивлённо взглянул на отца.

— Ёр? Я… Я не могу заставить его сражаться за нас, он лишь непредсказуемое животное. Если он… Если он ранит кого-нибудь из наших воинов, виноват в этом буду я.

Один тяжело вздохнул.

— Я знаю, но разве у нас есть выбор?

Локи посмотрел на Тора, но тот лишь пожал плечами. Прекрасно, в этот раз он ничем помочь не смог. Локи удручённо простонал и сел на стул.

— Я ещё подумаю, но не хочу прибегать к этому.

Один и Тор переглянулись и кивнули. По крайней мере, они по-прежнему знали, что ничего хорошего не получится, если давить на Локи.

— Боюсь, наш народ обречён, — выдохнул Один.


	23. Значит, война

Дни проходили в каком-то непонятном тумане, и вот настал решающий момент. Локи навещал их ещё раз, чтобы сказать, когда и где состоится битва между Асгардом и Йотунхеймом, и, как показалось Тони, проверить, не стал ли Питер снова русалом.

Тони пришёл в ярость, когда Питер рассказал ему о его разговоре с принцем. Как этот мелкий царёк посмел заставить Питера переживать из-за ног?! Они были прекрасны, как и всё остальное его тело.

Наконец, Брюс обернулся к ним и сказал:

— Думаю, можем попробовать, ты не передумал, Питер?

Питер во все глаза уставился на колбу с прозрачной жидкостью внутри и тяжело сглотнул. Передумал? Хотел ли он и впрямь стать снова русалом, зная, что из-за этого ему, может быть, даже придётся расстаться с Тони?

Он вопросительно взглянул на Тони.

Тот мягко посмотрел на него и улыбнулся.

— Питер, ты не человек и не должен был им стать. Мне немного больно от этого, но… Я думаю, мы должны вернуть тебе твой хвост.

Всё это время Питер пристально смотрел ему в глаза. Он видел, что Тони совсем не «немного» больно: он едва не плакал. Почему это так тяжело?

В конце концов Питер знал, что ему нужно сделать.

— Не передумал, Брюс.

Брюс кивнул. Он грустно улыбнулся, Питеру тоже было тоскливо: он очень привязался к своему новому другу.

Тони не сводил с него глаз, и Питер видел в его взгляде боль, несмотря на то, что они уже давно всё обсудили. Но времени сожалеть уже не было.

Питер сел на кушетку, скинул с колен покрывало и стянул трусы. Как и в тот раз, он вылил Формулу на руки и начал растирать ноги, конечно, это было ненаучно, но Брюс не стал возражать: так Питеру хотя бы не пришлось иметь дела с иглами.

Они принялись ждать, Тони нервно заёрзал в кресле. Прошло не так уж и много времени, как сыворотка начала своё действие. Питер почувствовал, как по его телу снизу вверх растеклось тепло, а ноги начало покалывать, и болезненно застонал.

Ему казалось, что нижняя часть его туловища затекла, отчего боль совсем немного притупилась, — он крепко сжал в руках простыню.

Тони с Брюсом видели кадры превращения Питера в человека, но то, что они наблюдали сейчас, было так невероятно захватывающе. Длинные ноги Питера, казалось, слились воедино, и на мгновение стали похожи на огромный кусок пластилина телесного цвета.

Затем цвет кожи изменился и начали появляться чешуйки. Сначала они были молочно-белого цвета и совсем не походили на рыбью чешую, отчего Тони метнул встревоженный взгляд на Брюса, но тот был совершенно спокоен.

Вскоре они разрослись, покрыв всю нижнюю часть тела Питера, и тот почти болезненно застонал, когда из-под кожи начали пробиваться плавники.

Когда превращение закончилось — какие-то пять минут показались вечностью, — Питер тяжело задышал, и Тони бросился к нему со стаканом воды в руках.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь, Пит?

Питер с жадностью осушил стакан — Тони пристально следил за тем, как дёргаются его жабры.

— Хорошо, немного устал, но хорошо.

Он отставил стакан, отбросил простыню и принялся изучать хвост вместе с Тони. Тот провёл пальцами по сильным мышцам и замер на том месте, где раньше красовался маленький шрам, оставшийся после их первой встречи.

— Он исчез.

Брюс утвердительно кивнул.

— Конечно, мы создали новый хвост, а шрамы не передаются генетически.

Тони немного грустно кивнул головой, но Питер взял его за руку и улыбнулся.

— Но наша связь ни за что не исчезнет, Тони.

Тони улыбнулся в ответ и поцеловал Питера.

— Конечно, давай я надену костюм и мы вместе надерём йотунам задницы.

Питер весело рассмеялся и чмокнул Тони в губы.

Тот поднялся и отошёл в другую часть комнаты.

— Джарвис, костюм.

ИскИн молча облачил Тони в костюм Железного человека.

Брюс с опаской наблюдал за всем этим.

— Тони, — тихо сказал он, чтобы Питер не услышал, но тот так увлечённо ощупывал свой новый хвост, что всё равно ничего не заметил. — Вынужден тебе напомнить, что мы ещё не протестировали его, если он перестанет работать, ты утонешь.

Тони с вызовом посмотрел на него и усмехнулся.

— Брюс, почему ты мне не доверяешь?

Брюс тяжело вздохнул.

— Мне не нравится твоя дерзость, сейчас она вообще не к месту.

Тони рассмеялся, но его смех звучал приглушённо из-за железной маски.

Железный человек ещё раз обошёл лабораторию.

— Всё будет хорошо, Брюс, вот увидишь.

Брюс одарил его скептическим взглядом, но Тони его проигнорировал. Он подошёл к Питеру, и тот улыбнулся.

— Готов?

Питер протянул к нему руки и ухмыльнулся.

— Конечно, дорогой.

Тони довольно улыбнулся и подхватил своего маленького русала на руки. Оба посмотрели на Брюса.

— Не скучай, Брюси.

Брюс проводил Тони и Питера и, тяжело вздохнув, принялся собирать свои вещи.

Попрощавшись с Джарвисом и выйдя из дома, он направился к своей машине, как вдруг заметил мужчину с повязкой на глазу.

— Доктор Беннер, меня зовут Ник Фьюри, и я хочу кое-что с вами обсудить.

Брюс обеспокоенно уставился на мужчину и сглотнул, у него было плохое предчувствие.

***

Локи тяжело сглотнул, Фригга улыбнулась ему.

— Ты победишь, Локи, я знаю.

Локи скривился и оглядел себя. На нём были царские доспехи, которые ощущались так непривычно. Обычно царская чета облачалась в них только для всяких церемоний, но сейчас, в разгар войны, они наконец использовали их по назначению.

Локи поднял взгляд на мать.

— Я не уверен, мама, в смысле мы такие слабые по сравнению с ними, и… я боюсь. Что если я своими действиями обреку народ на ужасную смерть?

Фригга вздохнула и притянула сына в объятия.

— Локи, принимать решения — неотъемлемая часть жизни, и не всегда эти решения могут быть хорошими, это нормально. — Она ласково посмотрела на него и улыбнулась. — Но только самые храбрые и сильные осмеливаются принимать трудные решения.

Локи поднял на неё полный любви и обожания взгляд. Он так скучал по матери.

— Я буду стоять на своём и стану достойным принцем для нашего народа.

Фригга улыбнулась.

— Это мой мальчик.

Локи ещё немного понежился в объятиях матери и поплыл к тронному залу, где занял место рядом с братом.

Оба принца были облачены в доспехи, и если у обычных русалов они были сделаны из костей и дерева, изящные наручи и нагрудники царской четы были выкованы из металла, найденного кузнецами специально для этого.

Доспехи Тора были серебряными, у Локи же было больше золотых вставок. Но оба брата выглядели одинаково устрашающе. Они ждали, пока отец вызовет их к себе.

— Волнуешься?

Тор рассмеялся.

— Нет, конечно, а ты?

Локи фыркнул, улыбнулся — Тор ответил ему ободряющей улыбкой — и отвёл взгляд.

Тор погладил его по спине.

— Не знаю, говорил ли я, но я скучал по тебе, Локи. Очень.

Локи улыбнулся и коснулся предплечья брата.

— Я тоже по тебе скучал, Тор.

Они посмотрели друг другу в глаза и вздрогнули, когда сзади резко раздался чей-то голос.

— А теперь что, поцелуетесь?

Они обернулись и увидели Энджи. Та смотрела на них приподняв бровь.

Одета она была в свою обычную плетёную накидку, прикрывающую грудь, свои тёмные волосы она оставила распущенными.

Принцы слегка покраснели, и Энджи рассмеялась.

— Шучу, просто это бы выглядело бы глупо.

Тор согласно кивнул.

— Да, очень глупо.

Локи рассмеялся.

— К тому же я бы никогда не осмелился тебе изменить, дорогая.

Энджи наморщила нос.

— Не называй меня так, это очень непривычно.

Энджи тряхнула головой и крепче сжала своё оружие. То самое украденное копьё, которое она дополнила каменным наконечником и резьбой. Оно подчёркивало её натуру.

Наконец их вызвал Один, и они втроём вплыли в тронный зал, чтобы вступить в бой.

***

Момент погружения в воду у Тони на руках был самым захватывающим из всего, что происходило в жизни Питера. Ощущение тёплой воды, поглотившей его, и близкого контакта с любимым одновременно было просто волшебным.

Как только они погрузились на небольшую глубину, Питер выскользнул из рук Тони и поплыл дальше. Счастливо вскрикнув, он стремглав помчался навстречу своей стихии.

Тони просто проводил его взглядом.

Питер ухмыльнулся, сжался в комок, выпрямился, несколько раз проплыл по кругу и покружился, как совсем крошечный русал, который только научился плавать. Счастливо рассмеявшись, он подплыл к Тони.

— Прости, но… кажется, будто я вечность так не плавал.

Тони засмеялся и улыбнулся, но за маской этого было не видно.

— Без проблем, милый, но, думаю, нам пора, здесь, наверное, время ценится больше.

Питер кивнул.

— Ах, да, конечно, как ты смотришь на то, чтобы немного ускориться, а потом, когда я устану, ты понесёшь меня на руках?

Тони весело захохотал, и ответил с явной усмешкой:

— Ох, дорогой, как и всегда? Хорошо, давай поторопимся.

Он запустил репульсоры на полную мощность, Питер, размяв хвост, пулей бросился за ним. Было так здорово чувствовать, как холодная солёная вода омывает лицо и наполняет жабры, очищая их.

Питер громко рассмеялся, когда обогнал Тони, неистово размахивая хвостом.

Странная парочка мчалась всё глубже и глубже, и если Питеру, казалось, было всё нипочём, то Тони становилось хуже. Им приходилось останавливаться несколько раз, чтобы он мог привыкнуть к давлению. Несмотря на то, что броня была рассчитана на то, чтобы защищать его и от холода, и от воды, с давлением было справиться довольно трудно.

Питер тоже догадался, что было бы неплохо как-нибудь помочь Тони, чтобы ему стало немного комфортнее. В тот раз, когда он прибыл в Асгард, он не обратил внимание на дискомфорт, потому что его отвлекали любовь и отчаянное желание найти молодого русала.

По крайней мере, так он сказал Питеру.

Питер немного переживал за своего человека, но единственное, что он мог сделать, это держаться рядом или убедить его вернуться домой, но Тони — он был уверен — вряд ли бы согласился на последнее.

Поэтому он не торопил его и поддерживал как мог.

В какой-то момент он засомневался, действительно ли Тони переживает из-за давления, потому что всякий раз, когда он останавливался, он переговаривался с Джарвисом и делал что-то с перчатками.

Наконец они добрались до поля битвы, и Питер в ужасе ахнул, увидев разворачивавшийся перед ним бой.

Асгардцы сражались изо всех сил, но было невооружённым глазом видно, что они проигрывают. Йотуны были сильнее и превосходили их по количеству.

— Они все умрут, — прошептал Питер не сводя широко распахнутых глаз с происходящего.

— Нет, разыщи своего принца, а я присоединюсь к веселью. — Посмотрел на него Тони.

Питер кивнул и рванул на поиски Локи, игнорируя жгучее желание поцеловать своего любимого. Он нашёл Локи: тот о чём-то яростно спорил с Тором. Питер подплыл к ним.

— Локи!

— Питер?

Принцы обернулись, Питер сжал Локи в крепких объятиях.

— Ты вернулся, о боже, ты вернулся, и ты снова нормальный!

Питер сглотнул и кивнул, легонько приобняв Тора.

— Да, я вернулся, простите, что так долго.

— Не хочу нарушать вашу идиллию, но вокруг нас как бы бой, и я говорю тебе, позови змея! — прорычал Тор.

Локи зло взглянул на брата, разорвав объятия, но не отстранившись от Питера.

— Это слишком опасно, болван, отстань!

Питер перевёл взгляд с одного принца на другого и сказал:

— Я взял с собой Тони, он нам поможет, он прекрасный боец.

За их спинами раздался крик и громкий удар — мимо них пролетело что-то красно-золотое и впечаталось в скалы.

Тор иронично вскинул бровь.

— Ты вот об этом?

Питер скривился, но Тони уже поднялся на ноги и пулей помчался обратно, стреляя в йотунов.

Тор проводил его ошарашенным взглядом.

— А он и впрямь боец, но сомневаюсь, что он сможет тягаться с русалами.

— Он справится, — фыркнул Питер и усмехнулся Локи — тот лишь закатил глаза. Питер решил не заострять на этом внимание и сосредоточился на другом. — Так, теперь скажите мне, что там со змеем?

Локи тяжело вздохнул и покачал головой.

— Тор хочет, чтобы я позвал Ёрмунганда, а я думаю, что это плохая идея, конечно, он их всех убьёт, но в этом-то и проблема: он убьёт всех.

Питер понимающе кивнул и перевёл взгляд на поле боя.

— Да, он не поймёт, где асгардцы, а где йотуны. Это и впрямь трудно.

Тор тряхнул головой и хотел было что-то возразить, как вдруг заметил крадущегося к ним йотуна и набросился на него.

Локи перевёл взгляд на Питера.

— Мы проигрываем, Питер, я не знаю, что делать, — с горечью сказал он, поникнув и крепко стиснув кулаки. — И это всё из-за меня.

Питер ободряюще коснулся его плеча и отрицательно помотал головой.

— Нет, ты не виноват, это же Лафей обманул тебя. — Локи поднял на друга полный любви взгляд, как вдруг их снова прервали — на этот раз уже не Тони.

Энджи оттолкнула их в сторону, спасая от летящего прямо в них копья.

— Вы, два идиота! — яростно прошипела она. — Если не собираетесь сражаться, убирайтесь отсюда!

Она огляделась и скрипнула зубами, заметив русала, бросившего копьё. Локи тихо выдохнул, Питер вперился шокированным взглядом в русалку:

— О боже, настоящая йотунская самка, я никогда ещё их не видел!

Локи фыркнул:

— Поверь, ты бы вряд ли захотел познакомиться с ними поближе.

Питер удивлённо посмотрел на друга; Локи должен был многое ему рассказать.

***

Тони был удивлён силой, с которой столкнулся. Он знал, что русалы сильны, Питер это ему неоднократно доказывал, но даже его мощь и рядом не стояла с мощью этих странных синих русалов.

Они были сильны, быстры и ничуть не боялись присутствия Тони, в то время как асгардцы, казалось, ни на минуту не расслаблялись и не упускали его из виду, хотя он пытался им помочь.

Тони ещё никогда не приходилось сражаться глубоко под водой. Нет, конечно, он как-то пробовал, но это немного отличалось от того дерьма, что происходило вокруг него сейчас.

Он обернулся, услышав крики, и увидел огромного йотуна с короной на голове и доспехами, сделанными из чего-то, похожего на кости, он разил асгардцев направо и налево. Тони догадался, что это мог быть Лафей или его отпрыск.

Он рванул вперёд и ударил русала по лицу. Тот замер и в неверии воззрился на него, приложив руку к щеке, будто ему только что отвесили пощёчину. Тони едва сдержал смех.

— Ты, ничтожество, как ты посмел! — взревел русал, Тони широко распахнул глаза, когда тот замахнулся своими огромными кулачищами и обрушил их на него, словно отбойные молотки.

Тони опрокинуло наземь, он болезненно застонал, ударившись головой о шлем. Несколько частей его костюма, выведенные на экран, окрасились жёлтым.

— Почему этот парень так чертовски силён?

— Сэр, — подал голос Джарвис, — по моим подсчётам этот экземпляр в четыре раза сильнее господина Питера как минимум.

Он с нажимом произнёс последние два слова, и Тони это не понравилось. Он поднялся и выстрелил русалу в лицо, отбросив его назад.

Тот, словно пёс, тряхнул головой и потёр нос.

Тони рассмеялся, но тут же нахмурился, стоило ему обернуться: видимо, они переместились куда-то, пока дрались, или же остальные русалы специально отплыли от них подальше, потому что кроме него и этого йотуна, казалось, не осталось больше никого.

Ну, настал решающий момент.

— Ну что, урод, надеюсь, ты оформил страховку, потому что она тебе понадобится.

Русал свёл брови к переносице.

— Понятия не имею, о чём ты говоришь, человек, но это и не важно.

Тони закатил глаза и всплеснул руками.

— Ты не самый умный представитель своего вида, как я погляжу.

— Я принц! — заорал русал и бросился на Тони. Ругнувшись, тот отскочил, попытавшись увернуться, но йотун всё держал под абсолютным контролем и, круто вильнув хвостом, схватил его за ногу.

Совершенно по-девчоночьи вскрикнув, Тони снова упал на землю. Из его лёгких исчез весь воздух, и он жадно раскрыл рот, взглянув на экран: нога на мгновение вспыхнула жёлтым и вновь приобрела голубой оттенок.

Он зашипел и поднял свободную ногу, чтобы хорошенько выстрелить из репульсора прекрасному принцу в лицо. Тот зарычал и мотнул головой, но отпустил Тони, и тот снова смог встать на ноги.

Русал осклабился, но Тони успел заехать ему кулаком по лицу до того, как он успел что-нибудь сделать. Однако это его не остановило. Он с яростью бросился на Тони, но тот, собрав все силы и положившись на броню, смог справиться с его жестоким ударом.

Русал лишь немного пошатнулся и тряхнул головой.

— Ох, ну давай же!

Тони атаковал его снова и снова, но безрезультатно.

Это был неравный бой, йотун был сильным и проворным, в то время как Тони с трудом передвигался в воде. Русал это заметил и начал злобно атаковать его, используя свою скорость и ловкость.

— Сэр, я бы советовал вам отступить. У вашего противника явное превосходство, а вы можете получить серьёзные ранения, если продолжите сражаться.

— Не надейся, Джарвис, назови его слабые места, — прорычал Тони.

ИскИн не успел ответить, так как русал снова атаковал — на этот раз своим оружием. Он откуда-то достал копьё, Тони обернулся, почувствовав, как оно крепко вонзилось в него.

Он вскрикнул так, что, наверное, его крик было бы слышно даже без динамиков. Русал захохотал и отплыл подальше.

Тони простонал и упал вперёд, опершись на руки. Глаза подёрнулись пеленой от боли, он тяжело задышал. Этот ублюдок сумел пробить его броню и ногу чёртовым копьём, видимо, он упустил из виду несколько слабых мест.

Он с трудом поднял голову и посмотрел на русала, но ничего не увидел. Русал хищно усмехнулся — Тони знал, что уже проиграл.

Проблема заключалась в том, что, оставь он копьё в ноге, ему пришлось бы вернуться домой и попросить о помощи, а вытащи — он бы умер. Он оказался в полной заднице.

— Джарвис, ах, новый протокол.

— Сэр, ещё не поздно подняться наверх и обратиться в больницу, пожалуйста, воспользуйтесь этой возможностью… — обеспокоенно начал Джарвис.

— Сейчас же! — взревел Тони, сломав копьё. Джарвис что-то ответил, но он не услышал. Он почувствовал лёгкий укол, когда выдернул копьё из ноги.

Русал удивлённо посмотрел на него и, видимо, счёл его недостаточной угрозой, потому что добивать не стал. Тони коротко хохотнул и отключился.

***

В другой части поля боя Лафей отразил удар копья Одина своим хвостом и грозно зашипел.

— Ты стар, Один, ты проиграешь, и когда твой народ подчинится мне, я сверну тебе шею!

Один зарычал и отступил, крепко стиснув в руке Гунгнир.

— Это бессмысленная война, Лафей, сдайся, давай снова будем жить в мире.

Лафей усмехнулся держа в руке меч, который был в удивительно хорошем состоянии, учитывая, что он, скорее всего, был найден на затонувшем корабле.

— Чтобы ты снова меня обокрал? В этот раз отнял у меня победу? О нет, ты падёшь от моей руки, я не лишусь такого удовольствия.

Один вздохнул. Да, он был стар, он устал и хотел увидеть Фриггу в последний раз перед своей смертью. Лафей с яростным кличем кинулся на него.

Один отразил удар своим копьём и отшвырнул огромного русала взмахом хвоста. Лафей злобно зарычал и взмахнул мечом, но Один ловко нырнул под него и ударил врага древком копья в грудь.

Лафея отбросило назад, он тяжело задышал и обхватил себя рукой. Он зарычал и осклабился, но Одина это не впечатлило.

Взревев, Лафей снова набросился на Одина, в этот раз подключая всю свою ярость, чтобы поразить его. Он снова и снова наносил удары, пока Один не устал и не выпустил копьё из рук.

Лафей вскричал и замахнулся, ударив старого царя по лицу, тот упал наземь. Лафей тяжело дыша склонился над ним.

— Я передумал: я прикончу тебя сейчас!

Он закричал и вскинул меч, чтобы наконец убить заклятого врага. Один закрыл глаза и подумал о Фригге.

Вдруг раздался какой-то лязг, и когда песок и пыль осели, Лафей и Один увидели золотое копьё, отразившее удар меча.

Это копьё держал Тор, его взгляд был полон решимости.

— Уплывай, отец, пришло моё время.

Один посмотрел на сына.

— Да, мой сын, пришло.

Он отступил — к нему на помощь бросились два стражника.

Лафей смерил Тора взглядом и фыркнул.

— Думаешь, ты сможешь меня победить, Одинсон?

Тор повертел копьё в руках с уверенной усмешкой на лице.

— Я знаю, что смогу победить тебя, Лафей.

Лафей захохотал:

— Ты такой забавный, мальчишка. Я убью тебя последним.

Тор подхватил его смех.

— Что ж, попробуй, старикашка.

***

Питер и Локи наблюдали за битвой, как вдруг Питера осенило. Он схватил друга за руку и заглянул ему в глаза.

— А что если ты позовёшь Ёра?

Локи опустил взгляд на их руки и нахмурился.

— Ты что, сдурел? Мы уже это обсуждали.

Питер резко помотал головой.

— Нет, Локи, я не про то, чтобы вовлекать его в бой, просто позови его, покажи всем, насколько могущественны асы.

Локи моргнул и задумчиво пожевал губу, сжав ладонь Питера.

— А вдруг кто-то его разозлит? Я боюсь, Питер.

Питер вздохнул и кивнул.

— Я тоже, Локи, но… что нам ещё остаётся делать?

Локи пристально посмотрел на него.

— У нас много вариантов, Питер, просто это будет слишком легко.

Питер устало простонал:

— Локи!

Локи вздохнул:

— Я… могу попробовать. Ты мне поможешь?

Питер сжал его руку и улыбнулся.

— Конечно, всегда.

— Эй, краснохвостый!

Русалы обернулись и нахмурились: к ним плыла обеспокоенная Энджи.

— Твой парень, человек, он исчез. Он сражался с Бюлейстом и больше его никто не видел, а Бюлейст по-прежнему в бою.

Питер напрягся и взглянул на Локи — тот сглотнул.

— Разыщи его, а я к Ёру.

Питера разрывало внутри от беспокойства, но он помотал головой.

— Нет, Локи, Тони может позаботиться о себе сам. Давай спасём наш народ.

Энджи удивлённо вскинула бровь — этот малёк не такой уж и пропащий, как она думала. Она проводила их задумчивым взглядом, мучимая неоднозначными чувствами.

Она не знала, почему вообще переживала о том мужчине. Он же всего лишь человек, в конце концов, и никак не должен её волновать. Хотя, опять-таки, он был действительно хорошим бойцом и даже осмелился в одиночку полезть на Бюлейста.

Вздохнув, Энджи, не обращая внимания на кипящую вокруг неё битву, отправилась дальше: туда, где в последний раз видела человека. Конечно, его там не оказалось, но по песку тянулся след, оставшийся после его схватки с Бюлейстом, и она решила плыть вдоль него.

Спустя какое-то время, она нашла то, что искала, и замерла, широко распахнув глаза. Такое она не ожидала увидеть.

***

Стремглав уносясь всё дальше и дальше, Локи и Питер лишний раз доказали, что они самые быстрые пловцы во всех семи морях. Не будь их задача такой серьёзной, они бы порадовались этому. Однако сейчас не тот случай.

Локи терзала жуткая тревога, Питер был сосредоточен на том, чтобы поскорее добраться до Ёра. Пещера, где жил этот гигантский змей, была недалеко, но плыть до неё всё равно пришлось довольно долго.

Когда они наконец добрались до неё, Локи снова пошёл на попятную:

— Питер, что, если я всё испорчу?

Питер подплыл к нему и взял его за руку.

— Не испортишь, я буду с тобой.

Локи как-то странно взглянул на него.

— Питер, я…

Питер улыбнулся и сжал его руку, он хотел поддержать друга, показать, что ему не всё равно.

Локи же понял этот жест немного иначе. Он вдруг резко притянул Питера к груди и поцеловал.

Питер удивлённо вскрикнул, моргнув.

— Локи, стой!

Локи резко отстранился и отшатнулся, когда Питер его оттолкнул.

— Питер, я… Прости, я не хотел, мне очень жаль.

Питер просто одарил его нечитаемым взглядом.

— П-поэтому ты ненавидишь Тони?

Локи отвёл взгляд.

— Я не ненавижу его…

— О, как раз наоборот! — воскликнул Питер, злобно взмахнув хвостом, Локи поморщился.

— Прости.

Питер тяжело вздохнул и покачал головой.

— Локи, я люблю Тони. Он мой парень, ты… Тоже мог бы им быть, понимаешь, но… наш народ бы никогда нас не принял.

Локи понимающе кивнул.

— Да, я знаю, но… у нас есть хоть какой-нибудь шанс?

— Нет, — отрезал Питер. — Локи, если бы ты рассказал мне всё до того, как меня изгнали, я бы ни за что тебя не отверг, но теперь у меня есть Тони, он — моё всё. Прости. — Питер вздохнул и устало провёл по лицу рукой. — Пожалуйста, Локи, просто… давай мы сначала сделаем всё, что нужно, а потом поговорим. — Локи кивнул и поклялся не допустить последнего любой ценой.

Он вплыл в пещеру, чтобы разбудить своего питомца, Питер остался ждать снаружи.

***

Тор бился с Лафеем, и хотя тот был гораздо старше, опыта у него было побольше, чем у юного воина. Однако Тор был выносливее.

Это был практически равный бой.

Тор стиснул зубы, попытавшись пригвоздить хвост Лафея к морскому дну, но йотуну удалось вовремя увернуться.

Лафей держал между ними дистанцию и тяжело дышал. Тор не сводил с него острого взгляда. Лафей был хорошим бойцом, движимым ненавистью и безумием, и хотел так же выиграть и покончить со всем этим, как Тор — получить удовольствие от сражения.

Он медленно плавал вокруг Тора пристально глядя на него. Тор отвечал тем же, крепче сжимая своё копьё.

— Ты бьёшься без цели убить, Одинсон, это тебя и прикончит.

Тор закатил глаза.

— Просто атакуй меня уже, Лафей.

Лафей с шипением бросился на Тора, скрещивая их оружие с громким лязгом.


	24. И всё ещё война

Тор зарычал, склонившись над лицом Лафея, — между ними была какая-то пара дюймов — и скрестил оружие. Неистово крича они изо всех сил пытались уничтожить друг друга.

Лафей стиснул зубы и толкнул Тора, но тот уже и так лежал на песке, так что падать ему было уже некуда. Лафей сильнее подался вперёд, чтобы легче отрубить асгардцу голову и насладиться хлынувшей кровью.

Тор поморщился от болезненного ощущения впившихся в спину острых камней. Лафей, несмотря на свой возраст, был невероятно силён, и Тор уже начал сомневаться, что сможет его победить.

Набрав в грудь побольше воздуха, он отвёл своё оружие — острие йотунского копья соскользнуло и воткнулось в песок. У Тора появился шанс выскользнуть из-под тела Лафея. Тот раздражённо зарычал и грозно поднял копьё над головой, чтобы снова атаковать.

Тор отскочил и, схватив оружие, напал на Лафея — на этот раз удачно. Он порезал ему плечо, пока тот пытался отразить удар.

Лафей зашипел, схватившись за раненое плечо, — сквозь пальцы медленно заструилась кровь.

— Ты всё равно проиграешь, Одинсон.

Тор сощурился и смерил его взглядом. Конечно, по сравнению с Локи, он был глуп и медлителен, как поговаривали русалы, но кое в чём он всегда был лучшим.

В сражениях.

Может, он никогда и не был гением, но ещё ни одному воину не удавалось с лёгкостью его победить.

Тор крепче сжал копьё и стал ждать подходящего момента. Лафей бросился на него одним слитным движением, как молния, но Тор этого и ждал.

Он кинулся навстречу, уклонился от атаки, приподнял оружие и ударил Лафея по лбу древком копья, отбросив царя назад, — это было почти смешно. Тор замахнулся и уже был готов нанести последний удар, как вдруг где-то поблизости раздался крик и следом тихое шипение.

— Стой!

Тор мгновенно обернулся и огромными глазами уставился на гигантского змея, что замер у него над головой. Пасть Йормунганда была широко распахнута, в тусклом свете можно было различить поблёскивающие устрашающе-острые зубы.

Лафей поднялся и низко зарычал, но не посмел ничего сказать или сделать. Сражение было забыто, все смотрели на младшего принца и ждали его дальнейшего шага.

Локи тяжело сглотнул не убирая руки с головы Ёра и оглядел замерших воинов. Он знал, что Питер где-то неподалёку, но ему очень хотелось, чтобы он был рядом. Ему как никогда была нужна поддержка друга.

— Пора заканчивать эту войну! Это не победа, если всюду кровь и смерть!

Кажется, несколько асгардских и — удивительно — йотунских воинов согласились с ним, но Лафей лишь злобно захохотал, привлекая к себе всё внимание.

— Не победа? Мальчишка, победа пишется кровью проигравших, ты просто глупый ребёнок. Ты ничего не знаешь, выбирай, на чьей ты стороне, и сражайся, как мужчина, или беги, прячься и плачь, как дитя.

Локи злобно зыркнул на Лафея, но, к счастью, никто не бросился биться снова. Все ждали Локи, и это очень давило на него.

Он думал, что предпринять дальше.

Да, он мог принять чью-то сторону и победить, благодаря Ёру, но он не хотел, не хотел истреблять целую расу по столь незначительной причине. Он же не Тор, в конце концов.

Он хотел сохранить какой-никакой мир с минимальными потерями.

— Отец, жаль, что ты не видишь другого исхода? Но у меня есть третий вариант.

— Ох, правда? — фыркнул Лафей.

Локи кивнул и небрежно махнул хвостом, улыбнувшись.

— Конечно, я мог бы просто приказать моему зверю сожрать тебя и Бюлейста, а потом занял бы твой трон. Это самое лёгкое и подходящее решение.

Лафей сощурился — из ниоткуда вдруг послышался сердитый рёв. Бюлейст — догадался Локи.

Лафей пристально наблюдал за ним, очевидно, пытаясь понять, не блефует ли он. Локи и сам не знал, смог ли бы он претворить свои угрозы в жизнь, но твёрдо посмотрел на Лафея в ответ, пытаясь сохранять спокойствие и невозмутимость.

Вокруг было тихо, словно весь океан решил на краткий миг сделать передышку.

Лафей резко метнул копьё. Локи широко распахнул глаза от неожиданности; он был шокирован и поражён до глубины души так, что ничего больше не успел сделать.

— Локи!

Кто-то оттолкнул его, и он упал наземь — копьё пронзило хвост Одина. Локи, увидев раненого отца, закричал, Йормунганду, видимо, всё это надоело, и он свирепо зашипел, проглотив Лафея и грузно опустившись на дно.

Повсюду послышались крики, йотуны начали отступать, но Бюлейст не сдался: он ринулся вперёд и столкнулся с грозным Тором. Локи бросился к страже, уже суетившейся рядом с Одином.

Старый царь истекал кровью и вряд ли бы выжил без помощи лекарей. К нему уже подплыл врач, и Локи заглянул отцу в глаза, к своему удивлению, не обнаружив в его взгляде сожаления — только любовь и… гордость?

Пока Одина уносили с поля боя, Локи не сводил с него глаз и вернулся в реальность, когда почувствовал касание чешуйчатой головы к своей руке. Он обернулся и увидел змея, пытливо смотрящего на него.

— Да, ты хорошо постарался. — Локи почесал его голову — змей в ответ широко мазнул длинным языком по груди своего хозяина. Тот рассмеялся.

— Ёр, ты лучший, теперь плыви домой и спокойно перевари этого гада.

Змей подмигнул ему напоследок — так почудилось Локи — и поплыл в пещеру, не обращая внимания на оставшихся снующих туда-сюда русалов.

— Ты за это заплатишь!

Локи нахмурился и обернулся в сторону братьев. Зрелище было забавным: Тор крепко сжимал Бюлейста руками, словно в тисках, а тот яростно извивался, всячески пытаясь вырваться и повалить наземь.

В конечном итоге его угомонил Питер. Он подплыл к борющимся русалам и огрел Бюлейста тростью по голове.

Бюлейст обмяк в руках Тора, тот на всякий случай передал его стражникам, перед этим ударив его по лицу хвостом. Он кивнул Локи и поплыл за отцом, оставив брата с Питером наедине.

— Ты в порядке, Питер?

Питер кивнул.

— Да, но мне нужно найти Тони, я не видел его с того момента, как мы приплыли сюда.

Локи с тяжёлым вздохом кивнул: он никак не мог тягаться с человеком. Он должен был узнать его секрет.

Питер улыбнулся ему, словно прочитав его мысли, обернулся, чтобы отправиться на поиски Тони, и замер как вкопанный. Локи заглянул ему через плечо и тоже поражённо застыл.

К ним плыла Энджи с Тони на руках.

— Не это ищешь?

Питер рванул вперёд и подхватил своего человека на руки, точнее, уже не человека. У Тони был хвост. Настоящий рыбий хвост с красной чешуёй и золотыми плавниками, которые выглядели такими хрупкими, что Питер испугался, что ненароком поранит их только одним взглядом.

— Как такое возможно? — поразился Локи, Питер пожал плечами с недоверием уставившись на возлюбленного.

Русалы удивлённо воззрились на Энджи — та скрестила на груди руки.

— Даже не спрашивайте. Когда я его нашла, он уже был таким и срывал с себя броню.

Питер опустил взгляд на лицо Тони. Он был измождён, и Питер его прекрасно понимал: превращение забирало ужасно много сил, особенно в первый раз.

Локи с интересом оглядел хвост Тони и взглянул на Питера.

— Нужно отнести его во дворец, чтобы его осмотрел лекарь.

Питер кивнул, и все трое поплыли обратно.

***

Последствия битвы всегда были тяжёлыми, никому не нравилось наводить порядок. Нужно было ухаживать за ранеными и убирать трупы, а это была дрянная работёнка.

К счастью, царской чете и Питеру не пришлось иметь с этим дело, так как у них были свои заботы во дворце.

Один выжил, но, скорее всего, он больше никогда не сможет плавать так хорошо, как раньше. Фригга была рада хотя бы тому, что он вернулся с этой войны, как и её сыновья с будущей невесткой.

Всё прошло на удивление хорошо, плохо было лишь Тони. Питер не отходил от него ни на шаг с того момента, как они вернулись, и никто не посмел его потревожить.

Ему выделили отдельную кровать в лечебном крыле, и Питер остался там охранять своего возлюбленного и следить за ним.

Но Тони не шевелился.

Он был похож на мертвеца, хотя дышал и сердце у него билось, но с каждым днём Питер всё больше впадал в отчаяние. Он вспоминал слова Брюса о том, что может произойти, если предварительно как следует не протестировать Формулу. Хорошим это кончиться не могло.

Лекари тоже были бессильны: они втирали какие-то минералы в кожу и хвост Тони в надежде, что они помогут ему исцелиться. Никаких изменений так и не произошло, но Питер продолжал надеяться на лучшее.

Питер взял его за руку, медленно погладив; он решил вернуть Тони на землю, чтобы Брюс помог ему, но всё ещё колебался.

Путешествие наверх было долгим, и он не был уверен, что это не навредит Тони ещё больше. Тяжело вздохнув, он прикусил губу.

На его глаза навернулись слёзы, он склонился над Тони и коснулся его губ своими, затем выпрямился и утёр лицо ладонью. Он должен был помочь Тони, а сделать это можно только на земле. Это был их единственный шанс.

Судорожно вздохнув, Питер открыл глаза и снова посмотрел на Тони.

Он забыл, как дышать.

— Эй, карапуз.

Губы Питера задрожали, и он, всхлипнув, крепко прижался к Тони.

— Я думал, ты умер! — завыл он, Тони сжал его в объятиях.

— Не буду врать, я тоже так думал, дорогой.

Они так и держали друг друга в крепких объятиях, пока Питер не отстранился.

— Так ч-что случилось? — Тони тяжело вздохнул и рассказал ему о своей битве с Бюлейстом и о сыворотке, которую всё это время носил с собой.

Питер слушал широко распахнув глаза.

— Так это твой план «Б»?

Тони ухмыльнулся и провёл руками по хвосту.

— Типа того, я знаю, насколько ты силён, Питер, но когда Локи рассказал, насколько сильны йотуны, я понял, что я должен что-то сделать. Мой костюм — лучшее техническое изобретение в мире, я это знаю, потому что я его и собирал, но всё равно было бы огромным риском спускаться сюда имея при себе лишь его.

Он на пробу несколько раз взмахнул хвостом — это было непривычно, но всё равно интересно.

— Если бы я не обратился, я б утонул. Единственное, я не знал, сработает ли механизм с Формулой так глубоко.

Питер нахмурился.

— О, так вот почему мы так долго спускались сюда.

Тони в ответ лишь улыбнулся и пожал плечами. Питер вздохнул и пересел к нему на кровать, крепко обхватив его руками за пояс.

— Я не знаю, что и думать по поводу всего этого, но я рад, что ты в порядке. Ты прекрасен.

Тони хохотнул.

— А когда было иначе?

Питер фыркнул и чмокнул его в щёку.

— Ты всегда прекрасен, но сейчас ты выглядишь, как самая красивая золотая рыбка во всех семи морях.

Тони довольно улыбнулся и потянул его наверх, усаживая себе на «колени».

— Раз так, ладно, теперь я самое шикарное создание на суше и под водой — после тебя, конечно.

Питер хихикнул и поцеловал Тони. Тот ответил на поцелуй и вздохнул:

— Я так рад, что ты цел, Питер, я всё время боялся, что с тобой что-то случится. Всё, чего я хотел, это схватить тебя в охапку и утащить как можно дальше.

Питер вздохнул и заглянул ему в глаза. Прикоснувшись лбом ко лбу Тони, он улыбнулся.

— Я люблю тебя, Тони.

Тони улыбнулся в ответ.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, Питер.

Вдруг Питер рассмеялся, заставив Тони удивлённо воззриться на него.

— Что смешного?

Питер хитро улыбнулся.

— О, дорогой, я просто подумал, что скажет Пеппер, когда увидит тебя.

Тони побледнел, и Питер рассмеялся ещё громче.

***

Локи улыбнулся Энджи и взял её руки в свои. Она выглядела слегка сердитой или, может, всего лишь притворялась, скрывая улыбку.

Один обвязал их руки лентой.

— Отныне у них одна жизнь, он — её и она — его.

Толпа радостно закричала, и Локи готов был поклясться, что щёки Энджи слегка порозовели. Он хотел над ней подшутить, но побоялся: его жена могла и камнем в него запустить.

На удивление, первой заговорила Энджи:

— Вроде, теперь ты должен меня поцеловать?

Локи пожал плечами.

— Ну, это здесь необязательно. А ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя поцеловал?

Теперь Энджи залилась краской ещё сильнее и смущённо отвела взгляд.

— Нет, конечно, нет.

Локи рассмеялся и подцепил пальцами её подбородок, приникая к мягким губам поцелуем. Это был очень смелый шаг, и он знал, что после ещё поплатится за это, но удивлённое лицо Энджи стоило того.

Русалы весело кричали и аплодировали им, Фригга подмигнула отстранившемуся от русалки сыну. Они были ещё той сладкой парочкой, и даже если они не любили друг друга так же сильно, как Один и Фригга, их брак всё равно состоялся не из-за холодного расчёта.

Это было прекрасно, все были счастливы, Асгард и Йотунхейм наконец объединились, и пусть царём Йотунхейма стал Бюлейст, все знали, что у него нет никаких полномочий.

После войны от него отвернулись многие йотуны, они знали, что по-настоящему могущественным был Локи. Кроме того, большинство из них уважало Локи ещё и за то, что тот мог управлять гигантским змеем.

Пока он находился в Йотунхейме, они поняли, каким же великолепным и добрым был этот юноша, и хоть йотуны были непростыми русалами, казалось, они и впрямь были рады переменам. Может, однажды ему удастся полностью их покорить.

Локи и Ангрбода планировали покинуть Асгард и вернуться в Йотунхейм, чтобы взять бразды правления, формально оставив царём Бюлейста, конечно. Они отправятся туда после свадьбы.

Локи не хотел покидать свой дом и семью, но он не мог отказаться от своего долга. Кроме того, новым царём Асгарда вот-вот должен был стать Тор, а Локи не хотел, чтобы тот переложил на него половину своих обязанностей ещё до его отбытия.

Пара помахала народу, точнее, помахал Локи, Энджи выглядела отчуждённой, но Локи не мог отвести от неё глаз. Её длинные чёрные волосы были собраны в причудливую причёску, которая невероятно ей шла.

Один бог знает, как Фригга убедила Энджи надеть что-то кроме туники, которую та любила всем сердцем — теперь она была облачена ещё и в «дурацкое золотое пончо», как выразился Тони.

Она выглядела мило — отметил Локи и сам удивился своим мыслям. Он перевёл взгляд на Питера — тот был таким же красивым, как и всегда.

Локи боялся, что никогда не сможет избавиться от чувств к нему, но он постарается. Может, через несколько лет они оба забудут всё, что с ними произошло, и будут дружить так, как раньше.

***

Тони сидя на камне наблюдал, как его хвост мягко колышется из стороны в сторону. Он ещё не совсем привык к своему новому телу и чувствовал себя немного странно.

Однако Питер прекрасно помог ему адаптироваться, и вместе они придумали, как выйти из этого положения. Сейчас он был с Питером, но ему придётся вернуться домой после свадьбы. Он хотел, чтобы его осмотрел Брюс, кроме того, ему нужно было взвесить все «за» и «против» и принять здравое решение.

Он не был уверен, что хочет остаться русалом, но решил разобраться с этим позже, пока что важным было лишь пройти тщательное обследование, чтобы выявить какие-то отклонения в его состоянии, если они, конечно, были.

Тони проследил взглядом за тем, как Локи приветливо махнул народу рукой — толпа радостно вскричала — и быстро притянул сидящего рядом с Тором Питера, который согласился быть его шафером, в объятия. Они обменялись парой фраз, и Питер рассмеялся и снова крепко обнял друга.

Тони улыбнулся и провёл по хвосту рукой. Ощущение покалывающих кожу чешуек по-прежнему было непривычным, но оно ему нравилось. Его хвост был очень мощным, и ему нравилось плавать, хоть он всё так же не мог угнаться за Питером.

А ещё ему было тяжело управлять своей силой. Он не был таким же крепким, как остальные русалы, но стал гораздо сильнее, чем когда был человеком. Так однажды он раздавил моллюска, пытаясь просто открыть его раковину.

Временами из-за этого он не мог нормально поесть, но сейчас дела уже обстояли лучше. Да и Питер всегда приходил ему на помощь, так что жаловаться было не на что.

Тони поднял голову и улыбнулся Питеру.

— Эй, Пит, принц что, попросил тебя по-тихому спасти его от невесты?

Питер фыркнул и опустился на камень рядом с ним.

— Ты ревнуешь.

Тони закатил глаза и взял парня за руку.

— Нет, нисколько.

Питер хитро улыбнулся.

— Да-а, Тони, ты ревнуешь. — Он сжал его пальцы и с теплотой заглянул ему в глаза. — Ты скоро уйдёшь?

Тони отвёл взгляд.

— Я не уйду, Питер, я просто… ненадолго сгоняю домой. — Питер положил голову на плечо Тони.

— Уйдёшь, ты станешь человеком, и мы снова расстанемся.

Тони мягко поцеловал его в макушку.

— Ты же не можешь знать наверняка, Питер, может, я не смогу обратиться в человека, может я хочу остаться здесь, с тобой.

Питер одарил его нечитаемым взглядом.

— Нет, не хочешь.

Тони тяжело вздохнул и ткнул пальцем в ожерелье, висящее у него на шее.

— Эй, я принял твой подарок, забыл?

Питер с любовью посмотрел на него.

— Я никогда не забуду, Тони.

Повисло недолгое молчание, вдруг Тони рассмеялся. Питер недоуменно нахмурился и удивлённо воззрился на него.

— Что смешного?

Тони помотал головой.

— Просто подумал, что, наверное, зря я понадеялся, что следующая свадьба, на которой я погуляю, будет моей.

Питер шокированно вытаращился на него.

— Правда? Ты сейчас серьёзно?

Тони улыбнулся и взял Питера за руку.

— А ты когда-нибудь слышал от меня что-то несерьёзное?

Питер опустил взгляд на их руки.

Одна сильная, грубая и большая.

Другая бледная, тонкая и хрупкая.

Казалось, они совсем не подходили друг другу.

Он поднял голову, наткнувшись на пристальный взгляд карих глаз. Они были полны любви, которая теплилась в душе Тони, и все его сомнения разом испарились.

Питер прильнул губами к губам любимого, обхватив его шею руками; Тони крепко прижал его за талию к своей сильной груди.

— Да, Тони. Я хочу стать твоим мужем.

Тони рассмеялся и поцеловал его в нос.

— Я и не сомневался.

— Правда? — подхватил его смех Питер. — Это поэтому твои руки так дрожат?

Тони скривился, но не смог сдержать улыбки.

— Я просто замёрз.

Питер рассмеялся и покачал головой.

— Я люблю тебя, Тони.

— А я тебя больше, Питер.


	25. Эпилог

Тони поёжился, выйдя из воды, — его жабры и перепонки между пальцев медленно затягивались. Ощущение было довольно непривычным, и не сказать, что оно ему нравилось, но это стоило того.

Облачённый в одни лишь плавки, Тони отправился домой, с каждым шагом ускоряясь всё больше и больше. В доме горел свет, значит, там кто-то был, и Тони очень надеялся, что это не Пеппер.

— С возвращением, сэр, как всё прошло?

Тони улыбнулся, услышав в лифте приветливый голос Джарвиса.

— Хорошо, даже прекрасно, Тор классный малый, если познакомиться с ним поближе.

— Приятно слышать, сэр, — с нотками радости отозвался ИскИн.

Тони нетерпеливо переминался с ноги на ногу, ожидая когда же откроется лифт, — ему непременно нужно было улучшить эту тупую штуку.

Наконец двери открылись, и он вышел в гостиную. Его глаза загорелись радостью, когда он увидел, кто его ждал.

— Тони, ты вернулся!

Питер подскочил и бросился к Тони, подхватывая его на руки и кружа, словно ребёнка. Оба рассмеялись, и Тони обхватил лицо Питера ладонями, глубоко целуя.

— Ну я же не мог заставить своего мужа долго ждать?

Питер совершенно по-дурацки улыбнулся, коротко обнял его и отпустил.

— Как будто бы ты сам продержался, но я рад, что ты вернулся. Я заказал пиццу, и мне нужна помощь с математикой.

Тони театрально вздохнул и схватился за сердце.

— О боже, пицца и математика, мои любимые, мы с тобой просто идеально подходим друг другу.

Питер с улыбкой закатил глаза.

Они сели за стол, на котором валялось много книг и бумаг. Питер схватил карандаш и начал объяснять, что у него не получается, Тони на это нежно улыбнулся. Питер весь сосредоточился на уравнении, слегка нахмурив брови.

Спустя минуту объяснений, он прикусил кончик карандаша и снова обдумал решение. Тони обожал наблюдать за сосредоточенным Питером — это было одно из самых прекрасных зрелищ.

Питер поднял на него взгляд и закатил глаза.

— Боже, Тони, хватит смотреть на меня, как влюблённый дурак, лучше помоги мне.

Тони вздохнул и опустил подбородок на руки, смотря на Питера, как влюблённая без ума девчонка.

— Прости, не могу, ты кое-что упустил, поэтому и не можешь решить.

Он ткнул пальцем на пропущенный минус, и Питер ошеломлённо ахнул и восхищённо посмотрел на Тони.

— Ты даже не глядя нашёл ошибку!

Тони самодовольно улыбнулся и поцеловал Питера.

— Гений, муж и филантроп, малыш, — подмигнув, ответил он и встал, услышав звонок в дверь. Он забрал пиццу у доставщика, быстро черканул подпись и вернулся к Питеру.

Они были женаты вот уже три года, часть которых Питер провёл в обличье русала, но неизменно оставался преданным мужем Тони. Брюс разработал сыворотку, с помощью которой Питер мог по собственному желанию менять хвост на ноги и наоборот.

Тони же повезло меньше. По возвращении тот отправился к Брюсу, и выяснилось, что его ДНК стало крайне неустойчивой после Формулы, поэтому Брюс немедленно обратил его в человека.

Питер очень расстроился, но Тони сдержал своё обещание: он сделал Питеру предложение, и спустя год они поженились на той самой яхте, на которой произошла их первая встреча.

После долгих экспериментов — удачных и не очень — Брюсу удалось-таки создать сыворотку для Тони, и он смог превращаться в русала без какого-либо вреда для здоровья. И теперь каждый раз, когда он входит в воду, на его теле появляются жабры и перепонки, что немного раздражает, ведь принимать душ или ванну становится неудобно, но Тони с радостью несёт этот крест, лишь бы быть с Питером.

Но Тони не единственный, кто решил привыкнуть к новым условиям: Питер тоже решил наверстать упущенное и пошёл в школу, где изучал всё новое с такой скоростью, которая была невероятной даже для Тони.

Плохо было лишь то, что теперь за ними неустанно наблюдал «Щ.И.Т.», подозрительная организация, что раньше не давала покоя Тони. Им удалось переманить к себе Брюса с помощью одной прекрасной рыжей дамы, при виде которой и Тони, и Питер поражённо раскрыли рты.

Брюс перестал их беспокоить, предоставив им время, которое они проводили наедине, а через год вообще пропал, перед этим убедив Тони стать советником и своего рода послом между людским миром и Асгардом. Тони не очень-то нравилась эта затея, но в принципе она была неплоха.

Тони вынырнул из омута воспоминаний, когда Питер стащил последний кусочек пепперони. Тони даже не успел дёрнуться.

— Ах, ты маленький засранец, это был мой кусок, — сказал он, хитро усмехаясь.

Питер пожал плечами и откусил огромный кусок, чуть ли не проглатывая его целиком. Тони рассмеялся и отпил газировки, наблюдая за скорчившимся Питером, пытавшимся протолкнуть в себя пиццу.

— О боже, это было жёстко… Кто первым встал, того и тапки.

Тони хитро сощурился и усмехнулся.

— Ну, если память мне не изменяет, первым вчера встал тоже у тебя.

Питер густо покраснел, пережёвывая пиццу.

— Так что, — промурлыкал Тони, лениво выводя пальцем на столе узоры, — думаю, сегодня твоя очередь меня ублажать.

Питер уже был красный, как помидор, вместо ответа он засунул в рот оставшийся кусочек пиццы и запил его водой.

Выдохнув, он посмотрел на Тони.

— Тогда чего мы ждём?

Тони довольно улыбнулся и подскочил с места, бросаясь в спальню, Питер побежал за ним.

Поднявшись наверх, они кинулись друг к другу, яростно целуясь и раздеваясь, что было несложно: одежды на них было мало.

Питер стянул с Тони плавки, а тот быстро сорвал с него рубашку и боксеры. Тони подхватил Питера на руки и опустил на кровать.

Он покрыл шею Питера нежными поцелуями и слегка прикусил кожу, отчего Питер захихикал. Тони огладил ладонями бока, мягко царапнув ногтями выступающие косточки, — Питер застонал.

Тони улыбнулся и вовлёк его в глубокий поцелуй. У обоих уже давно крепко стояло, и он подался бёдрами вперёд, потираясь о пах Питера.

Питер схватил ртом воздух и обхватил ладонью оба члена сразу. Тони застонал в поцелуй, продолжая двигаться.

— Я люблю тебя, — тихо-тихо прошептал он, зная, что его всё равно услышат. Питер улыбнулся и посмотрел на него.

— А я тебя больше.

Тони ухмыльнулся и потянулся за смазкой, Питер схватился за изголовье кровати.

Он улыбнулся, Тони смазал пальцы и ввёл два в анус Питера, разводя их в стороны. Питер застонал и шире расставил ноги.

Обменявшись пылающими взглядами с Тони, он коротко кивнул. Тони с усмешкой ввёл пальцы глубже, второй рукой смазав свой член. С того момента, как они начали жить вместе, они занимались сексом каждый день, так что Питер быстро привык.

Тони вытащил пальцы и резко вогнал член в Питера. Они простонали имена друг друга, и Тони, войдя до упора, остановился, чтобы ещё раз взглянуть на своего прекрасного русала.

Питер лежал слегка приоткрыв рот и зажмурив глаза с выражением чистейшего удовольствия на лице. Тони никогда не позволит кому-либо отнять у него это сокровище.

Питер заметил заминку Тони и поднял на него вопрошающий взгляд.

— Всё хорошо, милый?

Тони кивнул и поцеловал его.

— Да, более чем.

Пока Питер не успел спросить что-либо ещё, он начал двигаться. Оба громко застонали, Тони схватился за бёдра Питера, медленно толкаясь.

Питер крепко сжал простыни в руках и скорчился от нетерпения — ему хотелось, чтобы Тони ускорился и начал вбиваться в него жёстче, но тот хотел растянуть удовольствие как можно дольше.

— Боже, Тони, пожалуйста, быстрее.

Тони хмыкнул.

— Хочешь быстрее, дорогой… Ну, тогда тебе придётся хорошенько попросить.

— Тони! — жалостливо простонал Питер.

Тони хитро ухмыльнулся и замедлился ещё больше, хотя казалось, что больше некуда, Питер обессиленно застонал. Он закрыл лицо руками, пытаясь вытерпеть эту пытку.

— Тони, пожалуйста, ты самый красивый, самый умный и удивительный человек на свете, пожалуйста, вдави меня уже в этот чёртов матрас.

Тони рассмеялся и поцеловал его.

— Твоё желание для меня закон.

Питер вскрикнул от неожиданности, когда его резко перевернули и так же резко толкнулись внутрь.

Питер схватился обеими руками за изголовье и громко застонал, Тони продолжал практически яростно вбиваться в него. Именно этого Питер и хотел.

Тони приподнял бёдра, вгоняя член в парня, и запрокинул голову, наслаждаясь одуряющим теплом юного тела.

— Чёрт, Питер, люблю тебя.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, Тони! — задыхаясь, ответил Питер.

Он кончил громко крича и обнял Тони — тот кончил вслед за ним.

Они тяжело дышали, уставившись в потолок и держа друг друга за руки. Полежав так немного, Питер придвинулся поближе к Тони и уткнулся в него носом, наслаждаясь теплом.

— Кстати, как всё прошло в Асгарде?

Тони улыбнулся и обнял Питера одной рукой, вторую закинув за голову.

— Замечательно, Тор очень классный парень, если познакомиться с ним поближе.

Питер мягко посмеялся, Тони прижался губами к его волосам.

— Мы много обсуждали всякую политическую нудятину, а потом поели рыбы. — Тони поморщился, он всё ещё не привык есть сырую рыбу. — Тор ест, как варвар.

Питер фыркнул и согласно кивнул.

— Потому что он и есть варвар, но, думаю, из него выйдет хороший царь.

Тони улыбнулся.

— Даже замечательный царь — нужно просто немного подождать.

На этом они замолчали и медленно погрузились в спокойный сон.

***

— Он не вылупится быстрее, если ты всё время будешь на него смотреть. — Закатил глаза Локи.

Энджи недовольно зыркнула на него — ну, хотя бы на секунду отвлеклась от яйца. Локи со вздохом оторвался от безделья и встал с кровати, подплыв к голубому яйцу, лежащему на каменной чаше, что они поставили в своих покоях.

— Если я не буду смотреть, то что-нибудь случится, к тому же ему нужна вода и воздух.

Локи кивнул, маленькое создание в яйце зашевелилось, и он не смог подавить тёплое чувство, возникшее в груди от этого зрелища.

— Да, дорогая, всё так, но с другой стороны, ты хочешь, чтобы наш ребёнок вылупился и подумал, что ты — хищник, который хочет его съесть?

Энджи фыркнула и присела на кровать. Вздохнув, она посмотрела на Локи.

— Я просто счастлива, что это наконец случилось. Мы станем родителями.

Локи кивнул и сел рядом.

— Да, страшная правда.

Энджи фыркнула.

— Ужасно страшная.

Посидев так немного, Энджи склонила голову на плечо Локи. Такое проявление нежности и близости были для неё редки, и Локи радовался каждый раз, как в первый. Он улыбнулся и взял её за руку.

— Ты будешь замечательной мамой, будешь учить его охотиться и драться с плохими парнями, а я научу быть добрым и нежным. Идеальный баланс.

Энджи улыбнулась в ответ и кивнула.

— Будет здорово учить его драться.

Локи посмотрел на неё — может, сначала он её не любил, но лучшей жены и пожелать не мог.

Она была сильной, уверенной и справедливой. Он был рад, что она появилась в его жизни.

— Я люблю тебя.

Энджи выпрямилась и посмотрела на него, нахмурившись.

— Что?

Локи приподнял ладони в защитном жесте.

— Пожалуйста, не бей, я не хотел.

Энджи ошарашенно уставилась на него и взяла его за руки.

— Ты любишь меня?

Локи кивнул.

— Да, странно, правда?

Энджи кивнула, она не выглядела злой, просто удивлённой.

— Знаешь, я никогда ни в кого не влюблялась.

Локи кивнул.

— Я знаю. Хотя ты всё-таки сильно отличаешься от других русалок.

Энджи, казалось, о чём-то задумалась. Она перевела на него сдержанный взгляд.

— Дай-ка я кое-что попробую.

Локи не успел ничего сказать, как она обхватила его лицо руками и поцеловала. Это был совсем не чувственный поцелуй, он вышел грубым и доминирующим, но сердце Локи всё равно подпрыгнуло.

Он моргнул и судорожно сглотнул, когда она отстранилась.

— О.

Энджи снова покраснела. Смущение было ей очень к лицу — казалось Локи.

— Наверное, мне нужно попробовать снова, я, эм, я не до конца поняла.

Локи кивнул.

— Эм, конечно, конечно, можешь пробовать сколько угодно.

Энджи кивнула и приникла к его губам, целуя его снова и снова, пока они не упали на кровать, переплетая хвосты и крепко обнимая друг друга. Они походили на клубок сплетённых конечностей, но им было плевать — яйцо в стоящей рядом чаше плавно закачалось: крохотное создание было готово вылупиться и увидеть мир.

***

Следующее утро проходило в такой же тишине, они приступили к завтраку, Тони налил себе третью чашку кофе, как вдруг Питер заговорил.

— Тони, мы можем завести ребёнка?

Тони выплюнул кофе от неожиданности и ошарашенно воззрился на Питера.

— Прости?

Питер протянул ему салфетку, Тони протёр лицо. Тяжело вздохнув, парень снова спросил:

— Мы можем завести ребёнка, ну, чтобы у нас была настоящая семья?

Тони отставил чашку на стол и пристально посмотрел на Питера.

— Питер, ты ещё так молод, почему ты хочешь ребёнка?

Питер пожал плечами.

— Я же не говорю, что мы должны прямо сейчас взять и пойти за ним, но я… Ну, просто мне интересно, сможем ли мы завести ребёнка.

Тони ненадолго задумался.

— Я никогда не думал о детях, не думаю, что из меня выйдет хороший отец.

Питер улыбнулся и протянул к нему руку.

— Не знаю, почему ты так думаешь, но всё в порядке, мы поговорим об этом, когда ты будешь готов.

Тони опустил взгляд на руки и вздохнул.

— Что если я никогда не буду готов?

Питер пожал плечами всё так же улыбаясь.

— Ну, тогда мне будет достаточно одного Тони.

Тони захохотал, Питер перегнулся через стол и нежно поцеловал возлюбленного.

— Я люблю тебя, Тони.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, Ариэль.

Питер рассмеялся и шлёпнул его по руке.

— О, полегче, пойдём на пляж, я хочу поплавать.

Тони хитро прищурился и, обойдя стол, подхватил Питера на руки.

— Твоё желание для меня закон, малышка-камбала.

Питер взвизгнул, Тони, смеясь, понёс его к лифту. Питер подхватил его смех. Тони побежал к яхте и кинул Питера в море.

Тот на лету превратился в русала и вошёл в воду, оставив после себя сотню брызг. Тони ухмыльнулся и прыгнул следом. Питер радостно рассмеялся и помотал головой.

— Ты сумасшедший человек, Тони Старк.

Тони растянул губы в довольной улыбке.

— А ты самая красивая рыба во всех семи морях, Питер Паркер.

Оба прыснули, Питер взял Тони за руки.

— Сколько мне ещё придётся повторять, что я не рыба.

Тони улыбнулся.

— Как насчёт «до конца наших дней»?

Он коротко поцеловал Питера, тот вздохнул.

— До конца наших дней? Хм, звучит неплохо, мой маленький человек.

Питер втянул его в долгий поцелуй, затем отстранился и, развернувшись, рванул от него с хитрой усмешкой на лице.

— Поймай меня, если сможешь.

Тони закатил глаза, с перепонками он был быстрым пловцом, но до Питера ему было далеко.

— Ты всегда будешь так беспощадно надо мной издеваться?

Питер рассмеялся.

— Ага, до конца наших дней.

Тони игриво рыкнул и бросился за ним. Он плыл за единственным созданием, которое он никому не позволит у него отобрать. Единственным созданием, которое он всегда будет любить и лелеять.

За своей русалочкой, пардон, русалом.

***

Фьюри закрыл свой ноутбук и выдохнул, Хилл, стоящая рядом, вскинула бровь.

— Сэр?

Фьюри покачал головой.

— Кто бы мог подумать, что Старк будет думать не только о себе? Боже, у этого парня эго больше грёбаной луны.

Хилл посмотрела на него.

— Он заботится о своём муже и мисс Поттс.

Фьюри перевёл на неё взгляд.

— Это существо не муж, а рыба, замаскированная под мальчика, и пока он не станет полноправным гражданином этой страны, я не изменю своего мнения.

Хилл тяжело вздохнула.

— Сэр, мистер Старк делает всё, как вы хотите, он поддерживает контакт с русалами и помогает им понять людей, может, через несколько лет мы сможем заявить об этом официально.

Фьюри странно посмотрел на неё.

— Знаешь, может, ты и права, а может, и нет, я не знаю. Я знаю лишь, что доктор Беннер, один из умнейших на сегодняшний день людей, пропал, Старк нам не подходит, а больше никого нет.

Он встал и подошёл к окну.

— Хилл, мы на шаг от катастрофы.

Хилл закатила глаза.

— Сэр, у нас всё ещё есть капитан.

Фьюри кивнул.

— Да, капитан, гость из прошлого. Может, он меня поймёт, по крайней мере, из него выйдет подходящий лидер.

Мария Хилл тайком от босса удовлетворённо улыбнулась и пошла на выход. Может, не всё пошло так, как планировалось, но какая разница?

Она шла по коридору, как вдруг к ней подошла рыжеволосая женщина.

— Вы нашли его?

Женщина кивнула.

— Да, он в Индии.

Хилл кивнула в ответ.

— Мне вызвать его?

Мария отрицательно помотала головой.

— Нет, не сейчас. У доктора Беннера была причина уехать, пока с ним всё в порядке, думаю, лучше его не трогать.

Женщина кивнула.

— Хорошо, что ещё?

Они зашли в лабораторию, где сидел пожилой мужчина. Он приветливо улыбнулся.

— А, мисс Хилл, спасибо за то, что предоставили мне такую возможность.

Мария одарила его серьёзным взглядом.

— На самом деле, доктор Сэлвиг, это Фьюри решил позвать вас сюда.

Трое перевели взгляд на светящийся куб, стоящий посреди комнаты.


End file.
